El infierno de un futuro
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Volumen 3; la apareció de Bee Queen dejará a muchos sorprendió. Un personaje del pasado llega, el retorno de un enemigo, algo le sucede a Marinette, el despertar de un nuevo villano, el secreto mejor guardado sale a la luz. Que sucederá con todo esto, habrá un final feliz o seguirá con aquella drama incondicional?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Matt A... bueno solo mi nombre. Acabo de llegar a París y no se como. Aunque yo vivo aquí me es difícil entender como había llegado no entendida absolutamente nada, me sentía confundido.

Camine por las calles de París observando todo a mi alrededor para mi era algo desconocido pues había cambiado mucho. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un estruendo hizo presencia me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba aquellas explosiones.

Pude notar a los héroes de París conocidos como Ladybug y Chat Noir ambos peleaban de una manera asombrosa, era de esperarse de ambos. Aún así no pude dejar de mirar a la joven heroína realmente era hermosa.

... POV normal

Ladybug continuaba con los ataques al akuma quien comenzaba ser mas fuerte, Chat Noir se encontraba listo para hacer un ataque. Su oponente era demasiado fuertemente, el enemigo habían lanzado una especie de rayos alrededor de unos espejos que lo seguían al parecer era un tipo que amaba verse al espejo, pero algo hizo que generará odio en su interior.

El akuma noto al chico que se encontraba algo retirado, el pelinegro noto al akuma para luego dar unos pasos sus ojos verdosos miraron con sorpresa. En un momento a otro Ladybug terminó por alejar alejar joven de aquel ataque.

Ladybug: protégete, aquí es muy peligroso

El chico no podía articular palabras, pero aún así pudo alejarse. Ladybug retomó el encuentro quedando a lado de Chat este continúan observando a su enemigo con seriedad.

Ladybug la idea término por ser acertada ambos sabían que el akuma se encontraba en uno fe esos cuatro espejos y aunque era muy difícil intensificar cual seria el indicado. Continuaron los ataques, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían destruido tres de los cuatros espejos que se encontraban flotando alrededor del hombre.

Ladybug: vamos Chat... dale yo lo distraigo -se aleja corriendo-

Chat: bien... no voy a fallar -apuntando con su baston-

Chat ya tenia la vista de aquel espejo sólo esperaba un movimiento del enemigo para lanzar aquel bastón. Desde lejos se veía al chico pelinegro observando con tremendo entusiasmo al observar como ambos trabajaban en equipo. Y en un, dos por tres el enemigo término cayendo inconciente Chat término por sostener al sujeto para dejarlo en el suelo.

Ladybug se encontraba limpiando el akuma, transformándolo en una mariposa blanca. Ya que terminaron Chat se aproximó a Ladybug.

Chat: eso fue bueno mi Lady -sonrie-

Ladybug: gracias supongo... bueno tengo que irme -se va-

Chat: esta bien mi Lady, espero verla nuevamente... -besa la mano de la joven -

Ladybug término por irse había llegado a un callejón en donde se destransformó y comenzó a caminar, una vez que llego a su casa su madre hablo haciendo que la chica quedará atenta.

Madre: hija, en tu habitación llegó un amigo tuyo

Marinette: amigo?

Marinette no dijo nada para luego subir a su habitación, pudo notar al chico pelinegro que se encontraban observando la habitación. Para luego nota la presencia de la chica.

Marinette: quien eres tu y que haces aquí? -sorprendida -

Chico: hola, soy Matt y se que eres Ladybug

Las palabras del chico habían sido demasiado haciendo que ella quedará atónita por aquellas palabras. Marinette intento no decir palabras práctica poder ocultar aquella realidad, notó con detenimiento al chico quien parecía un poco a alguien pero debido a su cabello negro no podía entender o saber quien.

Marinette: que estas diciendo? Yo... ladybug? -emboscada una sonrisa nerviosa-

Matt: por favor créeme... -se acerca-

Marinette término por dar un suspiro, para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Matt término por sentarse a lado de la joven.

Matt: eres bonita ma... -se detiene- ... Marinette -corrigiendo la palabra-

Marinette: bueno... gracias -emboza una sonrisa- por cierto, vas a la escuela?

Matt: si, en donde tu vas -sonrie-

Marinette: eres nuevo?

Matt: ... bueno...

Marinette: ya que nunca te había visto

Matt: bueno es por lo mismo -sonríe nervioso-

El chico miro a Marinette para luego bajar la mirada, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Matt: Marinette. .. te pido un favor -sin verla -

Marinette: claro dime

Matt: podría quedarme aquí?

Marinette: que hay se tus padres...?

Matt: yo... bueno... no, no los veré por un ti...tiempo -continúa con su mirada baja y nervioso-

Marinette: oh... pero... debería hablar con mis padre de esto

Matt: yo podría hablar con ellos -emboza una leve sonrisa-

Matt se levantó seguido del Marinette quien parecía un poco mas confundida. Aún así fue detrás del joven.

Una vez enfrente de ambos padres, Matt observó a ambos adultos para luego hablar.

Matt: Hola, mucho gusto, necesito... me hagan un enorme favor

Padre: si. Pero quien eres?

Matt: ah, soy Matt un amigo de Marinette, y bueno... puedo quedarme aquí...

Los padres de Marinette observaron a su hija para luego ella se acercar a hablar.

Marinette: sus padres llegarán unos días más así que seria bueno que si podemos dejarlo aquí claro que con sus permiso -los mira-

Padre: mmm... supongo que esta bien, que hay de ti querida? -mira a su esposa-

Madre: si aceptas esta bien, prepararé una pequeña habitación de huéspedes -sonríe y se aleja-

Matt: yo le ayudo ab... -reacciona - señora -sonríe-

Marinette miraba al chico de una manera confusa, mientras que veía como conversaban con su madre.

Padre: hay algo en él que se me hace conocido...

Marinette: hum... -confundida-

Padre: bien iré a la panadería nos vemos en la cena hija -le da un beso en la frente y se va-

Marinette: adiós papá

Tikki salió de la bolsa de la joven para luego irse a su habitación.

Tikki: ese chico no parece de aquí

Marinette: si, aunque sabe que yo soy Ladybug...

Tikki: crees que te delate -mira a Marinette-

Marinette: no lo se, aunque me prometió no decir nada

Tikki: supongo...

Otro día Marinette caminaba en dirección a la escuela junto con Matt ambos tenían la misma edad, cuando llegó busco con la mirada a Alya su amiga, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte.

Matt: buscas a Alya? -la mira-

Marinette: si pero... como sabes de Alya -la mira, confundido-

Matt: bueno... yo... olvida eso... -sonríe nervioso-

Marinette: ven vamos al salón de clase -le toma la mano-

Matt observó eso y se sonrojo un poco, Mari caminaba mientras que Matt era guiado por la pelinegra.

La hora de descanso había sido placentero el joven dio un suspuro de alivio debido a que las clases habia sentido las mirada de todos los alumnos cosa que hacia sentir incómodo, ahora se encontraba descanso junto con Marinette. Alya no había aparecido debido a que se había enfermado en absoluto.

Matt: lamento lo de tu amiga -mira a mari-

Marinette: no, no te preocupes -sonrie-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Nino seguido de Adrien, el rubio miro al pelinegro, mientras el moreno trata de saber el motivo de la ausencia de Alya.

Adrian miraba alos chico quien tenia su mirada baja, él hablo con chico para que este alzara la vista rápidamente. Adrien noto al chico para luego quitar la vista.

Hora de clase habíano terminado, habia sido un día tranquilo, el joven se sentía tomó a un poco relajado a lado de Marinette, el chico sólo miraba a la azabache.

Marinette: bien, vamos a casa... hay mucha tarea y será muy complicada

Matt: si...

Marinette: bien...

Horas mas en casa de Alya, Marinette le daba las trabajos que se habían hecho ahora, mientras que la morena veía con tremenda atención al chico de a lado.

Alya: mari, quien es él? -confundida-

Marinette: ah, su nombre es Matt, duerme en casa de nosotros por unos días...

Alya: sabes... -jala a mari para susurrarle- se parece un poco a Adrien

Marinette: QUÉ?

Alya: piensa en eso...

Marinette quedo pensativa ante aquellas palabras y una vez en la casa de la panadera (sin ofender a mari) se encontraban haciendo la tareas.

Marinette: bueno supongo que es todo -mira a Matt-

Matt: si...

Marinette: bien supongo que es hora de un patrullaje

Matt: sabes quisiera hablar con ladybug...

Marinette: porque?

Matt: necesito... pedir un autógrafo

Marinette: jeje vamos no seas así

Marinette se había transformado para luego salir por la venta dirigiéndose hacia la Torre Eiffel.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt noto a Ladybug irse, este se aproximó a la terraza para luego observar el cielo nocturno.

Matt: hermana... donde estas?

Mientras tanto ladybug se encontraba ya en la torre Eiffel, miraba toda la ciudad desde aquella punta. Las calles se encontraban iluminadas y una hermosa luna aparecía. Chat Noir llegó momentos después pudo notar a su Lady en una sintoía de pensamiento.

Élse acerco a ella para tomar el hombro, cosa que Ladybug sólo gira su rostro para notar a Chat y retomar la vista a la ciudad.

Chat: sucede algo my Lady? -la mira, preocupado-

Ladybug: no, no es nada -con una voz tranquila-

Chat: ... -la mira-

Chat dudaba un poco ante la situación pero que podía hacer, había tenido bastantes problemas con ella y él solo quería enamora a ladybug fe una manera inexplicable.

Ladybug: bueno es momento de regresar -saca su yo-yo-

Chat: no, espera...

Ladybus miro de reojo al joven quien se encontraba jugando con sus dedos.

Chat: me gustaría que... bueno tener una cita -embosa una sonrisa-

Ladybug lo miro unos minutos, pero ambos sabían que no se podría, se aproximó a él para luego hablar.

Ladybug: lamento Chat pero... una cita... no puedo aceptar -le da un beso enegro la mejilla-

Con aquel beso término por alejarse del joven quien se encontraba antonito, aunque al final una sonrisa se haia dibujado en su rostro haciendo que la felicidad lo inundará.

Otro día Marinette se encontraba en la escuela, miraba a todos lados buscando a Alya, pues necesitaba saber ciertas cosas que ella podía saber más.

Matt miraba a Marinette, cosa muy normal, aunque la chica azabachepodía sentir aquella mirada del joven.

Matt mantuvo el silencio hasta que noto a Alya quien ya parecía mejor que anteriormente.

Matt: porque no entramos a clases? -susurrando-

Marinette: porque debemos esperar a Alya... pero si quieres puedes ir tu...

Matt: no, me quedo -sonríe levemente-

La azabache sonrió para luego tener a la vista a Adrien quien se acercaba a ambos. Este miro de reojo al chico para luego saludar.

Adrien: Hola Marinette, hola Matt -sonríe-

Marinette: Hola A-Adrien -sonrojada-

Matt: Hola...

Adrien: oyes Mari, podemos hablar en privado...

Marinette: si... si... como... digas -sonrojada- M-Matt si viene... Alya... di-dile que me espere...

Matt: si...

Ambos se alejaro del chico para que así pudieran conversar detenidamente. Adrien miro a la azabache. Miraba aquellos ojos azules... la azabache no entendía el motivo pero este continuaba haciendo aquello. El rubio dio un suspiro y hablo tranquilamente.

Adrien: me dirás la verdad...? -la sigue mirando-

Marinette: de que verdad? -confundida-

Adrien: de que... tú... eres Ladybug -la mira-

Marinette: como... como sabes eso? -preocupada y nerviosa-

Adrien: entonces es verdad... -sonríe de lado-

Marinette ya no quiso decir nada, pues cada palabra que había dicho había sido ta obvia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse su sonrojo era notable, tomó a Matt quien estaba confundido por aquello.

Matt: pero que hay de Alya... -sido jalado-

Marinette: que nos busque adentro -lo toma y se va-

Una vez adentro Marinettese encontraba conversando con Matt debido a lo que estaba pasando. Este dolo miraba con una sonrisa cosa que Marinette noto.

Marinette: porque esa sonrisa? -confundida-

Matt: bueno entiendo ahora de como usted consiguió su amor platónico -sonrie-

Marinette: mmm... sabes hay algo que puedas decirme enormemente... relacionado a ti -lo mira-

Matt: oh bueno...

Marinette: por ejemplo, Cómo son tus padres?

Matt: bueno mi madre tiene esos cabellos negros, sus ojos son enormes color zafiro -se sonroja levente- su piel es algo blanca, es amable, valiente, protectora y se pone nerviosa cuando habla con mi padre -sonrie-

Marinette: le tiene miedo a tu padre?

Matt: no, no, si no que se pone nerviosa debido a que lo ama tanto...

Marinette miraba al chico con detalle podía notarse algo muy familiar en él, aunque no podía detectar el motivo.

Marinette: que hay de tu padre?

Matt: bueno mi pa... -interrumpido-

Alya había llegado con un saludo.

Alya: Matt, si me permites a Marinette -jala a la chica-

Matt miro extrañado la forma de cómo Alya de había llevado a Marinette, se quedó ahí sentando para luego dirigirse a su clase, en donde quedó con Marinette y Alya.

Minutos después entró Adrien, este miro al chico sentado para luego saludarlo nuevamente.

Adrien: Hola Matt -sonrie-

Matt: Hola...

Adrien: sabes donde están las chicas?

Matt: no lose, Alya se llevo a Marinette, mientras teníamos una conversación...

Adrien: si, eso pude notar, dime algo... que eres de Marinette? -lo mira-

Matt: ... -lo mira-

Ambos se miraron haciendo que una tensión entre ellos saliera.

Lejos de la escuela, en un callejón había aparecido un portal en donde se mostró a un sujeto elegante, pero en su mano poseía un reloj enorme como si fuera un escudo.

?: bien comencemos a buscar los prodigios... -sereno, emboza una sonrisa-

Aquel sujeto quedo observando las calles, deduciendo para el que eran cosas del pasado. Pero tenia un objetivo y tenia que destruirlos para obtener aquellos conocidos prodigios.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era tarde, Marinette se encontraba en el parque junto con Matt quien veía como Mari hacia los bocetos para sus diseños. El último que había hecho era un conjunto de camisa de botones negro, con un pantalón para personas formales.

Matt: vaya eso es genial -sonrie-

Marinette: gracias... aunque aún no me has contado como es tu padre... -lo mira-

Matt: bueno mi papá... es algo no se como decirlo

Marinette: vamos no importa cómo sea tu padre

Matt: bueno... es buena persona, ayuda a mi madre con su trabajo, también es gentil, divertido y amoroso con nosotros, pero cuando alguien trata de lastimarnos... suele ser muy frio, y en algunos casos testarudo -baja su mirada-

Marinette: lo hace porque los protege, aparte dijiste que es amoroso eso es bueno...

Matt: si. Ya que en su infancia tuvo problemas con el abuelo

Marinette: bueno... supongo que será más tranquilo

No paso mucho cuando Adrien apareció, el chico miro al rubio para luego hablar.

Matt: Marinette, nos vemos en casa -se va-

Marinette tenia la mirada hacia el rubio quien se había demostrado tranquilo.

Adrien: Hola Marinette -sonrie-

Marinette: Hola... A-adrien -sonrojada, mirada baja-

Adrien: sucede algo? -mira-

Marinette: no, no... solo pienso... -ríe nerviosamente- pero... que haces aquí? Bueno... puedes esta aquí...

Adrien: venia a preguntarte si te gustaría salir al cine conmigo -sonríe-

Marinette: yo... Bueno... Si... Porque no -nerviosa-

Adrien: bien, te recojo a las 6 pm?

Marinette: si claro...

Con aquellas palabras el joven se alejó con una sonrisa, Marinette sonrió ampliamente se sentía feliz porque el chico ms guapo de toda la escuela la había invitado a salir. Marinette cerro su cuaderno y se encaminó hacia casa, recordaba e suceso y sólo una sonrisa podía demostrarse en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Matt el joven pelinegro se encontraba ayudando a los padres de Marinette en la panadería.

Padre: vaya hijo, parece que sabes muy bien que hacer -sonriendo-

Matt: claro señor... Me he enseñado a hacer panes -sonríe-

Madre: como? Si vistes muy elegante -sacando una charola del horno-

Matt: bueno mis padres dicen que es bueno ser humilde y aprender el trabajo desde un pequeño negocio... Bueno a mi se me dio e don de los panes -sonrie-

Padre: pues sería de gran ayuda tu presencia -da una palmada en la espalda del muchacho-

Matt podía sentir aqueña cálida sensacion de amor que ambos adultos brindaban era inexplicable para él, pero de algo sabia, de aqui salía el amor verdadero.

Mientras tanto con Adrien el rubio se encontraba caminando a su habitación, sentía una extraña sensación de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, pr no entendía que era. Sólo se encontraba ahí esperando, una vez que ingresó a su habitación dejo su mochila en el escritorio y se tumbó a la cama. De la mochila salió su compañero conocido como Plagg, esta criaturita se aproximó al estar frente a frente para reclamar por sus preciados quesos.

Plagg: oyes chico... Recuerda que me debes queso... -frente al chico-

Adrien: tranquilo... -se sienta- te lo daré...

Plagg: pues date prisa que todo el día no he probado uno -empujando al chico-

Adrien: hay Plagg...

El chico se habia levantado y se encaminó hacia la cocina en donde sacaría unos cuantos pedasos de queso. Aunque pensaba mucho en la propuesta o la cita que había quedado con la joven Marinette. No entendía muy bien el motivo, pero al verla muy de cerca con aquel chico hacia sentir algo extraño, no podía decf que era celos, pues sentía una especie de vacio algo parecido.

Minutos después llegó a su habitación, le dio los queso a su pequeño cmpañer y comenzaron a hacer la tarea. Aunque su compañero solo comía queso. Haci pasó durante unas horas pues alrededor de las 23:00 hrs salió transformado en Chat Noir.

Había llegado a la torre Eiffel en donde se podía contemplar toda la ciudad de París. Sonrió levemente sentirse en completa libertad, aunque aquella sonrisa había sido borrada. Había escuchado un ruido provocando que el volteara rápidamente. Noto a un hombre con un antifaz mientras una especie de raya en zig zag cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y en su brazo derecho se mostraba un reloj de bolsillo. Su traje era muy elegante y a decir verdad tenía una especie de habla muy sofisticado.

Chat: ... Quien eres tú? -poniéndose a la defensiva, sorprendido-

Sujeto: tranquilo... No he venido a hacer nada... No por ahora -mira su reloj- aún sigo esperando el momento adecuado -sonríe de lado-

Chat: de que? -sin quitar la mirada-

Sujeto: llegó... -susurra y desaparece-

Chat: espera!...

Ladybug: Chat Noir, te encuentras bien? -la mira confundida-

Chat: si... Supongo... -se voltea- como te fue hoy my lady -sonríe, besa la muñeca de la joven-

Ladybug: bien, gracias por preguntar -sonríe y saca su mano-

Chat: hay algo muy diferente en ti... -observando mientras gira a su alrededor-

Ladybug: Chat...! No haga eso.. Aunque si estoy feliz

Chat: lo sabía! Has estado feliz -sonríe para querer abrazarla-

Ladybug: alto ahí gatito -lo detiene con su mano-

Chat: ... Porque hizo eso? Acaso no soy yo quien la hace feliz? -lo mira-

Ladybug: ... Bueno nosotros no podemos sentir algo uno al otro... Debido a que no nos conocemos...

Chat: eso podría arreglarse -sonríe, la abraza-

Ladybug: tranquilo... -lo aleja con su mano- sabes mejor hay que patrullar... Mañana tengo una cita

Chat: cita? - lo mira con algo de molestia- bueno, supongo que tienes razón, yo mañana también tengo cita

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a recorrer las silenciosas calles de París. Su tiempo había sido tan rápido que habían llegado a sus respectivas casas ya casi de madrugada.

Otro día en la casa de Marinette...

La joven azabache se habían levantado alrededor de las 9 pm que por fortuna sonrió al darse cuenta de que era sábado.

Marinette bajo ya lista para notar a sus padres y su amigo que estaban desayunando. Su madre le servio para ella sentarse a comer. Mientras comian podía verse el televisor encendido dando a conocer que había una tormenta en la ciudad vecina cosa que la madre de Marinette respondió para el joven Matt.

Madre: parecen que tus padres vendrán después querido...

Matt: si... -triste, mirada baja-

Padre: no te preocupes, puedes trabajar en mi panadería cuando salgas de la escuela... Cuando lleguen tus padres podrás irte -sonriendo-

Matt: gracias señor -sonríe-

Marinette había notado algo muy peculiar en el joven y era en su sonrisa. Algo que hacía recordar al rubio. Dudo unos momentos para luego continuar su comida. No entendía por Matt tenía algo de similitud a su enamorado, pero lo había dejado pasar.

En la mansión de Adrien...

El joven bajaba muy tranquilamente. No tenía el más mínimo de ambición por llegar al comedor, ya que sabía que su padre no estaría ahí y así fue cuando ingresó al comedor, se encontraba sólo. Dio un suspiro pesado para tomar asiento observó su platillo.

Hoy sería un día agitado pues tenía un sin fin de sesiones de fotos, pero también había recordado que esa tarde llevaría a Marinette, esperaba no verlo con ese chico pues le hacía sentir algo de molestia.

Adrien comenzó a hacer sus deberes, su sesión de fotos habían sido en el parque, pero a medida que pasaba el día podía notar aquel hombre que había visto la noche anterior. Se encontraba en la sombra de un árbol veía con detenimiento para luego escuchar la voz del fotógrafo pidiendo que viera a la cámara.

Cuando lo hizo pasaron como 30 segundo cuando regresó la vista y se percató de que no había absolutamente nadie. Esto puso en mucha duda al joven rubio pues eso comenzaba a sospechar.

Durante los minutos de descanso, Adrien se encontraba sentado en la banca, tomando un poco de agua desde una botella, después de unos minutos observó a Marinette, quien iba conversando muy sonrientemente al chico pelinegro.

Para Adrien esto había sido algo... Como decirlo... Molesto, puesto ver abdu compañera así de feliz le hacía sentir peor, a pesar de no tener una relación y sólo más que amigos le hacía sentir peor.

Sólo se dedicó a olvidar aquella escena y esperar hasta la hora de la cita sería ahí donde comenzarían las preguntas para su amiga. Esa palabra le dolía sabiendo que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo.

* * *

Hola, espero y estén disfrutando de este fic. Espero y si. Mañana le subiré el capítul ya que estosbtrs "capítulos" son parte del primero. Pero bueno ya pronto irán entendiendo.

Por cierto también está historia está en Wattpad si gustan pasar aquellos que no tengan cuenta y quieran dejarme un comentario o una crítica constructiva. Claro que aquí también se pueden aquellos que tengan cuenta o no.

Ahora gracias por su enorme atención en leer esta historia que tendrmistetior y romance.


	4. La cita

Capítulo 2: La cita

Había llegado la hora para que Marinette sintiera una felicidad tremenda. Se encontraba en su habitación, mientras que hablaba con Matt. El joven se veía feliz al ver a su compañera radiar aquella felicidad por el chico que amaba.

Marinette: hay Matt me siento súper feliz -sonríe-

Matt: claro, puedo verlo -emboza una sonrisa-

Marinette: nunca pensé que este día llegaría...

Tikki: pero a llegado Marinette

Matt: concuerdo con Tikki

Matt había conocido al kwami de Marinette, haciendo que la relación de ambos fuera un poco más relajada, Marinette comenzaba a confiar en e chico debido a que no había abierto su boca y es le agradaba bastante.

Había llegado la hora, Marinette sentía una amplia sonrisa para luego escuchar a sus padres hablar.

Minutos antes Adrien habían llegado a casa de Marinette, dio un suspiro para encaminarse a la puerta. Sus padres lo recibiron con una amplia sonrisa.

Madre: vienes en búsqueda de nuestra hija… -sonrie-

Adrien: -asiste con la cabeza-

Padre: no debe de tardar, se encuentra conversando con su amigo Matt

Adrien: Matt? -sereno-

Madre: si, se está quedando aqi debido a que sus padres se quedaron varados en la ciudad vecina

Adrien: entiendo...

No paso mucho cuando Adrien alzó la mirada, ya que alguien había comenzado a bajar, pud nota a Marinette con su típico vestimenta sólo que esta vez había algo diferente en ella pero Adrien no sabía cómo identificarlo.

La joven poseia si cabellera suelta dejando nota si pequeño y corto cabello azabache. Una sonrisa se encontraba pasada en los labios rosados de la joven, cosa que había hecho sentir sorpendido al joven.

Adrien sonrió levemente para brindarle si mano y salir, claro que dio a entender que regesaria temprano.

Marinette se encontraba afuera miraba el auto estacionado... No sabía que pensar, sólo miro a Adrien que abría la puerta para que ella ingresara aun si lo hizo para luego Adrien hiciera aquello.

Habían dirigido hacia lo que era el cine el chico sólo podía sentir los nervios. Sabía que tenía que decirle el motivo, quería saber más acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando.

El camino habia sido muy silencioso, haciendo que ambos se sintieran incómodos, una vez que llagaron ingresaron al establecimiento compraron boletos algo de palomitas y se dirigieron a ver la película.

Había si no curis, ni tampoco tan de acción. Era como si fuera normal... Había algo de tristeza en una u otra escena haciendo que ambos sintieran sentimientos.

Aunque aquel sentimientos desapareció. Cuando escucharon una explosión enorme a la afuera de la sala. Adrien miro a la chica para luego tomarla de la mano y salir por la puerta de emergencia. Pero esta se había zafado huyendo hacia el sentido contrario. Cosa que Adrien miro con preocupación pues la había pedido de vista.

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraba sujto akumatizado. Haciendo enormes alborotos, se encontraba buscando con desesperación a ambos héroes de París.

Marinette se había ocultado en los baños de damas pudiéndose así transformarse y dirigirse hacia la zona de peligro en donde divisó a la chica conocida como Aurora, pfo sta vez akumafizada siendo Stormy Weather se encontraba furiosa y comenzaba a crear destrosos algunos de esos eran enormes pilares de hielos.

Ldybug noto a lo lejos a Chat Noir quien estaba preparado para los ataques. Aunque era muy extraño ver a la joven que habian acabad anteriormente.

Ladybug y Chat Noirbsw aproximaron para idearse un plan y poder quita aquel paraguas que poseía en su poder la villana.

Stormy Weather: con que hay estaban... Es momento de que me den sus prodigios... -molesta-

Ldybug: ni creas que haremos eso -molesta-

Chat noir comenzo a atacar a la joven haciendo que Chat lo siguiera, para quitarle aque paraguas pero como siempre aque akuma parecía estar más atenta a los movimientos de ambos jóvenes haciendo que terminara algo lejos de su enemigo.

Chat: vaya, si que esta enojada como la última vez -sonríe-

Ladybug: concentrarte Chat que ha que detenerla - se levanta-

Chat miro a Ladybug para levantarse y dirigirle una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a atacar a su oponente. Su encuentra era demasiado puesto que no podían detener aquella chica.

La akuma miro al rubio para luego lanzar una rafaga de aire ocasionando que el chic terminara alejado nuevamente. Ladybug miro aquello no sabía cómo detenerlo pero tampoco podía obtener una idea acertada.

Fue ahí cuando Ladybug tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Chat Noir había comenzado con los ataques y se era el movimiento exacto para quitarle aquel paraguas de sus manos.

Poe fortuna había podido conseguir quitarle aquella paraguas y poder destruirla, pero miro como la chica continuaba en aquel estado. No sabía que pensar o que hacer sólo observaba.

Ladybug se encontraba más que confundida, hasta que sintió algo que la observaba, fue ahí cuando se percató de cierto hombre que se encontraba en la cima de un edificio.

Para luego notar como desaparecía de una manera sorprendente para luego la joven chica enemiga cayera inconsciente s traje había desaparecido dejando a descubierto a la chica llamada Aurora.

Una vez que aquella chica retomo la conciencia, Ladybug término por irse dejando a Chat, el chico gatubo recordó la cita para luego irse en dirección al cine, pero pydo notar como la chica iba caminando por la banqueta en la dirección contraria.

Una vez que terminó su transformación la siguió se detuvo al estar la distancia adecuada.

Adrien: Marinette...

Marinette giro su rostro para notar a Adrien quien se veía agitado.

Marinette: oh... Adrien...

Adrien: te encuentras bien? No te sucedió nada?

Marinette: no... Disculpa pero tengo que irme... -camina en sentido contrario-

Adrien: yo... Bueno esta bien

Marinette comenzó alejarse tenis que hacerlo pues demostraba una sonrisa falsa ya que algo en sí había sido ocasionante de aquella acción.

POV Marinette

Había sido una torpe al no fijarme durante mi encuentro con Stormy Weather... Tenía un terrible dolor en la parte de la costilla por fortuna no había sido nada relacionada a herida sangrante ni nada. Si no el dolor que muy pronto se transformarían en un moreton.

No quería terminar la cita de Adrien, pero aquella akuma había sido demasiado para arruinar todo. Lo único que podía hacer era regresar a casa, cuando llegue mire a mis padres que estaban cerrando la panadería, Matt se encontraba ayudando a mis padres.

Matt se aproximó y me sonrió, seguidos de mis padres.

Matt: como te fue Marinette? -sonríe-

Marinette: si... Fue fantastico, pero por ahora necesito un descanso

Mire como los tres se quedaban sorprendidos yo subí para mi habitacion, una vez adentro Tikki salió para luego irse a descansar hacia uno de las almohadas de mi cama. Yo me termine sentándome en un pequeño sofá.

Fin de POV Marinette

Tikki: aún sigues mal Marinette? -la mira-

Marinette: si, el dolor no cede... No creo que con hunguentos se me quite fácilmente -recostada-

Tikki: sabes me sorprendido mucho cuando te fuiste dejando a Adrien sólo -quedando enfrente de la chica-

Marinette: si... Me siento mal... Mi única oportunidad de estar con él y termina pasando esto -decepcionada-

Tikki se había quedado un tanto preocupada por la joven pero había cambiado su rostro cuando noto a Matt asomarse por la puerta.

Matt: te encuentras bien? -un tanto preocupado-

Marinette: si estoy bien no hay cuidado -sonríe levemente-

Matt: puedo ingresar?

Marinette: claro, pasa

Matt había ingresado se encontraba platicando Tikki con Marinette, el joven sólo intento no interrumpir para luego escuchar la voz de la joven que se encontraba recostada en el sofá.

Marinette: sabes a veces pienso que todo lo que he hecho esta mal... -triste, mira las imágenes del rubio-

Matt: bueno supongo que es porque está empezando

Marinette: eh? De que hablas? -confundida-

Matt: dijo... Es bueno... Quiero decir... -nervioso-

Tikki: parece que el quiere decir es de que puede a ver ms oportunidades Marinette -sonríe un poco-

Marinette: bueno espero y tener una oportunidad

Marinette término sentándose para luego dirigirse al baño dejando a Tikki y Matt en la habitación.

Tikki miraba al chico con una mirada algo de curiosa hasta quedarse enfrente del joven.

Tikki: realmente quien eres?

Matt miro con tremendos nervios la situación... Habia sentido como un pequeño ataque de palabras que había hecho la pequeña craturita. Lo único que podía decir era una serie de balbuceos. Cosa que Tikki comenzaba a notar algo normal debido a que s portadora era igual que el joven.


	5. Quien eres Matt?

Capítulo 3: quien eres Matt?

Matt se encontraba demasiado nervios veía a Tikki sin saber que decir. Tikki nuevamente hablo pero esta vez Marinette tardaría un poco ya que la kwami tenia el tiempo por descubrir el motivo de aquel chico.

Tikki: vamos dime quien eres?

Matt: ... Esta bien... -suspira derrotado- ... Pero no le digas a Marinette...

Tikki: prometido

Matt: yo provengo de futuro... Soy el hijo de Marinette... -baja su mirada- aparte estoy aqui en búsqueda de mi hermana menor, también busco el enemigo que hizo todo esto y que hará una destrucción... -sereno-

Tikki: ahora entiendo el enorme parecido en tus balbuceos -sonríe levemente-

Matt: si... Son muchos aspectos que tengo de ella -se sonroja-

Tikki: dime... Quien es tu padre...

Matt estaba a punto de responder pero algo había hecho que no dijera nada, ya que un ruido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos para que el chico observará como se encontraba sólo junto con aquel chico rubio vestido de gato.

Este se aproximó lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente. Matt bajo la mirada algo en aquel chico felino hacia que se pudiera asi. Aunque no había sido lento ya que rápidamente Matt había salido de la habitación dejando al chico más que confundido. Debido a que había escuchado todo lo que este le conto a Tikki. Marinette entro minutos después con una sonrisa, mientras en sus manos poseia una charola con leche y galletas.

La azabache dejo charola en e escritorio para escuchar una voz demasiado conocida para ella, era Chat Noir.

Marinette: pero que haces aqui? -sorprendida-

Chat: necesito que usted saque mis dudas my princesa -voz seria-

Marinette: eh? De que o que? -confundida-

Chat no decía nada permanecía en silencio, Marinette miraba más confundida al rubio, mientras que el rubio se encontraba ahora sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba lo que había dicho aquel chico de no decirle nada a Marinette, aunque deseaba saber a quién le decía, pues había ingresado a la habitación y él era el unico que estaba.

Marinette: Chat? -chasquea sus dedos-

Chat: eh?... -reaccionando-

Marinette: bien, dime que es lo que quieres decirme...?

Chat: nada... Ya pasó mis dudas

Marinette miro a su compañero de una manera extraña, aunque no pasó mucho cuando Chat término por irse. Dejando a la azabache muy confundida.

La noche habia sido lo único en que podía pensar deseaba tanto seguir sabiendo el verdadero motivo, aunque no pasó mucho cuando un sonidito hizo que Chat siguiera su camino hacia casa.

Mientras tanto aquel hombre caminaba por los edificios, miraba su reloj de mano que marcaba la hora para luego llegar detenrse.

Sujeto: con el paso de tiempo olvidas pero con mi poder haré que recuerdes...

La voz de aquel hombre hizo eco en la mente de cierta chica morena, mientras que el hombre habia oprimido un botón que se encontraba aquel reloj de mano. Embozo una enorme sonrisa siniestra para luego desaparecer sabiendo bien que muy pronto estaria a vista de sus enemigos.

Otro día en la escuela. Todos se encontraban listos para comenzar con la clase. Adrien habia volteado hacia atrás esperando a Marinette o al chico que siempre la seguía a donde quiera. Él necesitaba tener una conversacion con aquel chico, no importa la situación pero lo haría. La clase habían iniciado pero por fortuna la profesora no habia llegado, esto había sido un excelente comienzo para ambos chicos (Marinette y Matt) ambos habían llegado tarde, debido a que ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Alya sonrió al notar a sus compañeros de siento llegar por la puerta, una vez que tomaron asiento comenzó con la plática, Adrien observó hacia Marinette para luego mirar al chico. El pelinegro mir un tanto apenado con mirada baja haciendo que Marinette notará eso.

Marinette: sucede algo? -lo mira-

Adrien: no, pero me gustaría tener una conversación con él... -sin quita la mirada de Matt-

Matt: supongo que esta bien...

Ambos chicos saliron del salón Adrien se encontraba dispuestoba saber más relacionado a la situación en la que habían escuchado todo.

Matt: ven... Aquí sería muy peligroso -observa a todos lados-

Matt se encaminó hacia los baños en donde podrían tener algo de privacidad.

Matt: bien... Escucho lo que quiera decirme... Chat Noir -mirada baja-

Adrien: ... -lo mira- Matt... Es cierto lo que dijiste en la habitación de Marinette?

Matt: si... Estoy aquí por querer salvar a mi hermana ... Que ahora no tengo idea en donde esté -se voltea, con voz triste-

Adrien: bien... Puedo ayudarte en eso... -sonríe levemente-

Matt: en serio?

Adrien: claro... Pero dime... Porque no le has dicho a Ladybug? O le dijo yo si gustas -sonríe-

Matt: no quiero meterla en más problemas... Al igual que usted

Adrien: no te preocupes, no será problema en absoluto -sonrie-

Adrien se disponía regresar a clases cuando se detuvo, una pregunta haia surgido, mir hacia el chico quien se encontraba connmirada baja mientras se encontraba en el lavamanos.

Adrien: oyes hay otra pregunta... Quien es tu padre? -mirándolo-

Matt alzó la vista de una manera sorprendente, no podía decir más, ya quebsi decía podía cambiar el futuro. Bastante era que supiera la kwami Tikki y Adrien. Matt no sabía que decir no sabía que pensar... Se encontraba más que confundido y antes de que pudiera hablar se escuchó un estruendo. Haciendo que Adrien dejará aquel tema para cambiar su vestimenta y actitud.

Afuera se encontraba Ladybug batallando con Lady Wifi, aquella morena que también es conocida como Alya se encontraba más que dispuesta a eliminar a Ladybug.

Adrien término por transformarse para ayudar a Ladybug. Había quedado confundido debido a lo que estaba viendo era Lady Wifi quien había aparecido dispuesta a acabar con Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Una vez reunidos ambos héroes, mirando con extrañeza a la chica morena.

Ladybug: esto no se si sea bueno... -mirando a Lady Wifi-

Chat: como es que apareció de nuevo? -mira a su compañera-

Lady: pues no se, algo le hicieron

Chat: ... Hay que detenerla

Ladybug comenzó a notar como la joven villana comenzaba a atacarlos utilizando sus paralizadores. Mientras que Ladybug esquivaba de una manera rápida.

Lady WiFi: detenidos se verán mucho mejor -lanza otro ataque-

Mientras que Lady WiFi seguía atacando a Ladybug, Chat Noir tomo una oportunidad pudiendo atacar desde la espalda. Haciendo un golpe en la nuca para luego la joven terminara inconsciente, Ladybug se aproximó y tomó el celular de la joven para luego destrozarlo, pero no pudo obtener aquel akuma había quedado sorprendida debido a la situación. Pues era la segunda vez que veía aquella situación.

Chat: tal parece que ella sólo fue como un títere... Cres que la marionetista haya hecho eso? -dudando-

Lady: no, ella se encuentra de campamentos a las afueras de la ciudad... No creo que hasta haya haya sentido la tristeza... -mira a Alya-

El sonido de los aretes de Marinette había sido suficiente como para que desaparecer dejando a Chat Noir en aquel lugar.

El sujeto que se encontraba observando aquella batalla miro maravillado por la situación en la que ambos héroes podían hacer. Alrededor de él se encontraba un pequeño reloj que marcaba cierta hora.

Sujeto: bueno aún no desaparecerá mi poder... Ya que pienso seguir usando ese tiempo a mi favor -sonrie y desaparece-

Mientras otro lado Matt caminaba por los pasillos de una institución semi destruida, buscaba algo pero no sabía que, hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Esto hizo que diera un brinco, debido a que había sido jalado por aquella mano.

Miro al raptor que se percató de que era Adrien. Este se veía serio ante el chico pelinegro, mientras que Matt sólo desviaba la mirada intentando no revelar más de lo debido.

Adrien: ven saldremos por detrás así no levantaremos sospechas -serio-

Matt: oyes...! Yo necesito ir con Marinette... Ella debe de estar preocupado por mi

Adrien sentía una especie de molestia, para luego el chico saliera alejado de él.

Adrien: porque demonios me molesta... ? -molesto-

Plagg salió de su chaqueta respondiendo a la pregunta del rubio.

Plagg: será porque amas a la chica trabalenguas... -sonríe-

Adrien: hug? ... No se... Aunque me es raro pues yo estoy enamorado de Ladybug

Plagg: tonto... Si sigues así terminarás como un conocido tuyo...

Adrien: conocido mío? -confundido-

Plagg: olvidalo, hay que salir de aquí...

Adrien accedió, aunque interiormente se sentía algo con duda y comenzaría a buscar lo que anteriormente había dicho Plagg.


	6. Pesadilla

Capítulo 4: Pesadillas

Después de aquel atentado, Marinette había regresado a casa, claro que junto con Matt. Ambos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del uno y del otro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos jóvenes miraron a los padres de Marinette, quien llevaban malestas. Cosa que Marinette observó con extrañeza.

Marinette: mamá, papá, a donde van? -confundida-

Madre' oh querida, iremos a un consejo de cocina...

Padre: nos tocó ser invitados de aquellas ceremonias -sonríe-

Marinette: cuánto tiempo se van ausentar?

Madre: por lo que nos dijeron es alrededor de un mes y medio

Marinette: que?! Me dejaran sola tanto tiempo...? -alterada-

Madre: no te preocupes querida estarás con Matt, ambos pueden estar en la panadería ... -sonríe-

El padre de Marinette terminobpor despedirse al igual que la madre dejando a ambos jóvenes en la casa.

Tikki salió de su bolso para luego notar a Marinette, que parecía preocuparle algo.

Tikki: sucede algo Marinette? -mirándola, confundida-

Marinette: no, no es nada... -finge una sonrisa-

Matt había sacado algo se la nevera, para luego hablar.

Matt: esta noche me tocará hacer la cena My Lady... -sonriendo-

Marinette: -ríe un poco- sabes tienes algo parecido a Chat Noir... -se sonroja-

Matt: que?! No... Como Crees... -nervioso-

Marinette: bueno es momento de preparar la cena, te ayudaré... -sonríe-

Marinette comenzaba a notar al chico quien utilizaba con excelente presicion el cuchillo haciendo que la joven azabache quedará sorprendida.

Durante horas de cocina habian sido excelentes, entre risas y discusiones tontas, habían terminado ambos en el suelo contándose secretos.

Marinette: sabes en estos últimos dias... Me alegro que hayas estado aquí.. -sonrie-

Matt: porque? -confundido-

Marinette: eres una persona muy tímida igual que yo, también eres amable y guapo -se sonroja por la última palabra-

Matt miro a Marinette, para luego sonreír un poco, ella hizo lo mismo solo que unnsonrojo continuaba en su rostro. Tikki observaba todo desde la alacena quien se sentía algo preocupada por las palabras de Marinette.

La cena habían sido una buena forma de continuar con su conversación, mientras ambos chicos comian, Tikki se encontraba comiendo galletas. Hasta que escucho una voz algo nerviosa por parte de Marinette.

Marinette: Matt... Me preguntaba algo... -sonrojada- si tu... Bueno... Quien te gusta? -baja su mirada sonrojada-

Matt: bueno... Eso aún no lo descubro... -sonríe levemente- porque la pregunta?

Marinette: yo... Bueno... Sólo decía -sonríe levemente-

POV Matt

Nunca había visto así a mi madre, sólo aquellas veces, en donde me contaba que cuando recién tuvo compostura para hablar con mi padre se ponía así, ya no balbuceaba hablaba cortante pero muy segura.

Continuó observándola por unos minutos para luego recordar lo que una vez mi padre me dijo. Antes era ella y seguirá siendo una hermosa chica y mujer. Mraba a mi madre hasta que escuche aquellas palabras.

Marinette: me gustas muchos Matt... No se como, pero me gustas... Entiendo si no quieres corresponderme... - mirada baja, sonrojada-

Yo... No podía era su hijo... No podía acceder a aquella relación, sería una completa... Tortura, más para mi padre.

POV Normal

Matt miraba con tristeza... No podía acceder a aquella petición hasta que hablo.

Matt: ma... Marinette... Yo... No puedo... - baja su mirada-

Marinette: entiendo, no hay cuidado... -sonríe fingidamente-

Marinette estaba dispuesta a irse pero sintió la mano de Matt quien sostenía su brazo haciendo que ella continuará en la silla.

Matt: yo no soy el que estará contigo... La persona que buscas sigue haya fuera y te espera de una manera que no te imaginas... -mirándola- y me duele... Decirte esto debido que comprendo tu sufrimientos ante el rechazo

Marinette quedó sumamente sorprendida por las palabras del chico, haciendo que soltara unas cuantas lágrimas, Marinette abrazo con fuerza a Matt haciendo que este quedará más que sorprendido. Aunque minutos después accedió al abrazo.

Ya era tarde para ambos Marinette se encontraba lista para irse a dormir, pensaba en patrullar pero no sería necesario el ataque del akuma esa mañana había descartado aquella idea.

Se recostó y a los minutos quedó dormida.

(Por favor de aquí lean mientras escuchan este Soundtrack de Saint Seiya. Gracias. watch?v=ZcApmSOfSS0)

Durante el sueño Marinette podía notar a una chica de larga cabellera de color azabache quien estaba vestida de Ladybug. Brincaba por los tejados junto con su fiel amigo mostrandose en la cima de la torre.

Pudo notar quien era era Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ambos se veían diferentes a ellos pero tenían una similitud que hacían que eran ellos.

Ambos seres la miraron para luego Marinette callera a un vacío. Minutos después había aparecido en otro sitio en donde se mostraba una ciudad algo destruida.

Caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad hasta toparse con los héroes que se encontraban dabdose la espalda.

Chat: siempre fuiste tú... Nunca lo vi venir... -voz seria-

Ladybug: y pensar que te amaba como nunca... -voz triste-

Marinette no entendida lo que había pasado, pero en cuestión de minutos se escucharon el sonido que daba a conocer que ya se había acabado el tiempo de sus Prodigios. Mostrando asi a dos jóvenes, una chica de cabellera larga azabache con dos coletas, una blusa blanca con un chaleco corto y un pantalón corto. Mientras el chico era uno alto, cabellera rubia usaba un traje demasiado formal de colores gris y negro.

Marinette: pero que...? -sorprendida-

Pudo notar como ambas personas estaban dispuestos a verse, ella gtito intentando obtener su atención pero era en vano, ambos se miraron para luego una mirada triste los inundará a ambos sujetos.

Chica: adiós... Félix... -mirada triste, con una leve sonrisa-

Felix: lo mismo dijo Bridgette -tono serio, mirándola-

Marinette observó con tremenda sorpresa a ambos, pareciera que se odian, eso no podía suceder o si? Se encontraba en una enorme duda, necesitaba saber quién era aquellos personajes.

Sin pensar a más sólo un impulso hizo que reaccionara... Un ataque habían sido lo suficientemente para notar a ambos jóvenes tirados en el suelo, su tiempo con el prodigio había acabado y eso había sido el final de ambos.

Marinette término por levantarse algo asustada, para luego mirar a su amiga Tikki quien se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Tikki: que pasa Marinette? Estas bien? Tuviste una pesadilla? Quieres que le hable a Matt? -preocupada-

Marinette: estoy bien no te preocupes...

No pasó mucho cuando se escuchó el toc*toc* de la puerta haciendo que la joven reaccionará y diera el pase, ya que este habían sido Matt.

Matt: Marinette, venía a decirte que hoy no habrá clases debido a lo de ayer

Marinette: eso es genial...

Matt: si... Bueno te espero abajo -se va-

Marinette noto a Tikki quien se encontraba flotando junto a lado de ella, para luego se acordará del sueño.

Marinette: Tikki, tu conoces a una persona llamada Bridgette?

Tikki quedó masmada por aquellas palabras, sentía un nervios enorme para luego mirar a Marinette.

Tikki: de donde sacaste ese nombre? -fingiendo confusión-

Marinette: bueno solo lo deduce...

Tikki: pues nonrecierdo mucho...

Marinette miro a Tikki de una manera dudosa para luego alistarse para bajar en ayudar a Matt en la cocina.

Después de un desayuno se nutritivo se habian dedicado a jugar un poco, durante ese juego que podrían verse que ambos eran buenos haciendo que algo los interrumpieran Tikki de oculto, mientras Marinette se dirigía hacia la puerta a verificar quien podía ser.

Cuando abrió la puerta una morena de había lanzado a Marinette, haciendo que la chica azabache sintiera una especie de nervios debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Alya, Nino seguido de Adrien, se encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa enorme, dispuestos a pasar una mañana agradable.

Alya: y tus padre Marinette? -mirando a todos lados-

Marinette: buenos... Nos quedamos solos Matt y yo -sonríe-

Adrien: como pueden dejarte sola con un chico en casa? -un tanto serio-

Marinette: bueno el tiene ya un tiempo viviendo aquí, no es así Matt -sonríe-

Matt: ... -accede, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla-

Nino: genial! Esta jugando yo quiero jugar -sonriendo y se va a lado de Matt-

Marinette, Alya y Adrien, miraron con asombro al moreno quien se sentía como si fuera un niño, pues jugaba con Matt y aunque este jugaba excelente no era muy rival para Matt. Esto mismo hizo Adrien que llamó su atención deduciendo que el joven tenía el potencial de experto en los juegos como Marinette.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, mientras que Alya tomaba una foto como recuerdo, la tarde para Marinette se encontraba más que lista con la compañía de sus amigos.

* * *

Hola gracias por comentar. Con eso me dan ganas de continuar. Comenté o no continuó no me gusta dejar inconcluso los fic. También lamento los errores ortográficos pero el motivo de aquellos es que no uso Pc si no me celular y en algunos casos no me corrige bien. Así que lo lamento.

Nuevamente gracias por leer en serio. Se los agradesco mucho. Saludos


	7. Baile de Primavera

Capítulo 5: Baile de primavera.

Había pasado ya unos días (tres para ser exactos) Marinette seguía con aquella enorme duda. No sabía que decir sólo se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

La escuela había regresado a su normalidad. Y Chloe siempre salía con sus cosas y está vez había sido un baile de primavera, el padre de la rubia había dado el dinero suficiente para que aquella fiesta se llevará a cabo.

La profesora comenzó a explicar aquello relacionado al baile y una vez que salieron. Chloe se encontraba enfrente del grupo, la profesora había salido dejando al grupo en el salón.

Chloe: espero y todos ustedes se sentían honrados de que mi papi a dado presupuesto para el baile -sonriendo- así que busquen un vestido, claro que el mio será mejor que todas ustedes... -sonrie-

Juleka: como si me interesara mi vestido -sin expresión alguna en su rostro-

Chloe: bueno... Busquen pareja que que muchos la necesitaran, Adrien... -lo abraza- tú serás mi pareja -sonriendo-

Adrien no sabía que decir... Sólo continuaba ahi de pie mirando a la chica un tanto fastidiado.

Después del pequeño discurso de la rubia, todos salieron, Marinette se encontraba caminando junto con Alya y Matt.

Alya: piensas decirle que sea tu pareja? -mira a Marinette-

Marinette: no lose, aparte Chloe hará lo imposible para que él vaya con ella

Matt: deberías de tener fe que ira contigo

Alya: cierto, cree en las palabras de Matt

Marinette quedó en silencio para luego despedirse de la Morena. Mientras que ambos caminaban tranquilos a casa.

Matt: vamos Marinette, él pronto abrirá sus ojos -le pone la mano en el hombro de la chica-

Marinette: a veces pienso que yo no existo mucho para él -triste-

Matt miraba a la chica con algo de tristeza no sabía que pensar en aquella situación. Sólo guardo silencio para luego se le ocurriera una idea.

Matt: que te parece si haces un vestido... El baile será en unos días -sonrie-

Marinette: no sería necesario Matt ya que no iré -triste-

Matt: mmm... Que te parece si voy contigo...

Marinette miro a Matt quien se veía un tanto tranquilo, cosa que la joven azabache mostró una leve sonrisa.

Marinette: de verdad harías eso? -lo mira-

Matt: si y más si es una amiga -sonríe-

Marinette miro los ojos verdes del chico, para luego demostrar una sonrisa enorme. Abrazo un poco al chico, mientras que Matt sólo sonrió un leve sonrojo de hizo presente en las mejillas del pelinegro para luego separarse.

Matt: bueno, vamos a casa para que puedas hacer tu hermoso vestido -sonríe-

Marinette: y tu?

Matt: buscaré un empleo para rentar uno

Marinette: yo también te haré el traje sólo necesitaré tus medidas...

Mientras ambos se dirigían a casa de la chica, Adrien se encontraba en su mansión, buscando entre todo sus cosas algo importante.

Plagg salía flotando entre las pertenencias del chico, cosa que terminó por sentarse en el escritorio.

Plagg: necesito queso... -con una voz moribunda-

Adrien: vale... Sólo espera un momento -sale de la habitación-

Durante el camino pensaba en lo que había pasado ahora, Chloe había pedido que fuera con ella al baile. Cosa que no accedería, pues su corazón pertenecía Ladybug... Aunque últimamente había sentido algo muy extraño relacionado con Marinette.

Una vez que regresó a su habitación le entro unos cuantos quesos, para luego tumbarse a la cama, pensaba mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Plagg miro aquello para luego acercarse a él.

Plagg: oyes muchacho... No has pensando en conocer más a la chica traba -come su queso de un bocado-

Adrien: te refieres a Marinette?

Plagg: así es...

Adrien: supongo que sería buena idea -sonrió de lado-

La noche había llegado Marinette seguía cociendo, ahora hacia lo que era su vestidos, el traje del chico era muy sencillo y elegante cosa que le tomaría menos tiempos, de la misma forma era su vestido. La chica cocia tranquilamente para luego escuchar un sonido proveniente de lo que era el techo. Esta se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la dirección de la puerta que la dirigía hacia el techo. Pero se detuvo al mirar como a un chico gatuno quien se mostraba un tanto sonriente.

Marinette: C-Chat... Q-que haces aquí? -sorprendida-

Chat: bueno vine a... -hace un movimiento rápido para abrazar a la joven- visitarte ... -sonríe-

Marinette: pues a mi no me gusta esta i-idea -queriéndose zafar, con nervios-

Chat: ... Porque? No quieres que este cerca de usted

Chat se encontraba a unos centímetros, estaba a punto de darle un beso, Marinette veía con nervios, un sonrojo se hacía presente, miraba aquellos ojos verdes del joven...

Marinette: C-Chat... -nerviosa-

Chat: ... Ma-Marinette... Me... Me gustas -sonrojado-

Chat término por besar a Marinette, el rubio felino bajo sus manos a la cintura de la joven, mientras que la chica abrazaba del cuello al rubio. La chica no ponía ninguna resistencia ante aquel beso y abrazo.

...

Mientras tanto el sujeto caminaba entre los tejados buscando con la mirada su siguiente víctima. Se detuvo para poder observar una habitación por medio de su reloj de bolsillo oprimio el pequeño botoncito para que en ese instante apareciera un pequeño reloj quien se encontraba a lado del anterior.

Sujeto: dentro de poco los Prodigios serán míos -sonríe-

Voz: me es grato conocer a la persona que usa ese gran poder... -voz sería-

Sujeto: maestro, he venido de tiempos futuros con el objetivo de obtener los Prodigios para usted

Voz: interesante... Esperaré con ansias, tu resultado es muy impresionante

El sujeto sólo sonrió para luego continuar caminando entre aquellos edificios.

...

El día del baile habia llegado, la escuela de encontraba muy ruidosa debido a la fiesta que se estaba llevando a acabo. Chloe se encontraba con Adrien, quien este demostraba una especie de molestia. Intentando así quitarse de encima de ella.

Marinette se encontraba afuera junto con Matt, no sabía cómo tomar la situación, había comenzado a sentir unos nervios.

Marinette: seguro que el vestido de ve bien? No me veo gorda? -nerviosa, observándose-

Matt miraba un tanto confundido para luego reaccionar.

Matt: ahora entiendo por lo que pasa papá, cuando mi madre sale con un nuevo diseño -pensando- te ves bien Marinette, podrías enamorar al primer idiota -sonríe-

Marinette: tu crees? -lo mira-

Marinette se dio la vuelta para notar a Nathanael quien se encontraba observando a la joven azabache. Marinette sólo saludo para luego, mirar a Juleka quien se encontraba a lado de Nath, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con algunos detalles en púrpura.

Matt pareció notar las intenciones de Nath pues el joven pensaba hablar con ella, cosa que el chico no quiso debido a que tomaba la mano de Marinette, llevándola al interior.

Una vez que ingresó Matt busco con la mirada a Alya, para luego escucharla entre la multitud, quien se encontraba con Nino.

Alya: vaya Marinette, te vez preciosa -sonrie-

Marinette: gracias Alya, tu tambien te vez bonita -emboza una sonrisa-

Nino: parece que quisiste venir con Marinette -dirigiéndose a Matt-

Matt: si, oigan me disculpan tengo que ir al baño -sonríe y se va-

Alya: que le pasa a Matt? -confundida-

Marinette: no lose...

Matt caminaba entre la multitud buscando con la mirada a Adrien, término por llegar a la puerta del baño de chicos, miro a todos lados, buscando al rubio hasta que decidió ingresar.

Una vez adentro noto a Adrien quien se encontraba recargado en el lavamanos. Con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de molestia, Adrien alzó la mirada para notar a Matt que se encontraba de pie.

Adrien: Matt? Que haces aquí? -serio-

Matt: vine al baño...

Adrien: ... Supongo que vino Marinette... -voltea su rostro a otro lado-

Matt: si, quieres hablar con ella?

Adrien: no por ahora, quiero saber lo tuyo... La pregunta de hace dias, de quien era tu padre? -lo mira-

Matt: no puedo decirlo, ya que si lo dijo nuestro futuro estaría en riesgo... -baja la mirada-

Adrien: nuestro? -confundido-

Matt: si, porque tambien mi hermana está aquí...

Adrien miro al chico para luego irse dejando al pelinegro sólo en el baño.

Marinette se encontraba con su amiga ambas se tomaban fotos para recordar aquel hermoso momentos y con su hermosos vestidos.

El tiempo pasó rápido y con ellos Adrien de había acercado a ambas chicas que ahora se encontraban tomándose más fotos pero ahora con Nino y Matt.

Adrien: hola chicos... -sonríe, saluda de mano-

Nino: hey bro, es bueno tenerte aquí -sonríe-

Adrien estaba a punto de hablar con escucho una voz y unos brazos, haciendo que todos quedarán algo sorprendidos, la rubia había aparecido con un vestido rosado con encajes blancos y más decoraciones del mismo color blanco.

Chloe: oh andrikis... He pasado buscandote... -fingiendo voz preocupada-

Adrien: estoy bien Chloe ahora sueltame quieres

Chloe lo estaba soltando poco a poco hasta que un movimiento de manos de la rubia hizo poner a Adrien enfrente de ella para luego implantarle un beso. Cosa que Marinette sintió como una cubeta de agua fría. Matt miro a Marinette quien contenía las lágrimas para luego despedirse de su amiga en susurro. Ella salió mientras que Matt hacia lo mismo.

Alya parecía un tanto preocupada por Marinette, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, Chloe demostró una amplia sonrisa para luego despedirse de Adrien, este sólo quedó con un rostro de repugnancia.

Marinette caminaba apresurada mientras detrás de ella iba Matt, quien la veía con tristeza. Una vez a lado de Marinette, Matt noto unas cuantas lágrimas de ella, rodar por sus mejillas.

Marinette: ... Dime Matt, me he equivocado? -entre sollozos-

Matt: no, tu no, pero el si... -un poco molesto-

Marinette: debi imaginarmelo... Él le gusta ella -triste-

Matt: no, no digas eso... Deberías intentar hablar con él así obtener respuesta -le toca el hombro-

Marinette comenzó a caminar un poco cuando en eso sintió una especie de migraña, esto hizo que caminará más rápido.

Una vez en casa de tumbó en el sofá de hacia pequeños masajes en la cien, Matt habia ido por un vaso de agua, para dárselo a Marinette.

Matt: recuestate un poco -dándole el vaso-

Marinette: -bebé agua- supongo que tienes razón

Marinette hizo caso para recostarse en el sofá, Matt se había quedado ahí en la sala mientras colocaba jnos cojines en la parte del suelo por si Marinette se movía y no cayera en el suelo duro.

* * *

Hola aqui el siguiente capítulo. También les diré el motivo por la cual subo capítulos ciertas horas.

1 tengo las ideas a flotee

2 ya que muy pronto trabajaré y no tendré tiempo para subir. Eso creo.

Gracias. Saludos


	8. Confusiones

Capítulo 6: Confusión

Marinette había despertado otro día, se encontraba en el sofá, mientras que cerca de ella se encontraba Matt durmiendo recargado en el sofá en donde Marinette estaba acostada.

Miro al chico con detenimiento para notar como este tenía algo de similitud con ella. Tal vez ella podía estar pensando mal debido que todo mundo podría tener el mismo color de cabello.

Pero Matt se veía completamente diferente, Marinette se levantó sin hacer mucho movimiento para luego dirigirse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno no sin antes quitarse aquel vestido.

Durante la preparación de la comida Matt se encontraba murmurando cosas entre ellos se encontraba algunos órdenes hacia alguien, Marinette se acercó y comenzó a escuchar claramente.

Matt: de... Detente... Nuestros padres... No vayas... EMMA! -levantándose asustado-

Matt despertó con sudor frío, miro hacia el sofá para notar que estaba vacío, alzó un poco la vista para encontrarse con Marinette quien lo veía confundido.

Durante el desayuno, ambos podían estar en silencio hasta que hablo Marinette, relacionado con algo. Miro a Tikki quien se encontraba comiendo galletas.

Marinette: Tikki... Sabes quien era la antecesora? -mira a Tikki-

Tikki: bueno... Yo... -nerviosa-

Tikki no sabía que decir lo único que hacía era balbucear. La pequeña criatura pidio ayuda a Matt para que le cambiara el tema. Haciendo que el pelinegro accediera y preguntará por otras palabras.

Matt: oyes, pensarás abrir la panadería? -mirando a Marinette-

Marinette: la panadería -sorprendida- si...

Matt: bien para ayuda -sonríe-

Marinette: bien... -sonríe-

Tikki dio un suspiro de alivio para luego seguir comiendo, aunque sabía que tarde que temprano hablaría respecto a eso.

Mientras en la mansión de Adrien, este joven de encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, pensando en que había recordado la noche anterior.

-Flash Back-

Adrien había ingresa al baño de hombres para tomarse un respiro de Chloe, para luego su Kwami saliera y se posara en su cabeza mientras demostraba una cara de aburrimiento y hambruna.

Plagg: Adrien... Vamos a casa, aquí no hay queso =~=

Adrien: lo siento Plagg, pero espera un momento...

Plagg: oyes seguirás creyendo que Ladybug no es Marinette...? -se levanta-

Adrien: no se si sea ella...

Plagg: vamos viejo la viste ese día en que se destranformo -enfrente de el-

Adrien: bueno... Supongo que tienes razón -sonríe-

-Fin de Flash Back-

Una vez que llego a la sala noto el piano que se encontraba ahí, adrien no sabía tocar el piano y sólo lo podía mirar, recordando como su madre tocaba aquellas elegantes melodías.

Dio un suspiro para luego dirigirse a la puerta, pero había sido detenido por una voz que él conocía a la perfección. Era Natalie se encontraba de pie en las escaleras en su manos poseia una tablet donde veía los horarios del joven.

Natalie: a donde cree que va joven Adrien -seria-

Adrien: dar una vuelta quiero dejar de estar así... -tocando el picaporte-

Natalie: sabe bien que tiene que hacer sus secciones fotograficas -seria-

Adrien no miraba a la mujer sólo observaba el picaporte escuchando con detenimiento aquellas palabras, dio un suspiro y solto el picaporte. Para dirigirse con la Secretaría de su padre.

...

El parque Marinette estaba ya relajada daba suspiros, habían cerrado la panadería por unas horas, para poder irse a descansar.

Matt: crees que mi compañera de trabajo me acepte un helado? -sonríe-

Marinette: sería un placer -sonríe-

Matt se encaminó hacia la un puestos de helados que abulaban cerca, mientras Marinette, se encontraba sentada en la banca pensando todo lo que estaba sucediendo y quería saber quiénes son aquellos chicos. Bridgette y Felix aquellos chicos que parecían estar despidiéndose dejando de ser lo que eran para continuar con su vida normal.

No pasó mucho cuando escucho una voz que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Pudo notar al rubio de ojos verdes enfrente de ella.

Marinette: A-adrien...! -sorprendida-

Adrien: hola Marinette... Gusto de encontrarte aquí -sonrie-

Marinette: bue... Buenos yo... Tú qué haces aquí? -solto de golpe la pregunta-

Adrien: bueno... Estoy aquí por la sección de fotos -señala el set-

Marinette: oh. Supo-supongo que estás... muy ocupado...

Adrien: por ahora no... Puedo sentarme?

Marinette: ... Si, pero es de Matt

Adrien: oh. No te preocupes por eso hace poco lo vi iba a una heladería ... -se sienta a lado de Marinette-

Marinette: oh... Buenos -se sonroja, baja la mirada-

Adrien: hey hace días te pregunte algo, supongo que aún no me queda muy claro... -la mira-

Marinette: hug? Que pregunta era? -confundida-

Adrien: que si tu eres Ladybug...?

Marinette miro al rubio sorprendida. Habia pensando que el chico había olvidado por completo aquella plática, ella volteo hacia otro lado mientras un sonrojo salía.

Marinette: si... -voz tranquila-

Adrien miraba a Marinette, no entendía porque pero algo le decía que decia la verdad.

Adrien: porque nunca me dijiste eso? -la mifa, con una sonrisa-

Marinette: porque ninguno me creería -sin verlo-

Adrien: sabes comienzo... No, siento algo enorme en mi que me hace querarte -toma la mano de Marinette-

Marinette: yo... -ve a Adrien- creo que estas muy equivocado... A ti te gusta Ladybug no yo... -baja su mirada-

Adrien: ... Hay Marinette... No importa la chica que este debajo de aquella máscara la amaré como nunca... Hoy, mañana y siempre -sonríe-

Marinette miro a Adrien con una sonrisa tierna, para luego abrazarlo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos recorriendo su mejillas. Se sentía mejor aunque también se sentía extraña pues aquellas palabras de las había dicho su compañero de batalla.

Adrien se separó le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse. Miro a la chica con una sonrisa.

Adrien: hablamos esta noche por Facebook -sonríe-

Marinette:... Si... -sonrojada-

Adrien se fue y Marinette quedó ahí sonriendo, minutos después apareció Matt, no tenía nada en sus manos cosa que Marinette quedó confundida.

Marinette: y los helados? -mifa a Matt-

Matt: ups! No encontré helados -sonríe nervioso-

Marinette: bueno vamos a casa hay que seguir con las ventas que te parece?

Matt: bien pero no veras a Adrien... -confundido-

Marinette: oh... Quieres quedarte tú? -mirando al chico-

Matt: bueno yo solo decia para que no estuvieras sola en casa

Marinette: bu... -interrumpida-

Una explosión habia sido la causante de que unas cuantas gente gritara, Marinette miro hacia una de las calles en donde provenían los gritos y explosiones.

Marinette se dirigió hacia un callejón para transformarse, mientras que Matt se aproximaba hacia donde estaba el akumatizado de percató de que era un sujeto de traje naranja, y tu rostro pintado de azul.

Ladybug salió de su escondite al igual que Chat Noir quien ambos se miraron para demostrar una sonrisa y mirar a su enemigo.

Se percató de que era Bubbler quien se encontraba haciendo alboroto mientras levantaba aquellos autos por medio de las burbujas para luego hacerlas estallar y causar explosiones.


	9. Primera revelación

Capítulo 7: Primera Revelacion

Bubbler quien se encontraba destruyendo todo, pudo escuchar el grito de Ladybug para así obtener su atención.

La azabache enmascarada sólo demostró una seriedad para atacar con su yo-yo. Chat Noir se encontraba de la misma forma listo para los ataques.

Bubbler parecia que ya había vivido aquello así que comenzó a tener cuidado, pero en un movimiento en falso por parte del villano término por ser golpeado con el baston, lanzandolo a unos cuantos metros. Ladybug miro al villano para luego hablar con Chat Noir.

Ladybug: tuviste que mandarlo a volar? -con un rostro de fastidio-

Chat: lamento eso, pf mi estupenda fuerza hizo su trabajo -mostrando bíceps-

Ladybug: olvidado ire a por él...

El enemigo comenz a crear aquellas burbujas que se espacieron había atrapados la gente que de encontraba cerca. Mientras que ambos héroes veían algo preocupados para luego recordar que sólo los mandaría al espacio.

Matt se encontraba corriendo por las calles siguiendo a ambos héroes que daban saltos por los tejados. Per había sido detenido al pasar por un callejón. Pudo divisar a un sujeto quien se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt: tu... -se adentra al callejon-

El hombre observa al chico mientras ve su reloj de bolsillo.

Sujeto: nuevamente nos vemos niño -sonrie-

Matt: como puedes hacer esto... Después de todo... Mi padre te dio el empleo... -molesto-

Sujeto: tranquilo niño, que tu padre es un idiota... Y muy pronto se acabará... En estos momentos enbel futuro tu padre está siendo llevado a la celda al igual que tu madre -sonríe-

Matt: grrr...! donde está mi hermana? -molesto-

Sujeto: no tengo ni la más mínima idea... -desaparece-

Matt se había lanzado al sujeto pero había sido demasod tarde, e hombre había desaparecido. Matt retomo la vista al calle cuando noto como Ladybug caía. Chat se aproximaba a ella para luego Matt saliera del callejon.

Chat lo miro para luego entregarle a Ladybug y así pudieran esconderse. Matt corrio a unas cuantas cuadras para luego llegar a un callejón, Ladybug estaba inconsciente y poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse la transformación dejándola como Marinette, Tikki apareció a un lado se veía agotada debido a la falta de fuerzas.

Matt: demonios... -preocupado-

...

Chat se encontraba peleando contra Bubbler habia recibido golpes de igual manera estaba quedándose sin energías. Chat de entia confundida el motivo por la cual ahora los villanos de hacia mas fuertes.

No tenía nada, no sabía cómo detenerlo así que todo los ataque los hiz por instinto. Había dado unos cuantos golpes al villano hasta que el último habia sido lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo. Una vez que destruyó aquel artefacto pafabcrear burbujas noto como bubbler caía inconsciente pero el artefacto no mostraba ningún akuma en absoluto.

Chat miro dudoso para luego recordar a Ladybug, quien rápidamente fue a buscarla. Había encontrado s Matt quien estaba con Marinette una vez ahí, pudo notar al chico preocupado debido a las heridas. Pero Chat noto algo más.

Se percató de la existencia de la kwami quien seguía durmiendo a su costado.

Chat: Matt... Que paso con Marinette... -sin quitar la vista de la chica-

Matt: con la caída que tuvo hizo que tuviera una contuncion, aunque no fue fuerte debido a que Tikki le ayudó a resisti... -sorprendido, se tapa la boca-

Chat miraba sorprenda a Matt para luego ver a Marinette.

Chat: que... Que has dicho? -sorprendido-

Matt: bueno... Se golpeó eso es todo... -toma a Tikki, ríe nervioso-

Chat: dime la verdad Matt! -alza un poco la voz-

Matt: ella es Ladybug... -baja su mirada-

Chat no dijo nada y sólo cargo a Marinette, para luego llevarlas a su casa que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Matt saco a Tikki quien se quejaba debido al mal agarre del chico.

Matt: lo siento Tikki, pero Chat Noir sabe quien es Ladybug... -preocupado-

Matt se dirigió hacia la casa de Marinette, mientras que en la casa el joven rubio veía con atención el cuerpo de Marinette quien seguía acostada en la cama.

POV Chat Noir

Como podía creer, Matt había dado a conocer todo lo de Ladybug, sentía una extraña sensación. Los pensamientos se encontraban invadidos por Plagg que deseaba salir con desesperación.

Accedí en hacer aquello me destranformo haciendo que Plagg saliera. Se veía preocupado pensaba que era por sus quesos pero vi su reacción.

Tomo parte de mi cuello fingiendo ser alguien rudo. Lo aleje con mi mano con algo de confusión.

Adrien: oyes tranquilo... -mirándolo, confundido-

Plagg: me dices tranquilo... Has dejado a alguien valioso allá afuera y me dices que no me altere...? -alterado-

Adrien: pero de que estas hablando?

Plagg: has dejado a Tik... -interrumpido-

Matt ingreso a la habitación para luego notar a la criatura negra quien se aproximó a ella quien parecia más que preocupado. Matt dejo la criatura quien estaba más cansada de lo que veía .

Plagg se acercó a ella y no obtuvo nada de respuesta. Miro aquello para luego dirigir la vista hacia el pelinegro.

Plagg: como te atreves a tomarla así... La has lastimado mucho

Adrien y Matt veian con tremends confusión y sorpresa la manera en la que actuaba el kwami negro, para luego Plagg viera Tikki quien se encontraba reaccionando.

Plagg: Tikki! -se aproxima-

Tikki: hug? Pl... Plagg? Eres tú? -sobandose la cabeza-

Plagg: aquí estoy -a lado de la kwami- oyes tu el de los ojos verdes trae galletas

Adrien y Matt: quien yo? -miran confundidos-

Plagg: busquen galletas y queso...

Con aquellas palabras ambos chicos terminaron por bajar. Una vez en la cocina, Adrien buscaba queso en la nevera, mientras que Matt sacaba una bolsa de galletas de la alacena. Matt que le daba espalda a Adrien y de igual manera Adrien, hablo Matt se escuchaba serio haciendo que el chico rubio sólo guardara silencio.

Matt: ahora que sabes que Marinette es Ladybug... Que piensas ahora? -sin verlo-

Adrien: ... Me siento confundido... Aunque yo tenía mucho tiempo con esta confusión -voz tranquila-

Matt: que quieres decir? -lo mira-

Adrien: hace ha un tiempo había comenzado a dar por terminado mi relación con Ladybug... Pues de tangos rechazos de parte de ella hacían que mis esperanzas de fuera... -lo voltea ver- ... Pensaba hablar con Marinette, pero no tuve aquella valentía así que sólo guardaba silencio, fingiendo algo que no soy -baja su mirada-

Plagg se encontraba con Tikki, ambos kwami de veía felices pues se habían encontraba en persona después de tantos tiempo.

Tikki: gracias Plagg... -recarga su cabeza al hombro del kwami-

Plagg: de nada... -sonrojado-

Marinette comenzó a despertar, Tikki miro a la chica para luego notar como la pequeña puerta de abria mostrando a Adrien y Matt, ambos jóvenes dejaron las galletas y queso mientras que Adrien miro a Marinette.

Se aproximó para luego notar como la joven se encontraba moviéndose un poco para luego abrir los ojos algo somnolienta. Adrien estaba enfrente de ella, esta lo miro para luego quererse sentar pero sintió un dolor intenso, Adrien colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica impidiendo que se levantará y volviera a acostarse.

Marinette: que haces aquí? -confundida-

Adrien: bueno estoy aquí...

Matt: vamos dile! -molesto-

Adrien: bueno... Yo soy Chat Noir -sonríe nervioso-

Marinette: ... Que? -sorprendida-

Adrien: así como lo escuchas soy Chat Noir

Adrien tomo la mano de la joven azabache, mientras seguía envdu mundo pensando en la situación en la que se encontraban. Matt sonrió de lado para luego notar a los Kwamis que se encontraban observando todos mientras estaban muy cerca.

...

El sujeto saco su reloj de bolsillo miro la hora para luego sonreir. Oprimio el boton que se encontraba en el mismo reloj.

Sujeto: el tiempo es exacto... Es momento hacer el trabajo

Voz: ya estás listo... Quiero mis Prodigios

Sujeto: no se preocupe maestro, el tiempo apremia ya vera que obtendrá los Prodigios

Voz: más te vale Cronos

El hombre solo sonrió cerca de él aparecieron otros dos relojes más quien daban a conocer a otros nuevos villanos.

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo. Lo malo es que mañana les traeré otro si, se que eso es bueno pero los dejaré picado, pues empezaré a trabajar, parte otro problema me eh revisado la vista y resulta que tengo un mal presagio. Aún no se muy bien de qué pronto usaré lente. Pero será algo bueno aunque más adelante será más feo. X.x

Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y espero hayan disfrutado de la historia.

Gracias, saludos ;)


	10. Quieres volver a empezar?

Capítulo 8: Quieres volver a empezar?

Con lo ocurrido horas atrás, Marinette se encontraba viendo en el espejo, tenía algunos raspones en sus brazos pero serían ocultos por la chaqueta que usaba.

Ella estaba en su tocador con su cabellera suelta, el cabello llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, aunque no baja hasta las caderas. Dio un suspiro mientras peinaba su cabello, Tikki de encontraba enfrente de ella sentada en el tocador.

Tikki: vaya Marinette, es la primera vez que veo que estás despierta desde temprano -sonriendo-

Marinette: si, le pedí a Matt que lo hiciera... - voz tranquila-

Tikki: bueno aunque noto que andas algo.. No se como describe esto... -mirándola-

Marinette: no te preocupes Tikki no pasa nada -sonríe-

Bajo a la cocina para notar a Matt cocinando, cosa que hizo reír a Marinette.

Matt: que es tanta gracia? -con una leve sonrisa-

Marinette: vaya. Es de que nunca había visto a un chico cocinar -entre risitas-

Matt: oyes! Preparó un desayuno para mi ma... Para ti -ríe nervioso-

Marinette lo miro para luego hablar.

Marinette: bueno gracias...

Matt: cambiando el tema... Que piensas de la propuesta de Adrien...? -quitando su nervios-

Marinette: hug?... No se, aún no he pensando en eso

Matt: deberías elegir bien... Pienso yo que sería una excelente que decidieras a empezar -sonríe-

Marinette: supongo... Aunque no se si sea bueno

...

Marinette y Matt caminaban hacia la escuela, enbla entrada se encontraba Alya quien desde lejos hizo seña para luego aproximarse. Matt por su parte sólo se fue dejando a ambas chicas.

Marinette conversaba con ella de una manera amistosa. Pues le estaba contando relacionado a la situaciones de Ladybug.

Minutos después llegó Adrien, este noto la mirada de la azabache, le sonrió y se dirigió hacia el interior.

Adrien ingreso al salón en donde vio a Nino conversando con Matt.

Adrien: hola chicos

Nino: hola bro... Matt me a estado contando muchas cosas para hacer música -sonríe-

Adrien: hacer? -mira a Matt-

Matt: ... -se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa-

Adrien: bien... Supongo que será un éxito... -toma asiento-

Matt: mira usa mucho la guitarra, claro su sabes tocarla

Adrien sólo escuchaba lo que decís el rubio no sabía que pensar sólo guardaba silencio hasta que llegó Marinette y Alya. Adrien miraba a Marinette, para la chica era como si se la tragara con la mirada. Término por sentándose atrás. Matt de había levantado y había susurrado a Marinette, cosa que Marinette miraba con tremendo temor.

Matt: te veo en casa Marinette -sonríe y se va-

Marinette: si... -agacha la cabeza-

Alya: ánimo Marinette, debe de tener algo importante... -coloca una mano en el hombro de la chica-

La clase había comenzado y con ellos las horas más aburrida de la vida, más para los estudiantes de la escuela. Había llegado la hora de descanso. Marinette guardaba todo para salir pero se detuvo al estar solo con el rubio.

Marinette sentía aquella mirada penetrante... Cosa que sintió un enorme sonrojo en su mejilla, Adrien estaba enfrente de Marinette para luego hablar.

Adrien: pensaste en lo de anoche -la mira-

Marinette: me gustaría acceder... Pero... -baja su mirada- ... Tu no podrías enamorarte de mi

Adrien: ... Marinette, realmente quieres saber... -la mira-

Marinette lo observó para luego comenzar a escuchar la declaración de Adrien.

Adrien: he comenzado a quererte desde hace tiempo... No he tenido tiempo para pensar ni en Ladybug, yo creo que tu... Tu eres quien me odias -baja su mirada-

Marinette: no... Yo no te odio Adrien...

Adrien: entonces porque nunca me hablabas bien... Como lo hacías con los demás... -la mira-

Marinette: bueno... Siento algo por ti desde antes, y me sentía nerviosa cuando te me acercabas..

Adrien: -sonríe- ... Es por eso que quiero pasar contigo de ahora en adelante -le toma ambas manos-

Marinette se sonrojo debido a que había quedado hipnotizada por aquellos ojos verdes, quien se encontraban a tan corta distancia. En un dos por tres se encontraba dandose un beso, Marinette tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta el punto de tenerla como luces encendidas, el rubio se separó para abrazarla ella comenzó a respirar la fragancia del chico haciendo que cerrara los ojos continuando con aquel abrazo.

Adrien tenía su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Marinette, mientras la tenía abrazada de la cintura. Adrien la separó un poco para observar nuevamente su rostro para luego hablar.

Adrien: Marinette... Quieres... Quieres ser mi novia? -continuando con el abrazo-

Marinette sintió una enorme emoción pero recordó algunas palabras que se había dicho, pero con aquella situación y esos hermosos ojos que genia enfrente había olvidado por completo.

Marinette: si... Quiero ser tu novia -sonríe, con un sonrojo-

Adrien: hay my lady! Me haces feliz...! -la besa nuevamente-

Mientras en donde estaba Matt, el joven pelinegro se sentía feliz pues había visto todo desde seguido de Alya y Nino. Una vez que terminaron de alejaron de la puerta para luego tener una conversación.

Alya: lo sabía...! -con una enorme sonrisa-

Nino: ahora hay que esperar a que nos digan -con una sonrisa-

Matt: si. Bueno tengo que irme

Alya: a donde vas? -confundida-

Matt: necesito pegar volantes -nervioso de va-

Alya miro a Nino, debido a la situación en la que estaba pasando.

Matt caminaba por las calles de París, con su mirada baja y sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Mstt: hay hermana... Tengo que encontrarte -mifa al cielo-

No pasó mucho cuando algo llamo su atención, noto a un ser saltando entre los tejados, él rápidamente se dirigió hacia su búsqueda que lo guió hacia un callejón. Miro a la persona para notar que era Evillustrador.

Evillustrador lo miro, para luego encerrarlo en uno de sus dibujos que había hecho un enorme cajón. De la nada salió aquel hombre quien a su alrededor floraban relojes de bolsillo, él miraba el reloj que poseía en sus manos mientras se acercaba en donde se encontraba Matt.

Matt: haré que mi padre te despida... -molesto, golpeando el cristal dibujado-

Cronos sonrió de una manera tranquila mientras veía como sus pequeño enemigo se encontraba encerrado.

Cronos: no puedes hacer nada... No puedes pedir ayuda... Si lo haces cambiarías el futuro y con un solo cambio no existiría ni tu hermana -sonríe de lado-

Evillustrador: señor, quiere que acabe con él? -hace un poco de reverencia-

Cronos: no Evillustrador... Los necesitamos para obtener los Prodigios y entregárselos al maestro

Matt miraba con molestia la situación estaba más que peor de lo normal. Cronos desaparecio mientras lo mismo hacia Evillustrador quien poco después desapareció aquella cárcel coloreada.

Matt no le habían quedado de otro que ir con Marinette, quien se encontraba en casa, lo bueno es que no estaba sola, pues se encontraba con Adrien.


	11. Amnesia pt 1

Capítulo 9: Amnesia parte 1

Matt había llegado a casa de Marinette y miro a ambos chicos en la sala jugando videojuegos.

Matt: eh... Interrumpo algo? -confundido, con una pequeña sonrisa-

Adrien: bueno por ahora no...

Marinette: ha! Gane! -alzando el control con una sonrisa-

Adrien: que?... Vez lo que me haces hacer -viendo a Matt de una manera asesina-

Matt: oyes... Tranquilo... Hay cosas más importantes que eso -rie nervioso y con algo de miedo-

Marinette: cosas importante? Como que? -lo mira con atención-

Matt: am... Am...

Adrien: habla pues...!

Matt: hay problemas de los enemigos

Marinette: enemigos? Pero no hay akumas -lo mira-

Adrien: en realidad han salido akumas... Pero no salen las mariposita -mira a ambos-

Matt: siguen sin entender... Ya les dije un tipo los controla

Marinette: bueno, tranquilo, yo haría lo posible para que eso no suceda

Marinette alboroto el cabello del pelinegro para ir a la cocina y preparar algo, Adrien no podía decir lo mismo, sólo continuaba ahí, pensando en unas que otras cosas.

Adrien noto a Matt que se tumbaba al sofá, cosa que hizo que pusiera su atención en él.

Adrien: podemos hablar...

Matt: no pienso decirte cual es el color favorito de mi madre -molesto-

Adrien: que?! -sorprendido- ... Tarde que temprano me diras, pero no es eso lo que quiero decirte -retoma el tema-

Matt: bien, Cual es? -lo mira confundida-

Adrien: la situación en la que estamos no es favorable... Pero quien es el verdadero enemigo -serio-

Matt miro un poco preocupado para luego dar un suspiro y comenzó a hablsr.

Matt: es un adulto, no anciano ni nada, mi padre lo había contratado como un mayordomo, sabía los horarios de todos en la casa, cualquier retraso que teníamos mi hermana o yo nos regañaba por inresponsabilidad... Hubo un tiempo en que mi padre comenzó a comentarle que le daría vacaciones... Pero el no accedía muy fácil y sin pensarlo él le grito a mi padre... -guarda silencio-

Adrien: pero, que pasó después?

Matt: mi padre lo despidió, días más tarde mi madre comenzó a tener problemas debido a su trabajo de heroína, haciendo que en algunas ocasiones se enfrentará con el mismo villano una vez siendonderrotado

Adrien: que pasó con Chat Noir? -serio-

Matt: bueno él, hacia lo mismo protegía la ciudad pero los villanos habían comenzado a hacerce más fuertes así... -interrumpido-

Marinette había ingresado con un poco de jugo y un pay de fresas. Adrien sonrió para abrazarla, mientras Matt sólo podia sonreir por aquellos cariños.

Matt: disculpen esta alguien aquí... Eso pueden hacerlo en un hotel... -sonríe con picardía-

Ambos se habían dado un beso corto, haciendo que Matt sólo se asqueara. Marinette sirvió un poco de pay a ambos chicos.

Marinette: este es para ti Matt, por ser como amigo y hermano -sonríe-

Matt: gracias Marinette -sonríe-

Marinette: y este es para ti, Adrien -sonrie- por una persona especial en mi vida

Los chicos sonrieron por el pay de la joven para luego abrazarla. Se sentía feliz porque ahora pasaban más tiempo, aunque había veces en que la joven tartamudeaba. Cosa que Adrien sólo sonreía.

Matt miraba con una sonrisa, era lo suficiente que el quería en esos momentos. A ver esta pareja, le recordó aquella batalla en donde término por llegar aqui a presente o para él, el pasado.

Sus pensamientos de aproximaron cuando había recordado a Evillustrador, cosa que temio por él. Matt guardaba silencio debido que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

En un dos por tres escucho la voz de Adrien haciendo que el chico reaccionara, Matt miro con tremendo confusión y algo de sorpresa.

Adrien: vaya, estabas muy distraído -lo mira-

Marinette: nosotros iremos de paseo si quieres salir puedes hacerlo, sólo recuerda dejar la llave donde siempre -sonríe-

Matt accedió con un enorme gusto para luego ambos jóvenes salieran. Adrien iba junto con ella abrazados, haciendo creer a los demás chicos que la pelinegra se encontraba en relación con el, para que asi no hubiera malos entendidos o golpes. Ambos parecían estar contentos pues al fin habían sacados aquellos sentimientos. Había llegado al parque en donde pudieron conversar un poco debido al día tranquilo. A lo lejos pud observarse a Chloe quien miraba con molestia como Marinette había conseguido a su novio de una manera rápida.

Chloe: me vengare... -molesta-

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, ya que aque hombre que poseía el reloj se encontraba detras de ella.

Cronos: yo te ayudaré con eso -sonríe-

Cronos había orpimido el botón de aquel reloj haciendo que uno de los relojes que tenía fotando a su alrededor fuera más llamativo.

Chloe: que piensas hacer? -preocupada-

Cronos: nada grave... -desaparecio-

Chloe quedó confundida por aquello así que por último se encaminó a la salida, cuando enfrente de ella se encontraba Evillustrador, hizo un movimiento para luego dibujar una serie de bombas que había colocado alrededor de la rubia.

A lo lejos Adrien y Marinette, se quedaron en shock.

Adrien: crees que Chloe haya hecho enfadar a Nathanael? -mirando al enemigo-

Marinette: no lose, per hay que detenerlo... -seria-

Ambos se ocultaron y emprendieron el ataque, Chat Noir había conseguido distraer al pintor, mientras que Ladybug se encontraba más que molesta, pues le había tocado salvar a Chloe.

Chat: vamos pintor de quinta... -sonríe-

Evillustrador se encontraba de pie observando como Chat Noir se encontraba burlándose de él. Este guardas silencio, para que nuevamente hiciera un dibujo, cosa que había sido innecesarias pues Chat había salido de aquellos ataques.

Pero no había tomado en cuenta un ataque de Evillustrador quien había visto a Chat Noir volando. Chat habían caído aunque su impacto habían hecho algo mal, se encontraba inconsciente. Su traje regreso a la normalidad.

Marinette observó aquello para contraatacar a su enemigo-amigp quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Por otro lado Adrien había regresado a su estado civil, seguía inconsciente, aunque había sido como para que Chloe llegará a auxiliarlo. Debido a que había visto al joven Agreste en el suelo.

Chloe: Adrien... Adrien... Por favor despierta -preocupada-

Minutos después Adrien abrio los ojos mostrando aquellos esmeraldas, Chloe abrazo al chico fuertemente.

Chloe: oh! Adrien! -abrazándolo-

Adrien:... Qui-quien eres tú? -reaccionando viendo a Chloe confundido-

Chloe: ... Piensa di algo antes de que cambien de opinión -pensando- .. Yo soy tu novia -con una sonrisa-

Adrien: oh. Pues me da gusto -sonríe y la abraza-

Chloe accedió al abrazo para luego alejarlo de aquel lugar. El kwami del chico rubio se había ocultado, mientras que Chloe y Adrien de alejaban de aquel sitio.

Ladybug comenzaba a atacar a Evillustrador, pero este esquivaba los ataques, el pintor había hecho unas bombas de humo pudiendo así la expansión de aquellas cortinas de humo.

Ladybug busco con la mirada a su enemigo pero no encontró nada, recordó a Chat y fue a buscarlo, pero no había encontrado nada. Ladybug comenzo a preocuparse debido a la ausencia de Chat.

Ella comenzó a saltar por los tejado en búsqueda de su amado. Pero no tuvo suerte, se aproximó a lo que era la mansión, para notarlo que estaba dormido. No quiso interrumpir así que fue a casa.

Otro día en la escuela. Marinette caminaba tranquilamente junto con Matt ambos conversaban de diferentes temas, aunque el chico podía deducir cual tema hablar. Una vez que llegaron hubo algo que llamó la atención de Marinette. Era ver a Adrien quien estaba con Chloe.

La rubia mostraba una sonrisa hacia la azabache, es luego besar al oji-verde, Marinette noto como el chico no ponía resistencia alguna. Matt se quedó ahi de pie mirando con tremenda molestia, se disponía a ir pero se percató de la ausencia de Marinette.

Volteo y pero verla caminar hacia la salida, decidió seguirla aunque había volteado al ver como Adrien la observaba, para luego Matt se fuera detrás de Marinette.


	12. Amnesia pt 2

POV Adrien

Me siento extraño. Me sentía como si algo me faltara, no sabía que era, pero no podía decir que era divertido.

Mi novia, llamada Chloe me contó varias cosas relacionada con nosotros. Me sentí alivida al tener a la chica que amo ayudándome.

Sentí unos labios cntra los mio cosa que fue lindo... Podría decirse, una vez que nos separamos pude notar a una chica de cabellera negra quien de dirigía hacia las afueras del Instituto.

Me percaté de la mirada de su acompañante para luego verlo salir detrás de la joven.

La timbre se hizo presente y con ellos las clases comenzarán. Había tomado asiento a lado de Nino, mi compañero de asiento comenzó a hablarme yo solo fingí que lo conocía, al tiempo comencé a recordar todo lo vivido con él.

Durante un buen rato, me percaté de la ausencia de atrás, mire a Alya, una chica morena quien se encontraba estudiando.

Las clases de habían ido rápido y había estado recordando cosas. Una de ellas y especial era Plagg. Quien no lo había escuchado hablar ni pedir queso en absoluto.

En la hora de salida, Alya, hablaba con un chico pelirrojo, algo que había llamado ni atención me aproxime para intentar saber, para luego el chico sólo se fuera.

Adrien: disculpen... Que paso? -confundido-

Alya: si te refieres a la ausencia de Marinette, sólo diré que está enferma... -mira su cel-

Adrien: hug... Pobre

Alya me miro, parecia molesta debido a la situación, no entendía por qué, aún así no me detuve, ya que tenía que buscar a mi kwami.

POV Normal

Marinette y Matt caminaban por las calles de toda la ciudad. Marinette había llorado un buen rato y Matt estaba con ella. La abrazaba con tremenda fuerza, haciendo que la chica sintiera aquella sensacion de tranquilidad.

Habían llegado a casa una vez que ingresaron Marinette se tumbó al sofá. Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en el infinito del color del sofá que tenía enfrente (Que por cierto era azul oscuro).

Matt: vamos Marinette, de seguro algo pasó cuando estaban enfrentándose a Evillustrador... -le toca el hombro-

Marinette: debería de pensar que la situación en la que Adrien y yo como novios no puede existir -triste-

Matt miro el rostro de la joven sintió una pulsada de molestia ver a su madre en ese estado. Matt termino por salir dejando a Marinette sola, claro, que con Tikki, que minutos después apareció Plagg quien había aterrizado al sofá de enfrente. Tikki se aproximó apresurada para luego seguir Marinette.

Tikki: Plagg! Plagg! Hablame!

-tomándolo de los hombros-

Plagg: Tikki.. Nece... Necesito... Queso... -voz debil-

Tikki: si... Marinette, tienes queso... Si tiene ve por el vamos rápido -acarreando a Marinette-

Minutos mas tarde Marinette había traído un plato de quesos cortados en cuadros, Plagg sonrió para luego lanzarse al plato. Comía los quesos mientras que Marinette, reía y Matt miraba algo molesto.

Plagg: oh chica! Tus quesos son geniales! -saboreando el queso-

Marinette: jeje bueno... -rie-

Tikki: por cierto Plagg, donde está Adrien? -mira a Plagg-

Plagg: el esta en sus clases. Ya sabes... -come un queso- aparte tiene la mente bien lavada...

Marinette: que quieres decir con eso? -confundida-

Plagg: madam, el chico tuvo un golpe... Intenté que no pudiera caer de pie pero fue en vano -come otro queso-

Tikki: entonces... -mira a Marinette-

Matt: supongo que no te engaña -toca el hombro-

Marinette: aunque no sabe...

Plagg: no, es no recuerda nada... -sonríe-

Mat: supongo que harás algo o me equivoco? -mira a Marinette-

Marinette: si! Lo haré ver quien es su amor platónico! -con una voz decidida-

Plagg: oyes chica! Comienzo a enamorarme de estos queso... Y si me gustan estos quesos me gustas tú... -abraza una mejilla de la joven-

Tikki sintió algo recorre su cuerpo para luego ir por Plagg y jalarlo de las orejas.

Tikki: tu no te enamoras de nadie más... -alejándolo-

Plagg: nooo! No dejes que me alejen de mi enamorados de quesos... TToTT

Ambos jóvenes rieron por la actitud del kwami negro, cosa que hizo que Tikki se pusiera celosa.

Se dirigía al parque, sabía bien que ahí encontraria a Adrien. Matt verificaba si había alguien. Mientras que ambos Kwamis se encontraban en la bolsa de Marinette, haciendo quien saben que cosa.

Marinette divisó al chico quien se encontraba en su sección, ella estuvo sentada algo lejos viendo al chico rubio, mientras que Matt veía a todos lados. Se veía un tanto preocupado.

Plagg salió de su bolsa para colocarse en el hombro de Marinette, quien se veía un tanto atenta. Ya que a lo lejos se podía notar a Chloe viendo como su "novio" era fotografiado.

Plagg: haya esta mi portador que no me da alimento... Así que podemos destruirlo -sobandose las manos con una sonrisa malvada-

Matt: que no venías a que regresara en si

Plagg: ah! Eso... Entonces mi venganza puede esperar -sonríe kawai-

Tikki salio de la bolsa para empujar a Plagg y ella pudiera sentarse en el hombro de la chica.

Matt noto a alguien que se aproximaba era Nathanael quien parecia un tanto tranquilo, en su manos llevaba una libreta y su lápiz.

Después de unos minutos Nathanael estaba enfrente de la joven, esta le sonrió y le saludo. Los Kwamis se habían ocultado en la bolsa en la chica.

Marinette: hola Nath, que te trae al parque? -mirándolo-

Nath: vengo a hacer un dibujo de algunos árboles -sonríe, con un leve sonrojo-

Marinette: eso es genial! -sonrie-

Nath: bueno tengo que irme...

Nath se disponía a caminar hasta que volvió a girar para ver a la joven pelinegra.

Nath: Marinette, si tú quieres puedes acompañarme, claro si no estás ocupada -mira de reojo a Matt-

Marinette: bueno...

No pudo decir nada ya que Matt se había entrementido entre ambos.

Matt: lo siento, pero esperamos a alguien -serio-

Nath no dijo nada y sólo se despido de Marinette y se dirigió a su camino.

POV Matt

Había visto a Nath acercarse a mi madre, estuve al pendiente de que no hiciera algo malo. Podía notar que quería mucho a mi madre. Pero no podía dejarlo, ya que si lo hacía adiós a mi existencia.

Nath había invitado a mi madre para que la acompañara para que viera como hacía su dibujo, mire a mi madre quien se encontraba en dudas, para luego yo hablar por ella.

Nath me miro con molestia para luego se fuera, di un suspiro cuando se fue, mi madre se veía algo confundida. Pero levante su ánimos cuando le dije que Adrien, se encontraba en descanso. Ella se dirigió hacia Adrien y yo la fastidiosa Chloe.

POV Normal

Marinette se había acercado a Adrien quien estaba sentado en una banca, mientras bebía agua embotellada. Marinette se coló enfrente de Adrien haciendo que el rubio alzara la vista hacia aquellos ojos celestes.

Adrien: hola... Debes de ser Marinette -sonríe-

Marinette sintió una tristeza por aquellas palabras pero no lo hizo notar sólo sonrió para luego ella contestar.

Marinette: hola y si, soy Marinette -con una sonrisa forzosa-

Adrien: me habían comentado que estabas enferma, tal parece que no fue cierto -se levanta-

Marinette: bueno tengo mis motivos -sonrie-

Adrien se aproximaba a ella, estaba viendo aquellos ojos celestes. Mientras que Marinette se encontraba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos verdes. Marinette quito la vista cosa que Adrien noto, la tomo del mentón para que volviera a notar aquellos ojos celestes para luego hablar.

Adrien: hay algo en ti que me hace confundir demasiado... -susurrando-

Ambos se encontraba a pocos centímetros, Marinette veía los ojos del chico, el por su parte sólo quería continuar con aquellos, aunque no paso mucho tiempo en escugar un grito.

Después de eso un empujón que hizo que Marinette de alejara y callera de centon. Era Chloe quien parecia molesta, Marinette miraba más que sorprendida para luego notar como a lo lejos Matt se encontraba junto con Sabrina, quien lo tenía abrazado de la cintura.


	13. Un corazón confundido

Capítulo 11: Un corazón confundido.

Con la aparición de Chloe había sido suficiente como para que la joven rubia terminara por llevarse a Adrien a quien sabe donde. Mientras que Marinette se levantaba a duras penas y molesta a la vez.

Mientras que Matt de encontraba con Sabrina, esta joven de cabellera naranja seguia abrazando al chic pelinegro, en el rostro de la joven se podía mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Matt: vamos Sabrina -nervioso-

Sabrina: pero tú dijiste que me querías -mirándolo con un rostro de ternura-

Matt: eso... No fui yo -nervioso-

Sabrina: no creo que haya sido Chloe eh, ya que ella es mi mejor amiga -sin dejar de abraza-

Matt: sabes Max nececita un ayundate tal vez deberías no se, ayudarlo

Sabrina mir al chic para luego sonreir. Sabrina lo solto y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde tendría más existo de encontrar al chico Max.

Matt se aproximó a Marinette, corriendo miro a la chica quien observaba a lo lejos como Chloe se lo llevaba. Dio un suspiro para luego irse, Matt intentaba alcanzarla pero era imposible. Una vez que se acercó a ella, noto que su mirada era oculta por los flecos, haciendo que Matt se sintiera mal.

En el parque de encontraba Nathanael quien había visto todo, se encontraba molesto por la situación en la que Chloe había tratado a Marinette. Se sentía molesto y en cuestión de minutos guardo sus pertenencias para irse.

Cronos había visto aquello, no podía hacer nada, deseaba que Marinette hubiera sido un akuma para así poder controlarla, ella siempre reveló tristezas aunque tenia la fortuna de no ser tentada por aquellos akumas.

Matt miro a la joven para luego recordar algo, la tomo del brazo y la guió hacia una especie de casa de unos tres pisos, se encontraba abandonada. Ingresó por la puerta trasera para luego comenzar a caminar. Se encontraba en penumbras aun así no le importó a ambos jóvenes.

Habían llegado a una sala en donde podía notarse enbel centro un enorme piano.

Marinette: que hace un piano aquí? -confundido-

Matt: esta casa es como una bodega. Por el momento... -sonrie- ven... -le toma la mano-

Matt y Marinette se sentaron en el banco del piano, Matt colocó los dedos en los teclados del piano.

Marinette: sabes tocar el piano...? -lo mira, confundida-

Matt: claro me enseñó mi madre -sonríe-

Marinette sonrió, Matt comenzó a tocar la nota, mientras que Marinette escuchaba la melodía.

(Canción de la nota es aquí abajito en el link. watch?v=RMvu-iaBcAU)

Marinette sonrió mientras escuchaba pero algo sido la interrupción, ya que un ataque había sido quien lo había sacado e fallando en las notas.

Marinette y Matt se dispusieron a salir para luego notar a Evillustrador, esto había sido extraño para la joven, ella se transformó y salió, pero se percató de Chat Noir.

Era imposible de como Plagg había escapado sin ser visto por Marinette, mientras que Tikki se encontraban también en su bolsa.

Chat noto como Ladybug lanzaba su yo-yo dispuesto a detener a Evillustrador, quien la única forma era poder quitarle aquel lápiz.

Una vez que lo sujeto bien, había aproximó a Chat quien le sonrió.

Chat: creo que has llegado tarde my Lady -sonríe-

Lady: lo siento, Chat. No eh estado muy bien que digamos...

Evillustrador miro aquello para luego zafarse de aquel sujetador debido al yo-yo, haciendo que unos dibujos de objetos que pudiera usar en contra de los héroes.

Ladybug esquivo el ataque pego algo la había sostenido, era como una especie de cinturon que había envuelto.

POV Chat/Adrien

Estaba peleando contra este sujeto akumafizada, Plagg me había dado a entender que tenía que derrotarlo era hábil, noto a alguien quien se habían aproximado era Ladybug. Algo en ella me así sentir diferentes.

Entre los dos comenzamos a atacar al pintor, hasta que note como Ladybug había sido tomada por un cinturón impidiéndole el movimiento me dirigí hacia el pintor para comenzar a atacarlo, para luego acercarme a Ladybug y ayudarla a salir de aquel agarre.

Entre los dos lo atacamos y antes de hacer el último ataque, Evillustrador desapareció, había visto como el de alejaban por medio de los tejados.

Me acerqué a Ladybug para luego escuchar.

Ladybug: ven tenemos que hablar.. -seria-

Ela salto hacia un tejado y así continuar, yo la segui, me habia guiado hasta la torre Eiffel, nos detuvimos uno momentos para luego hablar.

Ladybug: Chat... Sabes quién soy yo? -sin verlo-

Chat: claro, eres Ladybug... -sonrie-

Ella me miro de una manera triste, en un mente Plagg hablaba intentando así recordar a Marinette.

*Plagg: ella es Marinette, tu novia... -molesto-

Chat: mi novia -pensando- estas bromeando

*Plagg: tienes que creer ella tiene los mejores quesos... Pero tu debes de saberlo ya te dijo antes...

Chst: que? En serio... Entonces... Es por eso que siento algo en mi interior...

Ladybug esperaba respuesta del joven pero no nada en absoluto, sólo a un rubio vestido de felino quien de encontraba pensando.

Ladybug: Chat... Lo lamento...

Ella se iba a alejar pero fue detenida por Chat. Quien parecia un tanto confundido, sorprendido, y sonrojado.

Ladybug: Chat?

Chat: my Lady... Explicarme... Explicarme todo lo que está pasando...

Habían terminando llegando a casa de alguien, cosa que para Chat ya conocía en absoluto. Chat escucho su beep de su anillo haciendo así una pequeña preocupación al felino.

Lady: no te preocupes, se bien quien eres al igual que tu a mi -sonríe un poco-

Con aquellas palabras los Ladybug se encontraba destransformandose, haciendo aparecer a Marinette, Chat miro sorprendido para luego sonreir. La abrazo con fuerza poco a poco la transformación de Chat desapareció dejando a Adrien.

Ambos Kwamis miraron con una pequeña sonrisa. Para luego irse hacia la cocina para disfrutar de aperitivos.

Adrien: explicarme... -abrazando, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica-

Marinette sonrió levemente para abrazar al chico. Marinette comenzó a contarle todo relacionado a ellos y la situación en la que se encontraban, cosa que hubo algunas cosas que no tomo muy favorable.

Adrien: QUEEE?! -sorprendido-

Marinette: si, te ha mentido -sonrie-

Adrien: bueno eso es bueno... Ya que no te tendré que soportarla -sonrie-

Marinette se había levantado bajaría para preparar la cena, pero fue detenida por un abrazo por la espalda. Trataba de mirar el rostro del rubio pero sólo notaba sus ojos verdes que sobre salían del hombro.

Adrien: gracias...

Marinette sentía el abrazo, parecia deceperado por aquel abrazo, para luego soltarse y darse la vuelta para abrazarlo. Así quedaron unos minutos para luego bajaran a comenzar a hacer la cena que tiempo después llegó Matt.


	14. La pequeña niña

Capítulo 12: La pequeña niña

Habían pasado alrededor de dos dias, cuando Adrien descubrió la verdad y otros dos reclamará a Chloe por aquella mentira, dejando a la chica completamente en ridículo.

Ese día se encontraba en el parque como siempre haciendo secciones de fotos.

Lejos de ahí, una niña caminaba débilmente, debido que tenía unas horas sin comer, había llegado al parque en donde pudo distinguir una mesa de comida.

Ella se apresuró hasta que llegó a la mesa, se disponía a agarrar unas cuantas manzanas pero había sido detenido por un hombre gigantesco.

Niña: por favor no me haga daño... Sólo quiero comer un poco -entre sollozos-

El hombre veia a la jovencita intentando así alejarla de ahí. Ella sólo se alejó algo molesta debido a no lograr su cometido. Camino un poco más para encontrarse a lo lejos a Adrien, que rápidamente corrio hacia él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez que está cerca de lanzó para abrazarlo. Dejando al chico en completa confusión, mirando a la niña que tenía cabellera rubia y una piel clara, seguido de unos ojos celestes, usaba un vestido ya algo sucio debido a lo que estaba pasando la niña.

Niña: ... Por favor dame de comer -con ojos llorosos-

Adrien: bueno... Si haya esta una mesa, escoge lo que gustes

Niña: pero no me dejan vamos acompañame papá... -tomando la mano de Adrien-

Adrien: que?! -sorprendido-

Niña: vamos papá -le toma de la mano-

Adrien no sabía ni que hacer sólo era guiado por la niña hasta la mesa. El hombre miro a ambos para luego Adrien hiciera una seña para que se alejara aquel hombre.

La pequeña había tomado dos manzanas para luego tomar la mano de Adrien y guiarlo hasta una de las bancas. Una vez que estaban ahí Adrien miraba a la niña para luego hablar.

Adrien: bien... Como te llamas? -la mira-

Niña: papá, no sabes quién soy? Soy emma tu hija

Adrien continuaba sin entender, la jovencita se habían aferrado a él.

Emma: no puedo creer que no sepas que soy tu hija -abrazando el brazo, con voz triste- todo esos momentos que pasamos

Adrien: ... No entiendo... Apenas tengo 17...

Emma: entiendo... Pero yo vengo a causa de un sujeto malo...

Adrien: sujeto malo? -la mira-

Emma: si, tu peleabas muy bien pero tú y Ladybug habían sido derrotados y regresaron a la normalidad, mi hermano quien me cuidaba se distrajo unos momentos para yo dirigirme hacia el hombre e insultarlo, pero terminé lanzándome al portal junto con él... Desperté en la ciudad vecina y tengo alrededor de dos días caminando hasta aquí en busqueda de ayuda que por fortuna te encontré a ti-sonrie-

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando hasta que recordó lo de Matt. Para luego hablar con la joven niña.

Adrien: como se llama tu hermano? -miro dudoso-

Emma: se llama Matt -sonrie- lo has visto?

Adrien: ... Oh por dios! -pasando su manos entre sus cabellos-

Emma miro aquello para luego mirar a todos lados, pudo distinguir al fotógrafo quien ha estaba preparando todo para hacer la sección de fotos.

Emma: puedo salir contigo en las fotos -pone cara kawai-

Adrien: ... Bueno... -la mira- ... Esta bien..

Con aquello término por hablar con el fotógrafo para que el hombre viera a la niña y poner una cara de disgusto.

Fotógrafo: señor Agreste su padre me pago para que yo hiciera una sección de fotos de usted... No de una malcriada niña de la calle...

Con aquellas palabras Adrien miro con tremenda molestia al hombre para luego tomarlo de cuello de la camisa.

Adrien: me importa un maldito comino entiendes... Me haces una sección de fotos con ella si no hare que te despidan -molesto-

Fotógrafo: esta bien... -temeroso-

Unas damas de vestuarios llegaron con un nuevo conjunto para la niña. Mientras que Adrien veía como se alistaba podía notar algo muy peculiar en ella. Saco su celular y mandó un mensaje. Después de eso Emma de acercó a Adrien para luego dirigirse al set donde se encontraban listos.

1 hora más tarde...

Emma caminaba mientras sostenía la mano de Adrien, había llegado a su destino la panadería. Emma miro con una sonrisa al notar el establecimiento.

Emma: veremos a los abuelos -con una sonrisa-

Adrien no sabía que decir, un sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del joven, Emma solto a Adrien para correr hacia el establecimiento.

Emma: abuelitos! -entrando-

Adrien había entrado después para notar como Matt quien se encontraba en el mostrador estaba en Shock. Emma corrio hacia él para abrazarlo, Matt miro a Adrien quien se encontraba de pie. Marinette salió de la parte de atrás en donde se encontraba la cocina de la pasteleria notando a la niña pequeña.

Para que luego está observará a la joven azabache y se acercara a ella. Marinette noto aquello muy confuso debido a que la niña se encontraba aferrada a ella.

Marinette: que pasa aqui? -confundida-

Matt: nada de que ella es mi hermana... Supongo que es momento de irnos - toma la mano de Emma-

Emma parecia no zafarse del abrazo que le habia dando a su madre, pero aún así no tuvo remedio que tomar la mano de su hermano.

Ambos salieron de la panadería caminando, dejando a ambos (Marinette y Adrien) en la panadería.

Matt: mira Emma, escuchame, no le digas a nuestra madre que eres su hija...-inclinadose-

Emma: pero ella es nuestra madre...

Matt: si lo haces se va a alterar

Emma: bueno... Pero a mi padre si puedo? -sonríe-

Matt: ... Dejarme adivinar... Ya le dijiste verdad?

Emma: si, tenía mucho días sin comer y lo vi a él en el parque -sonríe-

Matt: bueno contigo hablaremos después de eso... Por ahora tenemos que buscar un sitio seguro... -le toma la mano-

Se dirigían hacia algún lugar, pero había sido detenidos por Marinette y Adrien quien se acercaban corriendo.

Marinette: a donde crees que van? -mirando a ambos-

Matt: bueno buscaremos a nues... -interrumpido-

Emma: vamos a buscar una casa -sonrie-

Adrien: como? -ve a Matt-

Marinette: no se preocupen por eso, pueden quedarse en mi casa

Emma: escuchaste hermano... Acepta vamos! -suplicando-

Matt: no queremos ser molestia en tu casa Marinette...

Adrien: supongo que puedo ayudarlos -sonríe-

Matt: en que?

Adrien comenzó a explicar acerca de una casa que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, dando indicaciones que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, cosa que ambos chicos fueron y pudieron notar aquella casa. Matt y Marinette se percataron de aquella casa para luego Adrien hablará relacionado a la dicha casa.

Adrien: miren, esta tarde iré a la panadería, claro que tendré las llaves de aqui

Matt: no se si debamos hacer esto... -mira Adrien-

Adrien: no te preocupes, esta casa está a mi nombre un regalo de mi madre, ustedes pueden quedarse, esta todo ahí, amueblado de todo...

Emma sonreía mientras festejaba cosa que a Adrien sonrio, Marinette se sintio algo feliz, pero también recordó ciertas cosas, aunque no le había llamado mucho la atención.

...

Nuevamente en la panadería, Marinette se encontraba acomodando pan, mientras que Emma se encontraba limpiando el mostrador. Matt salía de la cocina que por el rostro mostraba un poco de harina.

Matt: bien en unos minutos saldrán algunos panes -se limpia la manos con un pañuelo-

Marinette: gracias Matt, eres muy amable por ayudar... -sonríe-

Matt: de nada madre... -hablo sin pensar-

Marinette: perdón? -confundida-

Matt: quiero decir... De nada Marinette -nervioso-

Marinette iba a volver a preguntar pero había sido detenida al escuchar el timbre de la puerta de la panadería. Miro a Adrien quien ingresaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Adrien: chicos! Tiene suerte -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras los presentes sólo demostraron una sonrisa debido a lo que estaba a punto pasar.


	15. Un cumpleaños

Capítulo 13: Un cumpleaños

Los padres de Marinette se habían regresado, ambos hermanos habían terminado por irse a la casa que Adrien les había prestado.

...

Era un día un tanto tranquilo, como siempre Tikki, se diposnia a despertar a Marinette debido a que ya era casi la hora de entrada.

La joven azabache había sido inundada por la alteración al saber la hora y comenzo a alistarse. Le había tomando alrededor de 5 minutos, para mala suerte de ella no había podido conseguir ningún alimento de la cocina de sus padres. Pero aún así continuó su camino hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando ingresó al salón no se percató de la maestro, camino lo más rápido que puso a su asiento, pero sentía una mirada que la seguía. Cosa que había sentido algo de nervios, Alya quien estaba a su lado miro a su amiga para luego sonreir.

Alya: me imaginé que de ahora en adelante llegarías temprano -sonrie-

Marinette: lo siento Alya pero estuve viendo algo y termine acostándome algo tarde

Alya: aja si -con una sonrisa-

Marinette: vaya, ni mi mejor amiga me cree... -baja la cabeza al escritorio-

Adrien había escuchado eso... No quiso hablar puesto sabía que haría peor la situación, su amigo Moreno, tenía las mejores intenciones acerca de una fiesta. Cosa que Adrien no podía arrepentirse.

Adrien: bueno, según por mi padre.. Podré tener menos clases

Nino: que no se hable más... Te hacemos tu fiesta de cumpleaños -sonríe-

Adrien: oyes Nino, no creo que sea necesario eso -sonrie-

Nino: ah no? Porque?

Adrien: porque, mi padre la está haciendo...

Nino mir asombrad al joven rubio para luego hablar, tenía que saber si esto era verdad.

Nino: en serio?

Adrien: si...

Nino: como hiciste eso?

Adrien: Nino, voy a cumplir 18 años crees que meresco un poco de orden, aparte era hora que eso pasara dcidire alguna cosas

Nino: bueno, ya era hora... Así tendrás tiempo para salir con Marinette... -le pasa la mano por e cuello mientras le susurra la frase-

Adrien: bueno... -sonrojado-

Las clases habían pasado rápido y habían termina el día, ese día Marinette se encontraba muy pensativa, necesitaba saber que regalarle al rubio por su cumpleaños, y la única forma de pensar era alejarse un poco del joven, necesitaba pensar en algo. Se habían dirigido hacia con Matt y Emma.

Adrien por su parte había visto la distancia que se había creado, pues en todo el día Marinette no le dijo ni una palabra, cosa que preocupo mucho al chico.

En donde se encontraba Matt y Emma. Veían como su madre caminaba en circulos, mientras intentaba obtener una idea para el regalo.

Emma: dale un oso de felpa -abrazando el que tenía ella-

Matt: no creo que a Adrien le guste los osos -mira a Emma-

Emma: bueno...

Marinette: la verdad no tengo nada... -se tumba al sofá-

Emma: porque no sales a pasear con él -sentándose a lado de ella-

Marinette: porque estará ocupado por su fiesta... -la mira de reojo-

Matt había obtenido una idea de acercó a ambas chicas, Marinette miro aquello un tanto confuso pero aún así comenzó a escuchar el plan.

Matt: es mejor que salgan a pasear -la mira-

Marinette: pero ya les dije que estará ocupado...

Matt: si, pero no como civiles si no... Como Ladybug y Chat Noir -sonríe-

Marinette: ...

Marinette pensaba en algo que tuviera coherencia con lo que estaba diciendo, pensaba en hacer eso pero también dependía si Tikki podía hacer aquello.

Tikki por fortuna accedió de una manera sencilla y rápida, aunque no había mucho que pensar, Marinette se encontraba aún en un dilema.

Antes de que pudiera acceder ingreso Adrien quien parecia feliz por encontrar a Marinette, en aquel lugar. Matt y Emma sólo podieron irse dejando a ambos solos.

Marinette: hola Adrien... -con una sonrisa nervioso-

Adrien: te puedo hacer una pregunta... -la mira-

Marinette: aparte de esa, claro...

Adrien: porque me has estado ignorando todo el día?

Marinette no dijo nada, Adrien de había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para darse un beso, el chico tomo las manos de la joven, cosa que Marinette sonrió una sensación recorrer su cuerpo, su sonrojo se intensificó.

Marinette: lo s-siento es que... Buscaba algo para regalarte -mira hacia otro lado-

Adrien noto aquello para luego tomar el mento de la joven, mirando aquellos ojos celestes, para luego hablar.

Adrien: sabes... Estando conmigo eso es un regalo -la besa-

Marinette quedó sorprendida por aquel beso, aún así no hizo ningún gesto de desaprobación, si no al contrario.

Después de aquel beso, Adrien abrazo con fuerza a la joven, cosa que ella accedía de una manera alegre.

...

El día de la fiesta ya estaba lista, Adrien se encontraba ya listo para dicha fiesta, mientras que Marinette continuaba en su casa. Buscaba que ponerse o algo por el estilo.

La fiesta de encontraba todos los estudiantes y uno que otro joven, Adrien veía a todos intentando así buscar a la azabache. Pero no tenía suerte Chloe fue la primera en acercarse y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Emma la había jalado, cosa que Adrien y Matt miraron con una sonrisa.

Adrien: vaya forma de alejar a Chloe.. -sonríe-

Matt: si, bueno ella quiere que ustedes estén Unidos -sonríe-

Adrien: bueno mientras sea con Marinette todo está bien

Matt: lamento no a verte dicho eso antes...

Adrien: no te preocupes

Los minutos pasaban y Adrien comenzaba a sentirse feliz pues había visto a Marinette llegar junto con Alya, Alya término por irse junto con Nino para poder disfrutar un poco de su compañía, Adrien se aproximó Marinette para luego sentir los brazos de la azabache, seguido de unas palabras que llegaron a su oídos.

Marinette: feliz cumpleaños Adrien.. -susurrándole, con una sonrisa-

Adrien sólo sonrió más y abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que la chica sólo sintiera aquella forma de protección.

Adrien: por favor Marinette... Nunca te alejes de mí -continua con el abrazo-

Marinette: nunca lo haré Adrien...

Ambos se separó debido a que Alya había aparecido junto con Nino.

Alya: hey Marinette! Donde dejaste el pastel para Adrien? -sonríe-

Adrien: un pastel? -mira a Marinette-

Marinette: si, papá lo traerá, lo hice yo misma. Claro que con ayuda... -sonríe-

Adrien: entonces eras tú...

Los chicos miraron confundidos por aquellas palabras de Adrien.

Adrien: bueno hace unos días mi padre le comentó a Natalie acerca de un pastel más no supe que si sería hecho por cierta persona... -con una sonrisa-

Marinette: bueno pues ahora lo sabes -sonríe-

La fiesta se estaba llevando a acabo, la situación habían sido tan relajado que muchos dirian divertidas. Matt se encontraba sonriente junto con su hermana. Pues veían a sus padres bailando aquella melodías lentas.

...

Cronos veía la fiesta del modelo, parecia serío ante aquella situación aunque sabía bien que ya estaba a punto de lograr su cometido.

Había visto el reloj de bolsillo para luego sonreir, oprimio el botón que en dicho reloj.


	16. Noche que cambio

Capítulo 14: Noche que cambio

La noche se encontraba de una manera fria. Emma y Matt dormían plácidamente.

El sol salía muy débil debido que iba amaneciendo, mientras dos chicos se encontraban en la cama, el rubio se encontraba abrazando a la azabache decidiendo no querer soltarla, Marinette lo veía para luego intentar no ponerse nerviosa, puesto de encontraba en una situación algo incómoda a su parecer (en pocas palabras desnuda 7v7).

Después de aquella situación, volvió a observar el rostro del rubio quien podía notar aquellos ojos verdes.

Adrien: buenos días princess -sonríe y la besa-

Marinette: ... Dime que no hicimos una tontería... -sonrojada-

Adrien: bueno... Hicimos la tontería -con una sonrisa coqueta-

Adrien beso a la chica para luego escuchar el sonido de la alarma, era un celular de Marinette.

Marinette se aproximó al celular pasando por encima del chico, no sin antes recibir un beso por parte del chico. Pudo notar que en el celular se encontraba un mensaje de su Madre.

Marinette: hay no... -preocupada-

Adrien: que pasa princess? -mirándola-

Marinette: tengo que regresar a casa, son las 9 am...

Adrien: te acompañare...

Adrien se había cambiado para luego saliera de la habitación pudiendo así salir y dejar a Marinette que se cambiará.

...

Abajo se encontraba Matt y Emma ambos estaban desayunando mientras que Matt sacaba un plato de queso para Plagg. Tikki de encontraba comiendo sus galletas algo tranquila.

Adrien ingreso a la cocina notando a los chicos.

Plagg: al fin!

Emma: Plagg deja a papá, que no vez que se ve feliz -sonrie-

Plagg: lo siento -baja sus orejitas-

Tikki: tranquilo Plagg, no estará bien -lo abraza-

Plagg se sonrojo por la acción de la kwami roja. Mientras que los presentes se encontraban entre risas. Aunque no pasó mucho cuando bajo Marinette buscando a su kwami.

Una vez que la encontró emprendió camino hacia la panadería. Cosa que había sido detenida por Adrien, quien parecia confundido por la acción de la chica azabache.

Adrien: que pasa Marinette? -confundida-

Marinette: tengo que ir a casa... Mis padres deben de estar preocupados

Matt: por eso no te preocupes... Le dije que estabas aquí junto con Alya y demás ayudando a un trabajo escolar y que te quedarías a dormir

Marinette: después de una fiesta? -confundida-

Matt: si, tu mamá habían dicho que eso era muy normal que los adolescentes olvidarán las tareas...

Marinette suspiro aliviada para dejar a Tikki que continuará con su desayuno, mientras que Marinette se acercaba junto a Matt quien terminaba de hacer algunos guisos para el desayuno.

Marinette: me es raro de que tu no te vayas -mira a Adrien-

Adrien: no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante tendré más tiempo libre... -sonríe-

Con aquellas palabras la joven parecia estar más ie feliz, ya que su novio pasaría tiempo que con ella.

Cronos se encontraba el observando la ciudad de París, esperaba que los héroes de dicha ciudad aparecieran pero no había nada. No había ninguna seña de aquellos seres así sin pensar llamó a todos los seres que tenía a su poder, los relojes que se encontraban flotando de una manera transparente tuvieron forma solida con un color elevado.

Cronos sólo sonrió para luego notar como el cielo azul se transformaba gris, llenos de nubes oscuras dispuestos a hacer mal a toda la gente que deseaba un bonito día.

Los restantes aparecieron junto Cronos quien parecia un segundo Hawk Month, debido que al poder del tiempo podía congelar el tiempo en que los seres habían sido akumafizados.

Cronos: compañeros... Hoy cambiaremos la vida de esta ciudad... Ahora busquen los Prodigios...

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron a diferentes puntos de la ciudad provocando enorme caos.

Adrien, Marinette, Matt y Emma se encontraban escuchando aquello, no podían deducir que era pero al escuchar los enormes estruendos deciron transformarse e ir a ver la situación.

Al estar encima de uno de los hechos mirando con tremenda preocupación lo que la ciudad más romántica de transformaba en un completo destrucción a los lejos se podía ver a diferentes akumas quien se disponían a los ataques contra edificios.

Ladybug y Chat Noir comenzaron a atacar, el primer akuma fue El Gamer quien se encontraba destruyendo los edificios.

Aunque no tardó mucho en llamar la atención de los demás Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontrabn rodeados por todo los seres akumatizados. Lady WiFi había sido la única que había hablado antes la situación en la que se encontraban.

Lady WiFi: entreguen los Prodigios

Chat Noir saco su bastón para luego tomar a Ladybug y lanzarse por los cielos, Dark cupid miro aquello para lanzar un sin fin de flechas. Ninguna de ellas había acercado en ninguno de los héroes.

Todos comenzaron a seguía a ambos pero al final tuvieron que separarse. Ladybug atacaba mientras que en algunos casos esquivaba los ataques que provenían desde the Gamer quien parecia no detenerse ante la situación.

Mientras sacaba a Stormy Weather, Dark cupid se preparaba para lanzar aquella flecha. Cuando lanzo aquella flecha pudo detener a Ladybug... Quedó de pie por unos minutos para luego alzar la mirada algo perdida, sus labios cambiaron rotundamente a un negro intenso para luego mirar a los demás con una sonrisa algo diferente a la usual.

...

Chat Noir se encontraba peleando con CopyCat quien no parecía seder de una manera sencilla. Ladywifi se encontraba cerca dispuesta a lanzar aquellos ataques de "stop" mientras que del otro lado tenía a Matt quien se disponía a ayudarlo.

Pero aquello habían sido una mala día, ya que Chat Noir tomo ventaja para luego tomar la joven pelinegro para llevarlo a un callejón alejado de aquello.

Chat: pero que demonios estabas haciendo? -molesto-

Matt: pues te encontrabas a punto de ser gato aplastado... 7-7

Chat: dejate de eso... La cara que hubiera puesto tu madre si te encuentra a ti en ese estado, me mataría a mi por eso... Por cierto, donde está Emma?

Matt: EMMA?! -sorprendido, se va-

Chat lo seguía por encima los edificios, mientras que Matt corria entre las calles buscando con desesperación a su hermana.

Habían llegado hacia la alcaldía en donde Matt y Chat, pudieron divisar a una persona, era Cronos quien en su control tenía a todos los akumas.

Cronos: entrega el Prodigios de Chat Noir -sereno-

Chat: nunca anciano... -poniéndose en modo de batalla con si baston-

Cronos: aún sigues pensando poder derrorarme... Tengo a todos los akumas a mi dispocion incluyendo a esto... -sonríe-

Los akumas dieron pasó a una persona quien se encontraba en camino hacia a lado del hombre, Chat y Matt quedaron sumamamete sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

Marinette o más bien dicho Ladybug se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa algo malvada, mientras que en su mano derecha tenía a la pequeña rubia inconsciente.

Chat: Lady... -sorprendido-

Matt: hay no... Emma... Mamá -susurro la última palabra-

Los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí no podían decir nada en absoluto, habían quedado sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo, Chat se disponía a atacar pero Matt lo detuvo.

Cronos: entrega el prodigio -serio-

Chat no paraba de mirar a Ladybug, intentando saber que era lo que habían hecho con ella, pero por fortuna la había encontrado, sus labios rosados se encontraban en un tono oscuro, negro, Matt quien se encontraba a un lado pudo notar como el anillo de Chat marcaba la hora para su destranformacion.

Lo tomo de la muñeca para comenzar a correr, los akumas miraron aquello mientras que cronos daba la orden de seguirlos.


	17. Segunda Revelacion

**Hola, lamento aquellos pequeños días que no publique, pero habían sido por el trabajo, si, tengo trabajo TwT (aparte porque también me pelee con mi padre) pero ese es otro caso, ya andamos por el buen camino.**

 ***Serafina- la historia está la tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 25 no hay cuidado si llega a durar dias. Sólo piensa en que mi maldiyo trabajo vale para un jodido y eso me quita horas. Pero si subiré los capítulos y así seguiré escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Saludos Sho (Lakssy) :)**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Segunda Revelación

Matt y Chat se detuvieron al ingresar a un callejón. Minutos después Adrien había aparecido, eso decía que el héroe de París había terminado con las horas dada por su anillo, Plagg se veía cansado pero a la vez se sentía hambriento.

Plagg: oyes rubio, necesito que me des queso -sentándose en el hombro del chico-

Adrien: si... Eso haré... -fijándose hacia la calle-

Matt: tenemos que irnos de aquí buscar un refugio o algo...

No pasó mucho cuando escucho la voz una mujer, ambos jóvenes giraron si rostro hacia la autora de la voz para saber qué era Sabine, la madre de Marinette.

Matt: señora, que hace aquí? Que no ve que es peligroso? -acercándose a ella-

Sabine: no te preocupes yo he estado en peores -sonríe levemente- por ahora ando buscando a Marinette, la han visto?

Adrien: lo lamento señora. Pero no la hemos visto -nervioso-

Las explosiones no se hicieron de esperarse, Sabine tomo las manos de ambos jóvenes llevándolos a la panadería, en donde bajaron por una compuerta que se encontraba en los hornos de la panaderia, ahí encontraron a Tom quien se encontraba acompañado de otros adultos más.

Sabine: por ahora fue ellos a quien encontré -mirando a Tom-

Tom: tranquila encontraremos a los demás y a nuestra hija -la abraza-

Adrien y Matt se alejaron un poco para poder conversar.

Adrien: necesitamos salir de aquí, tenemos que buscar la forma de deshacernos de ese efecto que tiene Ladybug -susurrando-

Matt: mmm... Supongo que hay algo como hacerlo -sonríe-

Adrien miro confundido para luego escuchar voz de Sabine.

Sabine: que es lo que traman? -sonríe divertida-

Adrien: de que iré por mi padre, Gabriel -nervioso-

Sabine quedó paralizada por unos momentos, Sabine miro con detenimiento la situación para darse cuenta un tanto parecidos al hombre mencionado.

Sabine: eres el hijo de Félix... -temerosa-

Adrien: Félix?

Matt: Félix?

Ambos jóvenes quedaron confundidos por la repentina respuesta de la señora.

Sabine: si, Félix Agreste...

Adrien: nunca habló de usted, aparte ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Felix -mira a Sabine-

Sabine: entiendo... Bueno será mejor que salga a buscar a mar... -la detiene-

Adrien había detenido a Sabine para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo o el motivo por la cual, su padre no había dicho nada relacionado a la vida del diseñador.

Adrien: ustedes debe de conocer a la perfección a mi padre no es así...?

Sabine: no, yo solo lo conocía de lejos...

Matt: por favor señora dijanos que paso...

Sabine suspiro para luego mirar a ambos jóvenes, para luego comenzar a narrar la situación.

(Sabine narrara su vida pero en primera persona o segunda persona o tercera... Me confundo en algunas ocasiones en eso xD beno continuaré)

POV Sabine

Era el inicio de clases, para mi era nueva en la escuela, después de ser cambiada de instituto.

Durante mi estadía había visto a Félix, aquel rubio de ojos verdosos, su traje demasiado formal, me había detenido enfrente del él, miraba con detenimiento para luego saludarlo, pero parecía que nunca le agradaba, durante el tiempo empecé a conocerlo pero por parte de mis compañeros, que terminaron por ser súper héroes.

La vida comenzaba a tener sentidos cuando iba a ese instituto, termine por enamorarme de él, pero nunca sucedería aquello, en mi nueva casa había encontrado un pequeño estuche donde descubri los pendientes con lunares negros.

Los empecé a usar como un bonito accesorio, hasta que pude notar algo muy inusual en ellos. Durante la noche escuchaba una vocecita diciéndome que era la única y especial, cosa que me sorprendía, hasta que comencé a ver una extraña criatura. Su nombre era Tikki si no mal recuerdo.

Tikki: tranquila no te asustes, eres muy especial, serás alguien importante -sonriendo-

Durante las noches era una heroína al igual que durante el día, cuando aparecían los villanos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo conocí a un nuevo compañero de batallas, su nombre era Chat Noir, quien parecia estar enamorado de mi, claro no podía pues sentía algo por alguien más.

Durante ese tiempo habían sido difíciles, los villanos que atacaban eran más fuertes que antes y el último en enfrentarnos había sido alguien que nunca tomamos en cuenta.

La feroz batalla había destruido la mitad de París, haciendo quemucha gente terminara por dejar la ciudad, por suerte pudimos hacerlo, aunque aquel ser se encontraba más que decidió a obtener los Prodigios.

Hawk Month... Siempre fue un adversario duro de destruir, cuando pudimos hacerlo, fue ahí donde nos descubrimos, de que Félix era Chat Noir y yo... Ladybug.

POV Normal

Adrien y Matt quedaron sorpendido antes aquella extraña explicación de parte de Sabine, cosa que Adrien dudo, pero al final entendió debido a que Marinette tenia aquellos pendientes.

Matt: saben ustedes son demasiado complicados -mira a Sabine-

Matt se encontraban confundido, aún así no le había quedado de otra que salir de ahí y buscar a Emma y Marinette. Sabía bien que Sabine lo detendría, pero el chico término por irse corriendo hacia otro punto.

Adrien: condenado niño... Como se atreve a dejarme -molesto-

Sabine: que está diciendo?

Adrien: olvidelo señora, tiene un poco de queso?

Sabine accedió a aquello para brindarle un poco al chico, adrien tomo el queso y se lo dio a Plagg, este demostraba una sonrisa enorme debido al sabor del queso.

Una vez que se transformó en Chat Noir, Sabine noto al chico, hasta que hablo nuevamente la madre de Marinette.

Sabine: a cambiado el traje -mirándolo-

Chat: que?

Sabine: este traje no es como el anterior... Se ve más elegante este -mirando con detenimiento-

Chat: bueno...

Plagg: (si, es normal esto, cada portador cambia si diseño o cuando tiene tiempo) -en la mente de Adrien-

Sabine: bueno supongo que debe de ser normal, ahora ve y salva la ciudad... -sonríe-

Chat: lo haré -le regresa el gesto y se va-

Chat saltaba entre los tejados, buscando con la vista a sus oponentes, hasta que encontró a Ladybug, enfrente de Matt, el pelinegro demostraba una preocupacion enorme al ver a su madre así, con aquella extraña mirada sin brillo como sola tenes, sus labios negro intenso.

Matt esquivaba los ataques del yo-yo de Ladybug pero aún así sabía que eso nunca funcionarían.

Matt: por favor Marinette, reacciona... Estas bajo un control -voz preocupado-

Ladybug: jajaja... No digas tonterías, estoy perfectamente bien -sonríe-

Chat se disponía a detener el ataque que se dirigia hacia Matt pero fue detenido por un enorme cuadro de vidrio, Adrien conocía a la perfección aquello para notar con la mirada a Evillustrador, quien aparecía para luego posar los labios en la chica azabache.

Chat miro aquello dispuesto a atacar, debido a una molestia había surgido desde su interior, miraba la escena con molestia, Matt miro la escena también, sabía los extraños sentimientos de Adrien así que se dirigió para sacarlos de esa escena.

Matt rápidamente se acerca en donde estaba Adrien para advertir que regresara su forma civil, que así no sería demasiado malo. Aunque no tardó mucho cuando Evillustrador encerro a Matt en un enorme cubo de vidrio.

Chat accedio a la petición de Matt, regresando a hacer Adrien, Evillustrador se mostraba furioso al igual que Ladybug. El akuma pintor colocó unas hélices en los cuadros en donde se encontraban Adrien y Matt para llevarlos a la dirección de la alcaldía.


	18. Regresa Conmigo

Capítulo 16: Regresa conmigo

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en aquella prisión, enfrente de Cronos quien veía con tremenda molestia como el joven rubio se encontraba en su estado civil.

Cronos: me sorprende de que ustedes no continúen la batalla, después de tener a tu... Novia -mira a Ladybug-

Ladybug: novia, yo? de él...? Nunca! -serena-

Matt: madre deberías recordar... No te dejes invadir por ese sentimiento extraño -golpeando el vidrio-

Adrien: recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado...

Evillustrador miraba con molestia a Adrien, cosa que comenzó a hablar.

Evillustrador: señor, deberíamos destruir al rubio... -voz fria-

Cronos: por ahora no Evillustrador necesitamos los Prodigios activos, sabemos que Ladybug los dará con facilidad

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un grito hizo que Cronos y su compañía miraba con sorpresa. Como una niña corria pasando por un lado de Cronos y Ladybug.

Lady Wifi había llegado con un rostro molesta al notar como la niña rubia de encontraba apegada al vidrio en donde estaba Adrien.

Lady WiFi: niña insolente... Haré que pagues por pisarme -molesta-

La rubia de encontraba llorando mientras que Adrien se aproximaba, no podía tocar a la rubia pero sentía una tristeza al ver a su hija en ese estado.

Emma: por favor... Ayuda a mamá... Ya no quiero ver esto... -llorando-

Adrien: no te preocupes Emma todo esto se acabara

Ladybug se disponía a atacar a la niña, pero la jovencita corrio hacia Evillustrador haciendo que el joven quedará atrapado, intentaba hacer un dibujo para poder deshacerse de la joven. Pero había terminado por tirar el lápiz y esto ocasión que el mismo Evillustrador pisará dicho objeto.

El joven pelirrojo regreso a la normalidad, después de eso corrio a refugiarse. Lady WiFi miraba con tremenda molestia, Adrien y Matt se encontraban fuera de aquellos. Matt se dirigió hacia lady WiFi. Mientras que Adrien se transformaba y de llevaba a Emma a un lugar seguro.

Una vez que la dejo pudo escuchar la voz de Ladybug quien se encontraba cerca de ellos. Chat miraba a Ladybug con una especie de tristeza al notar como su compañera de batallas, la persona que amaba se encontraba en aquella situación.

Chat veían como Ladybug se disponía a destruirlo, cosa que el felino notaba con tremenda tristeza. Aun así no podía dejarse vencer por aquella Ladybug malvada. Ambos atacaban y aunque Chat llevaba una especie de ventaja debido que cuando Ladybug lanzaba su yo-yo, este girba alrededor del bastón cosa que Chat comenzará a atraerla para así darle un beso, pero siempre fallaba al tenerla tan cerca.

Ladybug había terminado por estar encima de un auto, mientras Chat Noir se encontraba de pie, en sus manos tenía su bastón metálico.

Lady: eres patetico, no podrás derrorarme eres un tonto gato pulgoso -con una sonrisa de lado-

Chat: no me pienso rendir, sabiendo que la persona que amo, esta así... -serio-

Lady: que cursi eres... Es repugnante

Chat Noir se no sabía que hacer para tenerla cerca, Ladybug nuevamente comenzó a atacar, esta vez había comenzado a usar su yo-yo como anteriormente lo hacía, sólo que esta vez se Chat se acercaría a ella.

Chat habia podido correr hacia ella esquivando los ataques de su oponente, para luego de unos minutos estuviera tomando la mano de la azabache.

Chat: por favor entiende... Tu no eres así -mirandola a los ojos-

Lady: quitate de encima gato -molesta, batallando por liberarse-

Chat: escuchame... No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que haces te amo... -la besa-

Ladybug quedó en un estado de shock haciendo que mirara al chico, los labios tibios del chico se habían posado en los negros labios de la heroína, quien poco a poco fue cambiando de color a rosado.

Una vez que separaron Ladybug se aferró a Chat Noir lágrimas recorrían la mejilla de la azabache, cosa que Chat Noir pudo sentir la separó un poco para luego verla a los ojos.

Chat: no te sientas mal my Lady, -sonríe levemente-

Lady: lo lamento Chat... Debí... -ojos cristalinos-

Chat: no te preocupes, por ahora hay que dejar esto a un lado- tomando las manos de la azabache- Matt y Emma nos necesitan

Aunque no fue suficiente tiempo ya que ambos Prodigios se habían acabado el tiempo. Haciendo que Adrien u Marinette continuarán ahí de pie abrazados.

...

Matt corria mientras sostenía a su hermana, detrás de ambos venía Lady WiFi quien se disponía a detenerlo, una vez que de ocultaron Matt miraba a Emma quien se aferraba en un abrazo, mientras lágrimas recorrian su mejillas.

Emma: hermano, verdad que hice mal -llorando-

Matt: no, no, no te preocupes por eso Emma, recuerda que a mamá y a papá les gusta nuestra presencia -sonríe levemente-

Emma: en serio? -mira a Matt, mientras de limpia las lágrimas- crees que podamos decirle a mamá realmente quienes somos

Matt: por ahora no, no quieremos que se altere... -la mira- vamos será buscar a nuestros padres...

Emma accedió y comenzaron a correr entre los callejones hací no pudiendo llamar la atención de nadie ni siquiera de un akuma.

..…...

Lady WiFi se encontraba rondando por los lugares buscando a ambos niños, pero no había tenido suficiente suerte, pr algo había llamado su atención, había divisado a Ladybug abrazada con Chat Noir, ella comenzó a grabar para luego grabar la situación en donde ambos regresaban a la forma civil, dejando ver a ambos jóvenes y dos pequeñas criaturitas.

Lady WiFi: esto será magnífico -sonríe malvadamente-

Lady WiFi había terminado de grabar para luego irse en dirección a la alcaldía, pensaba que sería una enorme idea mostrarle a su señor la situación. Aunque Cronos conocía a la perfección la identidades de ambos jóvenes.

...

Marinette y Adrien comenzaron a caminar, sabía bien que pronto aparecerían más akumas y sin ninguna energía sería muy difícil de combatir.

Ambos Kwamis de encontraban conversando entre ellos mientras volaban a lado de ambos portadores.

Tikki: me alegra verte de nuevo...-sonríe-

Plagg: si, pensé que te habían hecho un akuma, pero veo que sólo fue una estúpida flecha -aliviado-

Tikki: si, me alegro también de eso...

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado a un callejón a unas cuantas calles llegarían a la panadería, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Matt y Emma quien observaba del otro lado.

Adrien se aproximó a ambos Emma sonrió ampliamente para abrazar al chico rubio, Matt miraba hacia ambos para luego sonreir.

Marinette: y bien? -mira a Matt-

Matt: verifico que no aparezca un akuma -retoma la mirada a la calle-

Adrien: dentro de unas cuadras esta tu casa ahí nos quedaremos hay muchas cosas que debes de saber de tus padres...

Marinette quedó confundida y aún así continusron su recorrido, les había tardado media hora en llegar a dicha panadería, cuando ingresaron se dirigieron a los hornos para bajar por una pequeña escotilla oculta. El espacio era alrededor de 7x7 metros al cuadrado, algo no muy grande ni muy pequeño.

Cuando ingresaron los jóvenes, quedaron muy sorprendidos al notar a una persona que jamás verian en ese lugar.

Marinette: pero si es... -sorprendida-

Adrien: padre -serio-

Matt y Emma: el abuelo Gabi -susurrando-

El hombre se encontraba de pie al ver que los jóvenes se encontraban ahí de pie, los Kwamis de habían escondido en sus respectivos portadores.


	19. No se puede cambiar

Capítulo 17: No se puede cambiar

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en aquel lugar, a lado de él se encontraba Sabine junto con Tom, quien podía demostrar una especie de serenidad y Sabine una especie de tristeza.

Adrien: que haces aquí? -serio-

Gabriel: que quieres que diga, he venido aquí a refugiarme junto con Natalie -serio-

Marinette término por acercarse a Sabine y Tom, un abrazo hizo que la joven se sintiera segura, ambos niños. Bueno, Matt y Emma se encontraban veían la escena. Matt término por abrazar a su hermana, sabiendo que necesitaba resistirse a un abrazo debido a que tenían que guardar aquel secreto.

...

Unas horas más tarde.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su madre era la antecesora de Ladybug. Cosa que había podido confundir aunque pudo entender, después con la explicación de Gabriel, todo lo que había pasado estaba dicho por ambos.

Después de escuchar aquello término por alejarse un poco necesitaba pensar en la explicación, Tikki se encontraba con ella de una manera preocupada, aunque no fue demasiado, le empezó a contar aquel sueño en donde había visto a Ladybug y Chat Noir odiándose debido a sus diferentes estatus, pensó que así sería con Adrien y ella y es la ponía demasiado triste.

Marinette: hay Dios, me siento traicionada Tikki... -triste-

Tikki: lamento no a verte dicho antes Marinette, pero debo guardar los secretos de las identidades de todas las antecesoras -la mira-

Marinette: bueno por lo menos se de mi madre, eso me pondrá un tanto nerviosa cuando aparezca un akuma y me diga que vaya a enfrentarme -baja la cabeza-

Tikki: por lo menos no tendrás un peso encima...

Marinette: si, quneu también me preocupa que Adrien termine enamorándose de otra persona -mira a Adrien hablando con Matt y Emma-

Tikki: no te preocupes, pienso que seguiran juntos hasta que todo esto termine -sonríe-

Marinette: eso espero si no tendria que entender que no todo será de uno

Con aquellas palabras, sólo podía continuar con aquella tristeza, aunque no todo fue sencillo, ya que alguien había comenzado a hablar relacionado a un anuncio en la televisión, Marinette y Adrien se aproximaron, incluyendo a Matt y Emma para ver de qué se trataba lo que estaba en el televisor.

Sorprendido por aquello miraron a Lady WiFi quien demostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Lady WiFi: ciudadanos de todo el mundo. Esta noche les tengo un enorme vídeo que podrías ponerlo sorprendido... -sonríe- aquí el vídeo y el único...

Con aquellas palabras se mostró el vídeo donde ambos jóvenes héroes se encontraba de pie para luego notar como si transformación se había agotado.

Los presentes que eran unos cuantos (5 personas más) quedaron asombrados para luego mirar a ambos jóvenes, Gabriel de igual manera demostraba asombro sólo que este disimulo demasiado parecerlo lo más normal. Sabine sonrió un poco al saber aquello, aunque se sentía traicionada al no saber que su hija no le había dicho aquel secreto.

Se detuvo el vídeo y está vez apareció Cronos, quien parecia estar un tanto feliz por la situación.

Cronos: saludos a todos, se muy bien que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encuentran ahí viendo esta transmisión, espero que ambos estén en la alcaldía a las 15 hrs...

Con aquello la transmisión término haciendo que los otras personas comenzarán a acercarse para comenzar con las preguntas, mientras que Gabriel se llevaba a Adrien para poder conversar.

Matt y Emma veía preocupados lo que estaba pasando algo así no había pasado, ahora que todo el mundo sabía la identidad de ambos héroes, podía poner en riesgo todo incluyendo la existencia de ambos (Matt y Emma).

Emma: Matt. Tengo miedo -preocupada-

Matt: tranquila, sólo hay que salir de aquí sin llamar la atención, nosotros seremos quien nos enfrentemos a Cronos... -a la altura de Emma-

Emma: si, remendare lo que hice mal -apuña sus manos-

Matt: así se habla Emma, ahora hay que irnos en silencio -sonríe-

Con aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes salieron, la situación en el lugar estaba en que ambos jóvenes de encontraban invadidos por miles de preguntas, haciendo que ambos no se percataron de la ausencia de ambos chicos.

...

Matt corrie mientras detrás de él, iba Emma quien parecia tener un entusiasmo enorme al querer derrotar el enemigo.

Una vez que llegaron a la alcaldía, pudiern divisar a Bubble quien cuidaba la puerta principal, sin embargo aquello no fue difícil pues Emma se había acercado diciendo que sus padres habían sido malos al no dejarle jugar con videojuegos, cosa que Bubble de molesto y se alejó.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta pero fueron detenidos al escuchar unas voces conocidas para ellos. Ambos voltearon para percatarse de que era Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Lady: que hacen ustedes aquí? -viendo a ambos-

Chat: acordamos que ustedes se quedarían -serio-

Matt: no podemos dejar que esto continúe...

Emma: yo fui la causante de esto... Me siento culpable y por eso yo debo de hacer esto -hace un puchero-

Lady: pero que dicen? -confundida-

Antes de que Matt hablará algo hizo que se detuviera, Ladybug noto aquello para notar a Lady WiFi quien salía desde la puerta mientras a lado de él se encontraba Cronos.

Cronos: llegan temprano... Y más tu Ladybug -sonríe-

Lady: suelta a Matt y Emma...-seria-

Chat: ellos no te han hecho nada -serio-

Cronos: tienen razón pero por culpa de esta mocasa mi planes tuvieron un cambio... Pero la regresaré a su época ahora que pronto tendré los Prodigios de ambos -sonríe-

Chat: que piensas hacerle? -preocupado-

Cronos miraba a ambos héroes, pensaba que sería algo peor pero no, debido que Ladybug se dirigía hacia ellos. Chat Noir miro aquello con una especie de sorpresa para seguirla.

Cronos miro sorprendido para luego intentar desaparecer, pero había sido muy tarde ya que Chat Noir se había subido encima de del hombre, intentarle aquel reloj pero era inutil un movimiento en falso un erro había sido suficiente como para que el reloj creara el portal, Emma corrio hacia el portal eso mismo hizo Matt intentando detenerla, Ladybug sólo se aproximó a Lady WiFi y destruyó aquel celular, recobrando el conocimiento de la joven.

Ladybug tomo de la mano a ChatNoir y se dirigieron hacia lo que era aquel portal. Pudieron divisar más adelante a ambos hermanos. Cosa que los jóvenes héroes intentaban acalzar.

Los cuatros se encontraban tomados de la mano, pero un ruido saco a los chicos de aquel transe, era los pendientes de Ladybug que estaban dando a conocer que se acaba el tiempo. Aunque eso iba a pasar Chat y Matt sostenían la mano de Marinette.

Pero la azabache comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y eso provocaba un terrible sudor en las manos. Chat rogaba porque siguiera sostenida, que tuviera fuerzas para soportar, pero no pudo Marinette había soltado y con ellos los jóvenes vieron con tremendo temor.

...

Chat ahora regresado a Adrien había caído primero, para luego Matt cayera encima del chico rubio y final Emma, quien parecia estar entre risas al ver caído en blandito.

Adrien: chicos... Podría... Podrían quirarse de encima -adolorido-

Emma: si papi...-se quita-

Matt: hug... Emma pesas mucho -levantándose-

Adrien: más bien dicho pesan mucho - estirándose debido al dolor-

Adrien comenzó a notar que en el lugar faltaba Marinette cosa que preocupo demasiado.

...

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Cronos. Este parecia alterado. Pues nunca penso que los héroes del pasado estarían en el futuro. Cosa que había molestado a Hawk Month

Voz: haz hecho las cosas mal estupido... Ahora tengo a cuatro héroes enneste mundo -molesto-

Cronos: no se preocupe mi señor, como amo del tiempo acabaré con ellos de una manera sencilla y que más que acabarlos cuando son unos niños -sonrie-

Voz: te recuerdo que los héroes de esta época están escondidos si ellos se enteran que sus pasados vinieron aqui los buscarán -serio-

Cronos: bien, muy pronto les daré los pendientes la chica quedó separada del grupo -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras Cronos desaparecio, mientras que Hawk Month demostraba una especie de molestia al saber aquello.


	20. París en ruinas

Capítulo 18: París en ruinas

Adrien buscaba a Marinette aunque no tuvo mucha suerte, se sentía culpable debido a que la había soltado, Matt y Emma continuaban observando a a Adrien cada minuto. Mientras veían hacia donde dirigirse.

Adrien retomo la conciencia para preguntar hacia si destino.

Matt: no te preocupes, iremos a casa ahí estarás seguro... -verificando-

Adrien: a casa? -confundido-

Emma: si, mamá debe de estar esperando -sonrie-

Durante su camino Adrien pogia notar la ciudad en completa destrucción, había poca gente entre los callejones pero la mayoría de las calles de encontraban en tremenda soledad inexistencia de ser humano.

Durante un buen rato caminando habían quedado enfrente de una casa. Cosa que Adrien pydo identificar a la perfección.

Adrien: esta casa... Es la del centro -mira a Matt-

Matt: si, adentro había un piano

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho una voz proveniente desde atrás, Matt y Emma conocieron al cien por ciento mientras que Adrien veía con confusión a la dama que se encontraba transformada.

A medida que se acercaba la mujer se pudo percatar de que era Ladybug, con un vestido que quedaba a cuatros dedos arriba de las rodillas.

Ladybug se disponía a hablar nuevamente pero noto a ambos jóvenes (Matt y Emma) quien parecían estar felices al ver a la mujer. Lo primero que hicieron fueron correr a abrazarla, después de unos minutos fijo la vista hacia el rubio quien seguía mirando a escena del abrazo.

Ladybug: chicos, que está sucediendo? -sin quitar la mirada del rubio-

Matt: hay mamá, estábamos en el pasado... Los conocimos cuando eran jóvenes...

Emma: eras muy hermosa y papá -se acerca a Adrien- es muy amable -acercándolo con Ladybug y Matt-

Ladybug notaba al chico rubio para luego sonreir de lado, miro a sus hijos para luego llevarlos a la casa, en donde estarían descanaando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Emma de lanzó a un sofá que se encontraba en la sala, Adrien miraba todo el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención, era un cuadro donde se mostraba la familia de aquella casa, reconoció a la perfección que era él seguido de la mujer que era Marinette y ambos chicos.

En el recuadro se veían elegantes debido a la ocasion, para luego escuchar un enorme estruendos. Marinette miro preocupada la situación sabía bien que la vida había cambiado había gente que se ocultaba debajo de las calles de París.

Una vez que dejaron de escuchar aquello, Adrien pidió saber la situación en la que se encontraba cosa que Marinette miro con seriedad.

Marinette: la situación cambio mucho cuando Hawk Month hizo que uno de nuestros sirvientes lo akumatizara, haciéndolo a Cronos, aquel ser que puede controlar los tiempos sin ninguna dificultad... -seria- ... Lo peor fue en que comenzó a congelar los tiempos de las personas que se habían sido akumas, ocasionando que la mayoría fuera un completo amenza... Chat de esta época y yo, no podíamos con todos y aunque nos ayydo volpina había sido demasiado difícil, ella término por ser asesinada por the mime -baja su mirada triste-

Adrien no sabía que hacer o que decir, sólo quedó ahí observando con preocupación la situación, después de unos minutos hizo una pregunta haciendo que la mujer lo viera.

Adrien: que paso con la gente?

Marinette: la gente se encontraba debajo de la ciudad, conviviendo y aunque hay pocos recursos, vamos haciendo lo posible, hasta ahora las personas akumatizadas han estado disminuyendo ya que lo estamos acabando uno a uno...

Adrien: bien. Entonces yo te ayudaré sólo necesito encontrar a tu otra tú, la del pasado...

Marinette: ella también está aquí -sorprendida-

Adrien: claro ni modo que venga sólo -sonríe de lado-

Marinette miro aquello para recordar como Chat continuaba haciendo aquellos gestos.

...

Marinette había caído del otro lado en un estensa avenida, una vez que se levantó miro aquella ciudad en donde miraba con tremenda preocupación, Tikki de encontraba con ella obteniendo algo de felicidad sabiendo que ella no se había separado.

Después de unos minutos de pudo escuchar un estruendo se aproximó hacia aquel para notar a un hombre peleando con una especie de copia de Ladybug sólo que ella poseia el traje original en nefo con puntos rojos. Reconocío a la perfección que era Chloe pero al hombre no lo podía conocer.

Antibug como ella se hacía llamar observó a Marinette una especie de molestia la invadió y se dirigió hacia ella por medio de su yo-yo. El hombre miro aquello para tomar a la joven entre sus brazos.

Marinette noto aquello para darse cuenta de que era Adrien, pero su traje era muy diferente a lo que recordaba. Era una especie de camisa y chaleco negro una corbata amarilla y pantalón de vestir. Algo muy inusual Antibug nuevamente atacaban queria acabarlo de una buena vez.

Éste había tomando a Marinette en brazos a Marinette y comenzó a correr, podía escucharse como los ataques del yo-yo golpeaban brutalmente el pavimento de la calles.

Chat Noir se detuvo cuando Antibug noto aquello dispuesto a atacar, lanzó su yo-yo pero Chat había enredado el hilo del yo-yo, para atraerla hacie él, una vez que estaba a pocos metros y de que Antibug forcejara por escapar, había sido rodeada por otro yo-yo, Chat miro aquello para voltearse y percatarse de que era Marinette pero en Ladybug.

Lo único que pido hacer Chat dra darle un sonrisa y acercarse a la akuma para quitarle los objeto y regresar a la normalidad. Una vez hecho esto Chat se aproximó a Marinette.

Chat: gracias -la abraza-

Marinette:... -sonrojada- de n-nada -con un leve sonrisa-

Chat: ven tenemos que ir a casa, aquí no es seguro... -mira a todos lados-

Marinette no respondió ya que Chat la había tomado en brazos, él corria entre los edificios semidestruidos, Marinette noto aquello para luego hablar.

Marinette: que sucede aquí? -confundida-

Chat: a que te refieres? -dudoso-

Marinette: el lugar que es esto, porque se ve así? -mira alrededor-

Chat se detuvo bajo a Marinette para luego la chica notara todo el lugar. Una mirada triste apareció en el rostro de la chica azabache. Haciendo que Chat se mostrará algo triste.

Chat: no te preocupes my princess todo esto se arreglará ya lo verás -sonríe levemente-

Marinette: pero como fue que ocurrió todo esto? Que paso con los habitantes? -mirando la ciudad-

Chat: ellos se encuentran abajo de la ciudad, están protegidos, aunque hay muy poco alimento... Y la situación es... De que Cronos fue culpable...

Marinette: realmente quien es Cronos, nunca lo había visto -mira a Chat-

Chat: era empleado de mi padre, lo contesté para que fuera como un secretario, nos decía exactamente los horarios de mi y de mi familia, era parte de nuestra familia, pero tuvo un error y eso se hizo que se molestara, intenté ayudarlo diciendo que no era de que preocuparse, pero había sido tarde él se encontraba pensando en negativo...

Marinette intento entender la situación en la que se encontraba, para luego tocar el hombro del hombre, Chat miro a la chica para sonreír tristemente, para luego retomar el tema anterior.

Chat: bueno hay que irnos, no tardará en aparecer otro akuma -mira a los lados-

Marinette: bien...

Chat nuevamente tomo en brazos a Marinette. Para luego continuar corriendo, entre los edificios y así llegar al destino.

Habían tardado unos minutos ya que a lo lejos Chat divisó la casa. Una vez que llegaron bajo a Marinette para que luego ella mirará el edificio cosa que ella conoció a la perfección.

Chat: vamos...

Chat dio unos pasos para luego retomar a su forma civil, una vez que Adrien se quedó en la entrada dando paso a Marinette para que ingresara.

Marinette ingreso y pudo notar el lugar se encontraba ya algo gastado debido a la situación en la que de encontraba aquel país. Adrien de perdió cuando ingresó a la sala cosa que Marinette siguió.

Una vez en la sala pudo notar aquel cuadro, quedó pasmada pues había conocido a la perfección aquel cuadro.

Marinette: esa... Esa...

Adrien: si, eres tú my Lady -sonriendo-

Marinette quedó pasmada, pero continuó observando al darse cuenta de ambos jóvenes, quien pudo identificar como Matt y Emma.


	21. Nuestro Futuro?

**Hola, después de días del estreno de la serie de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, quien estaba lo escuché por pimra vez en cuando latino, fue muy bueno, aunque aquí van mis críticas.**

 **1- Buena las voces, me gustó más la de Marinette y Hawk Month (no pregunten porque)**

 **2- comienzo a sospechar que Adrien ds despistado xD**

 **3- Comienzo a odiar a Chat Noir y no se porque... :/**

 **4- otra cosa. El primer capítulo de esta serie en audo latino viene siendo de Timebreaker? Esa es una duda :/**

 **Bueno espero seguir viendo los vídeos de Miraculous en audo latino, y gracias por esta leyendo esta historia. Gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Nuestro Futuro?

Cronos había visto como Antibug había caído se sentía mal, pues era otro akuma menos, ya que una vez derrotados no podía poseerlos, debido a la alteración del tiempo, era imposible, se sentía cada vez molesto no podr conseguir los Prodigios, aunque no podía decir que podía ser sencillo.

Hawk Month tuvo que comenzar a presionarlo, necesita los Prodigios ahora más que nunca. Y no sederia ran fácil al no obtenerlos.

...

Marinette se encontraba enfrente de los tres jóvenes (Adrien, Matt y Emma) los dos adultos se habían ido a conversar relacionado a la situación en la que se había metido.

*Conversación con ambos adultos

Marinette: no podemos dejar que ellos se enfrenten bastante problema tenemos con los akumas -preocupa-

Adrien: entiendo pero tenemos que pedir ayuda son demasiados akumas para nosotros dos, recuerda que el maestro Fu dijo que buscáramos a portadores elegidos para los demás Prodigios ... -mira a Marinette-

Marinette: si lose, aún sigo pensando que Chloe no será una excelente heroína... -haciendo puchero-

Adrien sonrio de lado sabía bien que la chica odiaba demasiado a Chloe cosa que miraba aquel rostro molesto se acercó a ella y la abrazo para luego darle un beso. Aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando Marinette se separó para dar otra idea.

Marinette: le daremos a el collar de volpina a Alya... -sonríe-

Adrien: me parece bien, pero tenemos que sacarla de aquel akuma

No pasó mucho cuando ingresó Matt quien parecia algo serio con lo que tenía planeado decirle.

Matt: no quiero molestarlo... Pero ambos chicos se han ido

Marinette y Adrien: Que?! -sorprendido-

Plagg y Tikki quien eran de esa época se encontraba sorprendido, su apareciencia era la misma sólo que sus poderes eran más fuertes.

Plagg: hay que buscar a ambos...

Tikki: si pasa algo a ambos este futuro podría ser peor -preocupada-

Plagg: concuerdo con mi Tikki... Ahora dame queso!

Adrien: ya voy...

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba ambos jóvenes de Ladybug y Chat Noir, se encontraba dando saltos por los edificios hasta que pudieron divisar a Lady WiFi.

La morena de encontraba algo diferente aunque su objetivo continuaba siendo el mismo, acabar con ambos héroes y conseguir los Prodigios.

Lady: no tenemos que hacer algo -mirando a Lady WiFi-

Chat: es hora de comenzar tenemos que ayudar en este tiempo

Ambos héroes sd disponía a atacar pero fueron detenidos por ambos adultos quien se habían colocados enfrente de ambos chicos.

Ladybug: ustedes no irán a ningún lado... - mira a ambos molesta-

Lady: nosotros hemos venido a ayudarlos

Chat Noir: pero podría ser peligroso ustedes

Chat: ustedes no podrán sólo, Emma nos dijo eso

Con aquellas situacion. Había sido interrumpida ya que Lady WiFi había comenzado con sus ataques, ambas pareja comenzó a esquivar los ataques, pero no eran muy eficiente pues la dama del WiFi se encontraba más que dispuesta a eliminarlo.

Lady WiFi había terminado algo molesta, puesto aún no podía dar aquellos ataques, aunque rápidamente había aparecido Bubble quien había terminado por encerrar a los héroes adultos.

La joven Ladybug junto con Chat Noir miraron con preocupación, ambos oponentes eran más fuertes que ellos, no podían hacer nada, sólo miraban hacia ambos akumas. Quien se encontraban sonriendo de una manera malvada.

Mientras que en la burbuja ambos adultos de encontraban suplicando porque ambos escaparan, no podían hacer nada la burbuja que Bubbler había creado era demasiado fuerte para ser destruida.

Chat: alguna idea my Lady -mira a los akumas-

Lady: nada, sólo destruir el celular de Lady WiFi...

Chat: que hay de Bubbler

Lady: nuestra prioridad es Lady WiFi -mira de reojo a Chat-

Con aquello ambos jovenes se disponían a atacar a Lady WiFi, mientras que ambos héroes adultos que se encontraban ahí adentro veían con preocupación.

ChatNoir: tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Lady

Ladybug: comprendo aquello y eso es demasiado... -preocupándose-

La joven Ladybug había podido detener a Lady WiFi quien había sido el momento necesario, término por subirse a espalda de la akuma, cosa que hizo que la villana de molestara.

Lady wifi había perdido su celular cosa que la joven ladybug había podido destruir, Chat continuaba distrayendo a Bubbler quien no paraba de dar los ataques.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bubbler los había encerrado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando algo apareció, la pareja pudo observar a un chico que estaba de una forma vestido como volpina.

Era muy extraño puesto aquel chico de cabellera negra había podido derrotar a Bubbler quien podía ser demasiado difícil para ambos. Después de que había sido destruido ambos seres que habían sido akumas terminaron por regresar a la normalidad. Mientras que la burbujas habian sido destruidas.

Una vez que se pusieron a salvo, Marinette (la adulta) miro al chico que se había pasar por volpina para luego darle un abrazo.

Marinette: Matt... Nunca hagas eso... -abraza a Matt-

Matt: no, ya no lo haré -se separa-

Matt de encontraba algo tranquilo había visto a los padres ya mejor así que decidió quirarse el collar y entregárselo a su madre.

...

Marinette y Adrien (jóvenes) se encontraba en una de las habitaciones esperando a que sus amigos despertaran de aquel suceso.

Marinette: esto es peor de lo que uno imagina -triste-

Adrien: tranquila, todo esto terminara ya lo verás -coloca una mano en el hombro de la chica-

Marinette: sabes... Quisiera que todo esto no pasará... -baja la mirada-

Adrien: a que te refieres? -confundido-

Marinette: me hubiera gustado que este futuro no fuera así... -triste-

Adrien: pero así tiene que ser... Pero con nosotros aquí podemos ayudar a nuestros amigos, inclusive a nosotros mismos a detener a Cronos

Marinette: seguro que piensas eso? -mira a Adrien-

Adrien: seguro de que me quedaría a tu lado por la eternidad -la abraza-

Marinette: gracias Adrien

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho como una niña abría la puerta, en sus manos poseia una charola que había dos platos y tazas de té y un poco de panes. Los dos platos tenían galletas y queso.

Marinette: Emma... -sonríe-

Emma: lamento si interrumpo algo, pero mamá me mandó a dejarle estos mientras esperan que ellos despierten -sonríe-

Plagg salió desde la chaqueta del chico, mientras que después salía Tikki en dirección hacia las galletas.

La niña rubia se encontraba sonriente al mirar a los Kwamis de sus padres.

Adrien: genial... Trajiste croissant mis favoritos -sonrie-

Emma: si, se que a papá le gustan -con una sonrisa-

Marinette miro de reojo a Alya para luego notar como Emma la tomaba de la mano. Ella vio a la niña rubia como dmeostraba una pequeña tristeza, aunque rápido se fue cuando hablo el kwami de Adrien.

Plagg: este queso ds el mejor de todos... -comiendo un enorme bocado-

Emma: je je me da gusto que te hayan gustado Plagg -sonrie-

Adrien noto como Marinette se encontraba algo triste. Como última decisión término por hablar con ella, aunque había cambiado el tema debido a que ambos adultos que se encontraban dormidos reaccionaban.

Adrien y Marinette salieron para luego ingresarán los adultos y así no ocasionar una confusión en los amigos de ambos.

Nino y Alya parecían confundidos se sentían extraños aunque no se sentían con aquella opresión o negatividad que habían sentidos cuando eran akumas.


	22. Nino y Alya serán

**Hola chicos, hoy quiero felicitar a todas las mamás del planeta, pues es su día, había esperado este momento pues le tengo algo muy importante para mí madre. Pero bueno el cap. No viene relacionado a este día especial asi que lo lamento. Espero y les guste. Gracias saludos.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Nino y Alya serán...

Los adultos que habían quedado en la habitación habían comenzado a conversar. Para ambos morenos la situación estaba más que clara, con el descubrimiento acerca de Ladybug y Chat Noir eran Marinette y Adrien había sido lo suficientemente como para Alya se emociona se abalanzó sobre la azabache.

Nino sólo se aproximó a su amigo para darle un abrazo amistoso aunque tiempo después la felicidad cambio a seriedad.

Marinette: Alya, Nino, necesitamos su ayuda... -seria-

Alya: claro, pero como podemos ayudarlos -confundida-

Adrien saco un collar para dársela a Alya, de ahí saco una pulsera de cuencas dándosela a Nino.

Adrien: estas joyerías se llaman Prodigios...

Marinette: Alya, tu posees el prodigio del zorro, osea que serás volpina... -sonrie, le entrega un collar-

Alya: gracias Marinette, por confiar en mí -abraza a Marinette, con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción-

Adrien: bro, tendrás el más sabio de todos sabes, prodigio de la tortuga... -sonrie, le entrega una pulsera-

Nino: gracias bro, con esto te ayudaré en lo máximo que pueda... -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras sonrieron para luego continuar con una pequeña conversación.

...

La ciudad de París... El lugar que una ve se le llamó "La ciudad del Amor" ahora se encuentra en un terrible caos, Marinette había decidido salir, la joven chica quería ver que tan dañado estaba su futura ciudad, era imposible decir que rápido mejoraría. Pero no era así.

Se detuvo al ver la torre Eiffel que se encontraba muy deteriorada, ella miraba con tristeza no podía decir que esto era su culpa, pues todo estaba sucediendo desde aquí, pero sentía aquella enorme culpa. No entendía el porque.

Sus pensamientos la habían llevado en acabar con todo esto y como era de esperarse, pudo atraer la atención de Cronos, el mismo se hacía llamar como el "Guardián de los tiempos" y aunque para el se decía Cronos se conocía bien el la mitología griega que Cronos era el dios de los tiempos y claro el padre de los tres poderosos Dioses del Olimpo (Zeus, Poseidon y Hades).

Cronos: hola Ladybug -con una sonrisa-

Con aquel saludo hizo que Ladybug volteara rápidamente, mirando al enemigo para luego ponerse en forma de ataque, pudo notar en el hombre como a su alrededor se encontraban menos relojes que había visto anteriormente, ahora en su poder tenía lo que era alrededor de 6 relojes.

Podía saber quiénes eran pues los primeros cuatros pertenecían a sus amigos, aquellos que ahora la hacían de akumas, se encontraba Evillustrador, Reflekta, Dark Cupid y Gamer. Los dos últimos no podía conocerlos a la perfección, penso que serían partes del futuro, aún así eso le provocaba saber de quién se trataban.

Lady: deja a esta ciudad en paz... No sabes el error que estás cometiendo -seria-

Cronos: error dices? Mira, yo no cometi el error... Aunque se que tengo la culpa... Aunque también Sr. Y Sra. Agreste han hecho esto posible -sonrie-

Lady: te van a derrotar pero...

Cronos: quieres conocer estos dos últimos de mis poderes... -sonríe de lado-

Lady: que comes que adivinas

Cronos: lo suficiente -la ataca-

Cronos había atacado a Ladybug por medio de una espada antigua, cosa que la chica esquivo con rapidez al notar como el hombro se había movido rápidamente.

Dio unos saltos hacia atrás mirando con atención al hombre para luego notar como aquella espada cambiaba a un arma futurista.

Ladybug sólo podía esquivar algunos ataques cosa que comenzaba a batallas ya que uno de aquellos ataques había podido dar en el blanco, habían herido el brazo izquierdo de la azabache, no sabía que hacer en absoluto, sólo quería ponerse a salvo.

Tikki quien hablaba desde su mente, se encontraba preocupada, pues dra imposible de que salieran huyendo. Marinette término escondiéndose entre los callejones de la ciudad, Cronos parecia estar fasinado con la situación hasta que llamó a dos de sus sirvientes. Los hizo aparecer en aquel sitio, Reflekta y Gamer se encontraban enfrente esperando órdenes de aquel ser.

Cronos: destruyan a Ladybug, pero antes traiganme su prodigio...

Con aquella palabras ambos sirvientes comenzaron a buscar entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

...

Adrien quien había comenzado a despertarse de aquel sueño, había sentido como alguien no estaba su lado, el joven Agreste mir por l habitación buscando a la azabache per no obtuvo una respuesa certera, esto hizo que una preocupacion incrementará.

Salió de la habitación buscando que estuviera en la cocina o en la sala, pero no, no le había quedado más remedio que ir hacia ambos adultos que dormían en la habitación principal.

Había tocado varias veces para luego saliera ambos adultos, comenzó a comentarles lo de Marinette.

...

Una vez reunidos en la sala los adultos y Adrien, tenían una conversación, no podía decir que era sencillo.

Marinette: bien, necesitamos que tu Adrien te quedes aquí junto con Alya y Nino

Alya: espera Marinette, que te parece esto, nosotros nos encargamos, para que así ustedes no tengan problema...

Adrien: que hay de su hijos?

Nino: bueno... Nosotros regresaremos y si no, por favor cuidenlos

Con aquellas palabras ambos adultos morenos se dirigieron a la entrada cosa que los tres había visto con un poco de temor.

...

Volpina junto con su compañero. (Un nombre específico para el portador del prodigio de la tortuga) el hombre poseia un traje verde, en su espalda había un escudo que cubría la mayor parte de su espalda, para luego detenerse encima de un edificio.

*Utilizaré el nombre de Nino para referirme a el, ya en su transformación, ya que no se me ocurre un nombre especial para él.

Volpina se sentía de maravilla había acad su celular para tomr una foto, pero ta rápido como tomo su foto, Nino pudo darse cuenta de que algo había atentado, ya que una explosión se hizo presente más adelante.

Ambos se apresuraron y notaron como la joven Ladybug esquivaba los ataques de Reflekta y Gamer, quien el segundo akuma había comenzado a utilizar aquel robot.

Nino utilizo su escudo lanzandolo hacia el enorme robot, pudiendo así destruir uno de sus pies roboticos. Volpina (Alya) se encontraba emociones para luego sacarla flauta, haciendo que unos cuantos ilusones aparecieran para comenzar a atacar al mismo robot.

Ladybug se encontraba débil, la herida provocada por el ataque de Cronos con aquel artefacto había sido suficiente, muy pronto quedaría inconsciente. Alya se aproximó a ella cosa que Ladybug no podía conocer deido que no la distinguia.

Volpina: Ladybug, soy yo, vengo a ayudarte... -sonríe-

Ladybug: Lila? -confundida-

Volpina: no, Alya...

Con aquellas palabras, Alya tomo en brazos a Ladybug para luego llevarla a casa, mientras que Nino, continuaba ayudando a las ilusiones de Volpina a detener el robot, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Reflekta ataco atrayendo a Nino, cosa que el chico sólo tomo con arrogancia para usar nuevamente su escudo y poder así lastimar al akuma.

Nino había sido más sabio pues el sólo había derrotado a ambos akumas y libero a Juleka y Max, el héroe los había llevado a un sitio seguro donde podrían ponerse a salvo.

...

Marinette se encontraba despertando, su visión se encontraba borrosa, miraba varios bultos para luego escuchar la voz de Adrien, después de eso la voz de Matt ambos jóvenes se encontraban preocupados, sin contar que al fondo se encontraba unos llantos eran de Emma.

Una vez que sus ojos se abrieron por completo y comenzaba a visualizar a todos, ella intento levantarse pero aquel dolor proveniente de su brazo de lo había impedido.

Adrien: tranquila Marinette, estas muy mal...

Matt: has caso de papá, podrías ponerte peor...

Marinette: Adrien, vi a volpina...

Adrien: no era Lila, si no Alya junto con Nino con el prodigio de la tortuga

Marinette: eso es bueno... Supongo...

Adrien: tu tranquila, todo estará bien -sonrie-

Después de aquello ingresaron los adultos que parecían un tanto aliviados al ver a la joven despierta.

(Este símbolo * dará a conocer que es el adulto de ambos jóvenes, para no provocar confusiones)

*Adrien: debes tener cuidado, imagínate si te hubiera pasado algo... Dile a adiós a esta vida -abraza a Marinette adulta-

*Marinette: debes pensar como una Ladybug... -safandose del abrazo-

Marinette: lo siento, les prometo que esto ya no pasará

*Alya: claro porque si lo haces no habrá más suerte

*Nino: oh tal vez si...

Marinette: bueno... Disculpen pero aparte en este futuro a quien más a akumatizado? -mira a los adultos-

Adrien: de que hablas?

Marinette: Cronos portaba aquellos relojes con quien podía controlar el tiempo de los akumas, ya que tenía otros dos aparte de lo que conocía...

*Marinette: supongo que ella tiene razón, uno de ellos era Evillustrador y Dark Cupid...

*Adrien: esto se pone extraño...

*Alya: vamos a detenerlo entonces

*Marinette: supongo que tiene razón, ustedes se quedaran aquí...

Con aquellas palabras los jóvenes sólo accedieron habían visto el rostro de Marinette de una manera sería cosa que le había entrado aquel enorme miedo, los adultos se habían ido, mientras que Marinette sólo podía notar como Emma se encontraba con ella mientras conversaban de muchas cosas.

Emma: en serio te gusta mucho mi papá? -la mira-

Marinette: claro, porque dices eso? -confundida-

Emma: porque hay ves en que los escucho hablar diciendo que no son tan parecidos...

Marinette quedó un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de la joven aunque rápidamente la niña hizo un cambio de tema.


	23. Quiero volver

Capítulo 21: Quiero volver...

Adrien se encontraba en la cocina junto con Matt, el joven azabache preparaba la comida para su madre, mientras que Adrien podía ayudarlo un poco.

Adrien: parece que tienes el toque de la cocina como Marinette -sonríe-

Matt: si, me gusta un poco la cocina

Adrien: que es lo que te gusta hacer? -lo mira-

Matt: tomo clases de dibujo con el amigo de mi madre...

Adrien quedó algo confuso debido a aquel comentario. Haciendo que la curiosidad creciera y pudiera saber el nombre de su maestro.

Adrien: y... Podría saber quién es tu maestro? -lo mira-

Matt: claro, lo conoces a la perfección, su nombre es Nathanael

Adrien quedó plasmado por aquellas palabras, miro a Matt para luego suspirar. Guardo su compostura para luego escuchar a Matt.

Matt: no te preocupes, mi padre me recoge aún sigue teniendo celos... -sin despejar la vista de lo que cocina-

Adrien: porque?

Matt: porque aún mi profesor esta enamorado de mi madre, la primera vez que fue pensó que estaba soltera, con eso de que te habías ido de viaje por trabajo...

Adrien: que?

Matt: cuando regresaste Emma te contó todo y te pusiste molesto, ahora eres tú quien me recoge y me dejas, también cuando sales de viajes haces que te lleves a mi madre o si no, no vas así de sencillo... -le sonríe- ... Aparte eres muy atento con nosotros, algunas peses pienso que nos molestas mucho pero se nos pasa, desde que murió el abuelo Gaby cambiaste dejaste de ser algo reservado... Ahora eres...

Adrien: como Chat Noir

Matt: correcto!

Una vez que Matt término colocó la comida en el plato para luego juntaro con la charola, junto una bebida y llevarla a la habitación de Marinette en donde comería tranquila, aunque Adrien se sentía un tango sorprendido por los comentarios que había dicho el azabache relacionado a su futuro.

Aún más cuando escucho que su padre había muerto, aún no sabía el motivo pero pronto lo descubriría. Ya había pasado minutos, Marinette se encontraba pensando mientras veía a los tres ahí en la habitación.

Una vez que Matt y Emma salieron, Adrien la miro con una especie de preocupación.

Adrien: pasa algo?

Marinette: Adrien... Quiero volver a casa -triste-

Adrien: entiendo -se acerca y la abraza-

Adrien abrazo a Marinette sentía que tenía en todo lo cierto, el también deseaba tanto regresar a casa, aunque no sabían cómo.

Pudo sentí como Marinette comenzó a derramar lágrimas debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Trataba de calmarla pero no obtenía nada positivo de ella, que podía hacer, sólo continuar con aquel suceso?

...

Cronos se encontraba molesto por la situación habían derrotado a los dos akumas más fuertes, cosa que habían sido un total movimiento en vano. La mente de Cronos habían sido invadida por HawkMonth quien parecia más que molesto.

Aunque Cronos ya sabía que hacer tenía un nuevo plan que muchos parecia no estar muy de acuerdo en esto.

...

La situación con Marinette había comenzado a cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba había cambiado mucho su forma de pensar haciendo que los presentes sólo la miraran, inclusive la adulta comenzaba a sentir si negatividad.

Había pasado unas horas desde que Mari, había decidió quedarse sola, quería pensar en la situación en la que estaba viviendo o la que viviría a futuro, sintió aquel temor inundar su cuerpo, aunque pronto se quitó cuando noto a su yo adulta ingresar por la puerta.

*Marinette: puedo hablar contigo...?

Marinette: claro, no habrá problema -con una mirada triste-

*Marinette: bueno, como sabes la situación en la que nos encontramos no es muy buena que digamos... -preocupada- pero... Comienzo a sentir tu negatividad y si eso pasa dile adiós a todo París, entiendes

Marinette: intento... Quiero cambiar este futuro...

*Marinette: sabes que esto no pasa desde el pasado, este no es tu problema... Nada de esto es tu problema...

Marinette: entiendo eso, pero algo me dice que si lo es, bastante fue notar a Matt y Emma tristes cuando me contaron que ellos se metieron por protegerlos -baja su mirada-

*Marinette: ... -triste-

La adulta Marinette no sabía que hacer, la chica azabache aun deseaba que todo esto solo se fuera, que nunca existiera jamás. Cosa que asustó a la adulta de una manera sorpresiva pues al decir aquellas palabras estaba deshaciendo la familia que se había creado, todo en el mundo cambiaría y no sabían porque.

La adulta Marinette término por salir, se encontraba molesta. La situación estaba empeorando y no se detendría hasta terminar con esto, todos la miraron salir al balcón, Adrien se aproximó a ella intentando así poder obtener información relacionado, pero cuando salió pudo ver cómo la adulta daba saltos con ayda de su yo-yo, su vestido se movía al compás del poco aire, Adrien miro sumamente preocupado para seguirla.

Alya y Nino se habían quedado a cudar a los chicos, el joven Adrien no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Marinette. Pues la chica se encontraba más que triste por la situación.

Adrien ingreso a la habitación y miro a Marinette que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Adrien: a donde crees que vas... -mirándola-

Marinette: necesito aire fresco -mirada hacia abajo-

Adrien: no es necesario, sabes creo que tu yo del futuro terminara todo esto...

Marinette: ...

Marinette no dijo nada solo observó a Adrien para luego retomar su vista al suelo.

...…...

Mientras que Ladybug y Chat Noir (claro, que son los adultos eh) se encontraban dando saltos mientras detrás de ellos iban Dark Cupid y Evillustrador.

Chat Noir parecia molesto pues el pintor nuevamente se había propasado con su esposa.

*Minutos antes...

Ambos héroes habían llegado sitio en donde pudieron notar a Cronos se encontraba de pie mientras a sus costados de encontraba Evillustrador y Dark Cupid.

Chat Noir: por es fue que veniste, sólo para ayudar al pintor -molesto-

Ladybug: dejaté de estar celoso Chat, que no es por eso...

Ladybug parecia más que decida a cualquier ataque mientras que Chat Noir se encontraba con sus celos, como era posible que su Marinette siguiera pensando en ese tipo, pero la azabache tenía otros planes.

Cronos: me hace sentir muy mal, aunque no será tan malo cuando yo desaparezca pues el pasado de ustedes se cambiará...

Ladybug: lo dudo... -seria-

Cronos: los cambios de harán presentes...

Con aquellas palabras Cronos hizo una seña para que ambos akumas se lanzarán al ataque, aunque era imposible dos contra dos no podían derrotarlo, Dark Cupid lanzaba flechas de odio a sus oponentes, Ladybug esquivaba con rapidez, lo mismo hacia Chat Noir.

Ambos no tenían mucha suerte, pues Evillustrador había dibujado una especie de celda para ambos, aunque se encontraban separados.

Evillustrador se aproximó a Ladybug este miraba con tremendo odio como la azabache lo había cambiado.

Evillustrador: me siento traicionado Ladybug... Pero esto se termina ahora -mira a Chat Noir- una vez que consigamos los Prodigios todo esto terminara verás la verdad y te quedarás conmigo -con una voz fria-

Evillustrador se aproximaba a Chat Noir, el akuma había hecho unas especies de pesas impidiendo que Chat se moviera sn absoluto.

Chat forsejaba, para luego un recuerdo le llegará a la mente. Fue ahí donde pydo notar como los jóvenes héroes habían aparecido, mirando a Evillustrador quien parecia sorprendido.

*Chat: que hace aqui? -confundido-

*Ladybug: les órdenes que se quedarán

Los jóvenes héroes no decía nada solo veían con tremenda molestia a ambos oponentes, sin pensar más Cronos sonrió miro a ambos para luego oprimir el botón de aque reloj de bolsillo


	24. Todo terminó?

*Capítulo anterior...

La situación había comenzado a hacer demasiado difícil, Marinette se encontraba con su autoestima baja, la situación se encontraba peor, Marinette había estado mal desde la última vez que se enfrentó contra Cronos, había sido lastimada, aunque al final sólo deseaba salir de aquel futuro.

Capítulo 22: Todo se terminó?

Una vez la la luz se disilpo por completo de hizo notar a otros dos jovenes, parecían estar con su miradas bajas, todo los presentes miraron con tremenda sorpresa. Conocían a la perfección aquellos jóvenes.

Eran Matt y Emma, ambos podrían una mirada perdida, se encontraban con un traje distintos Matt poseia aquel traje de Chat sólo que en vez de ser negro era blanco, si cabellera negra de encontraba alborotado, mientras que Emma tenía el traje de Ladybug, sólo que este era estilo Antibug.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista, sus ojos no poseian brillo, cosa que había sorprendido a los presentes.

*Ladybug: Matt, Emma... -preocupada- que les has hecho? -molesta-

Cronos: nada en absoluto, ellos han estado así, desde que todo esto empezo... Han demostrado debilidad -sonríe- vamos Chat White y Antibug ataquen y consigan los Prodigios para su maestro... -sonrie-

Ambos jóvenes se disponían a atacar a lo que eran a ambos héroes adultos, mientras los otros dos akumas de encontraban atacando a los jóvenes héroes.

...

Chat Noir veía con preocupación como su hijo actuaba de una manera agresiva, deseando que ambos murieran para así arrebatarle aquel anillo de su dedo.

Las palabras de Adrien no servían en absoluto, pues el chico continuaba atacando a su padre.

White: conseguiré esos Prodigios para el maestro Hawk Month -voz fria-

Chat: entiende que podrás causar una tontería si haces eso

Las palabras no funcionaba y Chat no quería lastimarlo sabía que esto no sería bueno para ambos. Quería sacarlo de aquel suceso de aquel encuentro pero lo que obtuvo fue un golpe en el mentón por parte de Chat White.

Aquel golpe término por lanzarlo a unos cuantos metros, Chat toco su mentón con una mueca de dolor.

Chat: cuando termine esto, lo castigaré ... -quejándose por lo bajo-

Plagg: recuerda que esta siendo controlado -burlándose debido al golpe-

Chat: callate Plagg que no ayudas en nada -quejándose-

White comenzaba a acercarse a Chat, estaba listo para quitarle el anillo, una sonrisa psicópata apareció en el rostro del chico para luego mostrar el bastón.

Chat: hmp... -sonríe- no creo que puedas utilizar un bastón... -levantándose-

White: estas en un error...

White había comenzado a girarlo cosa que Chat miro con tremenda sorpresa. Nunca había imaginado que si hijo fuera hábil, pues recordó como el había hecho lo mismo. En su primera vez había sido un experto.

Chat no pensaba en que su propio hijo comenzará a atacarlo, esquivaba aquellos ataques de una manera sorprendente, mientras que Chat White comenzaba a molestarse de un amanera que aumentaba el odio hacia Chat Noir.

...

Cronos observaba de una manera sonriente. Pensaban que está vez sería el final. Y con esto Hawk Month veía con una amplia sonrisa, sabía bien que la situación se encontraba a su merced.

...,...

Nuevamente habían recibido un ataque de Chat White esta vez lo había dejado en el suelo, sentía que el golpe que había recibido en el estómago lo había dejado sofocado.

White: vez... Has perdido el toque... Padre -con una sonrisa-

Chat no podía decir nada el golpe había sido eficiente como para que pudiera moverse o hacer otro cosa.

...

Por el otro lado Ladybug peleaba con la pequeña niña, la pequeña genia movimientos sumamente potentes, había bofeteado varias veces a su propia madre. Cosa que la adulta se encontraba algo confundida.

Ladybug: entiende, no necesitas estar así... Emma reacciona -preocupada-

Emma no decía nada, sólo se disponía a continuar con detenimiento los golpes de la pequeña habían sido suficientes como para dejar a Ladybug más que aturdida por segundos.

Minutos después de encontraba Ladybug atada debido al yo-yo, era muy fuerte aquel hilo cosa que la heroína adulta de había preocupado, pues la niña comenzaba a aproximarse a ella.

Antibug: vez mami, no puedes derrorarme, soy más fuerte que tu -sonríe-

Ladybug: pero ti no eres mi hija, eres un tonto akuma que se hace pasar por mi hija ... -preocupada-

Antibug: no mami. Esta soy yo... Tu pequeña niña...

Ladybug miraba con tristeza como su hija se encontraba arada a un akuma, cosa que había sucedido antes, antes de que ellos tuvieran el derecho a saberlo. Aún continuaba aquellas ganas de ser aquellos héroes, sin importar el costo.

...,...

Alya y Nino no sabían que hacer aunque habían aparecido para ayudar a los héroes de París, la batalla continuaba desnivelada, aunque eran 6 vs 5 era imposible derrotar a un ser que contaba el tiempo, cosa que les sería imposible.

Había llegado el momento exacto, si, Alya y Nino se encontraban listos para entrar y entretener a ambos chicos que se hacían pasad por los héroes y de que ahora se encontraba bajo los ataques de ambos jóvenes.

Volpina utilizo las ilusiones, llamando la atención de los enemigos, dejando con sorpresa a Cronos que no pensaba que ellos aparecieran aunque no fue muy lento pues Evillustrador quien rápidamente se disponía a encerrarlos había sido detenido por el joven Chat Noir, quien no podía dejar que atacara a otros sin pelear contra él.

Chat: oyes nunca me derrotarás si cambias de oponente -sonriendo-

Evillustrador se había molestado por aquellas palabras así que ambos decidieron peleaf cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Evillustrador dra alto comparado con el chico Noir, podía hacer las cosas un poco más difíciles, aunque Chat podía esquivar, pensaba en usar su cataclismo pero sólo tendría alrededor de 5 minutos y eso no sería muy eficiente.

La batalla era contante, Cronos veía un tanto sorpresivo la situación en la que se encontraba habia sido demasiado, causando así que Ladybug y Chat Noir (los jóvenes).

Ladybug había derrotado a Dark Cupid dejando al descubierto a hombre que era Kim, Ladybug lo llevo a un sitio seguro, mientras regresaba hacia el encuentro, Nino quien se encontraba a lado de Volpina y enfrente de Cronos estaban listos para atacar.

Volpina: ahora si, podremos derrotarte -sonriendo-

Las palabras de la heroína con el prodigio del zorro, demostró una sonrisa para luego atacar, Nino miraba con asombro, ahora ya su esposa, quien demostraba una serie de habilidades, cosa que hacía sonrojarse, no paso mucho cuando Nino y volpina se encontraban listos para atacar.

...

Chat White de encontraba viendo con una sonrisa como su padre se encontraba arrodillado, los golpes que white había dado a Chat habían sido demasiado potentes.

White se agachó para tomar el anillo que se encontraba en el dedo anular de la derecha.

White: vez, soy mejor que tú jeje

Los pensamientos de Chat Noir podía escuchar a Plagg quien se encontraba preocupado, Adrien quien seguía transformado, comenzó a reaccionar y al sentir como White se acercaba pudo tomarlo del cielo quito aquel cascabel para luego destruirlo.

White quien quedó sorprendido mientras daba unos pasos, había terminado por desaparecer, Matt había caído inconsciente Chat Noir se aproximó a él para poder darse cuenta de que aún seguía con vida.

Ladybug quien peleaba con Antibug miro de reojo a Chat Noir quien tenía todo bajo control. Ladybug retomo la mirada a Antibug quien se aproximaba a ella de una manera sonriente, mientras giraba su yo-yo.

Antibug: tal vez hayan derrotado a Chat White pero nunca podrás vencerme...

Con aquellas palabras Antibug se lanzó a atacar Ladybug. Los ataques de la niña eran habililes y rápidos, mientras que Ladybug slo demostraba una pequeña dificultar, una vez que tuvo oportunidad tomo la mano de la niña para lanzar la al suelo y destruir y poder quitarle los aretes y así destruirlo, Emma había regresado a su estad norma sólo que se encontraba inconsciente al igual que Matt.

Ladybug: Emma, querida... -preocupada-

Ladybug se encontraba observando mientras que los los jóvenes héroes veían como cansado la situación en la que se encontraban era en que Evillustrador se encontraba enfrente.

Aunque no paso mucho para que Chat Noir (joven) quien había podido destruir el lápiz.

...

Cronos se encontraba mirando a los restantes. Miraba a todos para luego comenzar a escuchar la voz de Hawk Month.

Voz: consigue los Prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir -serio-

El hombre observó para luego hablar dejando a todos más que confundidos por el enorme cambio que había hecho el villano.

Cronos: soy el único akuma cociente de lo que se verá, se que me derrotarás pero no será e final puesto que he visto mucho y se que estos niños no existirán -señala a Matt y Emma-

Pensar a más los héroes terminado por nota como Cronos soltaba el reloj de bolsillo dejando caer aquel reloj, cuando toco el duro suelo una especie de ondas inviable se esparció por todo el lugar.

Cronos había cambiado a un hombre de cabellera blanca y una piel clara, usaa un trae de mayordomo. Los jóvenes se encontraban de pie para luego mirarse como iba desapareciendo.

Los presentes miraron con preocupacion, aunque al final Ladybug adulta sonrió pues los chicos se disponían a regresar a casa.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se tomaron de las manos para luego mirar a los presentes.

*Ladybug: gracias por su ayuda chicos... No se separen -sonrie-

Ladybug: no te preocupes, nosotros nunca lo haremos

*ChatNoir: cuidala muy bien y no seas tan... Despistado

Con aquella palabras el joven Chat se encontraba sonrojado para luego estar por completo desapareciendo.


	25. Aviso muy importante

Hola, quiero dar aviso que se acerca una secuela, en donde tomaré en cuenta muchas cosas unas que otras sacada de la serie. También habrá nuevos villanos, nuevos compañeros e inclusive nuevas aventuras.

Sólo esperen unos días más, ya que ando haciendo una imagen... Bueno busco una imagen para darle titulo para el fic. No se preocupen, será en este mismo fic la historia. Tiene el mismo título y el seguimiento de los capítulos.

Sólo que cambiar la imagen y el summary para que así haya mas... Como decir... Atención por parte de ustedes y se animen a leer, bueno os agradezco mucho y espero y les vaya a gustar los siguientes capítulos, que dentro de unos días (y de que subo los restantes en Wattpad) para comenzar con la secuela (aunque es como volumen 2) pero bueno.

Gracias por leer, saludos

Atte: Lakssy-Chan


	26. Fue un sueño?

**Hola amigos y lectores anónimos, les doy gracias que espero y sigan leyendo, pues de aquí en adelante ya se acerca lo que viene siendo los pequeños viajes al pasado. Pero también habrá mucho romance, no habrá lemon, porque no se escribirlo. XD patética que soy verdad.**

 **Pero bueno, esta historia aún está entrelazada con la anterior, si esto sigue salienfo bien hare una trilogia. Pero bueno dejemos esto y es hora de la secuela. Capitulo 23: Fue un sueño?, se los dejo y critiquen y si no gracias pof leer... Es bueno saber que leen mis historias, eso me hace llorar de alegria TuT ahora si al fic...**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Todo estaba perdido, Matt y Emma bajo el control de akumas aunque Cronos sabía a la perfección que los héroes de París no serían capaz de atacar a sus propios hijos. Al final de todo los héroes pudieron salvar a los jóvenes. Cronos se dio por vencido aunque sabía bien que algo más estaba a punto de suceder. Eso daba a entender que nuevamente los jóvenes terminarían en el futuro o en una situación difícil.

Capítulo 23: Fue un sueño?

Marinette se encontraba en su cama, en un profundo sueño hasta que se despertó de golpe. Tikki se encontraba asustada por el susto que había provocado, oyes ella intentaba levantar a la joven debido que se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

Marinette: hay Tikki, tuve un sueño sumamente extraño...

Tikki: Marinette tienes que contarme despues, por ahora ve a la escuela, necesitas estar a tiempo...

Marinette accedió de una manera rápida y se alistó en 20 minutos se encontraba lista, le tomaría llegar alrededor de 10 minutos después de la clase, osea que si podría llegar.

...

Por parte de Adrien, el joven escuchaba la voz de la Secretaría de su padre. Haciendo que el chico diera un salto y mirara el despertador mostrando que era tarde.

Plagg seguía durmiendo cosa que el chico se encontraba más que preocupado, se alistó para irse tomo a Plagg despertándolo de una manera brusca.

Una vez en la escuela Adrien corria dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero había chocado con alguien, pudo percatarse de que era Marinette quien llegaba tarde. La chica demostró un sonrojo para luego recordar que llegaba tarde.

Marinette saludo al chico y emprendió el camino hacia el interior sabía bien que la situación no requería tiempo de balbuceos, lo mismo hizo Adrien ambos iban corriendo dispuestos a no ser descubiertos por la profesora. Una vez que llegaron se percataron de que no estaba la profesora.

Dieron un suspiro para luego tomar asiento. Marinette seguía pensando en aquel sueño, sus pensamientos estaban más que notorios, Alya pydo darse cuenta de eso, cosa que comenzó a hablar.

Alya: pasa algo Marinette? -confundida-

Marinette: no, nada Alya, todo está bien -finge una sonrisa-

Alya: pues no parece... Aunque me gustaría saber si pudiste hablar con Adrien -sonríe-

Marinette pudo percatarse de eso para luego recordar como se habían visto esta mañana, aunque la chica se sonrojo, no pydo articular palabra alguna, pues recordaba aquel sueño en donde podía ver cómo Adrien se encontraba con ella y de que se amaban demasiado.

Marinette quedó así durante todo el día, aunque al final de las clases y como era de costumbre, la profesora de biologia había dado nuevamente una tarea en parejas, cosa que muchos obtaron por negarse pero al final se hizo dicha tarea.

Profesora: bien estudiantes, para la siguiente clase que nos tocaría dentro de dos días, harán un proyecto de expediente relacionado a diferentes temas, los temas vienen siendo varios pero estos no los pocos, anfibios, acuáticos, terrestres, etc. Buscarán información relacionado a aquellas clasificaciones para poder hacerme el trabajo, los quiero en carpeta y de hojas alrededor de 50 las parejas ya se habían puesto supongo que ya deben de saber

Con aquellas palabras, el timbre sonó, haciendo que los estudiantes recogieran sus cosas. La profesora salió minutos después. Alya quefo ahí un rato debido a Marinette.

Alya: espero y cuando estés trabajando con Adrien, no estés en este estado

Marinette: si... Intentaré aunque siento unos nervios

Alya: es normal mari, ya verás

Con aquellas palabras ambas chicas caminaron, iban contandose chismes, beno de diversas cosas. Una vez en la saluda de la escuela, la morena había decidido irse, debido a inconvenientes en su hogar, Mari suspiro para luego continuar su camino, pero antes de que se fuera fue detenida por una mano quien se había colocado en el hombro de la chica.

Marinette volteo para darse cuenta de que era Adrien, su amor platónico, el chico la miraba de una manera que para muchos dirian que sería acoso, pero era porque el joven se encontraba pensando en lo que había soñado.

Adrien: Marinette, podemos hablar, acerca de algo? -mirándola-

Marinette: este... Bueno -algo nerviosa-

Adrien: bien, vamos al parque

Con aquellas palabras el joven fue el primero en irse mientras que la azabache le continuaba.

Una vez en el parque ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentado en una banca, en la sombra de un roble, ambos veían a la gente pasar hasta que hablo Adrien.

Adrien: sabes quiero conocerte más, así que... Cuentame -sonríe-

Marinette: bueno... Que quieres que te dija? Ya sabes que me gusta el diseño y todo eso -nerviosa-

Adrien: si, supongo que si, sabes, he estado haciendo hipótesis durante el día... -se toca la barbilla-

Marinette: como que? -confundida, nerviosa-

Adrien: bueno... Supongo que ni me creerás pero estoy comenzando... Bueno te haces muy parecida a Ladybug... -la mira-

Marinette quedó en shock haciendo que Adrien la mirara con confusión, miro con extrañeza a la azabache.

Adrien: que? Dije algo malo? -confundida-

Marinette: no... Nada, sabes tengo que irme haré la tarea -levantándose-

Adrien: pero Marinette, estamos en el mismo grupo -la mira-

Marinette se había quedado paralizada, lo había olvidado, dio un suspiro para luego verlo.

Marinette: bueno em-empecemos con el trabajo, qu-quieres venir a mi casa o lo hacemos en tu casa -con un leve sonrojo-

Adrien: en tu casa -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes de encaminaron hacia la casa de Marinette, ambos ingresaron por la panadería, Marinette les dijo a sus padres que haría un trabajo. Cosa que accedió.

Una vez en la sala, Marinette recordó los postes, así que habló.

Marinette: dame unos segundos quieres... -sonrojada y se va-

...

Adrien se encontraba observando la casa, ya una vez había venido pero no tuvo el tiempo para verla, aunque a decir verdad era muy bonita. Plagg susurraba por debajo de su chaqueta queso, cosa que Adrien miraba con enfado.

Adrien: te acabaste el queso que eh traído? -molesto-

Plagg: oyes ti no me das queso y el poco queso que me das apenas me sirve

Adrien: bueno... Preguntaré a Marinette si tiene queso...

Plagg sonrió y se ocultó nuevamente, Marinette había bajado para luego decirle que subiera, pero el chico salió con la pregunta del queso.

Marinette: claro, mis padres lo usan en algunos panecillos quieres un poco?-confundida-

Adrien: si por favor... -avergonzado-

Marinette se aproximó a la cocina y corto una serie de cuadros de queso, para luego darselo a Adrien quien tiempo después terminaría hechandolos a un refractario que llevaba en su mochila.

Una vez en la habitación de Marinette, ambos habían comenzado a hacer el trabajo, aunque llevaría demasiado tiempo, pues estaban investigando todo acerca de insectos, si, la genial idea había sido de Adrien, quien había recordado a Ladybug.

Aunque Adfie seguía dudando de eso, podía notar una serie de parentesco con la heroína y su compañera de clases, sus sueños pudo a ver sido real? O solo era un juego de su imaginación.

Había terminado una parte sería muy difícil terminar un ensayo de 50 páginas aunque tenían otros dos días y si se dividían el trabajo podían terminar en menos tiempo.

...

Plagg se asomaba desde la chaqueta para pasarse al bolso de su portador, pero algo había llamado su atención, observó con cautela una vez que estaba en el bolso, para notar como una pequeña criatura entraba rápidamente a dicho armario.

Plagg pudo notarla para aproximarse a ella, sin ser descubierta por Marinette. Una vez que ingresó, pudo distinguir a la pequeña kwami quien se encontraba acomodando su espacio para dormir.

Plagg: Tikki...

Tikki quuedo paralizada ante s nombre, no quería voltearse a verlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir aquellas manitas tocar su hombro, Plagg parecia estar sonrojada, pues su sonrojo era notorio, Tikki se volte rapido pudiendo así ver aquellos ojos verdes.

Tikki: que haces aquí Plagg? Como me encontraste? -sorprendida-

Plagg: no fue difícil, pero... Marinette es... -la mira-

Tikki: si, ella es Ladybug... Quien es tu portador? -confundida-

Plagg: quien crees -se asoman a ver a la pareja- sabes no se si puedas responder esto, pero Adrien tiene todo el día diciendo acerca de un sueño, donde está chica y el son... Novios -mira a Tikki-

Tikki: justo mismo dijo Marinette, ella se siente más que nerviosa... Aunque no entiendo porque, también descubrió que se Bridgette y Felix

Plagg: Félix... Pobre chico era demasiado serio...

Tikki: si, bueno al final ambos no estuvieron juntos, pero crees que ellos lo estén

Plagg: no lose, debe de pasar o me equivoco..?

Tikki: bueno espero y si, no puedo tolerar otra separación... Necesitamos una pareja para seguir con vida

Plagg mir con tristeza de sentía infeliz al saber que su otros héroes pasaban por lo de Bridgette y Felix terminarían por desaparecer y aunque eran el Ying-Yang tampoco podían esta sin amor.

Plagg y Tikki escucharon como Adrien daba por terminado la parte de la tarea, rápidamente se despido de ella de un abrazo, no quería separarse de ella, quería seguir en aquel abrazo, hasta que decido separse, le dio un beso e la mejilla haciendo que Tikki se sonrojada y se espido el gato negro con un estilo de Chat Noir, dejando a Tikki con una sonrisa pero a la vez fastidiada.

...

En la puerta de encontraba Adrien y Marinette, Adrien se despedia de la chica, para encaminarse hacia su hogar. Marinette había quedado más que feliz, pues había estado el chico que le gusta en su habitación, aunque tuvo que meditar bien, así que no colocó los postes. Aunque en su escritorio tenía cientos de imágenes del chico.

Había llegado la hora de dormir aunque también se disponia a ir a patrullar las calles de París.

Marinette se transformó para luego irse a la torre en donde pudo notar la presencia de cierto Gato, cosa que miro con confusión y a la vez con una sorpresa pues cuando hablo no demostró ninguna reacción de coqueteo.

Lady: te encuentras bien?

Chat: si, si, supongo... -sin verla- ... Bueno vamos a hacer el recorrido

Con aquellas palabras de habían decidió en la vigilancia, había tomado alrededor de unos minutos, bueno había sido alrededor de una hora, cuando los jóvenes se despidieron para irse, pero para Chat había sido el momento exacto seguiría a la chica sin hacer ruido alguno.

Marinette llegó a su balcon, ingreso a su habitación para luego regresar a ser una civil, se tumbó a la cama, para comenzar a dormir no sin antes darle una galleta a su amiga Tikki para luego la criatura se retirará para dirigirse a dormir.

De la ventana se encontraba Chat quien había visto todo, sorprendido por lo que había visto retomo su regreso a su hogar, en donde decidió descansar.


	27. Un chico nuevo

**Hola nuevamente, este capítulo viene siendo para un amigo que acaba de emocionarse por estar en mi fic, aparte de que es fanático de Miraculous: Tales Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **El hizo su propio personaje, pero soy yo quien lo dibuja, para que den de una idea vean la imagen de perfil que tengo aquí mismo, sino entren a Devianrart, busquen su OC como Hades.**

 **Pero bueno dejemos eso de un lado y comencemos con el siguiente. Este fic entra el como un antagonista. Osea que no lo verán seguido, sólo en este capítulo.**

 **Ahora gracias por leer esto así que continuó con la historia.**

En el capítulo anterior...

Marinette y Adrien han estado algo extraños, el motivo había sido aquel extraño sueño quien hizo ver a ambos jóvenes relacionado con los heroes de París.

Capítulo 24: Un chico Nuevo

Dra una fria mañana en la ciudad de París, Francia, Marinette se había levantado algo somnolienta, aunque tenía mucho tiempo para la escuela de sentía cansada, quería dormir otra vez pero no, ya que si lo hacía terminaría por quedarse dormida.

Había podido desayunar muy tranquila sin ningún acarreo, una vez que salió, se dirigió al Instituto, en donde pudo encontrar a Alya quien parecia, sorprendida por la chica azabache y su puntualidad.

Alya: vaya forma de llegar temprano Mari -sonriendo-

Marinette: bueno esta vez sí escuche el despertador

Alya: eso es nuevo Marinette jeje

Marinette se sentía feliz pues en aquel sueño la morena había terminado siendo su compañera de batalla, aunque se sentía mal por la muerte de Lila en el futuro. Pero aquella idea la olvidó cuando recordó que sólo era un sueño, un sueño que nunca pasó. O si?

...

Las clases se iniciaron y con ellos todos los presentes estaban en sus respectivos lugares, el director ingreso para dar anuncio acerca de algo o alguien.

Director: estudiantes hoy a nuestra institución se nos une un nuevo estudiante... Pasa joven Blactorche

Con aquellas palabras un chico de alrededor de 17 a 18 años había ingresado, de cabellera negra intensa, ojos color grises, una piel palida, tenia dos perforaciones en las orejas, su vestuario era en una polera sólo que esta poseia un gorro, color blanca al igual que el pantalón, mientras que usaba una camisa negra, en sus muñecas poseia pulseras de telas negra, y una tenis color negro.

El chico oculto sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el director continuó hablando acerca del joven.

Director: por favor, sean amables con el joven, traten de llevarse bien... Joven tome asiento

El chico sólo se encaminó hasta el último asiento. En donde se encontraba Rose ella parecía facinada al igual que la mayoría de las jóvenes.

El director salió dejando a la profesora continuar con su trabajo, los presentes habían los trabajos, en la hora de descanso, las chicas conversaban relacionado con el chico nuevo, cosa que Marinette podía entender que las jóvenes se habían enamorado.

Marinette: vaya, se nota que todas las gusta el nuevo chico... -mira a Alya-

Alya: ni que lo digas... Aunque no siempre son buenos...

Marinette: de que hablas? -confundida-

Alya: no has escuchado el refrán no critiques la portada en vez del contenido...

Marinette: eh... Alya no se si sea así esd refrán...

Alya: bueno, bueno como sea, vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita al chico -señala hacia donde esta él-

Ambas chicas terminaron por acercarse, hablaron un poco con el chico quien hacia una manera amable.

Alya: hola chico nuevo -sonríe- yo soy Alya y ella es Marinette

Brayan: un gusto Alya y Marinette

Con aquellas palabras las chicas comenzaba a hablar, mientras que a los lejos de encontraba Adrien, Nino, el rubio miraba de reojo como la azabache sonreia cosa que la preocupaba.

Las clases volvió a hacer la misma, esta vez las últimas clases era de Geografía y como siempre la profesora estaba acostumbrada a hacer equipos.

Profesora: haré 4 equipos en donde hablé de cuatros temas relacionado con las capaz de la tierra...

La profesora comenzó a dar nombres para formar los equipos.

Equipo 1: Chloe, Sabrina, Kim

Equipo 2: Nino, Alya, Nathanael

Equipo 3: Adrien, Marinette, Brayan

Equipo 4: Juleka, Max, Rose

Marinette se encontraba sonrojada pues tendria, un trabajo con su amigo, Adrien, aunque también se le vino la mente que también trabajarían con el chico nuevo.

...

La hora de salida Alya y Marinette se encontraban despidiéndose, mientras que Adrien y Nino hacían lo mismo.

Una vez que ambos morenos de fueron, Adrien llamó a Natalie para decirle que tendría trabajo, Marinette sólo podía notar al chico rubio, la idea de aquel sueño había desaparecido.

Adrien: bien en donde haremos el trabajo?

Marinette: no se, deja que aparezca Brayan y veremos eso -con una leve sonrisa-

Adrien accedió de una manera mala, para luego quedar un rato callado, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo cuando el chic de cabellera negra apareció.

Brayan: pensé que hablaríamos más tarde...

Marinette: no, necesitamos hacer esta tarea desde ahora...

Brayan: bueno sería... Ir a mi casa? Digo si no ha inconvenientes -mira a Adrien-

Adrien: por mi esta bien -fastidiado-

Marinette: bueno entonces vamos... -sonríe-

Ambos caminaban y después de un rato se encontraba en un lugar donde se podía notar una mansión, a principio pensó que sería de Adrien, pero el rubio quedó más que confundidos.

Una vez que ingresaron, llegó un chico de la misma edad que Brayan, el chic tenía el cabello castaño, unos ojos color verde y piel algo bronceada, poseia un traje formal.

Chico: bienvenido joven -sonrie- parece que tiene amigos nuevos -mira a Adrien y Marinette-

Brayan: si, son Marinette y Adrien, son compañeros de la escuela... Gasper ofrecerles algo -sonríe-

Gasper el nombre del joven castaño, se aproximó a ambos jóvenes quien les ofreció una variedad de bebida, ambos pidieron una malteado sólo que se diferente sabor.

Marinette: en serio vives aqui?

Brayan: si, mi madre es dueña de una de las famosas empresas mundiales en productos de joyería...

Adrien: que hay de tu padre?

Brayan: el murio hace un tiempo de una enfermedad, dejándole todo a mi madre... -serio-

Adrien: lamento la pregunta

Brayan' no hay cuidado...

Brayan comenzó a caminar, los chicos lo seguía hasta que alguien los detuvo, dra un chico con un cabello azulado oscuro, su piel se encontraba entre palida y bronceada. Usaba un camisa color azul oscuro y un pantalón negro con tenía negros.

Chico: Mira no más quien trajo a nuevos amigos -sonríe-

Brayan: Sora porque no me dejas en paz un rato -fastidiado-

Sora: bien, lo haré, pero que hay de tu chica -con una sonrisa-

Brayan ignoro las palabras del chico para continuar una vez ennsu habitación, notaron que era muy elegante, había estantenes de libros y poseia todo lo necesario, tecnología, diversión, etc.

Brayan: bien, espero y estén cómodos, orita vuelvo... Haré una llamada -con un voz fria en la última oración-

Los chicos se encontraba observando todo, Marinette se aproximó a los estantenes mirando con detenimiento cada libro, Adrien se aproximó a ella para poder hablar, pfo había sido interrumpido por Gasper quien poseia las malteadas para las jóvenes.

Gasper miro a los chicos sonrió y salió de la habitación, minutos después ingreso Brayan.

Brayan: bien, comencemos

Cada quien comenzó a buscar subtemas relacionada a la capa de la tierra, pues le había tocado la superficie para ellos era algo bueno.

Les había tomado alrededor de 4 horas pero había sido suficiente como para terminar el trabajo.

No pasó mucho cuando algo hizo su apareció una mujer de cabellera color gris, parecian canas pero realmente era su cabello, un largo mechón color azul oscuro salían desde la parte de arriba hasta llegar a mitad del pecho de la mujer.

Brayan: madre... No espere que llegará temprano -la mira-

Mujer: bueno, me enteré por parte de Sora... Quienes son tus amigos? Espero que la jovencita no sea una enamorada tuya

Brayan: ... Hmp -sonrojado- no, es novia del chico Agreste

Mujer: oh, con que usted es hijo de Gabriel Agreste... Interesante, bueno una vez que terminen Brayan tu padre de hablará

Brayan: ahora que quiere ese viejo

La mujer lo miro algo molesta para luego dar un suspiro e irse, Brayan iba a dirigir a los chicos hacia la salida cuando algo llamó la atención de Marinette, era un retrato de un hombre ya anciano, en sus manos poseia un felojvde bolsillo.

Marinette lo contemplo por unos momentos para luego sentir una mano en su hombro, se percató que era Adrien.

Brayan de aproximó para luego para mirar el retrato.

Brayan: parecen sorprendidos por un retrato

Marinette: bueno, es que se me hace muy conocido

Brayan: vaya pues eso es raro, este reloj nunca se a mostrado en público, es una reliquia familia -mira a ambos jovenes-

Adrien: bueno podría jurar que lo había visto -mira el retrato-

Brayan: pues no, dice mi abuelo que esa reliquia tiene poderes, pero yo no creo eso

Marinette: porque dices eso? -confundida-

Brayan: las veces que lo he tenido en mis manos no sucede nada, es por eso...

Ambos jóvenes se miraron para luego retomar el camino hacia la entrada principal, en donde se despidieron, durante el camino, Adrien de había tomado la molestia de dejar a Marinette en su casa.

Durante el camino habia un silencio incomodo, para luego escuchar como Adrien se encontraba más que calmado aunque preocupado.

Adrien: como sabes de ese reloj? -confundido-

Marinette: bueno, es que... Lo vi en un sueño -sonríe nerviosa-

Adrien: ... En tu sueño no viste a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes? -la mira-

Marinette se había sonrojado, claro que había visto a dicho chico, pero entonces que podía responder. Aunque término respondiendo con...

Marinette: si... Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -lo mira-

Adrien: aparte de la que me estás diciendo?

Marinette: si... -se sonroja un poco- bueno... Me gustaría saber si tu... Eres Chat Noir?

Con aqiellas palabras hizo que Adrien mirara con una amplia sonrisa, pues por fin su princess decía algo que para el sería un nuevo paso. Él movió la cabeza en afirmación haciendo que la azabache se pusiera colorada.

Aunque no pasó a más cuando una sonrisa se formó, pues el chico la había abrazado. En cuestión de minutos la pareja se encontraba dándose un tiegno beso. No dudo debido a que algo hizo que se detuvieran, una explosión en la dirección de la casa del chico nuevo había sido suficiente como para sacarlos a ambos de la situación en la que estaban.


	28. Un robo

**hola, como se las están pasando? Bueno, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfruten lo ya que de acerca los capítulos de algo muy importante (creo) aparte hace unas horas estaba leyendo en el trabajo claro un fic. De esta serie termine gritando emocionada por la trama, todos los que estaban en descanso me miraron confundidos jaja, pero bueno dejo eso de lado para que ustedes leean. Saludos**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior... 

Un nuevo estudiante a llegado a la escuela, posee un enorme poder en riquesas, pero eso no le importa en absoluto, Adrien presiente que es un enemigo en circunstancias del Amor, pero se da cuenta de que no es así. Marinette y Adrien terminan encontrando un objeto muy conocido que el chico nuevo conoce como reliquia...

Capítulo 25: Un robo

Marinette y Adrien habían sido interrumpido pues habían escuchado una explosión, ellos se transformaron aunque se sentían extraños al transformarse enfrente del uno y del otro. Una vez que terminaron de dirigieron hacia el lugar del atentado.

Para su sorpresa había sido la casa de aquel sujeto, el estudiante nuevo, ingresaron al lugar para notar que todo se encontraba bien, a excepción de varias personas, la mujer se encontraba en el estudio el lugar mas dañado de toda la casa, pues detrás de un cuadro se encontraba una caja fuerte quien poseia cientos de papeles.

Ladybug se acercó a la mujer para saber lo que había pasado.

Mujer: se han llevado... el reloj... Obten el reloj y traelo... Da... Daselo a Brayan... -con dificultad para hablar-

Ladybug accedió y aunque Chat cargo en brazos a la mujer habían sido imposible que siguiera con vida. Explosiones se escucharon nuevamente, esta vez desde el otro lado de dicha casa.

Ladybug: de donde rayos vienes esas explosiones, acaso es un akuma? -confundida-

Chat: no, no lo creo mi Lady -mira a todos lados- tenemos que salir de aqui la señora necesita que al atiendan...

Ladybug accedió, durante su camino se había encontrado con Gasper y Brayan quien parecia preocupado se aproximó a la mujer para tomarla en brazos.

Brayan: no... -preocupado-

Lady: salgan de aquí, es peligroso

Las explosiones comenzaron a hacer que la casa comenzará a derrumbarse, cosa que había preocupado a las héroes, habían salido de la mansión, se podía mostrar cómo la casa se dertumbara.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se disponía a buscar al ladron, se encontraban brincando por los tejados tratando de encontrar a alguien sospechoso.

Chat: como rayos hace que un ladrón entre sin se visto a una mansión protegida -mirando a todos lados-

Lady: no lose, pero debe de a ver sido alguien que conocía la casa inclusive dsa reliquia

Chat: pues... Tendremos que hablar con todos los empleados de la mansión

Lady: concuerdo contigo Chat

Con aquellas palabras de había dirigido en donde se encontraba las ambulancias y las patrullas, quien había acercado.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban observando todo, a lo lejos noto que se encontraba Brayan y Sora, quien estaba acompañado de Gasper. Los dos heroes de aproximaron a los tres jovenes.

Lady: como se encuentra la señora chicos

Sora: murió nuestra madre -mirada baja-

Lady: lo lamento mucho

Chat: necesitamos interrogar a todos los empleados -serio-

Brayan: dudo que sea Gasper porque paso conmigo

Sora: y yo no soy, pues estuve haciendo mis trabajos

Sora había puesto un rostro de preocupación, aunque rápidamente la quito, mientras que Gasper sd sentía triste al ver que su jefe se encontraba triste por la pérdida de su madre. Minutos después llegó su padrastro, el padre de Sora demostró una preocupacion.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y cada uno había dado testimonios de a ver hechos sus labores. De no percatarse de la ausencia de aquel ladrón en absoluto.

La situación comenzaba a empeorar, Ladybug y Chat Noir decieron dejar aquello, descansar un poco y dejar que los Kwamis descansarán después de un largo tiempo de estar en forma Ladybug o Cfat Noir.

-Habitación de Marinette.

Marinette se encontraba pensando en una forma de descubrir al ladron, era imposible que hubiera desaparecido así nomas, aunque no tardó mucho ya que un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Alya que viera las noticias relacionado al suceso.

Marinette encendió su pc y comenzó a teclear para verificar aquello y por suerte encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era el anuncio de una reportera.

-Trasmisión

Reportare se encontraba de pie mientras el fondo se veía como el de un restaurante, mientras que al fondo podía verse una mesa en donde se encontraban los tres miembros de la familia que hace unas horas atrás habían sido atentados.

Reportera: estamos aquí en un anuncio de prensa de la familia más poderosa en el terreno de joyas, el señor Elias seguido de sus dos hijos darán un anuncio especial a Francia, transmitiremos todo lo sucedido en unos momentos...

-Termina transmisión.

Con aquello la transmisión se detuvo haciendo que Marinette se preocupara, pudo distinguir al pelinegro que se encontraba más que serio mientras que el hermanastro sólo demostraba una sonrisa.

Nuevamente su teléfono sonó, esta vez se percató de que era Adrien quien podía leer que se encontraba preocupado aún más cuando ponía aquellas emociones de preocupaciones.

Marinette le contestó haciendo que el chico siguura escribiendo para luego demostrar que ya se había calmado. No pasa mucho cuando apareció Chat Noir.

Chat: my princess, tenemos un indicios -la abraza-

Marinette: ... -sonrie- jeje... Tranquilo -lo besa- pero hay un anuncio por parte de la familia de Brayan

Chat: en serio? Necesitamos estar presentes y que las siendo los héroes -sonríe, estando a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica-

Marinette: yo tendré que esperar, Tikki necesita recargarse por completo, tu deberias hacer lo mismo -sonríe-

Chat sonrió ampliamente para luego destranformarse, cosa que una vez estando en Adrien, Plagg término por estar en e escritorio de la joven.

Plagg: oyes novia de Adrien, dame queso... Tu novio no me alimenta -suplicando-

Adrien: Plagg no seas mentiroso, que siempre te doy hasta doble ración -molesto-

Marinette sonrió para luego salir e ir por el queso, Adrien miraba la habitación de la joven había notado un retrato que se encontraba ahí de ella y su familia, en donde Marinette tenia alrededor de unos 6 años de edad.

Adrien: vaya si que era muy linda... -sonríe-

Tikki: ni que lo digas -sonrie-

Adrien miro a la criatura rojiza, Plagg se aproximó a ella quien parecia estar preocupado, le tomó de las pequeña manitas, para comenzar a hablar.

Tikki: oh Plagg, me alegra verte de nuevo -sonrie-

Plagg: claro, no sería capaz de dejarte... -la abraza-

Adrien: vaya Plagg, no sabía que te gustaba alguien -sonríe picaramente-

Plagg: callate niño, que tu seas un idiota al no saber quién era Ladybug -molesto-

Tikki: tranquilo Plagg, así ss empiezan -sonríe-

Plagg: pero no siempre terminan juntos ahí tienes a Félix y Bridgette -cruza sus brazos-

Adrien miro con tristeza, aunque aquellas palabras le molestaban ya que daban a entender que su madre había sido una intrusa, aunque no podían decir que era cierto. Marinette ingreso a la habitación, miro a todo los presentes dejo el plato de quesos cortados en cubos, para luego dejar otro platos de galletas, Tikki tomo unas cuantas galletas dejando las otras para los jóvenes.

Marinette observó la hora para poner nuevamente aquella transmisión, en donde daba a conocer lo que se disponía a decir la familia que horas antes había tenido.

-Inicio de Transmisión

La reportera aparecio en la pantalla, ya se encontraba la gente en aquel lugar, mientras que algunas cámaras y fotografía tomaban las escenas o las personas de la familia.

Reportera: en estos momentos la familia Blactorche dará a conocer un enorme anuncio...

No pasó mucho cuando la reportera hablo dando a entender que debían grabar el momento debido que Elias el padre de Sora y padrastro de Brayan se encontraba hablando.

Elias: la pérdida de mi esposa a dejado a muchos e inclusive a mi de una manera debastada, pero yo no tomaré el cargo de la empresa si no Brayan Blactorche... -señala al chico-

Entrevistadora: que hay acerca de una reliquia familiar?

Brayan: el idiota que haya tomado esa reliquia y yo mismo lo descubra... Juro que morirá -molesto-

...

Marinette veía como el chico demostraba una molestia, sentía que si seguía así podría estar por ser akumatizado, Adrien también sabía eso de igual manera comenzaba a preocuparse.

...

Entrevistadora: sería capaz de asesinar a alguien, joven Blactorche?

Brayan pensaba a hablar hasta que hablo Elias que parecía preocupado por la respuestas del muchacho, ya que si seguía así podría arruinar todo.

Elias: claro que no, aún sigue triste por la muerte de mi esposa -nervioso y triste-

...

Brayan se encontraba observando todo, deseaba tanto que los héroes de aquel país llegarán y dieran aviso de que habían encontrado al ladron. Pero nada, no habían aparecido en absoluto.

Una vez que todo terminó, su padrastro y Sora se alejaron necesitaban descansar mientras que Brayan continuaba pensando buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo en buscar al ladron y al asesino de su madre. Gasper se encontraba con él y podía notar lo cual triste y de una manera fria se había vuelto.

...

Hawk Month pudo sentir aquella ara negra, aquella forma de ser del chico, aunque decidió esperar ya que podía sentir como pydio incrementar aquel poder.

...

Brayan caminaba por el lugar, necesitaba relajarse, pero durante ese camino se había detenido al escuchar una voz familiar. Era Sora y Elias, ambos parecían celebrar algo importante.

Elias: vaya forma de colocar aquellos explosivos hijo

Sora: no fue nada, aunque fue difícil sacar aquel estupido reloj de la caja fuerte

Elias: por lo menos lo sacaste, ya comenzaba aburrirme de estar con ella -se cruza de brazos-

Brayan había visto aquello y no podía decir que había sido lo único así que decidió por salir no sin antes sostener el collar en donde tenía gravado su nombre, aquel collar que había sido obsequiado por su madre. No podía ingresar así de la nada, puesto que ellos terminarían por negarlo y lo sucedido anteriormente nadie pudiera creerlo.

...

Hawk Month creo el akuma quien rápidamente llegó en donde se encontraba el chico en la zona del balcón de dicho restaurante-hotel.

La voz del villano retundo en la mente del joven azabache, haciendo que terminara por poseerse por aquel akuma.

Su vestimenta era un chaleco color negro y una camisa de botones que bajaba por su chelecl negro, pantalón y zapatos negros, una bufanda que era larga y llegaba a mitad de la piernas. Su piel pálida y un antifaz que parecía más que un dibujo de una mariposa (algo asi) se podía notar. Tenía pequeños decoraciones una de ellas era los aretes en sus orejas, una pequeña cadena dorada en el chaleco y una especie de botones dorados en el pantalón.

La bufanda dejaba ver un poco aquel collar que tenía un figura de rectángulo circular. Mientras en ella tenía escrito algo que a distancia no podía leer.

Voz: utilza tus poderes para destruir a tus enemigos... Pero traerme los Prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir

Con aquellas palabras el chico azabache había desaparecido, ya que las sombras que reflejaba lo habían cubierto por completo.


	29. Poder de las sombras

En el capítulo anterior...

Ha muerto la mujer más importante de todo el mundo, su familia a comenzado a hablar relacionado a lo ocurrido. Aunque su hijo término por dar aclaro que era capas de matar al asesino. El artefacto que tanto es preciado en esta familia a sido desaparecido. Brayan, el nombre del joven se encuentra devastado aunque molesto. Se a enterado que su propia familia es la causante de esto. Quería enfrentarse pero bastante es el alboroto así que recibe ayuda de un ser que sólo busca algo en común. Los Prodigios.

26: El poder de las sombras.

Otro dia más en París, el atentado del día de ayer habían dejado a dos héroes, pues habían visto y escuchado todo lo que Brayan había dicho a la gente.

Marinette caminaba muy tranquila a la escuela, esta vez había puesto el despertador y aparte a alarma de su celular. Cuando ingresó pudo notar una escena que había llamado su atención, intento no entrmenterse per aquellos sentimientos de tristeza la inundaron rápidamente corrio hacia el baño.

Tuvo una suerte enorme de encontrar el baño solo ingreso a uno de los inodoros cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzó a llorar. Tikki había salido de su bolsa había visto lo que Marinette pudo ver.

*Inicio Flas Back-

Marinette había llegado a la puerta del salón, pud notar a cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba besando a la rubia oxigenada. Aunque Adrien tenía sus manos fuera de cuerpo de la chica rubia, la rubia se encontraba abrazando a Adrien del cuello.

*Fin de Flas Back-

Marinette lloraba no podía dejar de pensar en eso, aunque Tikki comenzó a ayudarle, tratando de obtener una sonrisa que pudiera alegrarle el día.

Un estruendo hizo que la joven azabache terminara por dejar de llorar, Tikki le había informado que la un akuma, pero algo andaba mal en este.

Marinette no huz mucho caso y termino por transformarse, al salir del baño pudo notar a Chat Noir qien peleaba contra el akuma, pudo distinguirlo por aquel alborotado cabello, era Brayan. Pero este parecia representa otra cosa, Tikki desde la mente de la chica decia que tenía un akuma pero no podía encontrar el lugar donde se alojaba dicho akuma.

...

Chat atacaba con valentía, sabía bien que pronto llegaría Ladybug para ayudarlo por fortuna tuvo aquella suerte pues la chica heroína apareció, saludo de una manera sería a su compañero y pareja, haciendo que e heroe quedará algo preocupado.

Lady: se quien eres... Pero no te preocupes te estamos ayudando... -lo mira-

Chico: ustedes... Sólo me han traído problemas -molesto-

El ser había alzado sus manos, las sombras que daban Chat Noir y Ladybug se había levantado cubriendo la mayor parte de los héroes.

Los dos héroes forcejaban por salir de aquel agarre, el akuma de aproximó a ellos quería quitales los Prodigios, pero algo había llamado su atención.

Había desaparecido por medio de aquella sombra que tenía a sus pies dejando e libertad a ambos héroes.

Ladybug: tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes

ChatNoir: bien, pero a donde se dirige? -la mira-

Ladybug: no lose, tenemos que seguirlo...

Con aquellas palabras los jóvenes héroes comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad, no habían tenido mucho suerte pues el akuma había desaparecido.

...

Mientras tanto el akuma de encontraba enfrente de Elias y Sora, ambos veían con un enorme temor al ver aquel ser enfrente de ellos.

Sora: quien demonios eres? -temeroso-

Akuma: mi nombre es Dark Prince y ustedes serán los primeros en morir ante mi poder -con una voz fria-... Donde esta la reliquia de la familia -sin gesto alguno-

Elias miraba con temor, no le quedaba otra opción y término por darle aquel reloj, Elias se lo había lanzado y antes de que el akuma lo atrapará Ladybug atrapó el reloj.

Chat por su parte se había acercado a Ladybug para así darle un buen golpe, pero algo había sido insuficiente pues el akuma había sido protegido por aquella sombra, Chat miro con sorpresa, Ladybug hacia lo mismo, el akuma comenzo a aproximarse a Ladybug quien en sus manos poseia aquel reloj.

Dark Prince: eso no te debe de importar heroína francesa -voz fria-

Ladybug: protego esta ciudad de akumas como tú... -seria-

Dark Prince: entonces tendré que quirarte tu famoso prodigio

Dicho esto el akuma comenzó a acercarse Chat noto aquello para rápidamente dirigirse al akuma, nuevamente aquella sombra, la misma de Ladybug, había atrapados a la azabache.

Chat comenzó a atacar pero el akuma había hecho aparecer una espada, Chat había utilizado su bastón como una espada. Haciendo que el akuma tuviera una especie de dificultad.

Chat: acaso tienes problemas? -sonríe victorioso-

Dark Prince: hmp... -sonríe de lado- te has equivocado...

Chat noto como su sombra se disponía a moverse sin su permiso, rápidamente él dio un salto esquivabando el agarre de dicha sombra.

Ladybug miraba a ambos quien podía notarse nuevamente cruzando las armas, cosa que Ladybug podía mirar.

Ladybug: necesito hacer algo cuanto antes -mirando el lugar-

Tikki: trata de llamar la atención del akuma -desde su cabeza-

Ladybug: tienes razón Tikki..

Ladybug comenzó a forcejar, hasta que pudo sacar la mano en donde sostenía el reloj, comenzó a gritar llamando la atención de ambos.

Dark Prince demostró una preocupacion, el sentía que ella era capaz de hacer tal atrocidad. Ella se disponía a solar el reloj, destruirlo para siempre aunque rápidamente había terminado por acercarse a ella, él intentaba quitársela, pudo sentir como Chat Noir se aproximaba nuevamente para el ataque.

Pero había sido atrapado, aunque no pasó mucho cuando un error hizo que Ladybug, oprimiera aquel boton en donde una enorme burbuja cubrió a los tres.

Ladybug había abierto los ojos. Pudo notar que se encontraba en una especie de templo cosa extraño, al fondo pudo notar a un sujeto de una larga tunica color blanca. Esta de aproximó a él se percató de algo familiar en su rostro aún así no pydo decifrar que, su cabellera blanca y alborotada piel pálida y un rostro de un joven y ojos color rojizos se mostró ante Marinette que en esa situación había cambiado su apariencia.

Marinette: quien eres tu? -confundida-

Sujeto: la pregunta verdadera debería ser, en donde estás? -la mira sin gesto alguno-

Marinette: beno también eso, donde está Adrien y Brayan? -confundida-

Sujeto: ellos se encuentran bien, en estos momentos deben de estar seguros por ahora aunque no siempre

Marinette: a que te refieres?

Sujeto: has que el joven Blactorche regrese a la normalidad llevarlo a casa y que el cuide el reloj...

En un dos por tres Marinette comenzó a notar como la habitación que se encontraba completamente blanca comenzaba a cambiar a una oscura. Una voz familiar hizo que despertara o abriera sus ojos.


	30. Antiguo Egipto

En el capítulo anterior...

El akuma que había aparecido era muy diferente a los anteriores, haciendo que ambos héroes tuvieran complicaciones, la situación había llevado hasta la reliquia en donde un error hizo que los tres jóvenes tuvieran un momento desagradable.

Capítulo 27: Antiguo Egipto

Marinette había despertado en un lugar algo diferente a la usual. Se levantó quito las sábanas y cojines que adornaban la cama, se sentían diferente, su ropa era muy diferente, usaba una túnica blanca, mientras que en el cuello poseia un collar que cubría sus pequeños hombros, su cabello negro estaba cortado de una forma geométrica, un corte perfectos en en las puntas.

Miro a su alrededor la habitación era muy extensa, la decoración consistia en pilares de color anaranjado, mientras había cortinas color rojizas, una puerta enorme que lo guiaban a un balcón, Marinette pudo percatarse de aquello para notar la ciudad.

Marinette: donde estoy? -preocupada-

La ciudad se mostraba en casas hechas por ladrillos y arena mojada que a medida de los días se endurecían, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho una voz familiar, era Tikki quien salía desde su escondite.

Tikki: estas en el antiguo Egipto, no te parece hermosa? -sonríe-

Marinette: es linda, pero no me puedo quedar aquí necesitamos encontrar el reloj, pero antes encontrar a Adrien...

Una voz proveniente de la puerta hizo que Tikki se escondiera, después de unos segundos entro Alya aquella chica de cabellera castaña con puntas de color anaranjados.

Marinette: Alya... -susurrando-

Alya: Merary... Tiene que alistarse, el príncipe quiere hablar con usted...

Marinette: Merary? Alya de que estas hablando?

Alya: yo no soy esta tal chica, soy Ain su consejera -sonríe- ahora dejemos de bromas es hora de alistarla...

Marinette miraba con tremenda preocupacion, entonces lo que había dicho Tikki había sido cierto, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Alya o en este caso Ain había traído un nuevo vestido, en donde se mostró una nueva tunucs color blanca.

...

Adrien había despertado, miro el entorno y si se encontraba en un extraño lugar (parecida a la habitación de Marinette) el joven fue interrumpido al escuchar al faron ingresar a la habitación, Adrien pudo distinguir que aquel faraon era Brayan.

Adrien: brayan, que sucedió?

El faraón lo miro confundido, para luego enbozar una sonrisa, parecia que le hacía gracia, Adrien miro con sorpresa para luego escuchar al faraón.

Faraón: Khalid, necesito de tu sabiduría en estos momentos, la princesa de encuentra aquí y muy pronto ella será mi esposa

Adrien: Khalid? Pero si me llamó Adrien... Espere, por mi atrevimiento pero cual es su nombre

Faraón: me haces mucha gracia, soy Menes el primer Faraón de estas tierras, ahora una vez que esté listo lo esperaré en la zona del trono -se va-

Adrien quedó más que pasmado por la extraña actitud del joven, cosa que hizo que reaccionara. Aunque rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Plagg quien parecia estar algo sorprendido al notar con detalle el lugar.

Plagg: vaya esto no ha cambiado en absoluto -sonríe-

Adrien: de que hablas? -confundido-

Plagg: mira ven...

El kwami se aproximó a la puerta quien lo guiaría hasta un balcón, en donde pudo notar la ciudad, quedó plasmado, miraba con sorpresa aquella escena.

Alguien llamó desde la puerta atrayendo la atención del chico, el kwami se escondió entre la ropa del rubio, que consistia en una especie de vestido que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, mientras un cinturón dorado se posaba ennlas caderas del chico, en la parte superior un collar de oro puro con decoraciones de diferentes diamantes, aquel enorme collar cubría la mayor parte del hombro, cosa que el joven sentía una molestia.

Nino ingreso miro a Adrien para luego hablar.

Nino: Khalid, estas listo?

Adrien: Nino, no me dijas así, soy Adrien... -fastidiado-

Nino: ...? Yo no soy Nino... Me llamo Zaid, acaso se te olvidó

Adrien no quiso continuar contestando, pues miro a su amigo quien demostraba una enorme molestia por olvidar el nombre de su compañero.

Zaid: vamos, tienes que desayunar, de ahí ver el faraón y por terminar ir a dar un toque junto con el y la princesa...

Adrien: que no dse tour deberían de ser sólo ellos dos para que se conozcan?

Zaid: pues usted tendrá que darle consejos... Ya sabe usted es el consejero

Adrien y Zaid(Nino) se dirigían hacia el comedor, los extensos pasillos de encontraban decorados con pequeñas antorchar, bueno, se encontraban en un cáliz color negro, mientras el fuego abundaban, habían cruzado una puerta en donde Adrien pudo detectar a cierras chicas.

La primera era una azabache y la segunda una castaña. Él se aproximó a ellas, una vez que ambas jóvenes voltearon a verla, Adrien miro con a la azabache quien noto con asombro a la joven de la misma manera hizo la chica quien a principio demostró una sonrisita para luego quitar quella sonrisa al nota al Faraón ingresar.

Faraon: me alegra que hayas conocido a mi prometida consejero -sonríe-

El faraón de encontraba a lado de la azabache, Ain(Alya) y Zaid(Nino) dejaron a los tres chicos.

Faraón: ella será la futura reina de mi territorio -sonrie-

Adrien veía como la chica no decía nada, el faraón había abrazado a Marinette desde la cintura, para así atraerla al cuerpo del faraón.

Adrien sentía una enorme molestia por lo que estaba pasando, en cuestión de minutos comenzaron a conversar, Adrien intentaba no decir una idiotez ya que veía como el faraón la cortejaba de una manera provocativa. Adrien veía con molestia con una ganas de partir el rostro del sujeto.

Después de unas horas habían salido la luna. Adrien de encontraba realmente molesto caminaba de un lado a otro, Plagg sólo lo veía mientras deboraba un queso que para el gusto de kwami no era muy sabroso como aquellos quesos olorosos.

Plagg: tranquilo chico, recuerda que dando vueltas no resuleves nada -mirando a Adrien-

Adrien: pero viste como la trata... Eso me enfurece... -molesto-

Plagg: son celos todo mundo lo tienen no entiendo porque tu... Oh... Espera... -comienza a flotar hacia el balcón-

Adrien lo siguio, Plagg miro a lo lejos como una especie de brillo salía desde un punto fijo de la ciudad. El kwami se encontraba sorprendido sonrió ampliamente. Adrien miraba confundido.

Adrien: que pasa plagg?

Plagg: viste eso? Ellos son nuestros compañeros -sonrie-

Adrien: eh?

Plagg: no te preocupes, ninguno de ellos está despierto y no despertaran dentro de siglos más tarde -sonríe-

Adrien suspiro para luego entrar a la habitación. Plagg lo siguió para luego Adrien tuviera una nueva idea.

...

Marinette se encontraba en sus aposentos se sentía mal, al notar como el faraón hacia todo tipo de coqueteo, cosa que no podía, tanque si hacia una tontería terminaría por hacer una pequeña guerra entre los pueblos del desierto.

Se disponía a ingresar a la cama, cuando escucho algo y antes de que pudiera voltearse se encontró con aquellos ojos verdosos, brillaban, de una manera entre aterradora, el aire ingreso apagando la antorcha, dejando notar aún más aquellos ojos verdosos.

Marinette: Chat...

Chat: porque... Porque no lo apartabas? -acercandose-

Marinette: yo... -dando pasos hacia atras-

Chat miraba con preocupacion, se aproximaba a ella, hasta que la aferró a su cuerpo con un abrazo, rápidamente Marinette tuvo un enorme sonrojo.

Chat estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, quería besarla, quería estar con ella, Chat no le importó y beso de una manera apasionado, los brazos de Marinette abrazaron a Chat, mientras el rubio la aferraba a su cuerpo.

Minutos más tarde Chat deshizo su transformación, haciendo que el rubio de ojos verdes continuará.

Los Kwamis salieron querían dejarlos solos ante la situación. En la que estaban pasando ambos portadores.

...

Los Kwamis veían la ciudad, se encontraban realmente felices aunque sentían que debían regresar a la verdadera época, aunque muchos podían decir que no era posible.

Plagg: tranquila Tikki, sólo buscaremos ese reloj y regresamos a nuestra época ya lo verás... -sonríe-

Tikki: eso espero Plagg, porque a veces no me gusta estar en esta época fue demasiado para mi

Plagg abrazo a Tikki, el kwami de la mala suerte sentía una especie de rubor en si mejillas se sentía atraído por ella, todos esos sentimientos de habían dado parabsus portadores de igual manera, ellos se querian.


	31. Traición

En el capítulo anterior...

Marinette y Adrien habían despertado en un lugar que había hecho una confusión, aunque no siempre sería de una manera concreta, los celos de Adrien hicieron que la noche fuera para ellos dos, solamente ellos dos.

Capítulo 28: Una traición

Adrien se había despertado, sintió algo de presión en su cuerpo, pudo notar como Marinette dormía tranquilamente en su pecho, sonrio de una manera pervertida, había tenido una hermosa noche, nuevamente, aunque aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los gritos de Alya quien parecia querar entrar, pero por fortuna no era así.

Adrien se levantó, seguido de la joven, Adrien término por transformarse se despidió dándole un beso en los labios para luego irse en Chat.

Ain: Merary, tienes que levantarte. Tienes que estar con él faraón en la hora del desayuno...

Marinette: si... Si... Ya me preparo

Alya dejo de hablar para luego Marinette continuarán cambiándose, con un vestido blanco. Aunque después de unos minutos Ain ingreso a la habitación, miro el vestuario para luego comenzar a sacar una ropa.

Minutos después se había cambiado mostrando un vestido color dorado, sus collares de oro se encontrará de igual momento.

Ain: bien, esta es la más elegante, ahora vamos que el faraón esta esperándote

Ain tomo de la mano a Marinette, llevándola al comedor en donde se encontraba el faraón.

Cuando ingresó pudo notar al faraón a su lado de encontraba Adrien, Marinette sintió una especie de tristeza. Aún así no lo demostró.

Adrien no le quitaba la vista, la veía muy serio, Marinette se había sentado a lado del faraón. Par luego sentir como las manos de ella se encontraban apretadas.

Adrien se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, una molestia lo había inundado por completo al mirar que su amante se encontraba con el faraón.

Plagg salió de su escondite para comenzar a hablar un poco del motivo de su salida.

Plagg: Niño porque te sales, que no vez que iba a comer mi queso -molesto-

Adrien: no puedo soportarlo Plagg, saber que Marinette se dirige al faraón como si fuera su prometida...

Plagg: mmm... Así se empezó hazle a conocer al faraón que sales con ella... -sonríe-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando algo llamó su atención, convino la idea de Plagg para luego deducir otras acciones.

...

La noche había llegado, Adrien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hasta que pudo notar a Marinette quien caminaba a su habitación.

Adrien la tomo del antebrazo para atraerla a él. Marinette lo miraba triste para luego sentir como el chico la abrazaba con fuerza.

Adrien: ahora entiendo todo -sin dejar de abrazarla-

Marinette: Adrien, quieri disculparme... No quiero que esto nos separe

Las palabras de la azabache hicieron ue Adrien se aferre a ella, un beso había sido suficiente. Pero no tomaban con la ausencia de otra persona quien de quedaba observando con tremenda sorpresa. El odio lo invadió y comenzó a buscar más acercar de algo importante.

Marinette retomo la conciencia separándose de él, para luego tomarlo de la mano e irse otro lugar. Aunque era demasiado no podía dejar pasar aquel momento en donde nuevamente se envolvían en aquel romance. Pero antes de llegar a más fueron sorprendidos pues los soldados del faraón ingresaron de una manera repentina a la habitación.

El faraón ingreso parecia molesto ante la situación, sabía en absoluto que está condenada a morir por tal acto.

Faraon: ambos morirán su estupidez acaban de hacer su muerte -molesto-

Con aquellas palabras los soldados tomaron de antebrazo a Marinette y Adrien quien terminaron llevándolos a una especie de cámara, en donde había diferentes tipos de instrumentos de tortura.

Faraón: nunca debí a ver cambiado, mi esposa que descansa entre los dioses regresará a la vida... -serio- ustedes dos sufrirán la estancia de este lugar

Con aquellas palabras el faraón se fue dejando a ambos chicos en aquella habitación, con otro soldado quien terminaria, por ser noqueado por Marinette.

Adrien: my lady de nota que no quieres morir aún -sonrisa coqueta, mientras la abraza de la cintura-

Marinette: tranquilo gatito, que esto aún no se termina sabes... Hay que encontrar el reloj -sonríe y besa la nariz del joven-

Ambos se habían transformado, Ladybug usaba un largo vestido de cuerpo colir rojo con puntos negros el collar que poseía alrededor de su cuello que cubría la mayor parte de sus hombros hacían juego excelente con una tiara que poseía ennsu cabellera. Su máscara continuaba siendo la misma, en sus brazos y muñecas unos brazaletes gruesos de oro puro, podía decirle que de largo tenía alrededor de 10 centímetros, el yo-yo de la joven seguía siendo el mismo, solo que en el centro del yo-yo se encontraba una esfera color azul.

El traje de Chat consistía en un collar que cubría los hombros, tenía una línea negra y a la vez dorado, dejaba mostrar su abdomen, su cabeza mostraba unas pequeliares orejas gatunas, mientras un listón bajaba hasta llegar al pecho del chico, usaba una especie de falda negro, con un bordado, bueno, una línea dorada, en sus brazos unas mangas que eran sujeradas a mitad del antebrazo por un listón dorado, que terminaba cubriendo algunos cuantos dedos, en sus pies usaba sandalias y de la misma forma de sus brazos poseia en sus piernas, un largo bastón negro con algunas líneas verdosas y amarillas hacían acto del arma, la máscara del joven era igual a su anterior, y su cola de gato era hecha de la tela de la falda quuen podría una línea dorada alrededor de dicha tela.

...

El faraón se encontraban listo para comenzar la ceremonia, había visto a todos y había escogido a alguien especial.

Sin(Alya) se encontraba temerosa debido a la tontería que había hecho su princesa al negarse estar con él faraón.

Faraón: usted, será un buen sacrificio, los dioses me regresarán a mi amada...

Ain: no, no puede hacer eso -preocupada-

Faraon: tomelo también como una alianza

Con aquellas palabras, los soldados la tomaron y la llegaron a la pirámide, el faraón comenzó a decretar con tremenda voz. Haciendo que el cielo comenzara a cambiar, un rayo de luz se hizo presente.

Faraon: dioses les entregó esta alma pura, constal de que me regresen a mi amada -extiende sus brazos-

Antes de que los esclavos la colocarán en aquel rayo, Chat Noir había detenido tomando a Ain (Alya) y poniéndola en un lugar seguro. Ladybug se encontraba enfrente del faraón.

Ladybug: esta muy mal faraón

Faraon: quien rayos eres? -confundido y molesto- para interrumpir algo sagrado

Ladybug: soy Ladybug y mi compañero Chat Noir -seria-

El faraón miro a ambos héroes para luego comenzar a hablar.

Faraón: dioses denme la fuerza necesaria para destruir a estos seres que se han interpuesto en nuestra ceremonia

Con aquellas palabras una extraña presencia de poso en el collar que tenía dicho faraón, transformándolo así a un ser parecido a anubis. Su fuerza había aumentado haciendo que los jóvenes tuvieran algo de problema, aunque recordaron como habían detenido al faraón en la actualidad.

Faraon: son unos traidores, al no dejar hacer el ritual... Por eso quirare sus joyas...

Ladybug y Chat Noir quedaron sorprendido, pues nunca habían escuchado eso ya que sólo habían escuchado aquellos por los akumas. Fue ahí donde capratin que el faraón había sido akumatizado.


	32. Lo encontré

En el capítulo anterior... 

Marinette y Adrien se han metido en un enorme problema. Su amor comienza a crecer de una manera acelerada, haciendo que el faraón vea la verdad. Intenta obtener la vida de su antigua esposa por medio de un ritual, cambiando aún alma pura por la de su esposa. El faraon termina siendo akumatizado, haciendo que los héroes de Egipto tengan un enorme problema.

Capítulo 29: Lo encontré

Era imposible decir que los ataques del faraón no eran fácil de esquivar, varias veces habían sido golpeados, aunque rápidamente salían del transe de aquel golpe regresando a los ataques en contra del ser.

Faraón: antiguos dioses, los traidores pagaran con su vida...

Dicho esto el faraón había sacado un arma que eran como cuchillas sólo que dichas armas eran como dagas, se acerco a Ladybug.

Faraón: guardias, busquen a la mujer para el sacrificio, yo me encargaré de ella

El faraón miraba a Ladybug, aunque no tardó mucho cuando un grito lo había sacado de aquella acción, era Chat quien se había lanzado sobre el faraón para así quitarle el collar que colgaba del cuello. El artefacto era un escarabajo color aguamarina, poseia dos alas de pluma de color plata.

Faraon: quitarle la joyería a un gobernante es falta de respeto

Con aquellas palabras el faraón se dispuso a atacarlo pero nuevamente un golpe de parte de un yo-yo hizo que retomará la vista hacia Ladybug.

Los ojos del faraón se posaron en la azabache, y sin pensar dos veces comenzó a atacarlo los guardias hacían presencia intentando detener a Ladybug, pero Chat comenzaba a detenerlo.

Chat: ni te preocupes my lady lo tengo todo resuelto -sonriendo-

Ladybug lo miro de reojo para luego embozar una sonrisa, la heroína de encontraban más que dispuesta a atacarlo, pero había sido demasiado difícil teniendo asi que utilizar su poder Lucky Charm cosa que hizo aparecer una especie de cinta antigua.

Pudo entender que eran vendajes y de que eso significaba que tendría que envolverlo por completo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos quería seguir buscando el objeto que habían perdido. Sus habilidades la llevaron a quitarle aquel colla, mientras que con ayuda de Chat se disponían a enrollar al faraón.

Una vez que lo enrollaron Ladybug pydo destruir el artefacto haciendo que el faraón regresará a la normalidad.

Ain (Alya) se encontraba a salvo pero quiso plasmar el suceso y comenzó a escribir en un papiro, quería dar a conocer lo que había pasado. Como había aparecido aquel poder y así el ruital se llevaría. Colocó los nombres (jeroglíficos ) en donde demostraba a Ladybug y Chat Noir como salvadores de aquella misión.

Ladybug ayudo al faraón y término por dejarlo junto con sus guardias, mientras que retomará el lugar hacia lo que era la pirámide en donde pudo notar algo muy peculiar.

Ladybug no había escuchado su sonido proveniente de los pendientes, haciendo que su transformación terminara, aunque no había nadie en absoluto pudo adentrarse a la pirámide, Chst continuaba connsu transformación al no a ver usado su poder le daba ventaja. Cosa que podía proteger a la joven azabache.

Habían ingresado a la pirámide, veían todo el lugar, a los esclavos que continuaban haciendo aquellos monumentos. Marinette se sentía observada aparte de la vista de Chat, algo la estaba observando.

Entre la multitud de esclavos, había un pequeño grupo, quien al mirar a Marinette se abrieron pasó para mostrar en una mesa aquel reloj de bolsillo.

Marinette: lo encontré... -susurrando-

Marinette tuvo que tomarlo no sin antes darle un recompensas a los esclavos, salió de aquel lugar mientras que Adrien quien había deshecho su transformación se encontraba observando a Marinette. Ambos Kwamis observaban a los jóvenes quien tenían la mirada hacia el reloj.

Adrien: my princess, como funciona el reloj? -confundido-

Marinette: no lose, cuando lo tenía anteriormente oprimi el botoncito pero parece no tener efecto...

Marinette observaban el reloj, mientras ambos Kwamis se ocultaban entre la ropa de ambos portadores.

Adrien: tenemos que salir de aquí e irnos -mira a todos lados-

Marinette: bien, supongo

Ambos salieron para encaminarse hacia el pueblo, la gente los veía de una manera sorprendida ya que nunca se imaginaron que la princesa y el consejero del faraón terminaran juntos.

Marinette: comienzo a sentirme observada -preocupada-

Adrien miro aquello para acercarse a un pueblerino, quería saber un lugar en donde pudiera descansar. Por fortuna los había dicho uno cerca y esto había tomado por sorpresa a los dueños del lugar.

Una vez en la habitación Marinette se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo hacia el infinito, Adrien caminaba de un lado a otro, sin pensando en cómo hacer que el reloj funcione.

Marinette: LO TENGO! -sonríe-

Adrien: que tienes my princess? -confundido y preocupado-

Marinette: Adrien, necesito que te transformes en ChatNoir

Adrien: lo haré sólo conseguiré un poco de queso, pero que hay de ti

Marinette: no, creo que aquí haya galletas de chispas de chocolate o si?

Adrien: mmm... Preguntaré si tienen eso

Adrien salió de la habitación dejando a Marinette sola, no pasó mucho tiempo Tikki se encontraba en dirección a la almohada de plumas, cuando se detuvo, Marinette noto aquello para luego sentir otra presencia.

Marinette: tu de nuevo? -mirándolo-

Guardián: parece que no te agrada mi ausencia, aunque debo decir que hiciste un trabajo aquí, has podido salvar al faraón -sin expresión alguna-

Marinette: era un akuma, eso no es bueno -molesta-

Guardián: si tu lo dices, ahora falta que sigas buscando... El último será en tu epoca...

Con aquellas palabras el Guardián desapareció y todo el lugar regreso a la normalidad, no podía decir que era sencillo, minutos más tarde ingreso Adrien que tenía unos cuantos quesos.

Adrien: lo siento my princess... Pero no encontré las galletas... -algo triste-

Marinette: no hay cuidado es momento de continuar dale a Plagg queso

Adrien accedió aunque no sabía el motivo, minutos más tarde, Chat Noir se encontraba en la habitación, Marinette tomo el reloj para luego extenderle la mano a Chat, parecia confundido. Marinette sonrio para luego decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Marinette: activa el reloj, la única forma de regresar a casa es activando el reloj de una manera en que estes en nuestros alter-ego

Chat: entiendo...

Chat tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Marinette, para luego oprimir el botón, cuestión de minutos una especie círculo a los pies de ambos los rodeo y en un dos por tres desaparecieron por completo.

* * *

Hola, espero y les este gustando la historia pero también traigo una mini historia de este misma serie se los dejare para que la lean y me den una opinión o algo. Ahora si muchas gracias y disfruten la mini historia.

* * *

En una habitación blanca se encontraba una chica de 17 años, se encontraba conectado a un aparato que mostraba impulsos cardíacos y también a otro aparato.

Usaba una bata blanca, su piel pálida señalaba los días que no tenía luces solares, también sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse mientras que los aparatos mostraban una alteración. A la habitación ingreso un hombre seguido de otros dos los tres hombres en bata blanca.

Sujeto 1: señor tenemos un problema -preocupado-

Sujeto 2: no podremos estabilizarla

Hombre: hagan lo que vuelva a dormir...

Los hombres comenzaron a buscar inyecciones, la chica parecía percibir algo mal cerca. Comenzó algo forcejar se quitó a aquellos hombres de encima para luego comenzar a correr.

Batalla debido a que sus pies aun seguían débiles, el hombre de vabellera blanca seguia detras de ella. Ella como pudo salio por ambas puertas se había percatado que de encontraba en una ciudad.

Ella corría no le importo mirar hacia atrás había terminado en un callejón se recargo en el muro helado, el cielo nocturno hacia parecer aquel lugar de una manera tenebrosa.

Su corta cabellera hacia parecer algo más adolescentes, aun así quedo de pie su bata blanca diferencia la oscuridad.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando algo la tomo de hombro, dio un grito se percató de que era un hombre de bata blanca, miro con miedo no paraba de gritar.

No paso mucho cuando alguien apareció lo había golpeado dejando a la chica quien rápidamente quedo detrás de su salvador.

Hombre: Chat Noir... deberías entregarmela ella esta enferma

Chat aquel héroe del antiz negro y cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes brillantes y su traje de cuero negro.

Chat: parece que ella no quiere -la mira de reojo-

El hombre miraba con tremendo molestia molestias la joven aunque no termino muy bien pues el hombre quería a la joven.

Después de que Chat diera un golpe al hombre y este cayera inconciente, miro a la joven quien se encontraba temerosa ante la presencia del héroe.

Chat: hola; cual es tu nombre? -con una sonrisa-

Chica: mi... mi... nombre... -temeros- no... no lose -baja Du mirada-

Chat: mmm... como que no sabe? -confundido-

Chica: he despertado y no recuerdo mucho ni siquiera mi nombre...

La joven miraba tristemente al salvador para luego ella tomará la vista hacia su muñeca en donde pudo notar una pulsera con algunos datos. Chat se aproximó a ella con cautela no quería asustara muro la pulsera y la leyó. Unos quejidos se estaban escuchando Chat tomo a la chica y se alejó de ahí.

La había dejado en una habitación demasiado moderna y lujosa. La chica miro con tremenda miedo para luego escuchar la voz de su salvador.

Chat: no te preocupes la persona que vive aquí es mi amigo, te cuidará mientras no esté yo -sonrire-

Chat salio de la habitación dejando a la joven confundida, miro a su alrededor buscando un posible dueño en fotos pero nada.

Detrás de la puerta se presentó una persona era un chico de 18 años de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes un traje que consistía en una chaqueta blanca y una camisa negra, unos Jeans y unos converses color rojizos.

Ambos jovenes se miraron los ojos zafiros de la chica miraban atentos a los ojos esmeraldas del joven.


	33. Secuestrada

hola a todos quiero dejar algo en claro. Un lector de esra página a querido usar mi fic. Claro, que le di el permiso que el guste. El parece que lo traducirá a Ingles. Así que sean amables si llegaban a ver el fic. No ser groseros ni mal educados. Traten de apoyarlos con Reviews, y todo lo que venga para que siga esto.

Pienso seguir con la historia poner un tercera parte en donde revelar los secretos de algunos personajes claro que me basare a mucho a los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug PV. Pero eso ya será más adelante ya que termine este. Como dije no tendrá tiro fic vendrá aquí mismo para que asi no haya problemas alguno.

Pd: quieren que salgan OC? Quieren unirse al Fic? Solo manden un mensaje y yo acceder a hacerlo.

Gracias por su cordial atención los quiere su escritoria.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

El Guardián se encontraba en la habitación de Marinette quien se encontraba sola, las palabras del Guardián daban a entender que podían llegar a su presentan rápido, pero Marinette sabía que algo más estaba pasando, entre todo eso, hacia que la chica sintiera algo de preocupación.

Capítulo 30: Secuestrada

Adrien había despertado debido a que alguien lo estaba llamando, sólo que el chico respondía a Chat, abril los ojos para notar trataba de un chico de cabellera negra que sobresalía un poco de una capucha.

Chat miro su atuendo quien podía darse cuenta de que era un traje ninja, su compañero poseia una mascara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, dejando a descubierto sus ojos grises, Chat sabía a la perfección.

Chat: hug! Donde estamos?

Ninja: estamos en territorio enemigo, hemos venido por la princesa... El emperador dará una recomensa si la llevamos

Chat: bien, entonces vamos...

Los pensamientos de Chat de encontraban preocupados debido a la ausencia de la azabache. Los jóvenes brincaban entre los bambú, con el único objetivo de encontrarlo.

Se detuvieron un poco cuando notaron que aquel lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, cosa que había alertado.

Caminaron un poco cuando de la nada aparecieron alrededor de una serie de una ninjas. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en ataques, Chat había sacado su bastón hecho de madera resistente enblos bordes de aquel bastón se encontraba un poco de metal uien daba como si fuera un refuerzo a los golpes dados. Si compañero llevaba una katana quien comenzó a usarla, a pesar de que ambos eran del mismo lugar sus atuendos eran diferentes.

El rubio veía con tremenda seriedad la situación en la que se encontraba, era complicado decir, los ninjas eran hábiles a decir verdad. No sabían cómo sería detenerlo pues nuevamente habían aparecido más ninjas.

Chico: ya nos estaban esperando...

Chat: concuerdo contigo

Chat se encontraba en medio de un borde si acompañante que un no podía obtener su nombre, seguían siendo rodeados.

Ninja: rindase Kusu ninguno de ustedes dos podrán derrotarnos

Chat miro a su compañero quien miraba de una manera preocupante, el sabiaba la perfección que eran demasiados. Chat comenzó a escuchar una voz ensu cabeza quien pydo reconocer.

Plagg: usa cataclismo, así lo derrotaran

Chat: tienes razón

Dicho esto, Chat uso su poder para comenzar con lo que era su poder, su mano quien podía mirarse de aquella energía negra que al tocar algun objeto podría destruir o provocar alguna descomposición.

Los ninjas miraron con sorpresa mientras que Chat corria hacia ellos, Kusu miraba confundido aún así se aproximó en ayudarlo. El encuentro con los ninjas habían terminado rápido, aún así no podía decir que era fácil.

Su camino los había guiado hasta una enorme casa, que en aquellos tiempos eran conocido como castillos o Palacios.

Ingresaron a dicho lugar, se encontraba en ruinas, el lugar se veía en penumbras. La mente de Chat era invadida por Plagg quien daba la ubicación de Marinette. Cosa que Adrien pudo entender el motivo.

Kusu y Chat caminaron entre aquel lugar. Chat caminaba del lado contrario, debido que era guiado por el kwami que se encontraba en su cabeza.

Habia llegado a una habitación en donde pudo notar a dos personas. Una de ella se encontraba mareada de una cuerda que cubría la parte superior del abdomen e impidiendo que sus brazos se movieran, Chat noto que era Marinette, su cabellera se encontraban suelta era larga hasta la cintura, su atuendo parecia desgastado, el rostro de Marinette se encontraba sucio por completo.

A lado de ella una chica azabache sólo que este tenía un traje ninja, ella volteo para encarar a Chat para darse cuenta de que era Ladybug.

Chat: dos... Como... -confundido-

Lady: vamos Chat... Ella es una impostora... Ella no es la princesa

Princesa': ayudarme Chat... Yo soy Marinette, por favor! -entre lágrimas-

Lady: no la escuhes es una mentirosa, yo soy Ladybug y Marinett -mirando a Chat-

Chat se encontraba algo preocupado pues no podía diferenciar quien era quien, la joven que se encontraba a lado fd Ladybug, teia una enorme apariencia que era imposible describirla.

No pasó mucho cuando apareció Kusu miro con sorpresa a Ladybug y Marinette.

Kusu: Ladybug nunca crei que fueras capaz de hacer esta bajeza..-serio-

Chat había guardado silencio no sabía que hacer la situación de encontraba difícil Kusu había comenzado a atacar. Pero Ladybug era mucho más hábil de un golpe había retirado a Kusu estrellándolo contra el muro.

Ladybug posó la mirada en Chat quien seguía observándola. Se acercó de una manera sensual al joven, la azabache la que se encontraba atrapada gritaba para que pudiera ayudarla.

Ladybug: no pensarás en dañar a tu compañera o si -mirando a Chat-

Marinette: Chat! Deja de ser tonto y ayudarme, AHORA!

Chat reaccionó cuando Ladybug lo ataco, habia esquivado el mucho en donde podia notarde un abanico de mano, cambio aquella arma por su típico yo-yo, Chat parecia tener algo de problemas ya que tenía una pésima escapatoria cuando se trataba del yo-yo.

Kusu se encontraba levantándose para notar como Chat se encontraba enrollado entre aquel hilo, Chat trataba de zafarse pero era inutil.

Kusu había golpeado a Ladybug haciendo así que pudiera liberar a Chat de aquel agarré.

Kusu: estas bien-mirando a Ladybug-

Chat: si, pero hay que sacar a Ma... la princesa de aqui -serio-

Kusu se aproximo a Ladybug, mientras que Chat se acerco a Marinette esta la veia molesta debido a lo qie estaba ocurriendo.

Marinette: hasta que por fin te decides-molesta-

Chat: oyes ya te fijaste son la misma persona no te has puesto a pensar en eso -mirandola-

Marinette: sabes variad veces te dije que era yo y te quedaste de pie

Ambos discutian por lo bajod, para luego Chat la tomará como la princesa que es, Kusu miro aquello para luego hacer unod movimientos rapidos y poder hacer un ataque, aquella mujer cayo inconsciente, Kusu la tomo en brazos y se encamino hacia la salida en dode se encontraba Marinette y Chat.

Chat: quien es ella?-confundido-

Kusu: es una de las criadas fel castillo, aunque eso no es todo hace unos momentos vi como una extraña mariposa negra salia volando

MariChat: un akuma-susurrando-

Kusu: bueno es hora de regresar al palacio, el emperador debe de estar esperandonos

Marinette: que hay de la joven -adenteandose en el papel de princesa-

Kusu: la llevaré al palacio, en donde el emperador dictará una sentencia para ella -serio-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, Marinette iba detrás de Kusu, pero detrás de ella iba Chat quien parecia estar algo preocupado por la situación en la que de encontraban en ese mismo momento.

La noche se estaba acercando, y los dos ninjas seguían muy alejados del Palacio, no tuvieron otra opción más que acampar, encendieron fuego mientras que uno de ellos se había ido a buscar algo para la cena.

Chat se había quedado a cuidar a ambas doncellas, una seguía durmiendo, Marinette la había atendido y había dictado su veredicto, aunque no pasó mucho cuando Chat comenzó a hablar.

Chat: porque no te has transformado -confundido-

Marinette: recuerdas que te pedí galletas?

Chat: bueno eso cambia la cosa... aún asi, no creo que Plagg soporte más

En la mente del chico se encontraba el kwami quien había escuchado todo.

*Plagg: te equivocas muchacho puedo estar aquí todo el día, pero me gustaría salir... tengo hambre

Marinette: bueno una vez que lleguemos al Palacio, explicare al emperador que lo ocurrido con ella había sido de un akuma

Chat: crees que te crea? -confundido-

Marinette: supongo que si...

Chat: que hay de Tikki, donde está? -mirando a Marinette-

Marinette: ella sigue débil, no creo que pueda transformarme a menos que haya una galleta

Chat: esperemos y haya en el Palacio

Después de eso apareció Kusu quien había conseguido algo de fruta, comenzaron a comer un poco, para luego ambos ninjas decidiera quien hacer guardia.

Chat se había quedado a hacer guardia, lo pensamientos del felino, se encontraban en como salir de aquella situación, como regresar a aquel lugar en donde se había empezado todo, querer de estar pasando a través tiempos. para Chat la situación era complicada y a la vez un poco desastrosa.

Marinette se había despertado, no podía dormir, sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraban, se aproximó a Chat quien estaba observando el fuego.

Marinette: vaya, parece que estás pensativo.-con una sonrisa-

Chat: hug... bueno, porque no duermes es una larga noche -la mira-

Marinette: no tengo mucho sueño, aparte me siento extraña... como si algo hubiera cambiado

Chat: no te preocupes todo estará bien -la abraza-

Marinette: crees que regresamos a casa? -triste mira la fogata-

Chat vio a Marinette, se aferro a ella quería hacerla sentir como en casa, no dejarla preocupada ni que se preocupara bastante había sido con lo de Tikki de que no podría transformarse por un largo tiempo.


	34. El palacio

En el capítulo anterior...

Ladybug u Marinette se encontraban en el mismo lugar, Chat se sentia confundido, la situación era demasiado de adimiliar había llegado en aquel lugar sin saber cómo, ahora de encuentra en una batalla contra el alter-ego de su amada azabache. Aunque al final tuvieron una victoria aunque para el acompañante de Chat, habia visto aquella extraña mariposa color negro que salía volando de aquel lugar.

Capítulo 31: El palacio

La noche había va minado mucho, Chat miro a Marinette quien se encontraban durmiendo recargada en su hombro, el rubio no le había quedado de otra que continuar, no quería despertarla así que continuó, los rayos solares despertaban a Marinette, quien después de unos minutos termino por estar talladose los ojos, Kusu desperto para notar a la pareja junta.

Kusu: vaya Chat, nunca pensé que la princesa estuviera enamorada de ti -en tono de burla-

Chat: bueno... yo... -sonrojado-

El rubio no sabia que decir lo único que podía de decir eran algunos balbuceos, la mujer había despertado miro a todos lados para percatarse de que estaba en el bosque junto con la princesa y dos hombres.

Una vez que decidieron como llevar a acabo todo, comenzaron q caminar hacia un río en donde deberían un poco de agua.

El silencio reinaba en aquel grupo. La mujer que anteriormente había quedado inconsistente se encontraba caminando a lado de Marinette. Parecía ayudarle con lo que ella ocupará, Marinette había visto algo muy familiar aunque no sabia como decirlo, la chica tenia un carácter que conocía a la perfección. Aunque admitía que no podía reconocerla.

Mujer: princesa lamento lo que he hecho, por lo que me contó Kusu hice las cosas mal verdad -triste-

Marinette: tranquila, eso a quedado en el pasado -sonríe-

Mujer: espero y el emperador me perdone la vida -mirada baja-

Marinette: no te preocupes yo hablare con el a ver que puedo hacer -sonríe-

Chat veía como la mujer que en realidad tenia la edad de Marinette tenia segundo rasgos familiares, fue ahí donde descubrió algo.

Chat: Chloe? -sorprendido en susurro-

El rubio seguía mirando con tremenda sorpresa, si la joven no tuviera la cabellera negra pudiera notar que era ella. Ella era muy diferente su piel era algo bronceada, pensaba que era de esa misma religión pero no fue así.

Cuando llegaron pudo verse a la gente de piel pálida y cabellera negra, la mujer que acompañaba a Marinette era de piel bronceada cosa que seguía con una duda.

Ingresaron al palacio en donde pudieron ver a un anciano con un el ante traje, tenia un barba larga color blanca, su poca cabellera blanca era cubierta por un pequeño gorro de estilo circular (no se muy bien como describirlo, en pocas palabras recuerden el emperador en que sale en la película de Mulan lo malo es que no se si es la 1 o la 2 xD).

Emperador: le agradezco que hayan regresado a mi querida hija

Kusu: es nuestro deber no es así Chat? -con una sonrisa leve-

Chat: si...

Chat tenia la vista en Marinette quien se la habían llevado, mientras a su lado iba la ancestra de Chloe, la ancesteazabache miraba de reojo a ambos jovenes pero sobre todo a Chat que seguía observándola como se alejaba.

Las horas pasaron Chat y Kusu habían recibido una medalla por parte del emperador sintonizando que era para su honor, una vez que terminó aquella ceremonia Chat término por relajarse, no sin antes conseguir queso para su compañero que parecía hambriento en la mente del chico.

Habían ido al mercado de aquella villa, con unas monedas que el mismos emperador había dado compro los quesos necesarios y un poco de comida. Una vez listo se dirigió al bosque de bambú en donde se destransformó de una manera tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Plagg salio disparado para luego estirarse había pasado horas en aquel lugar.

Plagg: vaya ya era hora chico... pensé que no me sacaría de ahí nunca -comiendo queso-

Adrien: lo lamento, pero como tu me dijiste puedo durar transformado todo el tiempo a menos que use cataclismo que solo me darías 5 minutos -muerde una manzana-

Plagg: cierto -sonríe-

Plagg comía tranquilamente su queso, en el hombro del chico, mientras el rubio pensaba una forma de como encontrar el reloj, pues sabia bien que Marinette se encontraría ocupada dentro del palacio, aunque muy pronto la vería eso podía sentirlo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar quería buscar un reloj, muchos no sabrían que seria eso.

...

La versión pobre de Chloe, habia ingresado en sus manos se encontraba una charola plateada.

Yukio el nombre de la ancestral de Chloe dejo la charola en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

Yukio: princesa, traje su orden de galletas -sonríe-

Marinette : galletas? -mirando la charola-

Yukio: si usted nos dio la receta, acaso no recuerda

Marinette: oh, bueno...

Yukio: bueno me retiro y quiero agradecerle por hacer que el emperador no me haya encerrado -sonríe-

Marinette sonrio para luego Yukio salir de la habitación. Marinette tomo unas galletas y de acercó a Tikki quien dormía plácidamente.

Marinette: Tikki, despierta

Tikki: hug... que pasa Marinette? -somnolienta-

Marinette: aquí hay una galletas

Con aquellas palabras la kwami tomo la galleta y comenzó a comerla. Ya tenía tiempo sin comer una galleta.

Marinette: bien ahora tenemos que buscar el reloj

Tikki: si, pero antes encontremos a Adrien y Plagg -come galletas-

Marinette: es cierto...

Marinettese veía un tanto decepcionada, pues no sabia en donde se encontrará su compañero. Dio un suspiro para luego escuchar a Tikki que se encontraba flotando enfrente de ella.

Tikki: bueno ya tengo la energía suficente práctica tranformarte para así buscarlo

Marinette: bien, entonces... ¡Tikki Tranformarme!

Marinette y Tikki se unieron haciendo que un traje ninja con un antifaz apareciera, los listones de las coletas eran más largos, habia acaso un abanico y un yo-yo muy normal.

Ladybug salio por la puerta sin ser vista, saltaba por los tejados pero se detuvo para luego girar la vista hacia atrás, pudo nota una torre de aquel palacio; era enorme aquel edificio bien protegido y asegurado. La mente de Marinette fue invadida por Tikki quien parecía ésta algo preocupada.

Tikki: sucede algo Marinette?

Lady: no lo entiendo Tikki, hay algo que me dice que aquí debo de estar -mirando la torre-

Tikki: Marinette, recuerda que esta época no es tuya entiendes hay que encontrar a Chat para poder ir en búsqueda del reloj

Lady: si, sigamos

Las palabras de Tikki habían hecho reaccionar a Marinette, aunque sabia bien que algo no estaba pasando. Y con ello pudo noto en el acompañante de Chat cuando la habían dejado en el palacio. Había dado cuenta de que era Brayan, bueno su ancestro aunque no parecía estar mal ni siquiera akumatizado.

Se había detenido en la última casa de la villa, más allá había el bosque que edtaba inubdado por bambú. No sabia si salir de la villa sus comunicadores no funcionaban y eso hacia que su reagrupamiento fuera difícil.

La noche estaba llegado y con ello una preocupada Ladybug.

Ladybug corría hacia el palacio hasta que se detuvo, volteo hacia atrás para notar a Chat. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera asombrosa haciendo que Marinette/Ladybug sintiera una especie de escalofríos.

Lady: Chat... que bueno encontrarte -sonrirendo-

Chat: claro, y dime que haremos ahora -acercándose-

Lady: buscaremos una reliquia y pronto

Chat: con justo

Ladybug se veía algo preocupada las acciones de Chat eran algo diferentes a la usual.

Habían saltado los tejados Hasta se detuvieron, minutos después Cage se aferro a ella por la espalda. Ladybug parecía más que confundida los nervios seguían en su cuerpo.

Lady: Chat... sueltame -tratando de zafarse-

Chat: porque querida...

Ladybug había pisado el pie del chico haciendo que la soltará, esto tomo como una ventaja y de fue mientras saltaba los tejados.


	35. Una mala copia

Hola, bueno quiero dar aviso de que dentro de unos minutos subiré un video a YouTube por si gustan verlo es de esta serie. Es como un Trailer de toda la seríe.

Busquenme como Lakssy Chan

Espero y les vaya a gustar en serio, por cierto disfruten del fic.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Habían llegado al palacio y con ellos habían los poderes de Ladybug, ahora la misión de ladybug era encontrar a Chat pero al momento de encontrarlo pudo norar algo muy diferente en él, cosa que no podia sentirse en confianza.

Capítulo 32: Una mala copia

Adrien se había quedado dormido, se habia despertado ya noche, rápidamente se tranformo y comenzó a buscar a su Lady. No la había encontrado en el palacio así que comenzó as buscarla por la ciudad.

Un estruendo provenientes de las orillas de la villa llamo su atención, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar para encontrar a Ladybug quien peleaba contra... Chat? Eso era imposible.

El felino observaba desde la cima de una casa, veía como su gemelo atacaba con molestia a Ladybug. A principio pensó que seria otro ninja pero a la mente se le vino la ocasión cuando peleo contra CopyCat quien por fortuna acerca de su "relación amorosa" había sido de una manera sencilla de como detenerlo.

CopyCat quien ahora ladybug lo llamaba comenzaba a a atacar de una manera rápida, aunque él era igual de hábil que Chat haciendo que ladybug tuviera algunos problemas, Chat veía aquello para luego sacar su baston, de su bolsa saco unos artefactos metálicos que eran estrellas ninjas que serian des utilidad en llamar la atención de la copia.

La copia miro a Chat para luego dar un salto y aparecer enfrente de Chat. Ambos sacaron sus bastones tienes se cubrían por medio de aquellos. Parecian un duelo de espada aunque Chat comenzó a moverse como un esgrimida ocasionando una confusión en la copia que se encontraba peleando.

La copia termino por alejarse aunque Chat no se detendría en dejarlo libre así de sencillo.

Chat: my Lady, busca la reliquia yo me encargo de él -se aleja-

Ladybug había quedado más que sorprendida por aquellas palabras, no pensaba en dejarse vencer y seguir a Chat, pero el tiempo se le acababa necesitaba encontrar aquella reliquia costará lo que costará.

Chat se detuvo en uno de los tejado observando a su alrededor buscando a la copia, peto no obtuvo respuesta, hasta que un golpe proveniente de la copia hizo que ambos cayeran a una casa. El tejado se mostraba un agujero Chat se levanstaba con algo de dificultad pero esquivo el golpe del baston su oponente.

CopyCat: haré que Ladybug me adore... todo este tiempo... ustedes juntos nunca sucederá -molesto-

Chat: deberías de pensar bien las cosas... -esquiva los ataques-

CopyCat había los ataques mientras Chat los esquiva de una manera rápida y sencilla, el rubio original había sonreído ante aquel acto para luego detener el baston de su contrario. Aunque al final y nuevamente CopyCat comenzó a destruir los pilares de madera.

CopyCat: si yo no tengo a Ladybug, tu ni otra persona la tendrán

El lugar comenzaba a escucharse fe una manera extraña haciendo que en un dos por tres la casa se viniera abajo.

Chat había salido de aquel lugar poco después esquivo algunas estrellas ninja que había lanzado el copiador.

Nuevamente Chat esquivo aunque un ataque había pasado rozando su hombro dejando que un hilo de sangre apareciera en su hombro.

Chat sostuvo su hombro para mirar como entre el polvo levantado se notaba una sombra familiar. Era CopyCat quien se disponía a acabar con él.

CopyCat: rindete no serás más fuerte que yo... entregame el prodigio del Yang -serio-

Chat pudo entender que ahora los akumas ya conocian los prodigios eso quiere decir que podían estar aun en peligro. Ladybug hizo apto de presencia quería ayudar a su compañero que seguía con la batalla del copiador.

Chat: Lady vete! Busca el reloj ahora! -sin quitar la vista del copiador-

Ladybug no parecía acceder aquello, CopyCat se aproximó rápido a Chat y lo tomo de la muñeca para luego lanzarlo nuevamente hacia un puesto, Ladybug se preocupo aun más y se dispuso a acercase a él, pero había sido detenidos por la voz de Chat quien se levantaba entre los escombros de madera.

Chat: Ladybug vete!

Lady: Chat... estas herido -preocupada-

Chat: te dije que te vayas rápido -la empuja un poco-

Ladybug miraba con preocupación, la joven no quería pero al mirar a su compañero no le habia quedado frente otra que accede a irse.

Chat de había levantado miro a CopyCat quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

CopyCat: y pensar que eres más fuerte pero eso se acobo, una vez que te quite el prodigio del yang todo se acabara...

Chat no parecía estar muy feliz por las palabras del contrario, se lanzó hacia él, la pelea en puño había sido algo peligroso entre eso había sido algo confuso, entre la peleaba podía verse que ambos se podían confundir.

CopyCat: vamos ni eres muy hábil como decías -sonrie de lado-

Chat se encontraban pensativo veía como el contrario se aproximaba a él dispuesto dispuesto obtener su prodigio y la derrota de Chat. En un movimiento inesperado por parte de CopyCat había sido suficiente pues el contrario había activado la habilidad de Cataclismo, cosa que Chat mirón con tremenda preocupación.

Chat término por correr necesitaba idear un plan pero por sora necesitaba hacer que aquel ataque tocara algo que no fuera él.

CopyCat termino por aparecer enfrente de él, la sonrisa se mostró queriendo decir que seria el final del verdadero Chat Noir.

Chat pudo distinguir a Ladybug, la azabache nunca se habia alejado en absoluto, sonrio de lado para luego usar su baston y poder hacer que el poder de cataclismo fuera dirigido hacia un enorme muro un hueco enorme se había creado.

Chat había activado su cataclismo y se aproximó hacia el chico había tocado la parte posterior en donde podía notarse en la cintura como se desvanecía.

De aquel tomo el bastón de contrario, para luego destruirlo partiendo por la mitad; ladybug había aparecido en donde utilizando su yo - yo para así purificar al akuma.

La mariposa blanca había salido de yo-yo, Ladybug se aproximó a su compañero quien se se sentia algo cansado.

Lady: hay Chat... -preocupada-

Chat: estoy bien no te preocupes

Chat se disponía a caminar cuando al dar el tercer paso cayó arrodillado, sus fuerzas se habían agotado, Ladybug lo ayudo y se alejaron de aquel sitio. Nuevamente en el bosque de bambú se encontraban hay más seguro de que no pudieran ver la transformación.

El chico se encontraba exausto y con ellos la transformación se hizo presente. Adrien se mostró ante la heroína de igual manera ladybug deshizo su transformación.

Adrien: vaya manera de hacer caso -con una leve sonrisa-

Marinette: si... no podía dejarte solo -sin verlo-

Adrien: bueno pues me alegra que no te hayas ido... -sonríe-

Marinette lo miro y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no era la primera vez pero se sentia tranquila, el chico se acercó a ella para besarla.


	36. El templo

Hola quiero que sepan si les gusta la historia, ya que quiero comenzar a hacer el volumen tres y que seria el último. Claro si ustedes gustan, aun falta otros capítulos más para que se acabe este volumen así que sólo espero sud respuesta. También aunque lean. Eso me ayuda y paseen por el video mio de YouTube.

Link del video: [ watch?v=jaYbFWrQ4MI]

Espero y les guste. Gracias por su atención saludos.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior. ..

Un akuma fuerte para ellos había aparecido, era CopyCat aquel akuma que era idéntico a nuestro héroe, en esta época la batalla entre ambos contrarios era demasiado difícil, Ladybug nunca se había deparado Chat quería ayudarlo aunque el no quería. Al final el akuma había sido derrotado y habían liberado al portador de aquella energía oscura.

Capítulo 33: El templo

Después de aquel cálido beso ambos se separaron; Tikki y Plagg veían con una sonrisa aunque Plagg pudo distinguir algo demasiado diferente en su novia de la buena suerte.

Plagg: que sucede Tikki?

Tikki: Plagg... esto mismo... esto mismo paso hace tiempo esto no es coincidencia algo necesitamos ver para poder regresar...

Plagg: te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer eso, Adrien esta herido y así no podemos movernos mucho

Tikki: tenemos que decirle acerca del templo

Plagg miro a tikki con una seriedad para luego ponerse enfrente de sus portadores.

Tikki: tenemos algo que decirles -seria-

Marinette: y que es Tikki? -mirandola-

Tikki: en la cima de aquella montaña se encuentra un templo, es ahí donde encontratemos la reliquia

Plagg: aparte conocerán al maestro que tiene el prodigio de la sabiduría así les dirá que tan bien vamos -sonríe-

Ambos portadores miraron con tremenda sorpresa aquellos Kwamis.

Marinette: bien entonces vamos -poniéndose de pie-

Adrien lo había hecho con algo de dificultad, al dar unos pasos cayó arrodillado, Marinette pudo notar aquello para ayudarlo, no podía dejar que anduviera en ese estado pero tampoco podía dejarlo en aquel lugar. Dio un suspiro pesado término por tranformarse en ladybug y lo llevo cargando.

La camina duro lo suficiente para que Adrien se recuperará y bajará de los brazos de la heroína. Se sentia avergonzado debido a que había sido el que lo había cargado y no ella.

Ladybug regreso a la normalidad en donde Tikki y Plagg miraron con tremenda sorpresa los escalones que de mostraban. Igual era ambos portadores que quedaron con cara de sorpresa al mirar tantos escalones.

Marinette: todos estos...

Tikki: si tienes que subirlos

Adrien: son demasiados

Plagg: anda niño, bien que andabas arriba de ella diciendo que te dolía el cuerpo -burlándose-

Adrien: eso era verdad Plagg! -molesto-

Marinette sonrio ampliamente para luego dar un suspiro y comenzar a subir los escalones. Adrien miro a su novia subir para luego e hiciera lo mismo.

...

5 horas las tarde...

Ambos jovenes suspiraba debido a la subida de tantos escalones, querían descansar un momento pero habían sido interrumpidos por un hombre ya mayor de larga barba blanca y un atuendo demasía elegante para aquella época (perdonen si no describo bien el traje) cabeza se encontraba limpia en ningún rastro de cabellera alguna.

Anciano: bienvenidos Ying-Yang -con ambas manos enfrente-

Marinette: usted debe de ser un guardián de los prodigios verdad?

Anciano: así es, porto el prodigio de la tortuga

Marinette: bueno, no quisiera será cortes o algo pero ne gustaría saber si usted no ha visto algo... como un reloj

El anciano miro con tremenda sorpresa, cosa que los jóvenes dudaron, minutos después de eso el anciano reaccionó para luego caminar por aquel lugar quien estaba ordenado y poseía estructuras detalladas, también estatuas, algunos jarrones y cosas hermosas por el estilo. Clásica decoraciones de la antigua china.

Anciano: bueno hace poco encontramos algo muy inusual... tal vez venga de los dioses

Marinette: dioses? -mira a Adrien confundida-

Anciano: si, debí dársela a usted princesa, pero a surgido algo sumamente difícil de comprender...

Adrien: a que se refiere? -mirándolo, confundido-

Anciano: hay alguien que busca este extraño objeto dice que con el se arreglará todo...

Marinette dudo un poco para luego recordar a Brayan quien el también de había adentrado adentrado la línea del tiempo. Pero aún así no podía decir que seria sencillo encontrarlo.

Marinette: debe de ser Brayan...

Adrien: entonces...

Adrien recordó que tiempo antes había encontrado con un ninja, cosa que hizo que reaccionará.

Adrien: tenemos que buscar a Brayan cuanto antes...

Marinette: guardián podría entregarnos el artefacto

El anciano dudo un poco pero reconocía a la perfección a ambos portadores fe Ying-Yang así que accedió a guiarlos por un pasillo hasta una habitación. Había unos cuantos rollos de papiro y más en el fondo había un pequeño cofre de madera con algunas decoraciones doradas.

El anciano abrió con cuidado para sacar aquel metal de color plata un pequeña cadena del mismo color había sido suficiente como para hacer algo de ruido, al igual que las manecillas del reloj.

El anciano miro con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos jovenes se miraron por unos segundos. Ambos se tranformaron se tomaron de las manos para luego Ladybug oprimiera el botón del reloj.

Antes de que pudiera aparecer en otro lugar, habian llegado a una habitación blanca, Chat Noir recibió el impacto de la caída de el y de su lady.

Chat: donde estamos? -confundido-

Lady: ... -mira el lugar-

Ladybug pudo notar aquel extenso lugar, miro al mismo sujeto quien de encontraba de pie, Ladybug lo había reconocido y se aproximó él. Chat por su parte la siguió, confiaba en la azabache asi que no habría problema alguno.

Lady: que hacemos aquí? -lo mira-

Guardián: lo mismo pienso... ustedes deberían seguir ya solo les hace falta una época... en donde se enfrentarán al joven Blactorche

Chat: entonces... podremos sacarlo de aquel akuma...?

Guardián: no, tienen que guiarlo al presente es ahí donde lo purificaran

Lady: que pasa si lo purifico en el pasado?

Guardián: cambiarías tu presente y tu futuro es por eso que se necesita hacerlo en el presente

Ambos héroes se miraron para luego acceder con una sonrisa. Miraron al guardián que no presentaba gesto alguno solo miraba a los jóvenes. En un momento a otro solo comenzaron a desaparecer ambos se tomaron de las manos. Ladybug posea el reloj de bolsillo en su momento izquierda, mientras la derecha poseía la mano de su novio.

Una vez que desaparecieron el Guardián solo demostró seriedad. Sabia bien que la verdadera batalla se estaba acercando y no sólo se refería al de Dark Prince sino a la de Hawkmoth.


	37. Un día normal?

En el capítulo anterior. ..

La antigua China había sido testigo de aquellos poderes que en cualquier circunstancia podían causar un terrible mal. La llegada al templo en donde conocieron al portador del prodigio de la tortuga había sido algo serio, pues su objetivo era encontrar el reloj y por fortuna el mismo maestro se los había entregado.

Capítulo 34: Un día normal?

Marinette comenzaba a abrir los ojos se sentia cansada aun así no podía negar que estaban en una cómoda cama, solo que sentía como algo la sujetaba de la cintura y sentia una respiración y un calor en todo su cuerpo.

Volteo en donde se encontró el rostro fe su novio, pensó qie tremenda preocupación lo que había hecho pero se encontraba vestida, dio un suspiro de alivio para luego querer levantarse, pero algo lo hizo que la azabache no lo hiciera y eso era de que el rubio se había aferrado a ella.

Marinette volteo hacia Adrien quien esta vez pudo notar aquellos ojos esmeraldas, Marinette solo sonrio mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Marinette: oh! Estas despierto? -fingiendo no saber-

Adrien: bueno hace unos minutos desperté... te voy que seguías dormida y no quise molestarte -sonríe de lado-

Marinette: bueno pues ya estoy despierta, ahora seria tan amable de soltarme y saber en que época estamos -con una sonrisa-

Adrien: eso no importa, hay que dormir un rato... -la abraza-

Marinette sonrio pero recordó lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió por hacerle entender a Adrien lo sucedido. El rubio tuvo que levantarse de una manera molesta.

Marinette se cambio en el baño su ropa no era muy normal la ropa que tenía ahora era un vestido no largo ni corto llegaba a mitad de las piernas, un yo no color rosado con algunas decoraciones en negro.

Adrien por su parte vestía elegante con un chaleco color azul, una camisa de botones blanca de largas mangas, aunque término doblando las mangas a mitad del brazo, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Adrien: vaya realmente eres my lady -con una sonrisa-

Marinett: bueno... era lo único que había -con un sonrojo-

Adrien: no importa, te queda perfecto...

Adrien la abrazo tenia pensado en darle un beso pero habian sido interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. Marinette se separó para ir a abrir, se percató de una joven de cabellera larga y castaña, cosa que Marinette reconoció a la perfección.

Marinette: Alya... -susurrando-

A mujer sonrio en sus manos poseía un plato de cerámica hermoso, pero lo qie se encontraba en el plato era un pequeño pastel.

Mujer: bienvenidos al edificio soy Isabel la vecina de enfrente -sonríe - tomen esto como una muestra fe mi afecto y de mi esposo José

Jose: hola -sonríe-

Marinette: gracias -toma el plato- Alya y Nino esto es genial -pensando-

Adrien se aproximó a la puerta en donde miro a su amigo solo que este no abrió la boca para asi no dijeran o pensarán otra cosa.

José: hola, tu debes de ser el esposo de la vecina, me gustaría ser su amigo para así irnos a celebrar -pasa su mano por el hombro del rubio-

Adrien: bueno... me encantaría eso, no crees querida -la mira-

Marinette: claro di que asi se conocen. ..

Isabel: bueno nosotros nos retiramos ustedes deben de estar cansados... Adiós

La pareja morena término por retirarse, Marinette dejo el pastel en la mesa que se encontraba cerca para luego notar un retrato que se encontraba en la mesa.

Ella lo tomo y comenzó a analisarlo fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que esa época seria difícil.

La foto demostraba una boda y en ellos Marinette y Adrien como la pareja recién casada. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas dejo el retrato y comenzó a buscar a su kwami el primero en salir fue Plagg quien se había levantado somnoliento se dirigía en búsqueda de su queso.

Plagg: oh chico dormí tan a gusto -se estira-

Adrien: vaya ahora dinos donde esta Tikki

Plagg: Tikki... -nervioso- bueno ella... em... esta... -nervioso-

Marinette: si no me dices no te daré más queso

Plagg: nooo! Todos menos eso... el queso es mi segundo amor... no puedes alejar de -lloriqueando-

Marinette: y bien donde esta ti... -interrumpida-

Tikki: aquí estoy Marinette... -sonríe-

Marinette: bueno ahora que éstas aquí podemos ir a ver la ciudad -sonrire-

Adrien: concuerdo contigo my lady -sonrie-

Con las palabras de los jóvenes y un desayuno para todos se dispusieron a recorrer la ciudad desde lo alto, mirando con tremenda atención el lugar. El lugar se veía muy al estilo colonial pues apenas la ciudad fe París se levantaba en dirección a la tecnología que en aquellos tiempos era las maquinarias fe vapor.

Lady: bueno por lo menos la ciudad se encuentra bien

Chat: aunque no pasará mucho cuando Hawkmoth se le ocurra hacer de las suyas -mira a su alrededor-

Lady: mientras pasa eso tenemos que buscar a Brayan tenemos que purificarlo

Chat: vamos my lady lo encontraremos y lo purificaras, pero recuerda que aquí seria muy peligroso -la mira-

Lady: si -suspira- bueno regresemos, quiero conocer la ciudad desde otro ángulo -sonrie-

Chat: bien

Ambos regresaron a casa había regresado a la normalidad, le dieron una galleta y queso a sus Kwamis, para que luego salieran a dar una vuelta.

Marinette se encontraba sujeta al brazo del rubio, miraba con asombro la ciudad, después de eso decidieron separarse Marinette miraba con atención las tiendas, Adrien por su parte miraba a la chica para luego sonriera por la actitud de la joven.

Habían terminado en un parque, Marinette había sacado una pluma y una libreta en donde comenzó a hacer unos bocetos de un nuevo diseño.

Adrien parecía impresionado por la actitud de la joven azabache pues demostraba una destreza enorme en la elaboración de bocetos, una vez que terminó le mostró el dibujo al rubio.

Adrien: vaya Marinette, es hermoso...

Marinette: en serio piensas eso? -se sonroja-

Adrien: si mira esos detalles son espectaculares -sonrie- creo que serias mejor que mi padre

Marinette: oh! no digas eso... el tiene sus métodos para es... -interrumpida-

Una voz que para ambos había sido conocida se hizo presente, ambos miraron hacia enfrente para notar como una chica de cabellera castaña y piel morena se encontraba enfrente, con un vestido color anaranjado y con unas decoraciones blanco.

Ambos decían mentalmente que era Lila, si aquella que era una heroína conocida como Volpina.

Lila: querido Adrien necesito que vengas -lo toma de los brazos y lo jala-

Adrien: pero que?! -confundido- quien eres?

Lila: acaso no me recuerdas?! -sorprendida- soy Sophia ahora vamos tenemos que hablar

Las palabras de la mujer habían sido sumamente serias, Adrien dio una seña a Marinette, para así arreglar las cosas con la pelicastaña.

Marinette veía desde lejos como Lila se abalanza sobre Adrien, este no hacia nada pero se le notaba nervioso. Ella optó por irse dejando a ambos estar solos, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el edificio una vez que llego ingreso a su apartamento en donde se tumbó a un sofá.

Tikki: vamos Marinette, él debe de arreglar sus cosas...

Marinette: Lila parecía más emocionada algo debe de a ver pasado -mira triste-

Tikki término esconderse ya que en la habitación había aparecido alguien más Marinette se percató de aquello para voltearse y darse cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí era el mismo akuma.

Dark Prince: ocultar algo no siempre puede ser bueno -sonríe de lado-

Marinette: de que estas hablando? -nerviosa-

Dark Prince: se bien que eres la heroína de París en el presente, y que no tuviste la mayor razón para ayudarme...

Marinette: pero... tenemos que ayudarte, estas pasando por un extraño suceso mirate, este no eres tu

Dark Prince: entregarme los prodigios

Marinette: porque debería fe hacerlo

Dark Princes miro a Marinette, para luego aproximarse, Marinette se había quedado de pie observando los ojos vacíos del chico. Mientras que el akuma la había envuelto entre las sombras impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Dark Prince: aun no entiendes el motivo por la cual soy una amenaza...

Marinette: que?! -sorprendida-

Dark Prince: puedo salir de esto cuando se me plazca... pero quiero mi reloj -serio-

El rostro del chico estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Marinette sentia un enorme nervios haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas. Pero no paso mucho cuando tracciono tratando así de salir, se puso a pensar que di gritaba la escucharía y es ahí donde comenzarían los murmuró de que su ahora "esposo" la golpeaba.

Dark Prince miraba con una seriedad, no podía pensar con claridad al norar el silencio de la joven.

Dark Prince: posees mi reloj o no? -serio-

Marinette: no... yo no poseo nada tuyo

Dark Prince: entonces necesitaré tu misma ayuda... -serio-

Dark Princes había terminado por besar a Marinette, lo peor del caso es de que cierto rubio se encontraba observando la escena, habia ingresado en silencio para notar como su novia era besada por otro. Esto había enfurecido tanto al rubio que se interpuso haciendo que el akuma desapareciera dejando a una Marinette algo desorbitada.

Adrien se dirigió hacia su novia que se encontraba arrodillada, mientras tenia su mirada perdida en vacío de la alfombra que se encontraba en el suelo.

Adrien: Mari, Mari, respondeme...

La azabache ni respondía continuaba con aquel silencio incomodo haciendo que Adrien se preocupara aun más.


	38. Lo hago por ti

En el capítulo anterior. ..

Ambos héroes habían despertado en una habitación elegante, habian descubierto que de encontraban en la epoca en donde las maquinas de vapor comenzaban a hacer una buena invención para los trabajadores. Pero si emprenda y personas que desean el mal así que Lila o mejor dicho su ancestra o bisabuela hace su aparición tratando de alejar a Adrien de Marinette, una vez una en casa Marinette es besada por Dark Prince haciendo que algo en ella cambie un poco, Adrien había visto todo y por un lado se encontraba molesto ya que no sabia como regresar a Marinette a su forma verdadera que era siendo cálida, amable, valiente de todo.

Capítulo 35: lo hago por ti

Había pasado alrededor de unas horas, Marinette continuaba en aquel aspecto sombría, Adrien la había movido dejándola sentada en el sofá, su mirada se encontraba vacía, poco a poco no sabia que hacer se sentia un inútil al no poder ayudar a Marinette.

Plagg se encontraba junto con Tikki miraba o con tremenda preocupación a la novia del portador.

Plagg: no me gustaría que mari se quede así, quien me dará mis quesos cuando Adrien no me los de...? -llorando-

Tikki: tranquilo Plagg, ella es fuerte saldrá de esta... eso espero

Adrien se encontraba observando a la joven, hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Ambos Kwamis miraron confundidos por la acción del chico.

Adrien: vamos Plagg es hora de hacer una visita -serio-

Plagg: a donde? A la tienda, para comprar quesos -con unos ojos brillosos-

Adrien: Tikki, podrás cuidar a Marinette...

Tikki: claro no hay cuidado

Adrien sonrio para luego transformarse en aquel héroe gatuno.

La mente de Adrien se encontraba Plagg peleando por no a ver recibido su queso camembert, Adrien por su parte solo lo ignoraba lo único que quería era encontrar aquel sujeto aquel akuma quien había reunido el valor para besar a su novio en su cara, ya que pudo notar como él lo estaba mirando.

*Inicio de Flash Back*

Adrien había regresado a casa la conversación de "Lila" había sido muy confusa aunque término por arreglar todo.

Quería sorprende a Marinette así que no hizo ningún ruido e absoluto, pudo nota como se encontraba ahí de pie sujetada por aquellas sombras, el akuma poso su mirada hacia el chico. Aún as no tenia respuestas de Marinette, terminó por besar a la azabache dejando a Adrien de una manera desconcertado quería gritar pero algo no podia permitirle, ni si quiera podía moverse.

La mente de Adrien se sentia molesta, su corazón le dolía y es daba a entender que se encontraba celoso, sabia bien que no podía tenerlo pues la joven azabache le era fiel en todo los aspectos.

*Fin de flash back*

Chat de detuvo en la torre Eiffel en donde comenzó comenzó a notar todo a su alrededor quería encontrarlo quería hacerle pagar por lo que habia hecho.

Aunque no paso mucho cuando sintió una presencia a pocos minutos aquel akuma dio unos pasos al estar lado del héroe.

Chat: tú... -molesto- que le has hecho a Marinette -molesto-

Dark Prince: nada, solo eh tomado un poco de los recuerdos para encontrar mi reloj -serio-

Chat: entonces porque sigue así de ida o como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas...

Dark Prince: es el efecto de esto, luego se lo pasara... regresará a ser la misma de antes...

Chat: mira se que tu solo buscas una cosa pero como sabremos que no atacará a más -lo mira serio-

Dark Prince miro con seriedad la ciudad no sabia que pensar lo único que quería de vuelta era su reloj y la vida infeliz de aquellos que les había rebatado la vida perfecta.

Termino por querer desaparecer pero Chat se interpuso golpeandolo con el baston; Dark Princes había terminado por caer de aquella torre. Pero se sostuvo, miro a Chat para luego desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de el.

Chat esquivo y término por alejarse de aquel lugar cosa que el akuma de las sombras no cedería tan fácilmente. Quería acabarlo por aque movimiento tan estúpido de su parte.

Dark Prince: bien quieres morir en el pasado... así será

...

Marinette parpadeo unas cuantas veces pra reaccionar, miro a Tikki quien de encontraba aliviada al ver a su portadora caminar con brillo en sus ojos.

Marinette: hug! Pareciera que dormí mucho -se toca la cabeza-

Tikki: hay mari, nos preocupaste demasiado...

Marinette: lo siento Tikki -mira a los lados- donde esta Adrien y Plagg? -confundida-

Tikki: ellos han salido en búsqueda del akuma

Marinette: que?! -sorprendida-

Lo palabras de la kwami habían sido claras para la azabache, terminó por transformarse en ladybug y dirigirse en donde e encontrarían.

Ladybug volaba por los edificios buscando una explosión o destrozo pero nada, lo que se pudo distinguir fue en una mansión no muy lujosa pero excelente para vivir.

Ladybug habia sido hipnotizada por aquella casa así que se dirigió a investigar, no entendía e porque, pero necesitaba saber.

Había entrado con sigilo sin ningún ruido en absoluto hasta que llegó a una especie de estudio en donde pudo escuchar una conversación.

Hombre: con esta joya en nuestras manos el mundo podria estar a nuestros pies

Hombre 2: no, no era bueno, ese reloj posee un poder ms grande fue bendecido por los dioses de los antigua Europa no podemos dejarlo así, nosotros debemos protegerlo...

Hombre: pero ponte a pensar en las riquezas del futuro, saber todo y estar más adelantado que los demás es seria estupendo no lo crees -emocionado-

Hombre 2: he dicho que no! Este reloj no se hizo para eso y nunca se hará de matendra oculto para siempre... que claro? -tono molesto-

Ladybug seguía detrás de la puerta escuchando con atención, aunque término por irse ya que habían escuchado unas explosiones.

Había llegado en donde las explosiones se estaban dando pudo notar a Chat y el akuma que se encontraban de pie mientras tenían su baston y espada chocando una contra la otra.

Lady: CHAT! -mirando-

Chat y el akuma voltearon hacia Ladybug, el akuma por su parte había sido el momento necesario para poder obtener su preciado reloj así que desapareció de aquel lugar. Ladybug se aproximó a Chat cosa que el felino solo la abrazo.

Lady: se donde esta el reloj, vamos hay que darnos prisa -continuando con el abrazo-

Chat: no, iré yo... -se separa un poco, en tono serio- iré yo a ver ese reloj...

Lady: pero que dices Chat -confundida, lo mira-

Chat: quiero que te quedes en casa te protegas no quiero que te pase nada malo entiendes...

Lady: Chat... soy una heroína al igual que tú, no me puedes poner esas ordenes

Chat: no quiero saber que estas herida... eras la única persona que adoro tanto entiendes -la toma de los hombros-

Lady: Chat... no me pasara nada -sonrieron levemente-

Ladybug había colocado sus manos en las mejillas de Chat, quería darle un enorme beso, pero como siempre algo los interrumpió.

Era nuevamente el akuma quien se disponía a atacar las tiendas en búsqueda de su reloj. Aunque no había tomado en cuenta de que estaría demasiado lejos de lo que esperaba.

Ladybug y ChatNoir miraron aquello para irse hacia el lugar, pudo notar como el akuma atacaba a todo su paso los carruajes que se encontraban atados a caballos, terminaban huyendo de aquel lugar.

Ambos héroes se pusieron enfrente del akuma, cosa que el akuma miro con tremenda seriedad.

Dark Prince: de nuevo ustedes? Esto es una absurda batalla -molesto-

Lady: andas buscando un reloj y destruyes todo a tu paso -mirando al akuma-

El akuma alzó un poco la mano haciendo que las sombras se levantará e intentarán atacar a los héroes.


	39. De regreso

hola espero y les este gustando la historia lamento la demora pero ya lo subí muy pronto llegará el volumen 3 y será el último puesto tengo otros proyectos no se si hacer más fic de esta serio o buscar otra pero bueno eso después.

Gracias por su atención y disfruten de la historia.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Dark Prince habia sido capaz de besar Matinette enfrente enfrente de Adrien, el héroe gatuno solo se dispuso a buscar venganza, el akuma por su parte queria regresar a casa pero que más sin obtener un reloj. La cosa podían cambiar nuevamente cuando se encuentren atrapados por las sombras que ellos dando a la luz del día. Como pueden detener a este akuma siendo uno de los más fuerte que ellos habían visto.

Capítulo 36: De regreso

Dar Prince habia alzado su mano para que las sombras se levantarán y atacarán a ambos héroes, Ladybug habían esquivado el ataque al igual que ChatNoir. La situación se ponía cada vez más difícil ya que se encontraban peleando contra un ser que podía utilizar cualquier tipo de sombra para sus ataques.

Dark Prince: ustedes no pueden contra mi nunca podra... -serio-

Lady: deberías tener la cabeza llenando maldad para dejarte vencer así

Dark Prince: no es cierto... solo busco venganza y mi reloj -serio-

Lady: entonces... Aquí no es tu venganza

Dark Prince miro a su alrededor para luego retomar con traquilidad. La sombra que se encontraba levantada tomo forma de una serie de dagas. El akuma hizo una señal haciendo que aquellas dagas sombras se dirigieran a ambos héroes.

Chst esquivo aquellos objeto, claro que también alejó a Ladybug de aquel ataque.

Chat: my lady... será mejor que se ponga a salvo

Lady: esas loco Chat... Aunque... -sonríe de lado- tengo una idea

Las palabras de ladybug habian sido suficientes como para que Chst sonriera.

Lady: bien, iré por lo que te dije, podrás distraerlo? -mirando al akuma-

Chat: cuenta con eso my Lady -sonrie-

Ladybug término por irse dejando a Chat enfrente de su enemigo. El akuma miro a Ladybug irse para luego enfocar la vista hacia el heroe que se había quedado.

Dark Prince: de a ver sabido que serias abandonado no sería divertido -serio- ya que unab vez sucedio

Aquellas palabras habían dañado dañado a Chat, pues sabia bien a que se refería, su madre, esto molesto demasiado al héroe y se dispuso a atacarlo quería salir de todo.

...

Ladybug por su parte corría por los pasillos, habian ingresado por una ventana y una vez enfrente de la puerta escucho voces dentro. Una ves que ingreso noto a un señor ya algo anciano con uno bigote corto.

Hombre: Ladybug, a que se debe su visita? -confundido-

Ladybug: usted debe de prestarme el reloj...

Hombre: que reloj -nervioso-

Ladybug: bien sabe cual reloj, lo necesito para poder salvar París...

Las palabras de la heroína habían sido suficientes para hacer que el hombre le entregará aquel reloj de plata. Una vez que lo saco de la caja fuerte y le entregó ladybug se fue hacia la ubicación en donde se encontraba Chat Noir.

...

Chat de encontraba peleando de una manera que le hacía difícil a su enemigo, utilizando el esgrima podía esquivar los ataques que daba aquel akuma.

Chat: bien piensas rendirte -con una sonrisa-

Dark Prince: lo encontré...! -alza la mirada-

El akuma se disponía a desaparecer pero Chat se lo había impedido haciendo que no pudiera concentrarse y así escapar. Nuevamente el choque de espada y baston no se hizo fe esperar el combate era muy igual.

Dark Prince: tal vez sepas de esgrima pero no sabes nada de espadas -serio-

Chat: eso no se demuestra con una espada -lo mira-

Dark Prince: mi poder proviene de la espada y no sólo eso...

Ambos se separaron Chat noto como la espada del akuma era rodeado por un aura rojiza. Cosa no muy común ya que algo en este akuma lo estaba haciendo más fuerte logrando así liberar poderes ocultos.

Los ataques del akuma no se hacían esperar, Chat esquiva aquellos pudo entender que aquella espada cortaba todo una prueba de eso eran uno de los postes de luz que se encontraba en la calle, en donde había pasado un corte partiendolo en dos.

Chat solo sintió un nervios sabia bien que si la espada lo tocaba adios a la vida, así que se dispuso a no ser tocado por aquel artefacto de doble filo.

Dark Prince: y bien gato estúpido... no pesas atacarme?

Chat: Jaja... siempre tengo un as bajo la manga pero esta vez solo tendré esto...

Chat término por colocar su baston verticalmente de tierra hacia el cielo en un, dos por tres termino por elevarse, el akuma miraba con molestia para luego acercarse al baston pero antes de que se acercará algo había sido capaz de golpearlo.

Miro hacia a un lado para norar que se trataba de Ladybug.

Ladybug: bien, este será el final...

Ladybug mostró el reloj, Chat se colocó a su lado, para tomar la mano de su novia, Ladybug sonrio ante el afecto para luego el akuma tomará dirección hacia ambos héroes.

Ladybug espero con ansias que el akuma se acercará hasta un punto exacto activo el reloj y termino por desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Nuevamente habían aparecido en la ciudad dónde se encontraban peleando, esta vez ambos cayeron separados fue ahí donde Chat dio a conocer el origen del akuma que era la espada.

Chat tomo con precaución la espada para dárselo a Ladybug. Una vez destruida una mariposa oscura salio y se dispuso a purificar, la mariposa había salido esta vez color blanca se veía perfecta a decir verdad.

Brayan retomó la verdadera forma haciendo así que quedará confundido, miro a su alrededor para luego notar a los héroes dando su típico "Bien hecho" mientras chocaban sus puños.

Brayan: rayos... esto es... -confundido-

Lady: si es tonto... -le da el reloj- cuidado bien te será de utilidad...

Brayan: gracias...

Los héroes se habían ido a casa de Marinette en donde deshicieron su transformación para así poder conversar con dudas Kwamis.

Tikki: tengo una extraña sensación acerca del akuma

Plagg: yo igual

Matinette: vamos no digan eso... ya quedo purificado

Adrien: aparte todo estará bien... ya no habrá más maldad. .. bueno hasta que derrotemos a Hawkmoth

Las palabras de Adrien habían sido acertada aun no se encontraba ganada la batalla, pero sabían que muy pronto aparecería un nuevo enemigo en donde seria difícil de derrotar.

Marinette se tumbó a la cama la sintoniza de todo había sido demasiado extraño habían estado en diferentes épocas y eso la había cansado demasiado, Adrien termino por acostarse a su lado ambos Kwamis miraban desde lejos mientras comían tranquilamente.

Los minutos pasaron cuando se escuchó un timbre, Marinette reconoció aquello para sacar su móvil y nota una transmisión acercar de la reportera que estaría presente en donde la familia Blactorche daría su menaje relacionado a los sucesos.

Comenzaron a percatarse que la situación en la que como el joven conocido como Brayan daba a conocer los verdaderos causante de aquellos atentados.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar pra finalizar por hacer millones de preguntas hacia ambos quien miraban nervioso a los reporteros.

Adrien: parece que no será un día normal -sonríe de lado-

Marinette: para ellos no, por ser egoístas y sobre todo ladrones

Adrien: si tienes razón

...

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad de París, Marinette como era de esperarse corría hacia la escuela, nuevamente llegando tarde y claro seria e último años ya que muy pronto dejaría la preparatoria para iniciar la universidad.

Marinette había llegado pero se topo con alguien que sorprendido tanto. Era Brayan este se veía serio aunque su rostro demostraba unas ojeras bien marcadas como si no hubiera dormida muy bien.

Marinette: Brayan, que pasa? -confundida-

Brayan: bueno con lo ocurrido en estos últimas horas me he decidido regresar a casa... oh mejor dicho desaparecer de acuicultura aunque se calme estos rumores -serio-

Marinette: sabes lamento lo sucedido en serio...

Brayan: porque te lamentas, tu no fuiste la culpable... si no mi propia "familia" -serio-

Marinette: no te preocupes tu puedes formar parte de mi familia, claro, cuando lo necesites -sonrire-

Brayan: gracias pero me gusta estar solo, aunque tratare de pensar en tu argumento -sonrire levemente- bueno me voy despideme de tu novio

Brayan término por irse dejando a Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa, Tikki salió un poco de la bolsa para notar al chico alejarse.

Tikki: aun siento algo extraño Marinette... -mira a la portadora-

Marinette: tranquila Tikki todo estará bien... ya lo veras -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras habian sido suficiente aunque la kwami seguía pensando en aquella extraña sensación que no se cesaba de ningunas maneras.


	40. Realmente me amas?

En el capítulo anterior...

La vida para ambos héroes había cambiad nuevamente habían regresado a su hogar, habian derrotado al akuma y habían regresado la reliquia, ambos se sentían felices pero siembre hay algún mal que quiere separar a la felicidad.

Capítulo 37: Realmente me amas?

Las vacaciones habían llegado, aquellas vacaciones de verano, pero durante esos días había ciertos momentos había akumas. Si, akumas.

Era un fin de semana, los padres de Marinette se encontraban empacado.

Marinette: estas seguros que la tía Yuki se sentirá bien? -voz preocupada-

Sabine: aun no sabemos querida, por es nos quedaremos un tiempo, dicen que es muy contagioso, no queremos que te contagie

Tom: no podríamos pensar de que nuestra única hija se haya contagiado de esa terrible enfermedad

Sabine: aparte sabes bien que Yuki le gusta apapacharte -sonrire- le mandare saludos de tu parte

Marinette sonrio se sentia mal por su tía, aunque sabia bien de que su tía era fuerte, ella accedió a quedarse una vez que Tom sacar ambas maletas hacia afuera, en donde los esperaba un taxi, pudo notar a Adrien quien miraba preocupado por lo que estaba viendo.

Adrien: Buenos días señor Dupain... -saluda-

Tom: Buenos días jovencito, buscas a Marinette? -sonrie-

Adrien: si, pero parece que van a salir -señala levemente las maletas-

Tom: oh esto? No te preocupes muchacho, esto es debido a que Sabine y yo haremos un viaje -sonríe, pasa una mano por e hombro del chico-

No paso mucho cuando salieron Sabine y Marinette, la azabache menos saludo a su novio, mientras la azabache mayor sonrio.

Sabine: hola Adrien, como te va? -sonrie-

Adrien: bien señora Dupain-Cheng, solo venia a visitar a Marinette -sonrie-

Sabine: bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos, cuidense nos vemos dentro de unas semanas... -sonrie-

Tom: por cierto Mari, no habrás la panadería

Marinette: esta bien papá, nos vemos después cuidense ustedes también

Después de una despedida, el taxi tomo dirección al aeropuerto, mientras que ambos jovenes solo ingresaron al edificio.

Adrien: así que... estas sola, no es así? -con una sonrisa pícara-

Marinette: si, pero invitaré a Alya a que se quede conmigo -sonríe nerviosa-

Adrien: y porque yo no? -la abraza de la espalda-

Marinette: porque tu, tienes una agenda muy apretada que tiene que estar en tu casa...

Adrien: bueno en es tiene razón -coloca su mentón en el hombro de la azabache-

Marinette: ahora si me disculpas quier terminar algo que empecé -sonrie-

Adrien: en serio? Puedo saber que es? -sonrie-

Marinette: si, ven vamos a mi habitación

Ambos jovenes subiera hasta la planta más alta, una ves dentro de la habitación de la azabache, esta le mostró la libreta, era u non de sus nuevos diseños que ta comenzaba en poner e marcha.

Marinette: orina comprare unas telas, quieres acompañarme? -sonrie-

Adrien: seria un placer hacerlo my princess -sonríe-

Ambos sonrieron tomaron sus manos y salieron del lugar. Habían ido a la tienda de costura Marinette ingreso aunque quería que su novo entrará iba a ser muy difícil; ya que Adrien decía que no seria de ayuda, Marinette parecía estar conforme pero entendio las palabras de su rubio.

Adrien se queda afuera observando todo a su alrededor; pero algo habia sido demasiado, Lila se encontraba ahí de pie. Cuando miro al rubio término por lanzarse a él.

Lila: oh Adrien! Me alegra verte primero -sonrie-

Adrien: bueno no dijo lo mismo -algo nervioso-

Lila: esperas a alguien?

Adrien: si, a mi novia

Lila: hay Adrien que mentiroso ven vamos a pasear

Adrien había sido jalado por la morena, mir hacia la entrada que seguía cerrada quería safarse pero como hacerlo se encontraba en público y eso le vendría mal para la reputación que tiene como un modelo cordial, amable y todo eso.

Adrien: Marinette me matará por esto... -pensando, preocupado-

Adrien había sido llevado, mientras que Marinette continuaba viendo las telas minutos más tarde salio con unas bolsas pero se percató de que Adrien ya no estaba.

Marinette: tal vez fue a casa -dedujo-

Marinette regreso a casa, pensaba en su diseño y quería hacerlo hermoso. Una vez que cerró la puerta de la entrada Tikki salió de la bolsa.

Tikki: me alegra que hayas podido conseguir una verdadera tela que te guste

Marinette: si, imaginate pasar todo el rato por una tela -sonríe-

Habían llevado algo de comer, algunas galletas con leche no habían sido lo esencial para la azabache y su kwami.

Marinette se había puesto a medir para poder sacar el diseño, pero había sido interrumpida por su móvil quien era un mensaje de Alya.

*Conversación

::Alya:: Mari, te encuentras bien?

Marinette: eh? Claro, pero a que te refieres -confundida-

::Alya:: pues... mira la foto

Alya le había mandado una foto en donde al parecer se encontraban en el parque, pero la foto no era de Alya si no mostraba a Adrien a lo lejos con otra persona.

Marinette: que tiene eso? -confundida-

::Alya:: es Lila a venido para estar con él, no piensas hacer nada?

Marinette había soñado el móvil dejándolo caer al suelo. Lila había regresado para conquistar a Adrien, se sintió traicionada pero tampoco podía dejar que aquel sentimiento de celos la invadieran. Así que decidió tranquilizarse, Tikki la miraba un poco más relajada aun así no podía descartar que su portadora podría ser akumatizada.

...

Adrien y Lila conversaban en el parque, Adrien parecía estar algo preocupado, aun así no podía descartar la idea de salir corriendo.

Lila: bien así que... que te parecería ser novios?

Adrien: que?! No, eso no...

Lila: porque? -confundida-

Adrien: porque no quiero, bueno tengo que irme necesito hacer algo -se levanta-

Desde lejos se veía a Alya y Nino haciendo de las suyas, espiando a ambos pero una vez que Adrien de levantó no hubo momento para seguur haciendo eso y decidieron irse de aquel lugar.

...

Adrien había llegado a la casa de Marinette toco la puerta para que la azabache saliera y así fue. Marinette tenia una sonrisa fingida para luego escuchar a Adrien.

Adrien: perdón my princess tuve algo... -interrumpido-

Marinette: no te preocupes todo esta bien -sonrie- eres famoso debes de estar muy ocupado...

Adrien: pero para ti nunca habrá trabajo mari... -con una sonrisa-

Marinette le dio el pase al interior de la casa para luego subir a su habitación. El chico se encontraban observando que el traje lo tenía en la maquina de coser.

Adrien: vaya es una bonita tela -sonríe-

Marinette: si...

Adrien parecía estar preocupado la actitud de su novia había cambiado mucho en pocos minutos, dio un suspiro pesado para luego hablar.

Adrien: te dijeron lo de Lila, verdad? -la mira-

Marinette: si, pero entiendo perfectamente si quieres irte con ella -sin verlo-

Adrien: claro que no, me gusta esrar aquí contigo... -sonrie-

Marinette: en... en serio? -se voltea a verlo-

Adrien: claro... -se acerca- ...sabes bien que no me puedo separar de ti -la besa en la mano-

Marinette parecía no estar muy convencida pero al final pudo entender lo que decía su compañero había sido real. Se aproximó a el para darle un beso en los labios pero había cambiado de idea para dárselo en la mejilla ocasionando a Adrien algo de confusión.

Marinette: deja que se me bajen los humos y todo esto -sonríe-

Adrien: esta bien entonces -sonríe- pero ya no estaras molesta conmigo? -la mira-

Marinette lo miro para luego darle un beso en la nariz haciendo que el rubio mirará con una sonrisa, sus ilusiones de que su novia no siguiera molesta aumentaba a gran tamaño.


	41. Aviso muy importante 2

Hola quiero dar aviso de que ya tengo los capítulos de la trilogía de esra historia. En donde se hablará de la nueva heroína también la llegada de alguien importante la apareció de Claude el héroe Kid Mime también una historia relacionada a la madre de Chloe y los secretos de Hawkmoth. Un antiguo akuma regresa y un suceso que cambia por completo a un héroe.

Habrá más incógnitas que serán reveladas en este último volumen. Pero por ahora solo me queda que esperen porque ando haciendo otras cosas y eso no es muy bueno para mi. X.X

Gracias por leer.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan


	42. Quien eres?

Hola iniciamos con el tercer volumen de esta historia con esto se dará la final fase donde más secretos se revelan también la batalla final y al final.

Gracias por leer la historía.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior... 

Ambos héroes se encuentran felices la batalla había terminado pero los celos de la azabache habían sido no muy notorios al descubrir que su novio había sido raptado por una enemiga en el amor. Lila, la morena había regresado para quedarse por un corto tiempo. Mientras ambos héroes se reconcilian aunque tarden un tiempo. 

Capítulo 38: Quien eres?

Marinette y Adrien habían llegado al parque a lo lejos se podía notar a la rubia, quien se encontraba acompañada de su fiel amiga, Sabrina.

Chloe: no entiendo porque mi Andrikis quiere estar con esa panadera... -molesta- no es de su clase -con superioridad-

Sabrina: porque no intentas saberlo

Chloe: supongo que haré eso

Chloe se dirigió a ellos quien conversaban animadamente. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Chloe quien se puso enfrente de ambos jovenes.

Chloe: dime algo Marinette, a casa has embrujado a mi Andrikis? -seria-

Adrien: Chloe, yo no estoy embrujado

Chloe: entonces porque éstas con ella?

Adrien: por su forma de ser, su amabilidad y su valentía... tu deberías ser así, para que tengas a alguien que te ame -serio-

Chloe: pero Adrien...

Marinette: Chloe, deberías entebder ya no eres una niña, debes ver tus verdaderos sentimientos y no guiarte por lo vanidoso

Chloe: yo... bueno...

Marinette y Adrien miraron a la rubia se encontraba avergonzada por la situación en la que se había metido no podía decir que seria sencillo salir de aquella conversación.

Chloe optó por irse dejando dejando a ambos jóvenes preocupados pensabdo que seria nuevamente akumatizado.

Chloe camino hacia Sabrina se despidió de ella y se fue en dirección a casa.

Chloe se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos acaso la panadera tenia la razón. Que no debía fijarse en los lujos.

Los días pasaban y la joven rubia seguían sin decir ninguna palabra. Para muchos decían que había desaparecido pero en realidad estaba en casa pensando, Sabrina iba a visitarla pero siempre terminaba regresando sin poder hablar con ella.

A mitad de la segunda semana, Chloe salio a dar un paseo, el parque había gente pero ella no importo y tomo asiento en una banca sola. Poco después llegó un anciano de camisa de botones hawaiano con flores blancas.

Anciano: puedo sentarme? -sonríe-

Chloe: si... no hay problema...

La rubia seguía pensando el anciano había tomado asiento en aquel lugar, con el baston que poseía en manos se sostenía. Chloe lo miro con indiferencia para luego dar un suspiro.

Chloe: disculpe... Usted que a vivido mucho puede explicarme, eso de clases sociales?

El anciano muro confundido no entendía muy bien la pregunta de la joven, aun así sonrio para contestar aquella pregunta con una respuesta que dejaría más que clara la situación.

Anciano: el mundo siempre está dividido pero entre toda esa gente de diferentes clases sociales o diferentes de países terminan estando juntos... pienso yo que tu situación es de quedarte sola... cierto?

Chloe cambio su mirada hacia tiro lado sentia que aquellas palabras de soledad le dolería a futuro, pues siempre estuvo sola no obtuvo amor solamente el de su padre.

Anciano: no te preocupes, no siempre suele ser feliz gente de dinero... terminan por faltar algo

Chloe: entonces usted cree que haya una oportunidad para mi? -confundida-

Anciano: oh, en absoluto -sonrie- recuerda siempre hay segundas oportunidades

Chloe: si! -se levanta de la banca- buscare una forma de ser... amable, aunque tengo que primero con alguien -coloca su dedo índice en la barbilla mientras piensa-

El anciano sonrio para luego notar como la rubia se movía para tomar su bolso. Se despidió del anciano para luego irse corriendo.

Anciano: esta jovencita será de gran ayuda -sonrie- solo faltaría los otros dos

Con aquellas palabras el anciano comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

...

Sabrina de encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro como de costumbre aunque no tardó mucho ya que habia sido interrumpida. Un grito la había alarmado haciendo que fuera a su llamado.

Sabrina: oh Chloe! -la abraza, feliz-

Chloe: oh... si, lo siento Sabrina

Sabrina: no... no hay cuidado.. -sonríe- que haremos ahora Chloe?

Chloe: seré amable cobtigo... vamos hay que seguir leyendo

Las palabras de la rubia habían sacado a Sabrina una especie de sonrisa, aunque ella accedió de una manera tranquila y feliz.

Durante el día ambas parecían amigas, Chloe no la insultaba ni nada gritaba, esto le empezaba a agradar a Sabrina. Aún así se sentia extraña por la joven rubia que había sido demasiada atenta y amable.

Sabrina había decidió ir al parque en donde estarían tranquila sin ninguna preocupación en absoluto. A lo lejos se podía norar a Adrien y Marinette quien veían con sorpresa la situación.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la pareja quien se encontraba ahí, conversando.

Chloe: hola chicos -sonríe-

Adrien: eh... Hola -confundido-

Chloe: como les ha ido?

Marinette: bien, y a ustedes? -confundida-

Chloe: superior bien, Sabrina y yo hemos venido del centro comercial -sonríe-

Sabrina: miren este hermosa pulsera

Sabrina le mostró una pequeña cadena que tenía unos cuantos dijes de "Best Friend" y todo eso, la pareja miro con asombro para luego verse entre ellos, embozaron una sonrisa para luego mirar a las amigas.

Adrien: es bueno que sean muy unidas -sonrie-

Marinette: pero ya has intentado con otras personas?

Chloe: claro, verdad que si sabrina?

Sabrina: si, ayudo a todos...

La compañera de Chloe parecía estar sorprendida por aquellas palabras dejaban en sorpresa que la joven rubia habían cambiado por completo.

...

Esa misma noche Chloe se encontraba lista para ponerse su pijama, mientras de encontraba en el tocador quitándose el maquillaje hizo un movimiento tumbando por completo la bolsa.

Entre todo aquello pudo norar algo muy extraño, era una caja en forma de hexágono. Lo tomo del suelo y lo colocó en el tocador, miro con cautela aquel estuche para luego abrirlo.

Quedo maravillada al ver que era una peineta dorada, lo miro con una sonrisa se hizo una especie de coleta para ponerse aquel asesorio.

Al momento de colocarse aquella peina se pudo ver una pequeña criatura amarillosa, con aspecto de un aspecto de una abeja.

Chloe: aaaah! -cae hacia atras- aléjate criatura fea! -le lanza los cosméticos-

Criatura: tranquila, mi nombre es been, soy una kwami -sonrie-

Chloe: que?! -confundida-

Been: tienes que ayudar a Ladybug...

Chloe: pero de que hablas? -confundida- no tengo superpoderes

Been: yo seré quien te los otorge solo di "Been Tranformacion"

La rubia miro a la criatura para tomar su celular, tomo una foto para luego decir.

Chloe: las enviare a todos mis contactos para que te conozcan -sonríe-

Been: por favor no hagas eso... si lo hacen te tacharan como loca, aparte serias famosa en el anonimato

Chloe: eso no sería disfrutar mucho

Been: estarás con Ladybug y Chat Noir

Chloe: supongo que puedo hacer excepciones -sonríe-

La kwami sonrio para luego acercarse a la rubia.

Been: sabes eres la primera persona que no me lastimas -sonríe-

Chloe: bueno pues ahora sabes -sonríe-

Been: bueno hora de transformarte

Chloe sonrio aunque no se sentia muy bien hacer aquella tranformaron.

Minutos más tarde Chloe había tranformarse en la joven rubia.

Su cabello estaba sujetado a mitad de la cabeza dejando un poco de cabellera suelta, poseia una pequeña corona dorada, tenia un antifaz color negro, su traje era amarillo en la parte de abdomen tenia una enorme franja negra seguida de otras dos pero pequeñas, en la parte de la mangas poseía también una enorme franja y dos pequeñas franjas, tenia una unas botas quien llegaban hasta la rodilla, dos franja negras se notaban.

Chloe se miro en el espejo completo mirando su cuerpo se veía espectacular en sus manos poseía un centro que parecía como un bastón.

Chloe: Wow... esto es... sorprendente... -mirandose-

Been: bueno tu nombre es Bee Queen

Chloe busco por la habitación a la kwami pero nada lo único que pudo escuchar fue a la kwami hablar desde su mente.

Bee Queen: bien entonces ayudaré a Ladybug y Chat Noir -sonrie-

Las palabras de la nueva heroína se encontraba más que decida ayudaría a sus nuevos cmpañeros contra el crimen.


	43. La nueva heroína

En el capítulo anterior...

Chloe a decidió cambiar su forma de ser no guiarse por lo que se ve por fuera y que más empezando con su amiga Sabrina. Aunque más addelante descubrirá que puede hacer más cosas y eso la llevará llevará a conocer a una nueva compañera.

Capítulo 39: La nueva heroína

Chloe camina tranquilamente hacia un restaurante lujoso donde vería a su padre, ambos tenían las comidas juntos aunque su padre la crió desde pequeña, le tenía un inmenso amor.

Llevaba su bolso, dentro de ella se encontraba la pequeña kwami, esta le había comentado que le gustaba los dulces y de que era la única forma de poder obtener sus energías.

Había llegado al restaurante miro a su alrededor en donde se percató de que al fondo se encontraba su padre. Ella se aproximó lo saludo y se pusieron a conversar mientras llegaba su desayuno.

Chloe: papá, que tienes pensando para esta tarde?

Papá: bueno tengo las intenciones de ayudar a la gente, he tenido algunas peticiones que quiero cumplir

Chloe: vaya eso es interesante -sonrie-

Había pasado unos minutos ambos continuaban con conversaciones Random hasta que se escuchó un estruendo desde afuera. Todos los comensales y empleados se habían salido pudieron notar a los héroes de París peleando contra un nuevo akuma.

Chloe miro aquello y se escabullo entre la gente para llegar a un sitio seguro y solo, fue ahí donde llamo a Been para así la tranformara en Bee Queen.

Chloe que ahora era Bee Queen dio un salto para luego utilizando si baston que poseía un centro lanzó una especie de rayo, ocasionando que el akuma terminara algo lejos.

Ambos héroes miraron a su aliada, se percató de la joven rubia. El akuma tenia aspecto de un ser oscuro que utilizaba una bara, era un mago akuma.

El akuma se levantó para lanzar unos ataques, haciendo que los héroes solo esquivabaran.

Ladybug término por usar su poder Lucky Charm al igual que Chst Noir, por otra parte Bee Queen se encontraban observando los movimiento de sus héroes para poder hacer una especie de remate pero no fue así, pues habían podido destruir el artefacto donde iba aquel akuma.

Ladybug purifico al akuma después de aquello, chocaron los puños ambos héroes. Aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvieron que despedirse ya que sus prodigios estaban por agotarse.

Bee Queen miro con una sonrisa se sentia feliz a ve ayudado ayudado a ambos héroes, recibir un gracias por parte de ellos había sido magnífico. En la mente de la rubia se encontraba been quien le decía lo feliz que se sentia por volver ayudar a ambos héroes.

Terminaron por regresar regresará casa, llego al pequeño balcón y se tranformo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se tumbó en el sofá para luego darle un pequeño dulce a su nueva compañera.

Chloe: espero poder hablar bien con ellos sin encontrarmelos en batalla -sonrie-

Been: yo creo que si lo harás, solo tienes que esperar -come su dulce-

Chloe habían quedado con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al balcón en donde pudo notar un gran parte de París.

El movil de la rubia se escuchó, been le aviso lo de su móvil se acercó para norar una pequeña notificación acerca del blogspot de Alya, si, la rubia también seguía los pasos de ladybug.

Fue ahí donde pudo ver el video donde ella sale y ayuda a a ambos héroes. Sonrio ampliamente para luego mostrárselo a su compañera.

...

Mientras tanto en casa de Marinette...

Marinette: espero y no sea como Volpina/Lila -caminando en circulos-

Adrien: tranquila amor, tendremos cuidado si eso pasa... aparte hay problemas mucho más grandes que esos -la mira-

Marinette: a si? Como cuales? -lo mira confundido-

Adrien sonrio y se acercó a ella la abrazo de la cintura para luego darle un beso, cosa que la azabache accedió sin ningún problema alguno.

...

La noche había llegado un con ellos los sueños de muchos, pero es aquí donde no sucede nada, así que pasamos al siguiente parte la mañana.

Chloe se había levantado se metió a bañar y una vez añadía del baño se puso su típica ropa y salio junto con Sabrina al parque.

Chloe pudo notar a lo lejos a Nathanael quien se encontraba concentrado en sus libreta que estaba dibujando. Chloe se aproximo a el, seguida de Sabrina.

Nathanael alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la ojiazul quien demostraba unan sonrisa.

Nath: ahora que quieres? -molesto-

Chloe: bueno he venido a pedirte disculpas por mis antiguas actitudes

Nath dudo un poco no sabia si creerle o no, aunque vio en ella algo diferente, aquellos ojos no demostraban egoísmo ni nada negativo. Algo que hacia dudar al pintor.

Nath: que...? Que dijiste? -confundido-

Chloe: que vengo a pedirte disculpas por los insultos y todo eso

Después de aquello Chloe solo se marchó dejando al pintor de una manera confundida, aunque en su mente se encontraba así, pero que hay de su corazón.

Chloe había adentrado a comprar un helado al igual que sabrina ambas chicas eran inseparables (estilo Marinette y Alya) ambas se sentaron en la banca del parque y comenzaron hablar.

Sabrina: Chloe no te importa si me voy por unos días? -triste-

Chloe: eh? Porque dices eso? -confundida-

Sabrina: bueno mis padres y yo iremos a visitar a la abuela que esta en uno pueblo cerca de aquí y nos quedaremos por un largo tiempo

Chloe: oh! no te preocupes por eso disfruta con tu familia la visita no te preocupes por mi -demuestra una sonrisa-

Sabrina sonrio para luego abrazar a Chloe. Un estruendo hizo que ambas se asustaran pudieron notar que se trataba de un ladrón que habían robado el banco en pleno día.

Sabrina huyó y Chloe se escondió osea tranformarse, aunque la joven sabrina tenia la astucia de rescatar a su amiga esta vez no había sido así, pues desde hace días habían acordado que tendrían que separarse para poder sobrevivir aunque la pelinaranja miro con tristeza había decido acceder a aquello.

Les había tomado alrededor de una hora sin usar Lucky Charm o cataclismo. Fue ahí donde los dos héroes se habían aproximado a la nueva compañera.

Ladybug: hola...

Bee Queen: esto es magnífico! -sonríe-

Chat Noir: bueno... queremos saber si estas de nuestra parte

Bee Queen: claro estoy con ustedes por eso los ayudo -sonríe-

Ladybug: sabes lo que hacemos

Bee Queen: claro están por detener a los akumas y así poder traer paz a París

Chat Noir: sobre todo derrotar a Hawkmoth

Bee Queen: cuenten conmigo para lo que sea

Las palabras de la rubia enmascarada había sacado una sonrisa en Ladybug al igual que Chat Noir. Lo único qe podía hacer era irse dejando a ambos héroes más que decididos ya qye alguien se les había unido.

...

En una habitación oscura de encontraba el rival número uno de ambos prodigios más poderosos. Hawkmoth había visto a la nueva algo qye había desertado interés.

Hawkmoth: supongo qye coleccionare todos los prodigios -sonríe-

Una voz provenientes de la oscuridad hablo, se escucha tranquilo aunque a la vez serio.

Voz: aun no es el momento de poner en marcha esa acción, aun no consigues los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir

Hawkmoth: para ese entonces no habrá mucha dificultad... -sonrie-

Con con aquellas palabras una sonrisa de le había formado. Tal parecía que tenía la guerra a su favor.


	44. El cumpleaños de Marinette

Hola espero y estén disfrutando de la historia, lamento la tardanza pero era por el trabajo. Aparte ando algo triste. Pero eso se me quita bien rápido. Por ahora difrutenlo del fic que ya se está acercando lo bueno... eso creo. Bueno gracias

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Chloe a decidido a cambiar su aspecto al ser una nueva heroína y ayudar al ambos héroes de París. Los ataques de los akumas comenzarán a tener problemas, a medida que pasa los días los joevenes héroes tendrán una pequeña amistad que podría llevarlo a descubrir sus verdaderas identidades.

Capítulo 40: El cumpleaños de Marinette.

Con el largo viaje de sus padres Marinette se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, lo sucedido ocasionaba aquellos olvidos pequeños.

El día anterior había alistado todo para mañana, ya que no quería ser molestada, bueno solo Adrien. Aunque no creía pues el rubia tendría una agenda llena. Miro a tikki quien se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Tikki: vamos Matinette, tendrás un obsequio hermoso... aparte tus padres te llamarán -sonrie-

Marinette: supongo que tienes razón eso eso Tikki -sonrie- bueno vamos a descansar...

Las palabras de Marinette habían sonado muy falsas pero tampoco quería que su compañera se diera cuenta, dio un suspiro y se fue a la cama para dormir tranquilamente.

...

Adrien se encontraba teniendo una conversación por WhatsApp con Alya y Nino. Aunque hablaban de cualquier tontería hasta que Nino hablo (son conversaciones separadas)

*Conversación con Nino*

::Nino:: ya sabes que le darás a tu novia :)

Adrien: eh? Aún no cumplimos los dos meses Nino :/

::Nino:: bro... Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu novia

Las palabras de Nino habían hecho reaccionar al rubio para luego dar un salto de preocupación.

Adrien: fruta madre... no he comprado algo para mari...

Plagg: regalarle un pedazo de queso -sonríe y se come un pedazo de queso de un bocado-

Adrien: no, no creo que Mari le guste mucho el queso -pensando- demonios como no pude preguntar eso antes... -decepcionado de si mismo-

Plagg miro a su compañero para luego aproximarse a él y darle una especie de consejo.

Plagg: invitala a una cena y listo

Adrien: Plagg... eres... un GENIO! -sonrie-

Plagg: gracias, deberías comer queso ayuda al cerebro a desarrollarse

Adrien: eso es el pescado Plagg

La conversación de Nino y Alya de había durado poco pues el joven rubio los dejaría para ir a buscar lo necesario.

Ya que termino hizo una llamansda a Natalie le comento todo aunque no estuvo de acuerdo con la cena tuvo que ayudarlo debido a que se sentia feliz, verlo así la ponía feliz. Así que decidió ayudarlo con algunas cosas.

...

Otro día Marinette había despertado alrededor de las 9:00am dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en vacaciones.

Bajo a desayunar se preparo unos hotcake, cuando se escuchó el móvil de la chica, se fijó en la pantalla para darse cuenta de que era su madre, tomo la llamada y poniendo en alta voz.

Marinette: Hola mamá

::Sabine:: hola hija, feliz cumpleaños... te hemos dejado dinero en el bote de la alacena

Marinette: no se preocupen por eso mamá, como sigue la tía Yuki?

::Sabine:: bueno se va recuperando aunque... tememos lo peor... pero si se recupera te dará un regalo por tu cumpleaños

Marinette: bueno espero y se recupere quiero verla -sonrie-

::Sabine:: bueno me voy tengo que editar cinco tu tía, feliz cumpleaños querida de parte de tu padre y mio

Marinette: si, gracias mamá

Con aquellas palabras se despidieron Marinette dio un suspiro esperaba que su tía se aliviará pero por ahora solo quedaban esperar, después de un desayuno se fue a la sala a ver un poco de tv. Necesitaba pensar algo aunque Tikki estuviera ahí no sería lo mismo.

El timbre de escucho para notar a Alya y Nino ambos se veían felices.

Alya: hola Marinette y feliz cumpleaños -sonríe y abraza a Marinette-

Nino: mira tenemos un regalo -la abraza y le muestra el regalo-

Marinette: oh chicos! No deberían -tomando el regalo-

Alya: vamos entre Nino y yo lo compramos para ti, has sido muy buena amiga...

Nino: si, nos... nos uniste a Alya y a mi -toma la mano de Alya-

Ambos morenos se sonroja ron para luego notar una sonrisa por parte de la azabache cosa que hizo que ambos morenos se sonrojaran aun más.

Marinette: bueno, gustan quedarse?

Alya: ahora no podemos, tengo que investigar acerca de ladybug ya sabes para el blog...

Marinette: bueno, no entiendo ya nos veremos otro día entonces

Con aquellas palabras Alya y Nino la abrazaron para luego irse. Dejando a la azabache con una sonrisa, los minutos pasaban lento para la joven diseñadora. Lo que necesitaba era pensar demasiado, lo único que quería era de que el rubio le diera un "Feliz Cumpleaños" cosas que no había pasado en absoluto.

Tikki: vamos Marinette, de seguro te llamara y te dirá tu feliz cumpleaños -animando a su portadora-

Marinette: supongo que si, orita debe de tener pendientes por hacer...

Marinette se dispuso a ver un poco la tv para luego irse a su habitación. Se tumbó a la cama para luego escuchar el móvil, lo miro para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Adrien.

Marinette: Hola Adrien...

...

Adrien tenia el celular pegado en la mejilla mientras hacía lo posible para que la azabache no se dirá cuenta de la sorpresa que le tenía trato de aparentar no saber nada.

Adrien: como te encuentras my princess?

::Marinette:: bien, pero... no se te olvida algo...?

Adrien: mmm... a ver... -fingiendo dudar- creo que no... sabes esta noche no se si pueda ir a tu casa...

::Marinette:: oh... bueno... -voz triste- no importa esta bien si no vienes ya sabes

Adrien: si llego a ir, no te avisare, vale?

::Marinette: esta bien...

Adrien había escuchado un tono de desánimo de su novia sentia una enorme necesidad de estar con ella darle miles de abrazos, besos, todo lo que ella necesita por su día especial. Pero se encontraba el haciendo las preparación para una cena con ella, algo especial solamente para ella.

Adrien: lo siento my lady -voz triste-

...

Mientras tanto Marinette se encontraba en casa una enorme tristeza de contraba... una vez en su cama e sueño fue lo que hizo que cayera en aquel sueño.

...

Marinette veía a su alrededor una oscuridad total fue ahí donde la luna hizo su apareció en donde se pus notar París bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Marinette: vaya, pero que solo son las calles de París... -caminando-

Marinette caminaba por las calles hasta que comenzó a escuchar una voz, no podía reconocerla solo podía entender que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Voz: si... Durante las noches suelen esconderse de la oscuridad señorita...

Marinette: pero que rayos...? -mira a todos lados preocupada-

Voz: no temas... el miedo se huele no piensa hacerte daño aun..

Marinette: entonces que es lo que quiere? -buscándolo-

Voz: nada... solo soy tu conciencia recuerda este tu sueño piensa algo bonito

La voz que parecía tenebrosa había cambiado por completo a una suave el amanecer se encontraba asomándose haciendo que Marinette diera un suspiro de alivio. Camino un poco para luego escuchar una voz familiar era Adrien quien se aproximaba a ella.

...

Tikki veía a su amiga que se encontraba despertando de aquel sueño haciendo que la azabache despertará.

Marinette: que pasa Tikki? -levantándose-

Tikki: Adrien tiene 15 minutos llamandote mira... -señala el móvil-

Marinette miro el móvil para darse cuenta de que tenía alrededor de 30 llamadas, 25 mensajes cosa que había alarmado a la chica el último que leyó había sido de que se encontraba en su puerta algo preocupado. Debido al que no contestaba los anteriores.

Ella demostró una sonrisa para luego bajar pudo notar a Adrien, se veía Adrien algo preocupado, este solo se lanzó abrazar a su novia.

Marinette: oyes no pasa nada...

Adrien: perdón en serio... no sabia que era tu cumpleaños -fingiendo no saberlo-

Marinette: en serio no hay cuidado...

Adrien: entonces vamos a cenar... nosotros solos -acercando su roto al de ella-

Marinette sonrio un poco accedió petición de su novio, subió subió a su habitacion se cambio y se fue en la limosina, ellos Plagg ya Tikki quien se veían felices de verse nuevamente.


	45. 2 da cita

En e capítulo anterior...

Marinette tenia una preocupación ya que ese día era muy importante para ella, su cumpleaños, entendía a la perfección que sus padres no estuvieran aunque las alegro tanto recibir una llamada. Sus amigos, Alya y Nino no se hicieron de esperar y terminar por llegar al su casa y darle un regalo que para ella había sido algo muy importante. Ahora esperaba la llamada de su novio. Aunque no fue lo que ella pensaba. Durante horas espero algo que hacer hasta que decidió dormir un poco esa misma tarde tuv un regalo que nunca espero una cita.

Capítulo 41: La cita

La pareja de encontraba en la limosina la azabache de encontraba feliz, el rubio había tomado la mano de su novia haciendo que una sonrisa y un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Adrien: me alegra que todo este tiempo siempre estuviste debajo de esa máscara mu Princess -sonrie-

Marinette: gracia Adrien... sabes pensé que te había decepcionado -baja su mirada-

Adrien: nunca lo harías ni ahora ni nunca... -la toma del menton- te amo seas quien sea -la besa-

Los minutos habían sido tan corto que en cuanto terminaron aquel beso habían llegado al su destino y ese era el restaurante más lujoso de París.

Marinette quedo de pie mirando con sorpresa dicho restaurante. Sentía unos nervios debido al que ella no estaría preparada para entrar al dicho lugar. Adrien la tomo de la mano y juntos ingresaron al establecimiento.

Una vez en la mesa que había quedado reservada gracias al Natalie. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban más que felices, Marinette se sentía bien al saber que de encontraba con la persona que amaba tanto. Saber que aquella persona siempre la quiso sin importar que... aunque a principio el rubio de encontraba confundido debido al valor de aquella heroína que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella. Siendo como es realmente una pequeña niña amable, valiente, generosa, de todo lo que pudiera decir de ella.

El rubio necesitaba tener cuidado pes había chicos que querían que ellos terminarán para salir con la azabache que atravez de los años Marinette había conseguido una belleza inexplicable.

Adrien: sabes estos días que han pasado desde el último akuma... me han hecho sentir algo extraño -la mira-

Marinette: al que te refieres? -confundida-

Adrien: bueno... de que comienzo al quererte aun más -sonríe, con un pequeño sonrojo-

Marinette había sonreído ante aquellas palabras y lo único que pudo decir fue... "Adrien yo te amo, pase lo que pase"

...

Había pasado alrededor de 45 minutos y ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de una cena tranquila, aunque al final había sido algo interrumpida.

Una explosión habia sido la causante de que la cena terminará por ser un total error. Arruinado había quedado aquella cena.

Adrien y Marinette habían ido al buscar un lugar para esconderse y así poder transformarse una ves que salieron al la acción notaron Bee Queen, quien esquiva los ataques proveniente de aquel enemigo que era más que un akuma. Su aspecto era de un hombre mientras en sus manos poseía un arma metálica que podía congelar todo a su paso.

El aspecto de que akuma era algo sombrío, su máscara hacia esconder su identidad aunque para los héroes no importaban ya que una vez salvandolo podrían saber quien era.

Bee Queen: me alegro que hayan aparecido... hay un severo problema con este akuma

Chat: no te preocupes señorita lo detendremos sin ningún problema... -empuña su mano y demuestra una sonrisa-

El akuma miro con molestia al aquellos héroes, sabia bien que tenis que llevar los prodigios de ambos héroes, al igual que la de Bee Queen cosa que para el akuma no sería difícil.

El akuma demostró una sonrisa y utilizando sus dos armas comenzó comenzó disparar. Los héroes esquivaron aun así no podían decir que era sencillo.

Akuma: rindanse tengo la victoria asegurada... París será transformada en un enorme glaciar

Con aquellas palabras los héroes miraban con preocupación el akuma sabia acerca de sus movimientos. Y eso seria una desventajas para ellos, Bee Queen había utilizado una de sus habilidades esta consistía en una lanzar unos agijones quien se dirigían hasta el akuma.

Con este movimiento había sido suficiente como para dejar atrás los dos héroes con una plan para un ataque.

Fue ahí donde tuvo una oportunidad Ladybug y utilizo su Lucky Charm y así poder dar algo conocer el objeto.

...

La batalla había terminado el akuma había sido purificado y nuevamente de encontraba aquel sujeto que era un científico. Los sonidos de cada héroe se hizo notorio y tuvieron que marcharse por su lado aunque Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían ido por donde mismo.

Ambos habían salido por el callejón fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Adrien parecía triste cosa que la azabache miro con tremenda confusión, se aproximó al él intentando así descubrir lo que le pasaba.

Marinette: pasa algo Adrien? -confundida-

Adrien: ... sabes quería que la cena de esta noche fuera especial, pero el akuma...

Marinette: no te preocupes por eso Adrien... -sonríe un poco- estuve contigo todo este rato y me gustó -sonrie-

Adrien: estas feliz por esto?

Marinette: claro, pasar el rato contigo fue lindo -sonrie- ...ahora, que te parece si vamos si vamos al mi casa, preparamos algo y conversamos

Las palabras de la azabache hicieron que Adrien solo sonriera el, se aproximó ella tomándola de la cintura para luego irse con ella.

...

Chloe se encontraban en su casa claro que como siempre hablando por teléfono con su amiga Sabrina, Been podía escucharla mientras veía una revistas de moda, hasta que pudo notar una imagen que la habían dejado pasmada. Se alejó de la revista intentando buscar otra cosa en que entretenerse necesitaba olvidar aquella imagen.

Chloe: quieres que pida algo para ti? -la mira-

Been: no... no... así estoy bien... -se tranquiliza- sabes cuando te fuiste al disculpas con el chico pelirrojo pude sentir algo diferente en él...

Chloe la miro al su kwami para luego pensar un poco. Tal vez Been tenia razón y podía hacer que más por aquel pelirrojo.

...

La ciudad de París se encontraba en tranquilidad. La cita que habían tenido Marinette y Adrien se había arruinado pero habían tenido un ben deselanse ya que tuvieron una noche muy cursi.

Habían salido al parque para luego ser interrumpidos por Lila quien intentaba quitar a Adrien de Marinette.

Adrien: Lila por favor, que no vez que estoy con mi novia -molesto-

Lila: ustedes son novios? Quien lo diría... el príncipe y una plebeya de clase baja -sonríe de lado-

Marinette: por lo menos no soy mala a comparación de ti y no soy mentirosa

Lila: ... -molesta- hay Adrien solo venían decirte que regresaré regresará Italia así que no te veré por mucho tiempo -le sonríe al rubio-

Adrien solo miro confundido para luego notar como Lila se alejaba, Marinette se encontraba molesta mientras tenia sus manos cruzados.

Adrien: amor, estas celosa? -con una sonrisa-

Marinette: no, como crees? -con sarcasmo-

Adrien: sabes que nunca te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo

Adrien la abrazo con fuerza cosa que Marinette quería separarse pero no podía la fuerza del chico era superior al de ella esto le había ocasionado que no lo hiciera, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en la azabache.

Adrien: vez... una sonrisa te hace ver hermosa -la abraza-

Marinette: je je... esta bien ya no me enojar contigo vale -sonríe-

Las palabras de Marinette habían sido sencillas, Adrien la conocía al la perfección y sabia que la joven seria muy feliz a su lado.


	46. Conociendo a alguien más pt1

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, aquí ya entra Claude el héroe conocido como Kid Mime, también he agregado otro personaje que será de gran ayuda. Bueno no ayuda pero de seguro les gustará lo que se se vera más adelante.

Disfruten la lectura Gracias.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

La festividad que Adrien preparo para Marinette había quedado estropeado por un akuma, otro día tuvieron una cita tranquila.

Chloe comienza al meditar las palabras de su kwami llamada Been acerca del pelirrojo cosa que comienza a sentir algo confundida, Lila la ex-rival de Marinette decide regresar a Italia no sin antes molestar a Marinette.

Capítulo 42: Conociendo a alguien más... pt-1

Era una mañana nublada, las aguas comenzarían a azotar la hermosa ciudad. Ya era el momento del cambio de clima y siempre se comienza así.

Marinette se encontraba en la ventana desde la sala del segundo pisa, miraba el cielo nublado y el agua caer, pequeñas gotas golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana, Marinette dio un suspiro y se tumbó al sofá.

Tikki su kwami la miro con algo de confusión pero aun así se aproximo y la animo.

Marinette sonrió para luego dirigirse a la cocina y preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, en esas épocas del año siempre hacían chocolate caliente, pero ahora que no estaba sus padres tenia que praparlo ya sabia bien los ingredientes así que no sería mucho problema.

Tikki miraba a su portadora con una sonrisa era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en toda la mañana a pesar de que se había levantado tarde era bueno mirar aquella sonrisa.

Ese día estaría sola, pues Adrien tenia algunos deberes y no sabia si la visitaría aunque ella deseaba que así fuera pero siempre habrá algo que no pase.

Una vez que terminó y de que se sirvió un poco; escucho como alguien llama a la puerta ella se aproximó a abrir para darse cuenta de un sujeto de cabellera un poco larga color castaño igual que sus ojos. Un traje un poco casual constituye en una chaqueta de vestir, un jeans y unos tenis.

El hombre miro a Marinette para luego sonreír.

Hombre: Hola... tu debes de ser la hija de Bridgette -sonrie-

Marinette: si... pero... quien es usted? -confundido-

Hombre: oh cierto! Mi nombre es Claude un viejo amigo de tu mamá... puedo pasar?

Marinette: si, adelante -confundida-

Tokio se había ocultado mientras que el hombre cerraba el paraguas que poseía en sus manos la coloco en un lugar seguro y fue al la sala, el hombre miraba al todos lados buscando algo la adulta pero nada.

Claude: se encuentra Bridgette? -confundido-

Marinette: no... pero puedes contarme al mi... -lo mira-

Claude: bueno solo he venido al darle un mensaje por parte de ella... tu madre debe de saber... dentro de unos días ella vendrá aquí al París... viene por alguien quiere protegerlo... es por eso que lo alejará de aquí...

Marinette: de que hablas?

Claude: ... mira la situación es demasiado complicado y aunque seas Ladybug estarás en peligro... es por eso que la situación amerita que lo que se está viviendo... salga a la luz antes de tiempo...

Marinette: como que... como sabes que soy Ladybug! -sorprendida-

Claude: sales en revistas aparte te reconocí... te pareces a tu madre... pero ese no es el punto tienes que esperarla a ella... pero dile a Bridgette...

Marinette: puedo decirle a mi novio?

Claude: NO! ella no quiere que nadie se entere de que ha llegado aqui... mucho menos Hawkmoth

Las palabras de Claude habían hecho eco en la mente de Marinette haciendo que una nueva pregunta saliera.

Marinette: que hay de Chat Noir?

Claude: el podría ser el traidor... -voz seria- por favor Marinette no le digas a nadie... ya le he dicho al maestro fu... pero cuento contigo para que no le digas a nadie..

Marinette: esta bien no diré nada

Claude: gracias, estaré por los alrededor en la espera de ella y gracias Marinette -sonríe-

Marinette entendió al la perfección haciendo que el hombre asintiera y terminará por irse aunque tendría que llamar al su madre debido a la situación. Necesitaba saber quien seria la persona que llegaría a París.

...

Chloe caminaba por las calles de París en sus manos usaba la sombrilla colirio amarilla, necesitaba distraerse en su casa pasaba el rato aburrida.

Su paseo termino por llevarla al parque donde a lo lejos pudo notar a un chico de pie con una sombrilla color negro. Ella se le hizo muy conocido y termino por acercarse a él. Fue ahi donde se dio cuenta que era Nathanael.

Chloe: Nathanael... que haces aquí? -lo mira-

Nath: eso no te importa Chloe -tono serio-

Chloe: claro que importa... debo preocuparme por todos ya que soy una hero... ya que soy la hija del acalde -corrigiendo la última palabra-

Nathanael la miro confundido aunque se sentía un tanto extaño era la primera vez que ella se preocupaba. La única que se preocupaba era Juleka y en algunos casos Marinette cosa que lo hizo sentirse triste cuando recordó que Marinette comenzó a andar con Adrien, se sentía triste pero al ver a su compañera feliz él comenzó a serlo y poco a poco fue viéndola mejor como una amiga.

Chloe: que te parece si tomamos algo? -lo mira-

Nath: ... -duda- esta bien

Chloe sonrio y caminaron cada quien con su paraguas. Chloe intentaba sacar una conversación hasta que recordó el día en que el chico había ido a la dirección. Recordó el dibujo que había hecho de él y Marinette.

Chloe: sabes me disculpo por lo que paso hace tiempo

Nath: eso ya no importa... -sin verla-

Chloe: esta bien...

Habían llegad aúna cafetería en donde pidieron un café, y continuaron conversando un buen rato, a principio había silencio pero al final Chloe hablo.

Chloe: entonces eres dibujante?

Nath: si, estudiaré este año pintura en la universidad

Chloe: eso suena magnífico... yo... no se que estudiaré por ahora

Nath: supongo que tendrás que esperar no?

Chloe: si... Aunque me hubiera gustado ser modelo o actriz pero... no se si vaya ser buena -baja su mirada-

Nath: seras buena en eso... eres una verdadera actriz... -sonríe un poco- sabes ha algo que me deja en duda...

Chloe: en serio? Cual es? -confundida, lo mira-

Nath: porque tienes el valor para hablame...

Chloe: para disculparme también... me gustaría conocerte -sonríe un poco-

Nath solo la miro por uno segundos para luego bajar la vista, era imposible que sintiera algo por ella. Si, estaba comenzando a enamorarse aunque no podía caer fácil necesitaba comprobar que ella había cambiado en absoluto.

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en e pelirrojo haciendo qie Chloe sonriera, Been se encontraba realmente feliz por lo que estaba viendo y al nota a su portadora con una sonrisa y su compañero dada a conocer que aquí pudiera a ver algo más solo una amistad.

Los cafés habían llegado ambos tenían un silencio que para la rubia comenzaba a sentirse extraña. Nuevamente el tema del dibujo salio haciendo que el joven pudiera hablar con claridad pues el era un experto en eso de los pinceles.

Pasaron horas y horas charlando hasta que Chloe recibió un mensaje de parte de Sabrina. Le dio el dinero de si café para que pudiera pagarlo y luego marcharse.

Nath que de pie observando como la rubia comenzaba a irse. Un sonrojo apareció al notar el e or me cambio que había tenido la rubia en estos últimos días.

...

Marinette se encontraba desesperada daba vueltas por toda la habitación en sus manos cargaba su móvil quien esperaba las ganas de que su madre hablara.

No paso mucho cuando sonó... Ella contesto rápido.

Marinette: mamá necesito que me expliques algo...? -preocupada-

::Adrien:: Mari... pasa algo?

Marinette: ah!. Adrien... no, no, nada solo quiero hablar con mi madre -nerviosa-

::Adrien:: estas seguro de que es eso? Porque si pasa algo tienes que decirme...

Marinette: no, no en serio no pasa nada...

Los nervios de Marinette tuvieron que ocultarse pues si seguía así terminaría que Adrien estuviera ahí. Se despido ya calmada y después de unos minutos sonó nuevamente el móvil... esta vez se fijó el número para darse cuenta de que era de su madre.

Marinette: mamá... quiero que me expliques algo...

::Sabine:: hola hija...

Marinette: Hola mamá... ahora explicame... quien es Claude y ella?

Un sonido se había escuchado de otro lado de la bocina, Marinette llamo a su madre para así tener respuestas.

::Sabine:: querida atiendela muy bien... Ella puede salvarlo

Marinette: a quien? De que? -confundida-

::Sabine:: muy pronto lo descubrirás... Ella de quedará en casa no le vayas a decir a nadie

Marinette: que hay de Adrien...?

::Sabine:: ella te lo dirá... pero no lleves a gente mientras este ella, solo a menos que ella te lo pida

Marinette: bueno... por cierto ella vendrá dentro de unos dias

::Sabine:: bien ahora se que puedo confiar en ti... pero una pregunta... ya sabes que era... Ladybug?

Marinette: claro... Claude lo dijo -sonríe-

Después de otro rato e conversación Marinette colgó y se tumbó a la cama. Necesitaba reflexionar todo lo que estaba pasando, era imposible entender quien podía ser aquella mujer. Pero muy pronto tendría que saber pues venia a París. Se llevaría a alguien para mantenerlo seguro de una buena vez.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Marinette se levantará se dirigió a la puerta para notar de quien se trataba y era Adrien.


	47. Conociendo a alguien más pt2

En el capítulo anterior...

Marinette a recibid la visita de alguien misterioso llegando con un mensaje para la madre de la azabache. Alguien llega con la intención del proteger a a alguien pero... quien? Esto a dejado en la cabeza a ladybug. Un nuevo romance pude surgir de Chloe y Nath? Podrá ser un nuevo cambio en la rubia.

Capítulo 43: Conociendo alguien más... pt-2

Marinette quedo sorprendida por la visita inesperada de su novio. Este miraba con una sonrisa pero internamente se sentia preocupado.

Adrien: Marinette... puedo pasar? -mirandola-

Marinette dudo un poco pero aun así accedió a hacerlo, dejo al joven ingresar, el por su parte tomo asiento para luego notar Marinette.

Marinette: gustas beber algo? -cubriendo sus nervios-

Adrien: no pero me gustaría saber porque estabas nerviosa antes -mirandola-

Marinette: por nada, tuve un sueño extraño ya sabes... pero que haces aquí, pense que estarías en tus secciones fotográficas -lo mira-

Adrien: si, me dirigía a la segunda pero fue ahí cuando te llame

Marinette: pues bien era solo un sueño ya sabes

Adrien parecía algo confundido pero aun así dio un suspiro de alivio para luego dirigirse con su novia. El chico rubio la abrazo de la cintura haciendo que Marinette sintiera unos nervios enormes ya que miro aquellos ojos esmeraldas quien podía notarse de una manera seductora.

Ambos se aproximaron un beso fue quien dio a conocer el enorme amor que se tenían ahora. Aunque fue interrumpido al escuchar el móvil del rubio quien había sonado de parte de Natalie.

Adrien se despidió y nuevamente con un beso para luego irse dejando a la joven junto con Tikki.

...

Claude se encontraba en un departamento en sus manos se encontraba su móvil quien tenia una llamada con alguien.

Claude: señor, no de preocupe todo esta bajo control, no habrá nadie que sepa... entiendo no se preocupe... nunca se dará cuenta aunque... si, por lo que se y e visto ellos están junto, quieres que se lo diga? Será muy peligroso! -camina en círculos- esta bien... lo haré

Claude colgó su móvil dio un suspiro de tristeza pero aun así no podía decir que la situacion se encontraban muy difícil.

Claude: espero y esto no empeore

...

Lejos de París en un tren se encontrana una mujer quien parecía estar algo serena.

Mujer: espero y esto termine... espero y Bridgette y Merida se encuentren bien -mira por la ventana-

La mujer quien había dicho todo en voz baja miraba por la ventana mirando los paisajes de aquel viaje.

...

Marinette se enontraba ahora con su amiga Alya esta le había mostrado una serie de fotos donde mostraba a Chloe quien se encontraba feliz junto con Nath.

Marinette: fueron a tomar un café? -confundida-

Alya: si, ambos parecían tener una conversación "amable" aunque es muy raro

Marinette: eso mismo aunque Chloe ya a cambiado mucho

Alya: si... por cierto ya viste el video de Ladybug y Chat Noir quien es ayudado por Bee Queen?

Marinette: no, no he tenido tiempo -sonríe nerviosa-

Alya: pues yo lo tengo mira...

Alya le había mostrado aquel video donde veía como la heroína abeja hacia su trabajo ayudando a los héroes de París.

Alya: deberían de decir quien son en realidad... toda Paris quiere saberlo

Marinette: debe de ser por algo que no quieren Alya ya saben tener su estado civil pacífico -nerviosa-

Alya: entiendo eso pero por dios tienen tantos seguidores...

Las horas pasaban rápido y la conversación de ambas chicas habían llegado al tema de cosas serias y eso era en la unión de las parejas. Ahora que eran mayores de edad podían tener una vida normal con su amor. Pero... para Marinette eso se tía muy arriesgado y más ahora que llegaba alguien a su casa. Sus padres la habían dejado encargada de la casa y ahora que sabia que llega otra persona no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en aquella persona.

Alya miro el móvil de Marinette quien tenia alrededor de unos segundos sonando. La azabache contesto para notar que era su madre. Alya decidió irse para que asi pudiera tener una conversación tranquila.

...

Adrien se encontraba en la sección de fotos tenia una mala intuición de lo qe pasaba a Marinette. Aunque su sensación se borro al escuhar un timbre de parte fe su móvil lo miro para darse cuenta acerca de una foto que había mandando Alya.

En donde pudo notar a Chloe junto Nath cosa sorprendete. Aunque no pudo decir nada ya que el fotógrafo ya pedía que Adrien estuviera en el lugar indicado.

...

Había pasado dos días desde que Adrien había ido preocupado a la casa de Marinette. Si, al escucharla algo nerviosa. En esos días Marinette se sentía tranquila aunque ninguno de sus amigos iba a la casa de la azabache cosa que Marinette negaba de una manera absoluta.

Esa misma tarde Marinette regresaba junto con Alya. Había podido quitarse de encima a Adrien con aquellas palabras de acompañarla hasta su casa. Pero que por fortuna pudo hacerlo seguido de la ayuda de Alya.

Alya había tomando su camino dejando a Marinette caminar unas cuantas cuadras y una vez que llego y se disponía al abrir la puerta escuchó una voz femenina hablarle desde atrás.

Ella volteo para notar a una mujer que cubría su cabellera con un sombrero elegante y unos lentes una vestimenta algo elegante a decir verdad, se encontraba en la banqueta mientras que un taxista bajaba la única maleta.

Mujer: tu debes de ser Marinette hija de Bridgette? -la mira y sonríe-

Marinette accedió pero antes de que hablara ambas mujeres ingresaron a la casa.

Mujer: lo siento, soy Alison -se quita los lentes y sombrero-

Marinette miro con asombro aquel rostro le hacía tan familiar y quien no se encontraba observando a la madre de Adrien aquella mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos

Marinette: usted es la mamá de Adrien -sorprendida-

Alison: así es, ahora por favor no le digas por ahora... necesito protegerme para conseguir algo importante -la mira-

Marinette: y que es?

Alison: el prodigio del pavo real se encuentra en manos de Hawkmoth -voz seria-

Marinette: ... esta bien conseguiremos su prodigio... pero porque desapareció... Adrien piensa que murió

Alison: estuve en coma por 8 años me separe de Adrien cuando tenia alrededor de 7 años

Marinette: coma? Porque?

Alison: como te dije yo poseeo el prodigio de pavo real... bueno poseía, habia tenido una terrible discusión con Chat Noir... quien termino por ser alguien diferente -seria-

Marinette no sabia que hacer o que decir solo podía mirar a la mujer hasta que miro como le sonreía.

Alison: me alegra de qe ustedes nunca se alejarán -sonríe-

Marinette: de que hablas?

Alison: después de que "mori" y por lo que me contó Bridgette ustedes dos se han estado viendo desde muy pequeños

Marinette: que esta diciendo?

Alison: hace unos meses Bridgette me contó que ustedes cuando eran pequeños se visitaban... y mucho en el parque solo que ustedes no sabían sus nombres solo les gustaba estar juntos... -sonríe- pero... me hubiera gustado a ver estado ahí, verlos a ambos jugar

Marinette miro a la señora demostraba una sonrisa, la señora parecía estar cómoda, veía veía a su alrededor y podía notar aquel lugar pintoresco con un toque familiar. Miraba los portaretratos quien mostraban a la familia unida o algunas separadas poniendo caras felices.


	48. Bee Queen ¡Salva a Nath!

Hola, quiero decir que lamento la enorme demora pero últimamente he tenido algunas complicaciones (Viendo anime, trabajo, etc.) También he estado leyendo artículos de esta serie qie habrá 2da Temporada en donde se han revelado el kwami del prodigio de la abeja también el del pavo real pero bueno. Ya espero eso por ahora tenemos que seguir imaginandonos quien será la portadora(o) del prodigio de la abeja aunque creo que será Chloe. XD

Bueno lamento el retraso les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia más adelante hablare de la madre de Chloe estoy segura que les encantará pero por ahora sólo disfruten esto.

Gracias por leer. Los quiero

Atte:

Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

La llegada de Alison a París a dejado a Marinette de una manera sorprendida, la situación entre Chloe y Nath esta llegando más lejos formando una especie de amistad.

Capítulo 44: Bee Queen ¡Salva a Nath!

Durante unos días la situación del clima había cambiado, bueno no mucho, habia ratos o días que pasaba lloviendo, el sol aun no salían solo podían verse las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Esos días eran algo especiales para Nath pues se había dedicado a sus dibujos. Quería retratar un paisaje lluvioso y que más que en esas situaciones. Lluvia y nubes grises serian la manera más emotiva.

Nath se encontraba enfrente de su ventana veía como la ventana mostraba aquellas gotas que bajaban por el vidrio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entro la madre de Nathanael.

Madre: hijo, deberías bajar a comer

Nath: ya voy mamá

Dicho esto el joven pintor bajo, la situación de la lluvia hacia que muchos se sintieran tristes, otros felices pero para Nath era perfecto para un dibujo triste y a la vez con un poco de esperanza.

...

Del otro lado un joven vendedor ambulante, se encontraba molesto porque había escuchado en televisión que habría sol. Pero al notar aquelarre nubes había predicho para si mismo que lloveria. No alcanzo a llegar a su casa cuando fue cubierto por el agua. La lluvia había comenzado y esto ha a puesto molesto al vendedor.

Hawkmoth tomo la oportunidad y enviando un akuma para poseer y así conseguir los prodigios.

El cuerpo de hombre al acepta el trato había cambiado su arma presentaba una especie de látigo brillante.

Akuma: destruir a todos los reporteros de tiempo -molesto-

Con aquellas palabras lanzó el látigo pra poder así salir volando entre los edifico y dirigirse hacia el primer objetivo.

La situación comenzaba a ponerse demasiado, esos momentos en la casa de Marinette, Alison veía tranquilamente el noticiero cuando de la nada apareció aquel sujeto de un traje extraño y de una manera tenebroso.

Akuma: se le informa a todos los televidentes que las predicciones de esta compañía relacionado al clima son una falsedad -sereno- es por eso que pienso usar mis poderes para eliminar aquellos mentirosos

Alison escuchó con sorpresa, se habia dado cuenta de que Hawkmoth había usado su poder para atraer a alguien más, con aquellos akumas malignos.

La rubia mando a llamar a la joven heroína para qye luego se tranformara y se dirigiera a la acción. Minutos después seria acompañada por Chat Noir.

Había llegado en donde se encontraba aquel akuma, algunas cámaras grababan la situación.

...

Nath comía tranquilamente mientras veía la televisión muro un anuncio quien indicaba que Ladybug se encontraba en la batalla aso que decidió terminar y agarrar su material y dirigirse hacia aquel lugar para poder hacer un dibujo del trío de héroe de París.

...

El akuma había destruido el lugar mientras que ladybug salia de aquel lugar haciendo que el villano saliera. Una vez afuera ladybug distinguió a Chat Noir seguido de Bee Queen.

Chat: my lady lamento la tardanza andaba haciendo labores

Bee Queen: y yo observaba como peleaba eres sorpendente -sonrie-

Lady: no importa por ahora ataquemos

Con aquellas palabras los jóvenes héroes comenzaron a ver al akuma quien utilizando aquel látigo que emanaba una luz muy extraña.

Los héroes no sabían cómo había obtenido aquel objeto encontrarían la manera de purificar el akuma.

...

Batalla era demasiado y para el colmo Nath se encontraba cerca podia ser blanco fácil para el akuma y al parecer fue eso. El akuma se había aproximado pudiendo atrapar.

Nath se encontranan nervioso confundido. Era el rehén de aquel akuma y no sabia que hacer.

Bee Queen miro sorprendida sentia una enorme preocupación, el pelirrojo se encontraba más que atrapados.

Ladybug: Bee Queen nosotros intentaremos distraerlo, podrás salvar al chico? -la mira-

Bee Queen: dalo por hecho ladybug...

Bee Queen se escuchaba seria podía decir que estaba molesta. Ladybug noto aquello sabia a la perfección que aquella heroína podía tener algo con el joven pelirrojo aunque desconocía su identidad de civil sabia que ella pensaba en el chico.

La batalla era intensa el akuma no se dejaba engañar tan fácil sabia bien lo que los héroes pensaban. Los pensamientos del akuma fuera inundando por la voz de Hawkmoth pidiendo con desespero los prodigios haciendo que el akuma perdiera la concentración y perder el rehén de una manera rápida.

La situación habia cambiado favoreciendo a los héroes de París y haciendo que los héroes rescatará al rehén. Ladybug purifico el akuma. Mientras que Bee Queen se encontraba enfrente de Nath. Lo miraba detenidamente mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo un sonrojo en ambos rostro hizo que una vergüenza saliera.

Nath: yo... lo... lo siento -tartamudea-

Bee Queen: no te preocupes todo bien -sonríe- no te hizo daño?

Nath negó con la cabeza haciendo que la heroína abeja sonreirá, Alya apareció y con su tipico teléfono que estaba grabando la situación, los reporteros aparecieron minutos después haciendo que los héroes solo se despidiera debido a que Alya tenia el material necesario.

...

La noche caía y Chloe se encontraba en su lujosa habitación caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la estabilidad de aquel pelirrojo. La kwami quien lo veía de una manera feliz podía solo guardar el silencio era normal ver a una diva como ella estar en ese trastorno de preocupación.

Chloe: podrías Ayudarme? -mira a la kwami-

Been: que quieres que te diga? -confundida, come un dulce-

Chloe: siento que Nath no me dijo bien... siento ese presentimiento -preocupada- mi cabello se pondrá peor... -se sujeta el cabello-

Been: relájate... porque no te tranformas y lo visitas -con una sonrisa-

Las palabras de la kwami habían sido aceptadas por Chloe haciendo que la rubia terminara por tranformarse e irse a la casa de aquel pelirrojo. Era difícil ubicarlo pero sabía gracias a Sabrina quien había buscado la dirección del pelirrojo.

No había tardado cuando se encontraba en el edificio. Pudo distinguirlo que se encontraba en su habitación se acercó a la ventana y golpeó un poco haciendo que el joven pintor terminar por escuchar. Se acercó a la ventana para abrir la ventana para que asi ingresará la héroe.

Nath: oh! La héroe Bee Queen se encuentra aquí -sorprendido con una sonrisa-

Bee Queen: la misma... he venido aquí para averiguar si no tienes algo malo -examinandolo-

Nath: pues... no, estoy bien -se sonroja-

Bee Queen miro el sonrojo del pelirrojo, ella se sonrojo pero no tardó mucho se aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego despedirse e irse de la habitación.

Nath de sonrojo demasiado y miro irse, era ese extraño sentimiento pero... Otro también pero porque se sentia atraído por Bee Queen ya que el sentimiento también aumentaba por Chloe. Era una extraño sentimiento hacia aquella chica rubia que una vez había sido mala con él, pero ahora estaba siendo amable demasiado. Causando que se estuviera enamorando.


	49. Noche de las pesadillas

En el capítulo anterior...

Un vendedor había skdo akumatizado y los héroes de París lo ha derrotado, pero... Bee Queen comienza a sentir algo por aquel rehén que el akuma había atrapado, Chloe siendo la heroína decide ir a verlo esa misma noche.

Capítulo 45: La noche de pesadilla.

La noche reinaba en París. Y con ellos a alguien que caminaba con tranquilidad entra las oscuras calles. Su paso era lento y de una manera muy inusual sus manos guardadas en su bolsillo solamente tenia la vista enfrente.

Muy pronto seria el anuncio del periódico... si, eran alrededor de la cuatro de la mañana ya que se veía la oscuridad podía ser una cmabio repentino aquellos momentos.

La noche había salido y la mañana entraba. París comenzaba inundarse de gente que se dirigía a sus trabajos o supermercados.

...

Alison se encontraba desayunando sus pensamientos eran muy tristes quería retomar su antigua vida feliz sin ningún objetivo solo la felicidad junto con su hijo. Pero como? La situación en la que desapareció habían dejado a muchos con aquel inconveniente y más al joven Agreste que le diría a su hijo después de tanto tiempo?

Eran alrededor de las 10 am cuando Marinette despertó, se sintió aliviada al recordar que no iba a clases. Pero aun asi era tarde ya que tenía 10 llamadas y 20 mensajes de Adrien.

Bajo a la segunda planta en donde miro a Alison hablando por teléfono fue ahí cuando Marinette sintió una especie de escalofríos.

Alison le sonrió para luego darle e o teléfono y en susurro dijo: "Es tu mamá", esto hizo que Marinette diera un suspiro de alivio y contestará la llamada.

...

Adrien por su parte se encontraba algo preocupado. El sueño que había tenido habia sido una especie de pesadilla, Plagg lo miro preocupado debido al aspecto del chico rubio.

Plagg: Adrien... tranquilo todo esta bien, lo ves -flotando a lado del rubio-

Adrien: ... Plagg no es nada de eso... si no hay algo que me pone así... -con mirada baja-

Plagg: deberías pensar en tu novia

Adrien: ya le mande mensajes, creo que debe de estar dormida -sonríe levemente-

Plagg: mmm... seguro?

Las palabras de Plagg parecían tener un toque de magia porque segundos después el móvil del rubio sonó dando a conocer un mensaje de su novia citando en una de las cafeterías que se encontraba cerca.

Adrien solo se peino para no levantar sospechas de que el era el héroe de París y salio, esta vez iría caminando a pesar de vivir solo su padre tenia la contumbre de n dejarlo salir a menos de que no fuera en un coche y ahora había rogado a su chófer de no llevarlo y de noo decir nada.

Claro que el chofer accedio a no hablar ni nada por el estilo haciendo que una sonrisa se plasmará en el rostro del joven Agreste.

...

La cafetería se encontraba medio vacía, algunas mesas estaban ocupadas y al fondo pudo notar a Marinette se dirigió a ella y le dio un beso. Tomo asiento para escuchar las palabras de su novia.

Marinette: pasa algo?

Adrien: ... bueno...

Adrien se encontraba nervioso decirle lo que había soñado eso podría decirse que seria débil?

Adrien: tuve una pesadilla...

Marinette: pesadilla? De que? O que? -confundida-

Adrien: de mi madre... tuve ese sueño donde veo que mi madre muere aunque no se porque veo eso -baja su mirada-

Marinette guardo silencio ante aquella respuesta. Necesitaba quitarle aquella idea de que la madre de Adrien estaba muerta porque eso no era cierto.

Marinette: quien te dijo que estaba muerta? -confundida-

Adrien: mi padre... era muy pequeño cuando eso paso... por eso nunca la vi... -voz entre cortada-

Marinette ya no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo, Adrien acepto el abrazo pequeñas lágrimas salían del joven. Y con fuerza abrazaba a la azabache no quería que aquel abrazo se acabara ni le importo estar en aquel lugar solo quería estar abrazado a ella.

Las horas pasaban y Adrien comenzaba a olvidar aquel sueño, se sentia aliviado pero cuando llego la noche.

...

Las terribles pesadillas estaban molestando a Adrien ya que cada noche era lo mismo.

Adrien podía notarse cansado y para Marinette comenzaba a preocuparse.

Esa misma tarde Marinette decidió ir a casa de Adrien solo ese día dormir con él para que no se sintiera solo. Habían dormida en la misma cama... y durante la noche Adrien comenzaba a tener nuevamente aquel sueño.

*Sueño*

Adrien caminaba por las oscuras calles de París no había nada de luz que pudiera ayudarlo se encontraba más que sumido en una oscuridad. Comenzó a correr cuando pudo notar unos ojos rojos que brillaban y un bulto negro se hacía presencia.

La voz que tenía como interferencia llamaba al chico de teniéndolo por completo.

Voz: a donde vas Adrien?

Adrien: tu... que... quien... quieres eres? -temeroso-

Voz: las pesadilla de alguien como tu... un malvado

Adrien: que?

De la nada apareció tiro sujeto del mismo aspecto del primero oculto entre las sombras, para luego finalizar con Hawkmoth quien apareció en el centro de ambos seres.

Hawkmoth: te unirá a mi y tu... cambiarás -sonríe-

Adrien: nu-nunca -temeroso-

Hawkmoth chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que el segundo sujeto hiciera aparecer a alguien familiar y eso era Marinette.

Adrien se preocupo por la azabache pudo mirar como el segundo sujeto sacaba una especie de espada y en un momento a otro pasaba aquella espada que emanaba una extraña luz rojiza.

Marinette no había dicho nada sus ojos perdieron brillo haciendo que el rubio quedará impactado no podía moverse en absoluto. Marinette cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que el primer sujeto se aproximaba fe una manera rápida a Adrien de un momento a otro el sujeto toco la frente haciendo que una pequeña aura negra apareciera por unos segundos.

Voz: Muy pronto tu y yo seres uno solo con el objetivo nuevo para nosotros

Con aquellas palabras Adrien cerró sus ojos.

*Fin del Sueño*

Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe haciendo que terminará sentado, fijo a su lado y pudo notar a Marinette quien dormía plácidamente. No pensaba en despertarla pero algo en su interior le daba un miedoso enorme.

Adrien: Marinette... te voy a proteger -susurrando-

Adrien se acostó esta vez abrazo a la joven azabache no quería soltarla ya que sentia que en cualquier momento podía irse, dejar aquella vida.

El sol salia de una manera tranquila Marinette se encontraba despertando mientras sentia unos brazos que la rodaban. Ella de volteo para notar a Adrien quien dormía plácidamente, ella sonrio para luego querer salir de aquel agarré pero había sido inútil pues Adrien abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Adrien: a donde cree que iba my lady? -sonrie-

Marinette: pensaba en preparar el desayuno ya sabes

Adrien: bueno... te puedo ayudar?

Marinette: esta bien

Ambos salieron de la cama a par de ser unos jóvenes adultos y tener un relación de novios estos parecían estar casados, viviendo juntos y disfrutando de la presencia de uno y del otro.

Ellos se sentia tranquilos al esta ahí disfrutando. Durante el desayuno la televisión se encontraba encendida cuando en eso sale un corte informativo.

Una reportera se presenta dando a conocer el acontecimiento.

Reportera: nos han informado que la heroína de Italia a caído la famosa heroína Volpina a caído en una terrible batalla contra un enemigo...

Ambos héroes quedar boquiabiertos ante tal noticia como era posible que Volpina fuera derrotada. Un pequeño vídeo se hizo presente por parte de noticiero dando a conocer la batalla pero el oponente era muy diferente no podían identificarlo.


	50. La muerte de Volpina

En el capítulo anterior...

Adrien comienza a tener un poco de miedo ante sus sueños, eso le costará un poco los nervios ya que descubran que uno de sus sueños involucra a Marinette. Otra noticia llega a oídos de ambos héroes de París y es la derrota de Volpina. Que esta pasando realmente?

Capítulo 46: Volpina esta muerta?

Las calles de Italia eran invadidas por las hermosa gente que hacia su trabajo algunos en la calle haciendo retratos, otros mostrando show.

Lila alias Volpina, se encontraba feliz de regresar a su hogar, aunque también de sentia mal al no tener el amor platónico que era Adrien Agreste.

Vencida por los pensamientos negativos se habia dado por vencida y dejo aquello para pensar en otra cosa.

Pero... no siempre seria así.

Esa noche Volpina hacia su rutina salir un rato vigilando la ciudad antes de irse a dormir.

Al parecer su kwami quien se encontraba de unan manera preocupada en la mente de la joven podía hacer que Lila sintiera aquella preocupación pero no entendía el porque.

Una vez que vieron aquella ciudad en armonía decidieron irse a casa y descansar aunque el kwami seguía sintiendo aquella presencia.

Lila: tranquilo, todo esta bien... acuérdate que aquí no hay ningún akuma -con una leve sonrisa-

Las palabras de la portará habían sido algo mal para el kwami ya que podía sentir aquella extraña presencia no muy lejos.

Durante días Lila habían notado la tranquilidad a su alrededor. Las calles de Italia eran tranquilas de vez en cuando tenía que ayudar q la policía as y detener a los criminales pero esa ocasión no paso.

Los famosos akumas eran cosa de pasado Italia no era invadida por aquellos seres de energia negativa. Y eso para Volpina eran lo mejor.

Lila tenia una amiga un iba en la misma institusion, su nombre era Kate una joven de cabellera color rosa oscuro con un traje estilo emo.

Kate: deberías de tomarte unas fotos -seria-

Lila: eso lo se... pero dime algo...

Kate: si?

Lila: como eres capaz de soportarme? -confundida-

Kate: tengo paciencia y porque eres la única quien me habla...

Lila: bueno en eso tienes razón

Esta vez Lila y Kate se dirigían hacia una cafeteria donde hablarán tranquilamente.

Kate: hubieras visto Volpina a salvado Italia contra los criminales -revisa su celular-

Lila: vaya si que es buena -sonrie-

Kate: si gracias a ella tenemos la paz aquí en París

Las palabras de Kate habían sido interrumpidas cuando se escuchó una explosión.

Lila salio junto con Kate quien pudieron notar a un sujeto su vestimenta no podía notarse puesto el se encontraba cubierto por una especie de bruma negra.

El sujeto las miro a a ambas haciendo que Lila empujará a Kate para irse a refugiarse.

Durante su camino Lila termino por separarse de su amiga para irse a transformar.

Había llegado en eso donde se encontraba el enemigo se puso a pensar quien seria aquel sujeto ya que un criminal no podía ser.

Volpina: quien rayos eres? -seria-

El sujeto no respondía solo guardaba el silencio mirando con aquellos ojos rojos brillantes. Aunque no paso mucho cuando fue atacada, haciendo que Volpina esquivara utilizando su flauta pudo hacer algunas ilusiones pero eran imposible de derrotar a su rival.

Volpina veía como los ataques eran traspasado por el cuerpo de ser. Era como si aquel sujeto fuera una especie de fantasma era imposible atacarlo.

Envuelto en una sombra aquel ser se movía con una facilidad haciendo que Volpina tratará de esquivar aquellos ataques un golpe por parte del oponente había sido suficiente para terminar alejando a la heroína de Italia.

Utilizando su poder más fuerte, Volpina ataco pero el resultado no fue lo que esperaba el ataque había sido detenido por el oponente.

El oponente dio un ataque haciendo que Volpina saliera volando a unos cuantos metros la transformación estaba agotándose y ella no sabia que hacer en absoluto. El sujeto se detuvo enfrente de ella, las heridas de Volpina eran demasiado fuerte como para poderse levantar con rapidez. El sujeto por primera vez hablo.

Sujeto: quiero ese prodigio

Se disponía a tomarlo del cuello de la heroína de no ser que esquivo y se alejó de aquel lugar. Su energía estaba por agotarse necesitaba ocultarse, lo había logrado en un callejón termino por recargarse en la helada pared para terminar sentada en el suelo.

Una vez que se tranformo miro al kwami quien se veían preocupado por su portadora.

Lila: no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y tratar de no representar dolor alguno -sonrie-

Foxxy: este sujeto era demasiado fuerte Lila no creo que podamos vencerlo -la mira preocupado-

Lila: lo entiendo pero hay que ser la lucha...

Las palabras de la joven parecían decidida a lo que quería hacer pues necesitaba descanso por ahora y la única opción era otro día.

Cuatro días después de aquella batalla habia sido suficiente como para Lila se recuperará durante ese tiempo también hizo presencia aquel sujeto quien por alguna razón había amenazado ya en la tarde-noche.

La heroína de Italia se encontraba lista para atacarlo no podía dejarse derrotar por un ser que tuviera que ocultarse de una manera tan tonta.

Sujeto: no eres fuerte Volpina -serio-

Volpina: seras derrotado nadie me a derrotado

Las palabras de Volpina habían sido capaz de preparar a hacer los ataques.

Los reporteros se encontraban cerca la batalla habían sido dura, Volpina no podía ser derrotada pero os ataques de aquella villano.

Un golpe habia sido fatal para la herida pues había terminado estrellándose contra el muro. Un pilar de ladrillo cayeron encima de ella, el sujeto se acercó con una tranquilidad con de sus manos sac una especie de espada aquella espada emanaba una aura rojiza.

En un movimiento rápido y de que Volpina saliera de aquellas escombros.

Volpina miro con tremenda sorpresa la espada se encontraba a unos centímetros de su rostro. En un movimiento la espada había traspasado su cuerpo ella sólo quedo sorprendida, aunque su estado solo quedo paralizada y sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Los reporteros grababan todo Volpina había caído el sujeto se disponía a tocar a Volpina y así poder quitarle el prodigio pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo había sido detenido por un escudo color verde brillante. El sujeto muro hacia otro lado buscando al autor pero no encontró nada y decidió por irse.

Los reporteros buscaban al sujeto quien había desaparecido, para luego retomar el enfoque hacia Volpina quien seguía inconciente. Aunque un sujeto de traje verdoso apareció y terminó por llevarse a la heroína.

Lejos en un lugar seguro se encontraba aquel sujeto quien rápidamente retomó la forma civil, lo mismo paso con Volpina quien regreso a ser Lila.

El kwami del sujeto miraba preocupado a la joven quien seguía inconciente en el suelo. El sujeto tomo el prodigio y término por llevarse a la chica a un hospital.


	51. Adios Lila

En el capítulo anterior...

Volpina se encuentra en un enorme aprieto pero es ayudada por alguien más, pero no será así por siempre...

Capítulo 47: Adiós Lila

La situación en la que Lila se encontraba era demasiado. Porque una semana desde aquel encuentro dejaba a la castaña en aquel hospital. Su estado era de coma pero para el ser quien la había salvado marcaba otra cosa.

Si, Lila no había muerto se encontraba en una especie de transe en donde su cuerpo y mente estaba dormido, en pocas palabras era coma.

El villano que nunca se había sabido su identidad se encontraba en aquella habitación oscura a mitad de la noche. Miraba el cuerpo de la joven castaña quien no se movía en ningún momento.

Sujeto: aun sigues viva... pero yo decido si vives o no... -voz seria-

Una especie de hilo color negro hizo acto de presencia, su espada quien se encontraba lista para cortar dicho material había sido el adecuado paso la espada rápidamente para que un segundo después el aparato detonara el sonido final. Lo que marcaba el final de la vida de una persona.

El sujeto se aproximó a ella buscando el prodigio pero no obtuvo suerte.

Sujeto: donde esta el prodigio...? -sereno-

El sujeto se encontraba molesto por aquella situación y no le había quedado otra opción más que ir en búsqueda de prodigio y de aquel sujeto quien había salvado a aquella heroína.

...

El maestro fu regresaba nuevamente a su hogar aquel edificio donde daba masajes, aunque tiempo después había sido visitado por dos personas quien había hecho una sorpresa.

Maestro: bienvenidos portadores, a que se debe su visita?

Adrien: queremos saber si es verdad...

Maestro:... verdad dices?

Marinette: la muerte de Volpina que si es cierto

El maestro fu miro con seriedad a ambos para al final solo mostrar el prodigio de aquella ex - heroína quien había caído ambos abismo.

Marinette miro con tristeza la situación comenzaba a empeorar y esto no sería bueno.

Marinett: eso es imposible... quien fue capaz de derrotarla?

Maestro: no lose, ni siquiera yo podía hacerle frente solo pude salvar a la joven aunque tiempo después... murió en el hospital -baja la mirada-

Adrien: tenemos que encontrar al responsable cuanto antes -serio-

El maestro fu miro con tremenda seriedad la situacion estaba poniéndose cada vez más complicada y eso no podía ser bueno.

Maestro: ustedes deberán tener cuidado... la situación puede ser muy peligrosa...

Las palabras del anciano habían sido suficiente aunque no podían quitar la tranquilidad de la azabache. Una vez que se encontraron en el parque. Adrien pidió a Marinette que fuera a casa pero esta se negaba debido a la invitada que se encontraba.

Adrien no podía dejar que su novia se preocupara así que terminó por convencer a la azabache de ir a la panadería.

La muerte de Lila había sido tan difícil qie había terminado con una tremenda tristeza. Chloe quien había visto las noticias se encontraba de la misma forma preocupada por aquella persona.

Caminaba en círculos tenia que saber más y que más que los héroes de París. Esa misma noche descubriría todo pues haría patrullaje junto con ambos héroes.

Durante ese rato una llamada, la alertó aunque era de Nath.

Chloe: Aló?

::Nath:: hola Chloe, te hablaba si mañana... no se... te... te gustaría salir?

Chloe: claro seria fantástico, en donde? -con una sonrisa-

::Nath:: en el parque en donde están las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir...

Chloe: me parece bien mañana a las 6 pm

Con aquella conversación una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.

...

El maestro fu se encontraba con Matinette y Adrien, claro, en la casa del chico y a una hora demasiado tarde.

Maestro: deberían tener cuidado porque si tuvo el poder para matar a una portadora tendrá el poder suficiente para matarlos a ustedes -sereno-

Marinette: no se preocupe tendremos cuidado aunque tenemos que saber si es un akuma

Maestro: cierta manera parece una akuma pero supongo que Hawkmoth perdió control total

Adrien: eso quiere decir que agua los akumas pueden ser villanos por su cuenta, sin obtener órdenes? -sorprendido-

Maestro: eso es nuevo pero supongo que será así

Marinette guardo silencio no podía decir palabras, hasta que algo cruzó por su cabeza.

Marinette: maestro, sabe quien tiene el prodigio del pavo real? -lo mira-

Maestro quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras aunque sabia bien, pero seria arriesgado puesto serian atrapados e inclusive terminarían en prisión.

Maestro: lo siento pero no lose

Adrien: bueno por ahora nos centraremos en vencer a ese sujeto que terminó con Lila

Marinette: si... -pensativa-

...

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en la torre Eiffel se encontraba aquel sujeto miraba la ciudad completa hasta que escucho una voz en su mente.

Voz: los prodigios no saldrán si no haces destrozos...

Sujeto: seria estúpido eso... hay tres héroes y los tres quieres sus prodigios -sereno-

Voz: eres el único que no me has obedecido como otros akumas -molesto-

Sujeto: y no seré el último Hawkmoth

Con aquellas palabras el sujeto desapareció.

...

Regresando con ambos jovenes, se encontraban listos para dormir, Marinette veía como Adrien se metía a la cama para luego sentarse en la orilla, el rubio noto aquello para luego hablarle.

Adrien: que pasa amor? -mirandola-

Marinette: tengo algo importante que decirte... -lo mira-

Adrien quedo en silencio miraba a Marinette serio, cuando escucho las palabras "tu madre" fue ahí cuando Adrien sintió un hueco en el pecho.

Adrien: que estas diciendo? -confundido-

Marinette: tu madre esta en mi casa Adrien...

Adrien: desde cuando?

Marinette: hace unos tres días

Adrien: porque no me dijiste? Porque me lo ocultaste? Era por eso que no querías que fuera a verte a tu casa verdad?

Marinette solo bajo la mirada Adrien parecía alterado, se habia levantado con la intención de salir e ir a buscar a su madre, Marinette intento detenerlo pero habia sido imposible.

Marinette: Adrien...

Marinette no duró cuando decidió pensar se tranformo en Ladybug y salto por la ventana en búsqueda del chico.

...

Adrien corría mientras que a su lado se encontraba Plagg.

Plagg: espero y sea buenos motivos para que me hayas despertado -restrefandose los ojos-

Adrien: si... después de tanto tiempo veré a mi madre -sonrie-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una especie de ataque hizo que Adrien terminara por ser lanzado. Busco con la mirada al creador de aquel ataque para darse cuenta de algo que se encontraba de pie enfrente de él. La oscuridad le impedía verlo por completo.

Sujeto: nos volvemos a ver -sereno-

Adrien: esa voz... -se sorprende-

El sujeto se disponía a atacarlo pero Adrien había sido salvado por Ladybug cosa que Adrien corrió para transformarse.


	52. Realmente eres tu mamá?

Hola! Me alegra de que aún sigan leyendo esta larga historia, bueno ya se está acercando los capítulos finales de esta historia también el encuentro o batalla final contra Hawkmoth, también tendrá que a ver un duelo entre los héroes puedo que tengo una idea por parte de una lectora que quiere que Nath sea Volpino tomare eso para los siguientes capitulos por ahora les agradezco que sigan leyendo este fic. Gracias muchas gracias.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

La muerte de Volpina a dejado a los héroes de París más que triste pero a la vez con una enorme preocupación ya que aquella persona puede acabar con cualquier héroe. Esa misma noche Marinette recibe un mensaje a escondida de Alison la madre de Adrien que es momento de dar a conocer su secreto decirle a Adrien que su madre esta aquí en París. Cosa que Adrien tomo por ir a buscarla, topandose a asi con aquel sujeto que tal parece ya se habían visto anteriormente.

Capítulo 48: Realmente eres tu mamá?

Chat había aparecido aunque Ladybug veía con atención aquel sujeto quien seguía de pie observando a ambos héroes no paso mucho tiempo cuando algo había llamado su atención.

Ladybug pudo distinguir algo en aquel sujeto que llamaba su atención pero que no había kada que la llamara así. En la mente de la heroína, Tikki daba a conocer que aquel sujeto podía ser un akuma cosa que Ladybug tenia una enorme preocupación. Puesto no había conocido o visto a alguien furioso en estos últimos días.

La heroína demostró una sorpresa pero antes de que dijera otra cosa había sido interrumpida la voz de Chat Noir había sido suficiente como para notarlo irse al ataque.

El héroe no decía nada en absoluto solo podía se disponía a atacarlo.

Hasta que sin pensarlo demasiado habían terminado por por desaparecer. Dejando a un héroe confundido y a una heroína más que sorprendida.

...

Una hora más tarde, se encontraba en la casa de Marinette, la azabache se encontraba un tanto nerviosa al igual que la rubia quien parecía más que decidida a hacer aquellos.

Alison se arreglo un poco en la sala se encontraba Adrien esperaba con paciencia la presencia de aquella mujer. Hasta que por fin escuchó una voz proveniente del otro lado de la sala de la parte de las escaleras.

Adrien fijo su mirada hacia aquella voz para darse cuenta de aquella rubia mujer.

Adrien: ma... madre -sorprendido-

Alison: así es Adrien... he vuelto -con una sonrisa-

Adrien la abrazo con fuerza cosa que la joven accedió con lo mismo no era imposible decir que la felicidad los había inundado. Marinette veía la escena una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de la azabache.

Adrien: ma... madre... yo creí que... -interrumpido-

Alison: que había muerto? No, estuve en coma por un encuentro

Adrien: encuentro? -confundido-

Alison: si, yo solía ser la heroína de Francia junto con Bridgette y... Félix

Alison demostró una seriedad en el último nombre para luego Adrien mirará con confucion.

Alison: bueno Félix era... -interrumpida-

Adrien: se que Félix era Chat Noir tambien se que es mi padre -la mira-

Alison miro con asombro para luego retomar sus pensamientos y así contar su historia.

Alison: bueno hace tiempo cuando Chat Noir tenia un poco de cordura ante lo que pasaba...

*Inicio de flash back*

Chat Noir (Felix) se encontraba saltando la vida había cambiado y a pesar de a ver descubierto de que Ladybug era Bridgette había puesto mucha duda.

Alison una heroína y amiga de Bridgette había decidido hacer una vida con Félix, pero al descubrí que Alison era la heroína del prodigio del pavo real había puesto un cambio repentino.

Gabriel había cambiado inclusive se molestaba por aquel nombre, no tomo mucho tiempo cuando decidió guardar ambos prodigios en la caja fuerte.

Durante aquel matrimonio Alison le tenía un amor y viceversa por parte de Gabriel.

Hasta que una noche cambio todo.

Alison la heroína de París corría por los tejado siendo la pavo real. Aunque había sido detenida por Chat quien se había parad frente a ella.

Chat: prometimos que no haríamos esto -sereno-

Pavo: lo siento... pero ya estoy ara de solo ser "normal"

Chat: recuerda que tenemos un hijo -serio-

Pavo: también recuerda que podemos protegerlo

Las palabras de la heroína habían sido un duro golpe para el héroe, la rubia optó por irse dando un salto pro había sido interrumpida por un ataque. Si.

La rubia volteo hacia su atacante para darse cuenta de que era Chat.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Adrien: es quiere decir que mi padre... te ataco... -sorprendido-

Alison: si, el no queria que me para nada, pero yo veía por tu vida hijo es por eso que lo hacía.. ahora lo qie me importa es quitarle e prodigio del pavo y llevarte conmigo

Adrien y Marinette miraron sorprendido las palabras de la señora como iba a terminar. La relación que meses atrás habían comenzado a existir.

Adrien: irme? Porque? Si, siempre he vivido aquí -preocupado-

Alison: no lo entiendes... Gabriel podría lastimarte.. así que hazme caso hijo

Adrien no quiso, no podía aceptar irse así... nunca lo haría dejar sola a su amada inclusive en las batallas contra los akumas, ha, eso no lo pensaba ni siquiera lo soñaba.

Adrien: lo siento madre pero estaré aquí... sacaré a París de Hawkmoth para siempre junto con Marinette

Alison miro con sorpresa para nota como aque muchacho lo recordaba tanto a Félix aque hombre de que le gustaba hacer burla sonreír y todo lo contrario de lo que es ahora.

Marinette escuchaba no pensaba interferir en un encuentro familiar, pero aunque se sentia feliz por las palabras de su novio acerca de apoyarla.

Alison: Adrien, entiende la situación... no es muy buena -preocupada-

Adrien: no madre, yo he decidido quedarme conseguiré el prodigio del pavo pero no pienso marcharme -sereno-

Alison no dijo nada solo podía escuchar a su hijo, tenia algo en él que hacia o veía diferente a Félix. A pesar de que ella confío mucho en Félix ahora se había perdido.

...

Otro día más... Chloe se había ido a disfrutar de la cita con Nathanael, el pelirrojo había hablado con la azabache (Marinette) aunque la parisina se sentia feliz por su amigo no podía dejar de sentir algo diferente pero amigo lo medida que pasa las horas pudo entender el porque Nathanael acepto ser amiga de Chloe.

Para el pintor podía ser un nuevo cambio, pero no siempre podía ser bueno, durante la cita Nathanael pudo sentir una especie de nervios por parte de la rubia. Haciendo que el pintor la mirará con algo de confusión.

Nath: sucede algo? -confundido-

Chloe: no, no es nada... -finge una sonrisa-

Nath: vamos puedes confiar en mi... somos amigos, no? -la mira-

Chloe: bueno mi padre me contó una pequeña historia de mi madre y eso me pone algo intranquila...

Nath: oh! Lo siento entonces...

Chloe: no te preocupes suele suceder aquello...

Chloe no dijo más, decidió cambiar su forma para no preocupar más al pintor, cosa que minutos después ambos cambiaron los temas pasando una cita agradable.


	53. La heroína musical

En el capítulo anterior...

Alison a puesto un poco de su pasado haciendo que Adrien tenga pensamientos en seguir quedandose y enfrentarse a los nuevos enemigos. Chloe comienza a sentirse nerviosa en la cita con Nathanael pero es por algo familiar...?

Capítulo 49: La heroína Musical

Chloe se encontraba revisando su armario ya que dentro de unas horas saldría con Nathanael.

Been se encontraba comiendo unos dulces mientras veía a su portadora pelearse debido a su ropa. Aunque tiempo después había sido interrumpida por una voz perteneciente a su padre quien pedía el paso a la habitación de la rubia.

El acalde se adentro a la habitación para notar como su hija continuaba buscando una buena ropa.

Acalde: hija, ocupas ropa nueva? -la mira-

Chloe: oh no! Tengo mucha solo quiero buscar algo que sea bueno es todo, pero... a que se debe la visita? -sonrie-

Acalde: vaya hija con esa sonrisa te pareces mucho a tu madre -le sonrie-

Chloe: si... -triste- la extraño mucho -baja su mirada-

Acalde: no te preocupes ella debe de estar cuidandonos desde el cielo ya que ella... bueno ella era una heroína

Chloe: que? -confundida-

Alcalde: así como lo escuchaste, ella era la heroína junto a Chat Noir y Ladybug seguido de otros héroes como Kid Mime y Sparrows

Chloe: en serio? Y que poder tenia? -emocionada- Ella debió a ver portado el prodigio de la abeja -pensando-

Acalde: por lo que ella me dijo usaba sus habilidades musicales para detener a los criminales.. -sonríe- tocaba de una manera sorprendente la flauta...

Chloe: ...

Las palabras de su padre relacionada a su madre habían sido algo sin importancia aunque tiempo después cambio su idea cuando comenzó as escuchar las historias, entre ellos iban la vez en que ayudó a ambos héroes de París a detener los conflictos de los akumas.

Chloe: en serio? Pero como era ella con su traje? -sorprendida-

Acalde: mmm... bueno buscare unas fotos mientras tantos ve alistandote -sonríe-

Chloe accedio mientras que el acalde salia, después de eso Been termino por aproximarse a Chloe.

Been: espero que tu madre haya sido mejor que tu... -con una sonrisa-

Chloe: porque los dices? Crees que hago la cosas mal? -la mira-

Been: no, pero antes solía ser mala... esperemos y tu madre no fuera así cuando era joven -sonrie-

Chloe parecía un poco molesta pero al final solo dio un suspiro y continuó buscando algo de ropa que pudiera usar.

*Flash Back*

París una hermosa cosas conocida por todo el mundo por ser llamada: "Ciudad del Amor" en aquella ciudad era cuidada por héroes quien se disponía a llevar la paz por toda la tierra.

Ladybug se encontraba haciendo su rutina de siempre junto con Chat Noir, también se encontraba un pequeño grupo de héroes.

Estaban formados por: Kid Mime, Sparrows y Melodie. La última heroína era una joven rubia de ojos azules su vestimenta consistía en una especie de pantalón acampanado quien tenia como vista una falda que llegaba a sus tobillos.

El parte superior de s pecho se encontraba un traje de cuero cloro blanco que tenían los símbolos de notas musicales, su cabellera era recogida por una trenza que llegaba a mitad de su espalda. En sus manos poseía una flauta color plateada.

Melodie como era de llamarse se encontraba de pie en la torre Eiffel con ella los demás superheroes quien hacían la ciudad un mejor sitio.

Ladybug: la ciudad está en armonía -sonrie-

Chat Noir: entonces eso será el fina?

Kid mime: me gustaría conocerla Ladybug -con una sonrisa-

Chat Noir: pensé que los mimos no hablaban -serio-

Kid mime: lo mismo pensé de los gatos -serio-

Melodie: chicos por favor no peleen... bueno tengo que regresar a casa

Sparrows: yo igual...

Cada quien tomo diferentes direcciones dejando solamente a los dos héroes más importantes de París Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Melodie saltaba entre los edificios en su manos se encontraba su flauta quien era el arma. Una vez que llego a su habitación, unas notas mágicas por así decirlo la envolvieron para luego retomar su estado civil.

La rubia se tumbó a la cama para luego sonreír guardo la pequeña flauta quien era de plata en un estuche. Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

*Fin de Flash Back*

Chloe se encontraba lista para poder irse, pero había sido interrumpida cuando escucho la voz de su padre que pedía ingresar a la habitación.

Una vez que entro el acalde, tomo asiento en el sillón a su lado se sentó Chloe, pudo notar una caja color café claro de un material de plástico quien tenia una especie de mini candado.

Chloe: que es esto papi? -mirando la caja-

Acalde: son mis... bueno nuestros recuerdos -sonrie levemente-

Chloe: de mamá y tú, verdad? -mirando al padre-

Acalde: si...

*Flash Back*

La rubia caminaba hacia el intituto a tomar sus clases diarias, tenia la costumbre de irse al instituto con su estuche haciendo que muchos se percataran de que tomaba clases de música.

Las tardes la rubia se quedaba en espera de clases extras, bueno clases musicales, en donde todos los días veía a un joven de cabellera castaña y de vestimenta algo costosa.

La rubia se aproximaba a él, ya tenían tempo conversando y ambos se sentia agusto debido a su compañía.

Rubia: hola Sander -con una sonrisa-

Sander: hola Julieta, ya te aprendiste las notas del "Canon in D Major? -la mira-

Rubia: si, aunque me gustaría escucharla junto con el piano -sonríe-

El joven castaño se ruborizo un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras, el joven no era bueno pero tenia unas excelentes manos para el piano. Julieta quien parecía estar contenta por el estado del chico sólo río por debajo para luego ingresar al salon.

*Fin de Flash Back*

Chloe: entonces como supiste qie mamá era una heroína? -confundida, mirando unas fotos-

Acalde: bueno...

*Flash Back*

La noche caía en París, con ellos se encontraba el famoso equipo conocido como Quantic Kids, quien era líderizados por Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ese día en París se levantaba un nuevo enemigo era conocido como Hawkmoth aquel sujeto tenia el deseo de conseguir los famosos prodigios más poderosos del mundo.

Durante esa noche Sander caminaba en sus manos llevaba su celular quien digitaba para cambiar de música cuando un pequeño temblor hizo que el joven quien poseía audiculares pudiera poner atención.

Nuevamente escucho una voz femenina pidiendo que se alejará pero este solo miraba como el enemigo se encontraba enfrente.

Melodie, la heroína tomo con rapidez al castaño para llevarlo a un sitio seguro. Una vez en ese lugar se aproximó a él de una manera molesta.

Melodie: Sander te dije que corriera! Porque no obedeciste? -molesta-

Sander: ... esa voz... -pensando- tu... tu eres Julieta, verdad? -mirando a la heroína-

Melodie miro con asombro al castaño para luego sonreír levemente y así poder demostrar su estado civil dejando sorprendido a Sander.

Julieta: no le digas a nadie vale?

Sander: no te preocupes

Julieta sonrio se transformó y dio una orden a Sander cosa que el castaño obedeció y salio de asquea lugar.

*Fin del Flash Back*

El acalde miro a Chloe para luego sonreír.

Chloe: sabes extraño mucho a mamá -triste-

Acalde: no te preocupes hija, se que ella nos está cuidando -sonrie-

*Flash Back*

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban débiles ante ellos se encontraba Hawkmoth seguido de alguien más.

Hawkmoth: ustedes no son rivales para mi, así que... tendré que quitarle sus prodigios -acercándose-

Ambos héroes no tenían la firma suficiente para poder esquivar aquel enemigo y una vez que se dispusiera a quitarle el anillo a Chat se escuchó unas voces.

Eran el equipo de Quantic Kids que aunque en su estado se encontraban débiles podían detener al enemigo para que ambos héroes escaparan.

Melodie: ahora váyase... nosotros no encargamos -serena, hace un ataque-

Ladybug: no podrán contra él... -preocupada y debil-

Mercury: vayanse ustedes son los héroes del mañana

Kid mime: se que te veré pronto ladybug -la mira de reojo-

Sparrows: así que deben irse, vamos!

Ambos héroes se miraron por unos segundos para luego irse a diferentes lugares aunque nunca tomaron en cuenta que podían encontrarse.

En el lugar no muy lejos Sander veía todo, vio como los dos héroes de París se alejaban mientras que Hawkmoth peleaba con el equipo Quantic Kids quien rápidamente habían sido derrotados y perdido sus transformaciones.

Aunque todo haya quedado a merced de aquel sujeto no habían sido rivales para una nueva heroína de vestimenta azul y algunas decoraciones en verde y blanco, en sus manos un abanico de mano quien habia sido de ayuda para retener y acabar con aquel sujeto.

*Fin de flash back*

El acalde se levantó miro a su hija para luego apoyarla, antes de que dijera otra cosa solo pudo decir cita cando la joven termino corriendo. El acalde sonrio aunque cambio rápidamente cuando recordaba la escena de Julieta cuando se había enfrentado por primera y última vez a Hawkmoth. Ya que aquella batalla la había dejado sin volver a transformarse en una super heroína.


	54. Un ataque inesperado

¡Hola! ¿como se encuentran? Espero y estén disfrutando de esta historia que pareciera no tendrá fin, aunque pienso que es buena, ustedes deciden si es buena o no.

Lectores he venido a dejarles una pregunta que viene siendo esta:

¿Nombre de la heroína del Pavo real?

Acepto un nombre creativo para la heroína ya que la kwami le puse un nombre algo sencillo, el nombre de la kwami es "Polii" admito que ese nombre no tiene nada que ver pero tuve que buscar un nombre corto y con una letra repetida.

Bueno espero por lo menos un nombre ya que no tengo ninguna idea de nombre para la heroína.

Ahora Gracias por leer mi fic, se los agradezco y también leer todo tipo de comentarios o mensajes, gracias nuevamente, nos leeremos pronto y disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Chloe descubre que su madre fue una heroína. También de que algo surgió después de esa batalla. Aunque no siempre resultará bueno.

Capítulo 50: Un ataque inesperado.

La vida había cambiado, habia pasado una semana de aquellas pesadillas, también desde que Adrien sabia que su madre seguía con vida.

Ahora todo había sido tranquilo hasta esa misma noche...

Ladybug y Chat Noir patrullaban la ciudad habían acordado de hacer la guardia ambos. Dejando así que Bee Queen descansará.

Esa misma noche ambos habían llegado a la torre Eiffel en donde miraban las calles de París.

Chat: my Lady, me siento feliz... sumamente feliz -sonríe y abraza a la joven-

Lady: entiendo tu felicidad Chat -sonrie-

Chat: ahora me siento completo, aunque no entiendo porque mamá no quiere ir a ver a mi padre...

Lady: recuerda que le tiene temor ya que el entro en locura cuando se entero de que seguía siendo una heroína a sus espaldas... imagina como reaccionará tu padre...?

Chat: entiendo... supongo que debo apoyarla no le diré a nadie ni siquiera a mi padre de ella

Ladybug miro con una pequeña sonrisa al chico gato para luego colocar su mano en el hombro del chico. Después de eso se disponían a irse cuando algo empujó a Chat haciendo que Ladybug se lanzará y así atraparlo y salvarlo.

Ambos héroes una vez en tierra. Buscaron con serenidad a su enemigo la oscuridad le impedía la visión aunque el chico gato podía distinguir aun no podía notar a la persona.

Nuevamente un sonido alertó a Chat, tomo la muñeca de la heroína y la jalo contra el una especie de ráfaga había pasado a su costado.

Lady: gra-gracias... pero que fue eso? -sorprendida-

Chat: es... es... -sorprendido-

Lady: quien es Chat -serena-

Chat tenia la vista hacia enfrente aunque se encontraba sorprendido por la persona quien se encontraba enfrente. Ladybug no podía distinguirlo y pero aun así ponía serenidad y en posición de ataque.

Chat reaccionó agitando su cabeza negativamente para sacar su baston y ponerse en defensa.

Chat: my Lady será mejor que te vayas no podrás verlo -sereno-

Lady: estas loco? Estaré aquí apoyándote! Somos un equipo y tenemos que pelear juntos -serena-

Chat la miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír de lado y mirar a su nuevo enemigo aunque para Chat ya lo conocía aunque muy pronto Ladybug lo reconocería.

Nuevamente un ataque proveniente del enemigo hizo que Chat esquivara y con ello una ladybug hiciera lo mismo.

Chat comenzaba a preocuparse ya que veía como su amada miraba a su alrededor, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia un lugar donde fuera iluminado que más qie cerca de un edificio en donde hace poco habían hecho una especie de inauguración y era el lugar especial.

Una vez que llegaron miraron a su alrededor para segundos después un ser apareciera enfrente de ellos. Ladybug lo reconoció y quedo más que sorprendida.

Ladybug: Bra-Brayan? -sorprendida- pero... creí que habían purificado...

Chat: creo que nos ha mentido my lady, lo raro es de que sigue siendo el akuma...

Dark Prince: entreguen los prodigios... esta vez no seré tan malo como lo hice con aquella zorra -serena-

Lady: zorra? Tu... tu acabaste con Volpina?! -sorprendida-

Dark Prince: vaya Ladybug, hasta ahora entiendes aunque no pude conseguir su prodigio -sereno-

Lady: porque sigues en ese estado nosotros purificamos el akuma...? -preocupada-

Dark Prince: si lo "hicieron" pero no era el verdadero yo mismo cree aquel "akuma" -sonríe de lado-

Chat no decía ninguna palabra sabia a la perfección que ese tipo no había sido nada de confiar.

Dark Prince: que pasa Chat Noir? Tienes miedo de perder el prodigio? -lo mira-

Cha: yo peleare hasta el final... no dejare que sigas usando ese poder -sereno-

Dark Princes miro la valentía del gato para luego sonreír, Ladybug noto a Chat quien se encontraba tensado porque pedía la batalla.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear ladybug miraba sorprendida no entendía el motivo de las acciones del héroe gatuno, pero no se quedaría atrás y comenzó a ayudar.

...

Hawkmoth podía ver a través de los ojos del akuma quien peleaba de una manera admirable pero necesitaba aquellos prodigios sin importar la situación.

Hawkmoth: consigue los prodigios... -sereno-

A pesar de hablar telepaticamente con el akuma tenia la respuesta, de igual manera solo que el joven akuma tenia más desarrollada la comunicación y podía hacerlo mentalmente.

Dark Prince: no te preocupes Hawkmoth... mientras no usen sus técnicas más fuerte seguirán así -pensando-

Hawkmoth: aun así... no pierdas tiempo -sereno-

...

Dark Prince miro a sus oponentes qie se encontraban ahora a unos metros de distancia, ambos héroes se encontraban con sus armas listas para el ataque.

Dark Prince: bien como ustedes usan armas será mejor que estemos iguales, no? -sonríe de lado-

Dark Prince saco su espada haciendo que los héroes miraran con sorpresa pues nunca pensar que nuevamente aquella arma seria la misma.

Chat y Dark Prince se encontraban chocando la espada de Dark Prince y el baston de Chat Noir. Ladybug buscaba con desesperación de donde provenían el akuma.

La batalla de ambos era demasiado igual pero había dejado algo sorprendido al héroe.

Dark Prince se había separado un poco para luego notar como el héroe lo veía con serenidad.

Dark Prince: ni quería llegar a esto pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré -serio-

Chat: no importa lo que hagas, my lady te purificara entiendes -sereno-

Dark Prince: eso lo veremos

Un movimiento rápido por parte del akuma hizo que Chat se sorprendiera pero algo hizo que aún más.

La espada había pasado de una manera rápida, Chat seguido del akuma quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

Ladybug se encontraba paralizada una línea rojiza se encontraba a mitad del cuerpo poco a poco cerró sus ojos y cayó al suelo.

Chat miro sorprendido ante aquella situación para luego tomarla intento despertarla pero nada, busco aquel corte pero no había nada en absoluto.

Chat: My Lady...! My lady! -preocupado-

Dark Prince miraba con sorpresa como era posible que una heroína se pusiera en medio de un ataque entre ambos. Este solo le dio la espalda a la pareja para luego desaparecer.

Aunque Chat intento detenerlo había sido imposible, lo único que pudo hacerlo era llevarse a Ladybug.

Una vez en casa de Marinette. La heroína retomó si estado civil, lo mismo paso con Adrien, minutos más tarde apareció la madre del rubio.

Alison: que paso hijo? -preocupada-

Adrien: ese tipo la hirió... necesito detenerlo -triste-

Alison: calma hijo debe de ser un golpe ella despertará

Adrien accedió aunque sentia en su interior que ella no despertaría, fue ahí cuando recordó aquella pesadilla en donde miro a su novia caer en el sueño eterno.


	55. Marinette, Despierta

En el capítulo anterior...

Ladybug a caído en un sueño, un ataque por parte de un antiguo enemigo hizo que el héroe gatuno tuviera una especie de molestia. Aunque rápidamente fue quitada cuando noto a su amada en el suelo en un sueño profundo.

Capítulo 51: Marinette, Despierta

Alison Agreste se encontraba observando con preocupación a su hijo quien se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de la azabache.

Alison no sabia que pensar ni siquiera podía hacer algo, mirar a su hijo de tal manera había sido mal para ella.

Esa misma noche Adrien decidió quedarse, se encontraba recostado a un lado de Marinette, su madre había dado una especie de información para que el descansará pero se negó quería pasar tiempo con Marinette.

Adrien comenzó a sentir como alguien movía el cuerpo de la azabache cuando abrió sus ojos vio una silueta oscura debido a su vista borrosa no había detectado de quien se trataba.

Dio un grito de molestia pero aquella persona había salido por la puerta que llevaba al pequeño desván de aque edificio.

Una vez arriba Adrien detuvo al ser quien en brazos llevaba a Marinette inconciente.

Adrien: deja a Marinette! -molesto- si no conocerás a Chat Noir

El silueta parecía no darle la cara pero a pesar de unos minutos Adrien escucho la voz proveniente de la silueta.

La silueta comenzó a tomar una forma que Adrien parecía no esperarse.

Adrien: quien... quien demonios eres? -sorpendido-

La silueta que tenía forma en Chat Noir embozo una sonrisa. Adrien sabia que aque sujeto no era él y mucho menos en aquel estado, su traje de cuero no era negro sino blanco, sus ojos mostraban una tonalidad amarillosa.

Sujeto: yo soy Chat White... y no pienso soltarla... -emboza una sonrisa malvada-

Adrien: como es que... -interrumpido-

Sujeto: eso no te importa

Adrien se disponía a decir otra frase cuando el sujeto dio un salto hacia el próximo edificio. Un grito por parte del rubio había hecho que despertará de aquel sueño con una respiración aquel agitada.

Alison había ingresado a la habitación de la azabache, se percató de que Adrien observaba con detenimiento el rostro de Marinette, podía nota que la azabache no se había movido para nada.

Alison: que s ice de cariño? -confundido-

Adrien: nada... solo una mal sueño... lo siento s te desperté -sin verla-

Alison: tranquilo Adrien ella despertará, ella es fuerte -toca el hombro del chico-

Adrien miro a su madre con un poco de tristeza para luego dar un suspiro.

...

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Dark Prince este podía sentir como la vida de la azabache podía acabarse en cualquier momento él podía decidir si destruir su alma o dejarla vivir.

La voz de Hawkmoth en la mente del akuma resonó haciendo que el joven akuma quien veía la ciudad de uno de los edificios altos terminar por una mirada más fría que el hielo.

Hawkmoth: donde están los prodigios...? -molesto-

Dark Prince: tranquilizate... muy pronto obtendremos los prodigios inclusive los demás sobrantes -serena-

Hawkmoth: más te vale porque ni pienso dejarte para siempre ese poder...

Dark Prince parecía fastidiado por aquellas palabras, aunque termino por pensar en otra cosa cuando el sol podía notase por el horizonte.

...

3 días habían pasad desde aquel ataque y Marinette seguía en ese estado. Alison había recibido a los padres de la azabache dándole la noticia para que rápidamente subiera a verla. Adrien seguía sentado a su lado mientra su mirada detonaba una tristeza profunda.

Sabine: Marinette! -la abraza con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Adrien se alejó haciendo que los padres de Marinette se acercarán a ella.

Una vez que Adrien bajo, miro a su madre quien se encontraba con una tristeza. Había sentido que sufrimiento de la madre de Marinette.

Alison: tranquilo encontraremos una forma te lo aseguro

Adrien: si... -sin ánimos-

...

Adrien había regresado a casa se dio una ducha rápida para regresar a casa de Marinette, pero había sido interrumpido por su móvil pudo notar que era el número de su padre. Este contesto de una manera "normal" cosa que para el Sr. Agreste no le había tomado mucha importancia.

Gabriel: hijo, necesito tu presencia en estos momentos la nueva línea de ropa esta por salir y neces... -interrumpido-

Adrien: padre, ahora no puedo, Marinette, mi novia se encuentra muy mal y necesito estar con ella -sereno-

Gabriel: Adrien no es necesario ella por ahora ...

Adrien: claro es muy importante -en tono frio-

Adrien había colgado el móvil para luego tomar aire chaqueta e ir rumbo a casa de Marinette.

Su camino se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque iba en la limosina no podía percatarse de su alrededor.

Un estruendo hizo eco, el automóvil se detuvo, Adrien había salido para darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto. Dark Prince se encontraba enfrente.

Adrien se oculto para así poder tranformarse y así comenzar a enfrentar el akuma quien continuaba atacando intentando así poder atraer la presencia de ambos héroes de París.

Una vez que apareció Chat, el akuma demostró una especie de seriedad, cosa que el héroe demostraba lo mismo.

Chat: tú... que le hiciste a Ladybug? -molesto-

Dark Prince: me sorprende que aún no sepas que es lo que tiene -sereno-

Chst no dijo nada solo miraba molesto al akuma quien se encontraba de pie con una seriedad.

Dark Prince: ... -suspira- ... tu novia se encuentra en un sueño... yo decido si ella vive o muere -saca su espada del forro -

Chat miro al sujeto con molestia aunque no sabia como reaccionar, quería llorar pero a la vez quería atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Dark Prince: yo puedo quitarle aquello... -mueve la espada rápidamente- si me das los prodigios -lo mira-

Chat quedo paralizado aunque seguía en silencio no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Pero sin pensar la ira lo invadió los recuerdos de ver a su amaba caer en ese sueño le provocaba molestia saco su baston y se dispuso a acabarlo quería que aquel akuma desapareciera.

El akuma solo esquiva de una manera rápida, perfecta, en algunas ocasiones el akuma detenía los ataques con su espada haciendo que Chat retrocediera un poco.

Dark Prince: te enfurece de una manera estupida... -con una mirada superior-

Chat: eres un desquisiado, un estúpido! Destruir una vida con tal de tener algo...! -molesto-

Dark Prince: hmp... no siempre será así héroe...

El akuma habían desaparecido dejando a un héroe demasiado confundido y a la vez molesto.

Para otra persona la situación era perfecta... Hawkmoth había mandado un nuevo akuma en dirección del joven se había posado en el cascabel del traje para que rápidamente aquella aura lo envolviera.


	56. El nacimiento de un villano

Hola, quiero pedir disculpas por la enorme demora (el trabajo) pero aquí estoy de regreso con los siguientes capítulos, los capítulos qun subo ya los tengo escrito, yo voy algo adelantada en eso de escribirlo. Pero eso no importa.

Bueno disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Dark Prince, un akuma de alto poder comienza a llamar la atención de los héroes de París. La apareció de los dos héroes hace que el akuma ponga en marcha sus movimientos. La batalla entre Chat y el akuma ni se hizo de esperar. Un movimiento de un ataque especial por parte del akuma deja a ambos, héroe y akuma.

Capítulo 52: El nacimiento de un villano.

El aura había desaparecido mostrando a una persona de cabellera rubia ojos amarillosos y un traje de cuero color blanco.

La voz de Hawkmoth se hacía presente en la mente del joven.

Voz: consigue el prodigio de Ladybug

Chat seguía de pie escuchando con tranquilidad las palabras de aquel villano.

Chat: yo... yo... esta bien -sereno-

Desde lejos se encima del edificio se encontraba Dark Prince quien veía la escena del ex - héroe de París.

...

Alison se encontraba acomodando las sabanas de la pequeña heroína. La tristeza la invadía cuando observó a los padres de Marinette ingresar.

Sabine: aun no despierta? -triste-

Alison: no... -baja su mirada-

Sabine: no debimos a verla dejado sola Tom -mira a su esposo, triste-

Alison salio para luego aproximarse a la ventana, no sabia que pensar en su mente se encontraba los malos pensamientos de que el enemigo había causado tal acto.

Alison: conseguiré mi prodigio y derrotar a Hawkmoth... -serena y voz baja-

...

La situación por toda París se encontraba más que aterrada la aparecidos de Chat White había sido sorprendente. La apareció de Bee Queen a la zona en donde se encontraba el ex - héroe, la había sorprendido.

Bee Queen: Chat Noir? Que rayos te paso? -sorprendida- donde esta Ladybug? -mirando a su alrededor-

Chat se detuvo miro por unos minutos a la heroína para luego bajar su mirada. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para luego abrir de una manera rápida y así poder atacar a la heroína.

La mente de Chat se encontraba inundada por la voz de Hawkmoth quien pedía con desesperación el prodigio de la abeja.

El anti - héroe miraba con rencor a la rubia enmascarada para luego, sintiera un tremendas ganas de pelear, la heroína miro aquello haciendo que pusiera lista para cualquier ataque.

...

Dark Prince sentia que la situacion cambiaría cuando el antiheroe diera a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos de frustración.

La voz de Hawkmoth resonó en la mente del joven akuma causando una tremenda molestia.

Voz: supongo que seguiras observando como tu compañero pelea

Dark Prince: pelear con mi enemigo nunca... aparte algo adra mal en tu movimiento Hawkmoth -sereno-

Voz: que quieres decir con eso niño?

Dark Prince: su corazón está lleno de rencor hacia mi al igual que hacia a ti

Hawkmoth desde su escondite había decidió guardar silencio y dedicándose a pensar pudo llegar a una conclusión.

...

Bee Queen peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible esperaba la llegada de Ladybug pero fue en vano. Saco su pequeño comunicador para así poder ubicarla pero nada alzó la vista hacia el antiheroe para luego hablar.

Bee Queen: donde esta Ladybug? -preocupada-

Chat White quedo paralizado sorprendido y sin pensar mucho solo dio un salto dejando a la heroína más que confundida.

El antiheroe se había detenido en un edificio alto, enfrente se encontraba la casa de la azabache.

Chat White: Ma... Marinette... acabaré con la persona que te hizo esto -moleto-

Sus ojos amarillosos brillaron un poco para luego alejarse de aquel lugar. Durante sus saltos Chat White podía sentir como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, terminando por ser alejadas de sus mejillas por el aire que sentia al momento que daba sus saltos.

...

Bee Queen había llegado a su habitación se destranformo y se pudo apreciar al kwami quien rápidamente pidió dulces. Chloe sentia una especie de molestia por su compañero de batalla pudo identificar que su compañero se había convertido en un akuma y lo sospechoso era de que Ladybug no había aparecido en toda la batalla.

Been: tranquila la chica debió a ver tenido algo pendiente -sin mucha importancia-

Chloe: entiendo eso... pero hace unos dias Ladybug había terminado siendo herida por un ataque del akuma que sigue suelto...

Been: crees que siga aun herida?

Chloe: supongo... Aunque me preocupa ahora Chat Noir... su estado... eso significa que esta bajo un akuma -se sienta en el sofa-

Been: tranquila por ahora tenemos que esperar algo... inclusive del kwami de Ladybug -le toca la mejilla a Chloe-

Chloe le sonrió en agradecimiento por aquel afecto, aunque sabia bien que la situacion podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

...

En la casa de Marinette...

Alison se sentia más que preocupada así que no tuvo otra opción más que salir quería pensara un poco aunque sabia bien que el riesgo podía ser demasiado.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente fue capturada y guiada por medio de unos saltos hacia un callejón.

Alison peleaba pero al zafarse pudo notar que era Chat White quien termino por regresar a hacer Adrien. Su aspecto se veía demasiado mal, piel pálido, sus ojos no demostraban brillo, ojeras habían aparecido en sus ojos.

Alison: hijo...

Adrien: madre... cuiden bien a Marinette... -sereno-

Alison: de que hablas? -confundida-

Adrien: detendré a Hawkmoth y conseguiré tu prodigio...

Plagg se encontraba ahí observando aunque de vez en cuando de negaba a ayudar al chico a que hiciera aquella estupidez.

Alison veía con preocupación hasta qie detectó la verdad. Adrien estaba bajo control de Hawkmoth aunque este parecía no demostrar mucho sobre control haciéndolo diferente a los otros akumas.

...

Sabine se encontraba sentada observando con atención cualquier movimiento de parte de su hija, no pensaban en llevarla al medico puesto le dirían que no tenia nada y que esta dormiendo. Ya que no poseía ni siquiera un rasguño nada.

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a una presencia en aquella habitación dejando con asombro y preocupación a ambos padres.

Tom: quien eres? Fuera de aquí! -poniéndose enfrente de Sabine-

El akuma quien controlaba las sombras miraba con una seriedad al hombre. Puo recordar como una vez su madre lo protegió y eso hizo una molestia dentro de su ser.

Dark Prince: si no te vas... seré capaz de eliminarlos a los dos -sereno-

Sabine: no eres capaz... sabes bien que los akumas no llegan a ese grado -preocupada-

Dark Prince: en eso tienen razón pero ahí tienen a Volpina, la heroína de Italia murió por enfrentarme

Sabine: entonces tu fuiste aquella sombra que aparecía en los videos de las noticias... -sorprendida-

No paso mucho tiempo Dark Prince se aproximaba a la cama en donde se encontraba Marinette. Esté se disponía al tomarla en brazos y así salir de aquel lugar pero un estruendo hizo que se detuviera.

Dark Prince no volteo ya que sabía bien quien era, la voz del antiheroe quien se encontraba detrás del akuma se escuchaba de una manera diferente.

Chat White: deja a my princess -sereno- ya que tienes que vertelas conmigo

Las palabras de Chat White parecían que molestaban al akuma, ya que Dark Prince se había volteado para verlo. Aunque no decía nada Dark Prince sabia bien que aquello que estaba por empezar no terminaría nada bien.


	57. Salvación o perdición

En el capítulo anterior...

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que Marinette a caído en aquel especie de sueño con ello a comenzado la tristeza de Adrien. Quien fue una víctima para Hawkmoth y poder así akumatizarlo.

Capítulo 53: Salvación o Perdición

Dark Prince desapareció mientras que Chat White salia de aquella habitación. No sin antes darle una última mirada a la joven azabache.

Una vez afuera Chat pudo distinguir a lo lejos al akuma quien se encontraba de pie.

Chat: una vez un te derrote iré por Hawkmoth -sereno, saca su baston-

Dark prince: eso no te regresará a tu novia niño

Chat no escucho aquello y se dispuso a atacar al akuma, era imposible que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Marinette quien se encontraba en aquel momento en ese mundo del sueño eterno.

Nuevamente el baston y la espada hacían choque, bloqueandose uno al otro los ataques del contrario.

Dark Prince parecía tranquilo aunque sabia bien que la situación en la que estaba pasando la última pelea seria de una manera sumamente mal. Sabia que su final de encontraba cerca y con ello necesitaba dar a conocer el nuevo motivo de por su parte.

Chat White: que pasa? Porque no peleas en serio? -con una sonrisa de lado-

Dark Prince: tengo un trabajo que hacer... pero necesito mucho tiempo más

Chat miro con molestias al sujeto para nuevamente se dirigiera a dar pequeños ataques. Ambos peleaban con diferentes objetivos uno de ellos era derrotar al akuma, mientras que el segundo solo esperaba el momento.

...

Hawkmoth seguía viendo y escuchando aquella batalla se sentia realmente molesto al ver que ambos akumas peleaban sin ningún sentido. Así que tomó la decisión de entrar en sus mentes y así poder detenerlos.

Hawkmoth: que están haciendo? Sus ordenes son conseguir los prodigio de ladybug -molesto-

Hawkmoth se encontraba molesto ninguno de ambos akumas respondía a su pregunta u orden, cosa que comenzaba a desesperar al villano.

...

Ambos akumas se disponían a enfrentarse nuevamente y aunque ambos tenían el mismo poder, pudiera ser que uno de ellos terminara por ser derrotado.

La batalla dio inicio Alya se encontraba grabando todo esperando la llegada de Ladybug o Bee Queen, mientras que el anti-heroe se encontraba peleando con ayuda de su bastón, mientras que el akuma de igual manera solo que con su espada.

Los ataques que hacían los esquivaban con rapidez, pero hubo un movimiento que no pudieron hacer un golpe que se dieron al rostro, ambos con sus brazos extendido y sus puños golpeando la mejilla del otro en la mano quien sostenían la espada o baston se enlacontrana alejados del cuerpo del oponente.

Se habían separados por pasos pequeños para luego Chat White se apresurara y así poder quitarle la espada al akuma, lo había lanzado lejos dejando al akuma indefenso, éste se puso de pie miro con tremenda seriedad al enemigo para luego poner una leve sonrisa.

Chat no le pareció agradable aquella situación y con molestia lo saco de aquella situación.

Chat: tú sabes como sacar a my lady -sereno-

Dark Prince: si... pero para que...? Si tu estas bien, mirate! -lo mira-

Chat: no estoy bien... odio ser un títere -molesto-

Dark Prince: siempre has sido un títere de que te quejas...? Todos terminan controlandote

Chat: CALLATE! -molesto-

Chst nuevamente lo golpeó esta vez lanzando al akuma contra el suelo, el akuma se toco la barbilla ya que había sentido un líquido y en efecto era un hilo de sangre qye salia de la parte del labio.

Dark Prince: no quería hacer esto pero tu estupidez te a costado caro... -sereno-

Un enorme hilo negro había aparecido alrededor del akuma, los ojos del akuma se transtornaron rojo brillante, la espada que había quedado lejos había terminado por regresar a la mano del akuma.

Dark Prince: observa con atención... héroe -sereno- esta cuerda es la vida de tu novia... con mi espada daré el final...

Chat: que? Que demonios dices? -confundido-

Dark Prince: recuerdas aquel ataque con mi espada...

Chat quedo de pie recordando como Ladybug había intervenido recibiendo así aquel ataque.

Chst reaccionó cuando escucho la voz del akuma quien se encontraba listo para cortar el hilo negro.

Chat: ¡Nooo! No lo hagas... -preocupado-

Dark Prince lo miro con serenidad y algo de atención. Sabia a la perfección que no podia confiar en alguien asi.

Dark Prince: ¿porque no debería de hacerlo? -sereno-

Chat: porque así podrás obtener los prodigios... imaginate -voz tranquila-

Dark Prince observó al anti-heroe para luego bajar un poco la espada.

Aunque aquel movimiento había sido torpe de parte de Dark Prince, ya que Chat se había movido rapidamenten haciendo que nuevamente perdiera la espada, habia dado algunos ataques con su baston para así poder conseguir el collar qye portaba aquel collar que brillaba cuando el akuma utilizaba algun poder.

Dark Prince: vaya te gusta ser traicionero -mirando a Chat-

Chat: no soy traicionero es para salvar una vida -sereno-

En la mano de Chat se encontraba aquel collar, Dark Prince miro con un pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar como Chat lo tiraba al suelo y así lo pisaba rompiendo el collar por completo.

Dark Prince miro una sonrisa se había dibujado aunque aquellos hilos y espadas se habían hecho polvo.

Chat se percató de aquel akuma que salía de dicho accesorio y antes de que escapará utilizo su cataclismo y así pudo destruirlo, Dark Prince cayó arrodillado mientras la bruma lo dejaba mostrarse como realmente era.

Brayan: ¡hug! ¿que sucedió? -confundido-

Brayan se percató a su alrededor pudo notar a Chat pero esta vez distinta a la que recordaba con un traje de cuero negro.

Chat término por irse quería ver si Marinette había despertado que no tenia nada en absoluto, cuando llegó pudo verla... se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, sus padres y Alison se encontraban ahí con una sonrisa debido a su hija que había abierto sus ojos nuevamente.

Chat: bien... ahora es el momento de conseguir el prodigio de mi madre -se aleja-

Chat se había ido a casa a descansar un poco, mientras que en donde se encontraba Hawkmoth quien había visto todo no podía decir que seria sencillo controlar un héroe pero no sería capaz de enfrentarse a él ya que el nunca había peleado y seria un reto enorme para los héroes de París.


	58. El robo del prodigio

Hola aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, pienso que esta algo lenta la historia pero ando algo ocupada, pero muy pronto les tendré los demás capítulos de la historia necesito terminar esta historia.

Gracias por esperar y espero y les guste este capítulo.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

Chat White se encontraba peleando contra Dark Prince, el antiheroe había tenido la victoria aunque para Hawkmoth era una especie de molestia muy pronto saldría y esta vez sería para obtener el mismo los prodigios.

Capítulo 54: El robo del prodigio

La situación de Adrien al estar akumatizado en su transformación lo estaba siendo más presente en su estado civil. No podía dejar que el akuma lo sofista invadiendo mientras que no fuera él héroe.

Esa misma mañana había ido a casa de Marinette por sorpresa pudo notarla despierta sin ningún síntoma de que había ido a dormir por culpa de aquel akuma.

Marinette: ¡Adrien! Que bueno que veníste a verme -sonrie-

Adrien: ¿que pensaba que te dejaría? Sabes que no puedo vivir sin verte my princess -la abraza y besa en los labios-

Los padres de Marinette vieron con una sonrisa para luego notar como Alison hacia una seña para que ambos padres se fueran a la cocina a conversar.

...

Ambos Kwamis se encontraban en la habitación de Marinette, a pesar des seguir con aquel secreto necesitaban ellos un momento de privacidad.

Tikki: ¡me alegra verte Plagg! -lo abraza-

Plagg: igual yo Tikki -aceptando el abrazo- pensé que ya no te vería...

Tikki: ¿eh? ¿que pasa? ¿sucede algo? -lo mira preocupada-

Plagg: ... -baja la mirada-

Tikki: Plagg, si hay algo tienes que decirme -lo mira-

Plagg miro por unos minutos a la kwami rojiza para luego sonreír, la abrazo con fuerza para luego hablar.

Plagg: es... es Adrien -torna su voz seria-

Tikki: ¿que tiene? ¿le paso algo? -confundida-

Plagg: un akuma...

Las palabras de Plagg a habían sorprendido tanto a la kwami quien por algún motivo la hizo pensar, aunque la preocupación creció al darse cuenta de algo.

Tikki: Plagg dime todo, ¿porque aun sigue transformándose en Chat Noir? -confundida-

Plagg: el akuma lo ataco cuando estaba transformado, habia ingresado a lo que era el cascabel dejándolo un tanto confundido...

Tikki: pero... tú -mirandolo-

Plagg: yo... intento no hacer que se apodere de la mente de Adrien... Aunque también me a estado afectando -baja la mirada-

Tikki: tenemos que decirle a Marinette para que asi los purifique -preocupada-

Plagg: ¡No! Adrien quiere hacer algo antes de regresar a la normalidad...

Tikki miraba con tristeza al kwami negro quien solo había bajado la mirada no sabia que decir o pronunciar, minutos después ambos Kwamis se escondieron por seguridad para darse cuenta de que era Adrien y Marinette, Tikki pudo notar al rubio de una manera diferente muy inusual haciendo que dudará y estuviera a punto de revelar la verdad.

La tarde se había ido rápido con la situación de conversaciones y cosas así, Adrien solo se despidió de Matinette y los padres de la azabache para finalizar con su madre quien se encontraba de pie.

Una vez con la despedida Adrien tomo camino hacia su hogar no sin antes de ir ira un callejón y poderse transformar y así salir entre los edificios por medio fe un salto. Una vez en la cima de un edificio observó si objetivo.

Una mansión blanca con tejado azul oscuro, su antiguo hogar, con sigilo ingreso a dicha mansión. El lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad el antiheroe solo continuo su camino para luego detenerse en el cuadro de la familia, se encontraba una habitación.

Miro con cautela dicho cuadro para luego tocarlo, en un momento a otro se mostraba una caja fuerte.

Chat: deseame buena suerte Plagg -en susurro-

Comenzó a oprimir botones intentado así poner una clave y se abriera dicha caja.

Las contraseñas eran incorrectas a pesar de tener dinero sabia bien que podía activarse la alarma. Pero el mismo recordaba aquel código para apagar dicho programa.

Cuando por fin pudo obtener la clave correcta se abrió la puerta mostrando un estuche de color café oscuro. Esté solo tomo dicho objeto y dejando todo igual termino por salir.

...

Marinette se encontraba de pie lista para bajar a desayunar, se sentia feliz por la situación la familia reunida y una ventaja enorme en que ahora ya había un poco de confianza. Eso significaba que ahora Tikki podía estar presente en cualquier momento no sin antes de que sus padres no dijera nada en absoluto el secreto de que Marinette era Ladybug.

Su desayuno había sido tranquilo, hasta que hubo algo que lo cambio eran la noticia donde se mostraba un pequeño reportaje en donde Gabriel Agreste se encontraba con la prensa.

-Reportaje-

Gabriel: quiero dar, aviso de que me han robado un objeto preciado que pronto saldría en mi línea de ropa... era una joyería de alto precio en piedras preciosas, lo peor de caso es de que las cámaras de seguridad no captaron a nadie...

...

Mientras que Gabriel seguía con sus sermón, imágenes se mostraban de dicha joyería, dejo a Alison de una manera sorprendida, Marinette miraba la televisión intentando deducir lo que de mostraba, Sabine se acercó a Alison y colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

...

En la casa de Adrien, este se encontraba viendo las noticias era sumamente molesto ver a su padre mentirle a la gente para así obtener ayuda, lo bueno de la situación es de que había hecho de las suyas, ya que en su manos portaba aquel estuche.

Plagg: Adrien... ¿le dirás a Marinette? -lo mira-

Adrien: no... no quiero ponerla en peligro así que yo mismo me enfréntate a Hawkmoth -sereno-

Plagg: pero Adrien si seguimos así... Ambos no sobreviviremos -preocupado-

Adrien: saldremos de esta ya verás -sereno-

Plagg miro de reojo a Adrien para luego notar como su portador se encontraban listo para salir se había llevado aquel pequeño estuche a su mochila.

Adrien caminaba por las calles de París, su estado ya no se veía como solía ser en revistas, ahora se encontraba pálido pequeñas ojeras se mostraban en su rostro. Plagg veía a su portador desde la mochila era imposible decir sentia aquella extraña presencia.

Se detuvo enfrente de la panadería, observó unos minutos para luego ingresar como cliente, miro a Sabine quien se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes, una vez terminado Sabine hablo.

Sabine: hola querido... -lo mira- ¿pasa algo? Te ves enfermo

Adrien: no, no pasa nada señora Dupain -sonríe nerviosamente-

Sabine: bueno... Marinette se encuentra adentro junto con tu madre -sonríe-

Adrien: bien, gracias

Adrien paso con una sonrisa, pudo notar a ambas mujeres quien seguían observando el televisor de una manera atenta sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Marinette: vaya malvado... fingir que le han robado un prodigio... -molesta-

Alison: solo esperemos y lo siga teniendo no podemos dejar que otra persona lo tenga -seria-

...

Alya se encontraba observando el televisor veía con atención la información relacionado a la joya de Gabriel Agreste era imposible deducir que le habían robado.

Alya termino por hacer una llamada hacia Marinette pero esta no contestaba. Dio un suspiro pesado pensando que seguía dormida para luego hablar con su novio Nino.


	59. La heroína de las plumas

En el capítulo anterior...

A Gabriel Agreste le han robado, Chat White comienza a vérselas negras que riéndose enfrentar a Hawkmoth.

Capítulo 55: La heroína de las Plumas

Hawkmoth había creado un nuevo akuma con la intención de destruir a Chat Noir, más bien dicho Chat White.

Esa misma tarde Ladybug y Chat White de encontraban de pie observándose debido a la situación. Ladybug miro a Chat este había cambiado el aspecto.

Ladybug: ¿que... que te paso? -confundida-

Chat White: lo siento my lady... -baja su mirada-

Ladybug: tienes que explicarme

Chat White miro con preocupación quería verlo esperando una explicación, antes de que hablarán había aparecido aquel akuma, su aspecto era demasiado deprimente de aspecto sombrío estilo la muerte.

Ladybug y Chat White miraron con sorpresa, el akuma solo demostró una sonrisa para luego atacar unas especies de hilos hicieron un ataque provocando una cuanta destrucción.

Ambos héroes solo quedaron un poco anonados aunque esquibavan aquel ataque.

Ladybug: ¿quien eres? -confundida y lista para la pelea-

Akuma: no vengo por ti Ladybug... vengo a destruir a ese tipo -señala a Chat-

Ladybug: ¿eh? -confundida-

Chat: se dio cuenta de que fui yo -pensando viendo serio al akuma-

El akuma se aproximó a atacar, Ladybug veía con preocupación y antes de que aquel hilo tocara al oponente había podido detenerlo, haciendo que el akuma solo demostrará una sorpresa.

Akuma: ¡grrr! Tú no te metas... este encuentro esta predestinado

Nuevamente el ataque de parte del akuma hizo que Ladybug terminara por ser lastimada y lanzada a unos metros su prodigio demostró el a final de su transformación quedando inconciente.

Chat miro a su novia para acercarse y verificar su estado, su estado se encontraba estable, nada de ninguna dificultad de heridas etc.

Akuma: bien ahora podemos pelear -sonrie-

Chat White miro al akuma con molestia, y decidió enfrentarse, saco su baston para luego esquivar algunos ataques provenientes del enemigo. El ataque que había dado el akuma había dejado al antiheroe en el suelo trataba de levantarse pero el pie del akuma quien se encontraba en la espalda le impedía levantarse.

Alya de encontraba grabando todo, mientras narraba con un tono de preocupación debido a la situación, comenzó a acercarse un poco pero al caminar había pisado algo haciendo que observará aquella pequeña caja color marrón.

Dejo de grabar por unos instantes para notar la caja detalladamente y así abrirla se dio cuenta de que se encontraba una joya que fácilmente reconoció. La tomo con sus manos pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un broche no entendía como o porque pero una sensación de ponérsela se apoderó de ella.

Ella se la puso y de la nada había aparecido un pequeña criraura de una cola de plumaje color verde y su cuerpo azul. La kwami se encontraba observando a su alrededor mirando con algo de temor haciendo que mirara su nueva portadora.

Polii, el nombre de la kwami se encontraba un tanto feliz a ver salido de aquel sueño que había pasado durante tiempo.

Polii: hola... soy una kwami, mi nombre es Polii, posees el prodigio de pavo real...

Alya: ... ¿prodigio? ¿pavo real? -confundida-

Polii: si, transformación -sonríe-

Alya: transformación... ? -confundida-

Con aquella palabras, la kwami comenzó a ser sida absorción por la joya haciendo que el traje de la nueva heroína apareciera, esta usaba un traje estilo ladybug solo que color azul cielo y unas plumas color verde que parecía una capa un antifaz de color verde y en la parte superior de la cabeza se podía norar el agarre en una coleta y el broche. En sus manos había aparecido un abanico de plumas.

Alya había quedado sorprendida por su nueva apariencia no sabia como o por que pero sentia una energía que la hacia fuerte y de que podía hacer todo, embozo una sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia Chat White quien se encontraba en un problema.

Chat por su parte se encontraba sorprendido al mirar como una ventisca había alejado al akuma, este busco a su salvadora para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Alya. Lo más sorprendente era de que tenía el prodigio del pavo real.

Del otro lado se encontraba Marinette quien se encontraba segura alejada de aquel encuentro, Tikki se encontraba a su lado mirando con sorpresa la batalla y la apareción de la nueva heroína.

Marinette: ¿quien puede ser ella, Tikki? -confundida-

Tikki: no lose, pero parece que ayudará a Chat -lo mira-

Marinette: si, aunque ella se me hace muy conocida... -mirando a la heroína-

...

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Chloe miraba por la tv las escenas del akuma, se sentia preocupada por sus compañero aunque no podía dejar a su amigo Nath en aquel concurso.

Ya que el pelirrojo se encontraba en una especie de competencias relacionados al dibujo, a decir verdad se sentia feliz de ver que pelirrojo en esa situación aunque la preocupación la invadía por no ayudar a sus compañeros.

...

Alya la heroína del pavo se encontraba haciendo sus ataques tratando de alejar aquel akuma y esperar por la llegada de Ladybug (que por suerte aun no saben que es Marinette) aunque la Francochina se encontraba cerca no podía esperar para volver a la acción solo esperaba a qye su kwami tuviera las energías adecuadas, sabia bien que no tardaría en que Chat White terminara por agotarse el tiempo dejando al descubierto su identidad.

Akuma: ¿un estorbo mas? -fastidiada-

Antes de que el akuma atacará había aparecido Bee Queen quien parecía de una manera serena la situación se encontraba algo aturdida debido a la tardanza de la apareció de la heroína de la abeja.

Bee Queen: ¿quien eres tú? -sin quitar la mirada al akuma-

Akuma: ¿que no vez? Soy una villana con la intensión fe acabar con ese gato -señala a Chat White, seria-

Los pensamientos del akuma se habían invadido debido a las palabras de Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth: consigue el prodigio del pavo real ¡AHORA!

Akuma: como ordene Hawkmoth -sonrie-

El akuma comenzó a utilizar sus poderes nuevamente haciendo que ambas heroínas solo esquivaran, Chat White de encontraba algo tenso por ver aquella batalla aunque no tardó mucho en que en su mente Plagg hablara.

Plagg: ¡Adrien! Tenemos que irnos... no podre continuar con la transformación -preocupado-

Adrien observaba el encuentro para desaparecer en un callejón, Plagg salí del anillo cayendo en manos de su portador, se disponía a alejarse pero se detuvo cuando observó la mirada de preocupación de su novia.

Marinette noto el rostro pálido del chico y sus ojos verdes que perdían aquel brillo que anteriormente se veía en el.

Marinette: A-Adrien... -preocupada-

Adrien no dijo nada bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a la azabache, Marinette ya no dijo nada solo pudo notar como el rubio se alejaba sin decir nada.

...

Las heroínas se encontraban peleando, la batalla no era sencilla a pesar de que eran dos heroínas muy fuertes, no podía hacer nada para detener al akuma quien utilizaba los hilos como si fueran armas mortales

El akuma se vio forzada a hacer una técnica y este era una especie de bruma negra la envolvió para luego extender sus brazos hacia enfrente en donde se encontraban ambas chicas, la heroína del pavo parecía a ver visto el ataque y esquivo dejando a Bee Queen en aquel aprieto.

Bee Queen termino siendo paralizada,la heroína de las plumas se encontraba un tanto atónita hasta que escucho la voz de la kwami quien se encontraba en su cabeza dando a conocer una fe sus técnicas.

Extendió el abanico de mano para luego hacer una ráfaga de aire, el akuma solo miro hacia la heroína quien pudo notar algo, una energía que rodeaba a la heroína tomo forma como las plumas de un pavo real extendiéndose cada vez más, en la parte final de cada pluma podía notarse un círculo azulado quien brillaba de una manera sorprendente que minutos después termino por ser un ataque una serie de rayos provenientes de aquella energía.

Había dañado severamente a la akuma, mientras que la heroína esperaba con entusiasmo a Ladybug para que asi limpiará el akuma. Que tiempo después hizo su presencia.

Bee Queen había salido de aquella parálisis uniéndose con las otras dos heroínas. Una vez que Ladybug término por purificar el akuma desapareció, claro, agradeciéndole a las otra dos chicas por su ayuda, Bee Queen termino por irse dejando a la heroína del pavo algo emocionada aunque en su mente se encontraba las palabras de esconderse y así poder descansar.

Esa misma tarde en la casa de Alya. Ella se encontraba dándole una barra de chocolate a su kwami quien por alguna razón parecía esra encantada.

Alya: ¡Fue Genial! ¡Hacemos un gran equipo! -sonrie-

Kwami: si, pero debemos tener cuidado... -temerosa- la gente no puede verme, ni verte destranformandote o transformarte -la mira-

Alya: entiendo, te juro que eso no pasará -sonrie, alza la mano en juramento-

Kwami: bien, muy pronto veremos a Ladybug así que hay que descansar hay muchos riesgos afuera y no quiero que te dañes por mi culpa

La kwami parecía un tanto preocupada por la vida de la portadora y de su propia vida, a decir verdad ella había sentido que había despertado en medio de las últimas fase de la guerra contra un enemigo-amigo.


	60. Revelación del Zorro pt 1

Hola, quiero disculparme por la enorme demora que tuve, pero fue por cosas de trabajo, también algunos problemas que aún no se resuelven así que por ahora sólo tengo que seguir esperando, aquí les dejo el siguiente del capitulo, disfrutenlo y si les gusta ya saben un comentario y darle favorito.

Gracias por leer los quiero cuidense.

Atte: Lakssy-Chan

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

La batalla contra el akuma había sido difícil, Marinette se sorprende al ver el verdadero estado de Adrien, esto puede ser que empeore ¿o sea algo bueno?

Capítulo 56: Revelación del Zorro pt.-1

Nath se encontraba demasiado sorprendido, estaba sentado en una banca mirando su blog de dibujo, su expresión se concentraba en aquel blog escuchaba solamente sus pensamientos.

"No puede ser... Ella es... Ella es Bee Queen.."

Recordaba la imagen en que veía como su amiga, aquella chica rubia quien comenzaba a enamorarse tomaba la ocupación de una heroína.

"Ella... siempre será linda... entiendo su secreto"

Nath sacudió un poco su cabeza en negación y así borrar todo pensamientos negativos, aunque esos pensamientos nunca llegaron si no de alegría pues todo el tiempo había estado enamorado de la misma persona, cada dibujo no le tomaba la más mínima importancia, y aunque no lo descubrió antes se sentia un tanto mal.

Dio un suspir, abrió el blog y utilizando su lapicero comenzó a hacer boceto de aquella heroína. Se encontraba concentrado en aquel dibujo, aunque tiempo después una sombra hizo presencia haciendo que el pelirrojo dejará aquellas acciones y mirara hacia la persona que se encontraba enfrente.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Nath al mirar que se trataba de Chloe quien parecía estar feliz por verlo.

Chloe: hola Nath... lamento si te deje hace unas horas -avergonzada-

Nath: ... ¿eh?... ¡No! No te preocupes por eso... -sonríe nerviosamente- se que tuviste problemas

Chloe: ¡si! -ríe nerviosamente- ¿hay algo para compensarte? -lo mira-

Nath: no te preocupes por eso Chloe, todo está bien ya veras -sonríe, con un sonrojo-

Chloe lo miro noto por primera vez aquella sonrisa real, aquella sonrisa que demostraba confianza pero... También había... había algo más, Chloe noto que era aquel sentimiento de amor. Y Nath se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa... se sentia un tanto nerviosa por su presencia.

Nath: bueno... ¿que harás ahora, Chloe? -la mira-

Chloe: que no esa pregunta te lo hice yo -sonríe de lado-

Nath: ¡cierto! -piensa un poco- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Chloe: claro, ¿dime que es? -confundida-

Nath: ¿puedo dibujarte?

El sonrojo en Nath se había intensificado, haciendo que se perdiera en el color de su cabello, mientras que Chloe se encontraba de la misma manera.

Chloe: esta bien -sonrie-

Nath sonrio ampliamente mientras un sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro, durante minutos ambos jovenes se encontraban en el parque el pelirrojo hacia su mejor esfuerzo para hacer aquel dibujo. Le había tomado alrededor de unas horas en acabar aquel dibujo el atardecer se notaba.

Nath: bien, he terminado -sonrie-

Chloe: ya era hora... dejame verlo -se aproxima-

Nath le entregó el blog y la rubia comenzó a ver con detenimiento haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera, la sonrisa tímida que había aparecido en el rostro de Chloe había puesto al pelirrojo de una manera nervioso.

Chloe: esto... ¡esto es hermoso! -sonrie-

Nath: ¿te gustó? -la mira feliz-

Chloe: ¡claro!

La felicidad de la rubia se presentaba de una manera amistosa, mientras que Nath solo la miraba con una sonrisa, se sentia tranquilo aunque una preocupación lo invadió cuando recordó que ella era una heroína que podría lastimarse o peor perder su vida.

...

Nath se encontraba en casa, dejo su blog en el escritorio para luego tirarse a la cama y poder pensar un poco lo que estaba pasando era de que se había enamorado de Chloe, aunque eso ya lo sabia, no quería que ella se pusiera mal o se lastimara quería protegerla, aunque no sabia como.

De tanto pensar, término por quedarse dormido, aunque alguien se encontraba afuera observando la situación en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Nath había despertado alrededor de las 8:30 am se dio una ducha, se alistó y bajo a ver sus padres, desayuno tranquilamente para luego subir a su habitación y tomar su blog, fue ahí donde pudo notar una caja color café oscuro, estaba confundido por lo que era, pensó a principio de que era de sus padres pero se percató de que no era así.

Abrió la caja para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un collar. Cerró la cajita dejando en el interior el collar.

...

La ciudad de París se encontraba tranquila, pero para alguien la situación comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Hawkmoth se encontraba observando la situación, el antiheroe conocido como Chat White había desaparecido no podía decir que seria sencillo pero necesitaba algo que lo atrayera.

Sus pensamientos se fueron demostrando al joven pintor que una vez lo había utilizado, tal vez esta vez sería de ayuda.

...

Nath pensaba mucho, en sus manos se encontraba la lapicero, se disponía a dibujar pero sus pensamientos eran tan... confusos, que no podía hacer un dibujo.

No paso mucho cuando escucho una voz invadir su mente.

Voz: Evillustrador, necesito tu ayuda se que puedes darme esa ayuda

Nath: ¿quien eres? -buscando con la mirada-

Voz: tranquilo, ayudame y yo te daré todo lo que me pidas para que cuides a tu amada...

Nath quedo paralizado al escuchar lo último había pensando en la última vez en que paso eso, Matinette termino siendo su amiga, alguien importante, aunque ahora se trataba de Chloe.

Nath: esta bien, cuenta conmigo -sonríe de lado-

...

Hawkmoth sonrio ampliamente, a pesar de que los akumas habían salido del cuerpo del chico, este tenia la suficiente valentía para volver a tomar aquel poder para defender o proteger a alguien.

Hawkmoth: tu misión será atraer a Chat White... y como todo mundo sabe que la única forma de atraerlo es con Ladybug -sonríe-

...

Evillustrador: como ordene Hawkmoth -salta-

Evillustrador se encontraba en la cima de un edificio buscaba con cuidado cualquier movimiento. En búsqueda de aquel enemigo, Evillustrador se encontraba molesto al no tener ninguna presencia de aquel sujeto, así que había tomado la decisión de llamar la atención de los héroes.

Minutos más tarde y de algunos destrozos, apareció Ladybug seguida de Bee Queen, la heroína del pavo se encontraba ausente por lo que se veía en esa batalla al igual que Chat.

Ladybug pudo reconocerlo había quedado más que confundida ya que recordaba que había purificado el akuma quien lo había hecho así.

Ladybug: Nathanael... ¿que te paso? ¿porqie andas así? -confundida-

Bee Queen: ¡¿QUE?! tu eres Nathanael -sorprendida-

Evillustrador miro por unos segundos a Bee Queen, no sabia que responder o que hacer solo seguía de pie, un ataque por parte de Ladybug había sido suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Evillustrador saco su bolígrafo y comenzó a hacer dibujos haciendo que ambas jóvenes solo miraran con temor como un enorme montruo aparecía enfrente de ellas.

...

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Adrien, veía todo desde un callejón, junto a él se encontraba Plagg quien se veía un tanto pálido.

Plagg: Adrien debemos pedir ayuda... -preocupado-

Adrien: no, aun no Plagg -serio-

Plagg: pero... esto no puede seguir así -preocupado-

...

Ambas heroínas hacían lo posible para detener aquel enorme montruo, mientras Evillustrador se encontraban listo para escapar cuando escucho la voz de Bee Queen quien parecía algo preocupada. Esté no la miro solo continuo dándole la espalda.

Bee Queen: ¡Nath! ¡Por favor, reacciona! -preocupada-

Evillustrador: yo no soy Nath, soy Evillustrador -sereno- y lo hago por un objetivo destruir a Chat White -la mira-

Bee Queen: Pero ¿que estas diciendo? -sorprendida- no, no puedo permitir que hagas eso -sacando su baculo-

Evillustrador miro de reojo a Bee Queen quien parecía decidida a atacarlo, pero este tenia otro pensamientos y no podía dejarse, necesitaba cumplir el trabajo con Hawkmoth.


End file.
